Loud House, Aventuras de Héroes
by xanatrix742
Summary: La Familia Loud, la más Ruidosa de Michigan, comienzan las Vacaciones de Verano, uno Normalmente iria a la Playa o a un Campamento, algunas veces Celebrar con Amigos, pero esta Familia decide Pasar su Verano Luchando contra el Crimen de su Ciudad, como Polillas al Fuego, los Héroes Atraerán Villanos, pero Nada que esta Familia no Resuelva, como los Hermanos Loud o el Escuadrón-L
1. Héroes Ruidosos, Parte 1

Loud House Aventuras de Héroes

Capítulo 1

Héroes Ruidosos, Parte 1

 _Los Héroes vienen en toda Forma, Tamaño, Genero, Edad y Era, cada Héroe es Diferente, algunos pueden tener Poderes como Súper Fuerza, Súper Velocidad, Control Elemental o Viajar en el Tiempo, otros son Ayudados por Maquinas para Ayudar a la Gente o No Tener Ningún Poder, pero si su Ingenio, Músculos, Voluntad y Espíritu, ahora esas Diferencias aplicaran para Estos_

 _ **Descargo de Responsabilidad:**_ _El Diseño de los Trajes puede que sean Semejantes a los Diseños de admiralDT8, algunos Nombres y Poderes Pertenecen a Smoking Wrecker, quien a pesar de ser Peor que un Patán y Más Salvaje que un Bárbaro, es un Gran Escritor, si Lee esto, lamento la Franqueza, pero quiero que sepa que es un Gran Escritor por Sobre Todo._

 **Royal Woods, Michigan…**

En el Estado de Michigan, más Especifico en las Zonas Residenciales de la Ciudad de Royal Woods, todo está Tranquilo y Apacible, la Tranquilidad de los Suburbios, siempre es Relajante escuchar el Canto de las Aves, el Viento Soplar sobre el Césped y Mirar el Cielo Azul…

 _RIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFSS_

 _BOOOOOOM_

Pero claro, esa Tranquilidad no Existe en el 1216 de la Avenida Franklin, ya que una Determinada Casa es el Epicentro de todo Tipo de Ruidos, desde un Auto Conduciendo, Explosiones, hasta escuchar a una Banda de Rock Tocando y si te Fijas, Puedes Oler Pañales Tóxicos a Miles de Kilómetros, una Casa Grande de Dos Pisos, y Muchos de los Vecinos sorprendentemente Soportan el Ruido, y es porque en Esa Casa habita a quienes Llaman "La Familia más Ruidosa de Michigan", Tal vez de Todo Estados Unidos.

-¡ALGUIEN CALLELOS!- Una Anciana Quejándose

-¡¿Cómo Alguien puede Soportar eso?!- Una Madre Atendiendo el Pulgar adolorido de su Bebé, quien no Llora por el Ruido sino por el Pulgar

-¡BAJEN EL VOLUMEN LOUDS!-

Esa Familia es, la Familia Loud.

Una Familia Compuesta de los Padres: Lynn Sr y Rita Loud, 4 Mascotas: Un Perro llamado Charles, un Gato de Nombre Cliff, un Canario Nombrado Walt y un Hámster que se Llama Geo; pero lo que más Distingue a la Familia Loud a parte del Ruido, no son el Padre, Madre y las Mascotas, sino por el Hecho de que está Compuesta También de sus… ¡11 Hijos!, siendo Específicos, Un Chico y 10 Chicas, siendo también la Familia más Grande de Michigan.

Del Mayor al Más Joven de los Loud: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily y el Único Niño de la Familia, el Hijo del Medio, Lincoln.

17 Años: Lori es la hermana más alta de todos. Ella tiene el pelo rubio grande (un rasgo genético que comparte con su madre). Lleva pendientes de perlas, un pulóver azul claro, pantalones cortos marrón, zapatos color azul sin cordones, y sombra de ojos azul.

16 Años: Leni tiene el pelo rubio largo y es casi tan alta como Lori. Ella lleva un vestido con volantes de color turquesa, pendientes de aro de color rojo, sandalias blancas de pie con un arco verde en cada sandalia y gafas de sol en blanco y negro en la parte superior de su cabeza.

15 Años: Luna tiene el pelo castaño y corto (un rasgo genético que comparte con su padre) labrado en un corte pixie. Ella también tiene pecas en las mejillas y utiliza sombra púrpura en sus pestañas, lleva una camiseta de color púrpura con una calavera en ella, una falda de color morado claro con un modelo cuadrado, una cinta gris envuelta alrededor de la falda y botas altas de color púrpura, así como clips que se utilizan para los pendientes. Ella también tiene un brazalete negro en cada uno de sus brazos.

14 Años: Luan tiene dientes prominentes, usa frenos, y el color de su cabello es castaño claro desgastado, con una gran cola de caballo, ella lleva una banda para el cabello de color amarillo, con dos pelos largos que sobresalen desde el centro de su frente, Se viste con una camisa sin mangas blanca, una falda de color amarillo con un patrón cuadrado, calcetines de color amarillo con un patrón de líneas que se llevan todo el camino hacia arriba y zapatos marrones. Ella también lleva tres flores de color rosa, uno en su camisa y una en cada zapato, que sirven como Gags-flores que disparan chorros de agua.

13 Años: Lynn Jr tiene mucho cabello y de color castaño envuelta en una pequeña cola de caballo. Ella lleva un jersey rojo y blanco con un "1" rojo en este, pantalones cortos blancos y rojos, y sistema de fijación con calcetines a rayas hasta la rodilla y tiene pecas en las mejillas.

8 Años: Lucy tiene piel muy pálida, casi blanca y su pelo largo negro oculta sus ojos. Lucy se viste de blanco y negro; ella usa guantes largos a rayas sin dedos, calcetines a juego con un vestido negro usado sobre una camisa a rayas y zapatos negros.

6 Años: Lana tiene el pelo rubio con dos trenzas atadas hacia abajo con bandas rojas para el cabello y le faltan 2 dientes delanteros. Ella lleva una gorra roja de béisbol hacia atrás, zapatillas de deporte blancas con rayas azules, y una turbia camiseta verde bajo un overol azul oscuro.

6 Años: Lola tiene el pelo rubio largo que desgasta y un mechón de pelo en la parte superior de su cabeza apuntando hacia la derecha. Se le están perdiendo los dientes delanteros, al igual que Lana, su Gemela Mayor (Por 2 Minutos). Ella lleva el traje de una princesa estereotipada; un vestido largo de color rosa y una faja, un collar de perlas blanco alrededor de su cuello, guantes de color rosa, pendientes largos blancos, zapatos de tacón alto color rosa, y una tiara en la cabeza.

4 Años: Lisa tiene el pelo marrón lanudo corto y lleva grandes gafas para ayudarla a ver. Ella lleva un jersey de cuello alto verde, pantalón rojo y zapatos marrones, todos los cuales se tiran abajo para ilustrar su actitud estoica.

15 Meses: Como la más joven de los Hermanos Loud, Lily es muy pequeña y por lo general lleva sólo su pañal. Ella tiene un diente prominente y un mechón de pelo rubio en su cabeza.

11 Años: Lincoln tiene el Cabello Blanco. Un gran mechón de su cabello se pega para arriba. Él tiene una sobre mordida con un prominente diente astillado al frente, bolsas notables alrededor de los ojos y pecas en las mejillas. Lincoln normalmente se viste con una camisa polo de color naranja, pantalones vaqueros, calcetines grises con rayas azules y rojas y zapatillas blancas con rayas rojas.

Todos estaban haciendo lo que Todos los Loud harían un Sábado, Lori Hablando en su Teléfono con su Novio Ignorando al Resto de sus Hermanos, Leni haciendo una Prenda de Vestir con alguna Tela Interesante, aunque estaba confundida con respecto a Cualquier cosa corriente para cualquiera, Luna Tocando Música en su Guitarra a Máximo Volumen, Luan haciendo una Rutina de Ventrílocua con su Muñeco, el Sr. Cocos, solo siendo Graciosa para ella, Lola conduciendo su Coche de Princesa en la Casa, Lisa hace Experimentos con Resultados Explosivos, muy Literales, Lily Pintando las Paredes con sus Dedos y Manos, Lucy se Sienta en la Escalera del Ático escribiendo un Poema, Lana Jugando en el Lodo con Brinquitos, su Rana y Lynn perseguía a Lincoln con Acrobacias.

Si eso es algo Anormal para la Persona Promedio, pero esa es la Normalidad un Sábado en la Casa Loud.

Lincoln logra Escapar de Lynn y se tira en el Suelo del Baño, intentando Recuperar el Aliento, no es muy Deportista y se Cansa muy Fácilmente en las Actividades Deportivas, lo cual lo deja muy Agotado Físicamente.

-Hola, Bienvenidos a la Casa Loud- Lincoln dirigiendo su Dialogo a Nosotros- Si Crees que tu Familia es Grande, imagínate Vivir Rodeado de 10 Hermanas, uno Enloquecería, pero la Locura es la Normalidad de Nuestro Hogar, aunque tener a mis Hermanas puede ser Estresante, sabes que es parte de tu Vida y No la Cambiarias por Nada, aunque tiene sus Inconvenientes, como largas Filas para el Baño, sean muy Metiches y Exageradas, además de Criticar prácticamente todo lo que Hago, pero por eso, Siempre hay que tener un Plan y Como la Próxima Semana inician las Vacaciones de Verano, tengo que Prepararme más que Nunca- Sale del Baño y Esquiva cada cosa del Clásico Caos Sabadeño Loud

Lisa limpiaba el Hollín Explosivo de sus Lentes, asegurándose de que su Compañera de Cuarto Bebé este lejos, examina Radares Atmosféricos y Satélites Gubernamentales viendo Patrones de Luz Azul en el Espacio Exterior.

-Hmm, Interesante- La Científica de 4 Años sacando su Grabadora Bitácora- Anotación 12-38, Día 1509, una Tormenta de Radiación Cósmica se Aproximara a Principios del Verano, en 6 Días Estimo yo, es Pequeña pero Interesante, Pasara Alrededor del Planeta como una Lluvia de Cuerpos Celestiales Gaseosos Comprimidos, o también llamados Estrellas, la Antena de Recolección ya está Lista, se Investigara si la Radiación Cósmica de Esta Tormenta puede usarse como Fuente de Energía Autosustentable y Limpia, aunque mi Generador que usa Como Combustible Base los Desechos o, Popo de mi Hermana Menor es Efectivo, no sería Malo ver Alternativas- Detiene la Grabadora de Mano finalizando la Nota de su Bitácora

 **Viernes, Escuela Primaria de Royal Woods…**

La Clase de Lincoln está en sus Asientos, todos Mirando Fijamente el Reloj en la Pared, todos Esperando la Hora.

-Vamos, Vamos- Rusty Emocionado viendo el Reloj- Que ya Comiencen las Vacaciones-

-Rusty, tienes que Apreciar el Tiempo, ¡Para todo Hombre, el Tiempo es Vital!- Liam

-Liam, eres Granjero, te Despiertas a las 4 de la Mañana- Zack remarcando el Hecho

-Chicos, tranquilos, todos podremos Divertirnos, para eso es el Verano- Clyde calmando el Fuego

-Descuiden, pronto se Abrirán las Puertas de la Libertad, en un Minuto- Lincoln sin dejar de Mirar el Reloj

 **Secundaria Royal Woods…**

-Y Recuerden Clase, estaré Dando Cursos de Verano por si hay Interesados, y quienes lo Necesiten, porque no querrán quedar Mal cuando vayan a la Universidad y tengan que Trabajar en Eructo-Hamburguesas o en Flips: Comida y Combustible de por vida-

Aunque Nadie lo Escucha, incluida la Misma Lori, quien miraba su Teléfono, más Específicamente el Reloj para que Comiencen las Vacaciones, Quizás sea su Ultimo Verano con sus Hermanos y Quiere Aprovecharlo

-Vamos- Lori Impaciente- 15 Segundos-

 **Escuela Primaria…**

-10- Lincoln Agarrándose de su Asiento.

 **Escuela Secundaria, Salón de Lori…**

-9- Lori evitando Soltar su Teléfono.

 **Salón de Leni…**

-¿Qué venia después de 9?- Leni olvidando, Otra Vez.

 **Salón de Luna…**

-7- Luna Cantando Acompañado de un Riff de su Guitarra.

 **Salón de Luan…**

-¿Por qué el 6 va antes de 7? ¡Por lo Fugaz del Tiempo! Jajajaja ¿Entienden?-

 **Escuela Primaria, Salón de Lynn…**

-5- Lynn con un Balón de Rugby en sus Manos.

 **Salón de Lucy…**

-4- Lucy con su Típico Tono Inexpresivo, pero Conteniendo Emoción.

 **Salón de Lana y Lola…**

-3- Lana y Lola al Mismo Tiempo, Instintos de Gemelas.

 **Salón de Lisa…**

-2- Lisa dejando de lado su Experimento y Observación de la Tormenta Cósmica.

-1- La Pantalla Muestra a los Hermanos Loud, Incluyendo a Lily, en el Ultimo Segundo

Las Campanas Suenan, desatando la Estampida de Niños y Adolescentes en las Escuelas, los Maestros se Esconden en un Refugio Anti-Bombas para Mantenerse A salvo.

-Niños, esa era La Campana de la Primera Clase- El Director Wilbur por el Micrófono, pero Nadie presta Atención- Bah, ¿A Quién le Importa?- Rasga Destrozando el Traje de Director y como por Arte de Magia Cambia por Traje de Pescador, con todo y Caña de Pescar- ¡LIBERTAD!-

Todos salen de sus Salones a la Salida, unos Toman el Autobús para sus Casas, pero Los Loud se van en la Camioneta Familiar, o como la Llaman, Vanzilla, Todas las Hermanas Mayores están sentadas y Recogen a sus Hermanos Menores, sin Retrasarse ni un Segundo, conducen Rápido a su Casa, Corren en Estampida a sus Habitaciones y Hacen Maletas, empacando todo lo que Llevaran.

Lori empaco Ropa de Respaldo, Botiquín de Primeros Auxilios y lo más Importante para ella, Cargador Inalámbrico para su Teléfono.

Leni estaba Cosiendo una Maleta, por lo que Lori tuvo que Explicarle que es "Hagan sus Maletas", De nuevo.

Luna con Ayuda de Chunk llevan sus Amplificadores, Instrumentos y Canciones, escucharon de Noche de Micrófono Abierto cerca del Campamento y ni de Chiste lo pasarían por Alto.

Luan Empacaba sus Artículos para Bromas, incluido al Sr. Cocos, increíblemente mete Tantas Cosas como Payasos Entran en un Auto Payaso.

Lynn mete en Maleta y Mochilas su Equipo Deportivo y sus muchos Balones, si no fuera por Todo el Ejercicio, estaría Tambaleándose como Gelatina.

Lucy solo mete Cambios de Ropa, sus Libros de Poemas y el Busto de su Amor Vampiro, Edwin, en un Segundo estaba en su Habitación con Lynn, y al Siguiente estaba en Vanzilla.

Lana tenía sus Herramientas en la Camioneta, y por alguna Razón también puso su Favorita allí, "La Gran Berta", según ella, El "Código de los 1001 Usos": Siempre estar Preparado.

Lola en Cambio simplemente Llevaba su Maquillaje, Auto de Princesa, Vestidos y Tienda de Acampar Instantánea, siempre Siendo una Princesa y Lleva a Otra Pelea con Lana.

Lisa empaca su Set de Química un Mini-Laboratorio para Experimentar cerca del Bosque, aunque también lleva Equipo Meteorológico y Astrológico, para Monitorear la Tormenta Cósmica.

Lincoln tenía a Lily entre sus Brazos empacando su Equipo de Campamento, algo de Ropa, Comics, Videojuegos Portátiles y la Pañalera de Lily con Miles de Pañales, Lily es la Loud más Joven, Adorable por ser Bebé, y con Vivir junto a Lisa, Desarrollo una Popo Toxica, y por Ende la Palabra que Mejor sabe decir…

-Popo- Lily ensuciando el cuarto Pañal de Hoy

-¡OH, LILY! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS COMES?!- Lincoln asqueado por el Olor de su Hermanita

Luna entra en la Habitación de Lincoln y enseguida siente un Olor Familiar.

-Lily- Toma a la Loud Bebé- ¿Tienes Todo para el Campamento Hermanito?- Frota la Cabeza Albina de Lincoln

-Casi, tengo que revisar que no Falte Nada-

-Buena Idea en Celebrar el Primer Día del Verano con un Campamento, uno Mejor que el "Campamento Rasca Traseros"- Luna recordando cuanto sufrió Lincoln allí para evitar la Furia de sus Hermanas

-Sí, eso me Recuerda, Repelente de Mosquitos, y Repelente de Osos, es Increíble todo lo que puedes Encontrar en Internet-

-¡Dense Prisa, la Luz del Día no Durara Mucho!- Lola desde su Habitación Compartida con Lana

-¡Deja de Quejarte, Lola!- Lori desde las Escaleras

-Oye Lori, ¿Cuál Vestido debería usar para el Campamento? ¿Verde o Durazno?- Leni desde la Puerta de su Habitación Compartida con Lori

-Leni, cuando Acampas usas Ropa Cómoda, ósea, no Vestidos Elegantes, Literalmente le pedirías a la Naturaleza que te Arruinen la Ropa- Explica Lori a una de sus Hermanas Menores

Leni Jadea Ruidosamente.

-¿Por qué quisiera que la Naturaleza arruinara mi Ropa?-

Lori solo se Golpea el Rostro con la Mano por la… Mente Débil de su Hermana (Por No Decir Estupidez).

-Solo usa Ropa Casual que Puedas Lavar Bien- Lucy apareciendo de la Nada asustando a Lori y Leni otra vez

-Creo que Entiendo lo que Lincoln dice cuando Lucy Aparece, Literalmente nos Causara una Infarto uno de estos Días- Lori intentando Recuperarse del Susto

-Quizá sea Bueno que Lleve mi Desfibrilador si pasa hoy- Lisa desde la Sala

-Buena Idea- Luna cargando a Lily ya Limpia

-Eso Sería un Choque Interesante en la Vida- Luan haciendo otro Juego de Palabras, pero sus Hermanos solo ponen Cara de Póker

-De acuerdo- Lori ignorando a Luan, de nuevo- ¿Ya Empacaron Todo lo que Necesitamos?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Bocadillos, Tiendas de Acampar, Linternas y Repelentes?- Lori Revisando la Lista de Suplementos

-Listo- Lana, Lynn, Luna y Lincoln

-¿El Camper está Listo?-

Una Semana antes del Verano, los Loud Ganaron una Casa Rodante en un Concurso de Televisión, realmente está Equipada para una Familia tan Grande como los Loud, la Televisión ayuda cuando Quiere, pero esta Lista para que la Usen en su Primer Día de Verano.

-Revise el Motor, Escape, Frenos y Ruedas, este Pequeño podrá con Todos- Lana

-Al fin, no Tendremos que Soportar las Torturas de Vanzilla- Lola recordando los Tortuosos Asientos de la Van Familiar Destartalada

-No es por Ofender a Vanzilla, pero uno se Harta de los Asientos Pegajosos, Húmedos, las Ventanas Rotas y que se Descomponga a medio Camino- Lynn

-Sin Mencionar que solo Tendríamos que Preocuparnos de Ataques de Osos y Baches en la Carretera- Lisa ajustándose los Lentes

-Mamá y Papá estarán Toda la Semana con el Abuelo y siempre y Cuando seamos Responsables todo estará Bien- Lori recordando que Rita y Lynn Padre estarán Visitando a Albert, o como le Dicen de Cariño sus Nietos, Pop-Pop.

-Todo Listo para el Primer Día del Verano Loud- Lincoln

-¡SÍ!- Entran en el Camper estando Lori en el Asiento del Conductor, siendo ella la Única Chica Loud con Licencia de Conducir

Sin duda el Campamento será algo que los Chicos Loud nunca Olvidaran, pero por una Razón Diferente.

 **En el Espacio…**

La Tormenta Cósmica se acerca a la Tierra, pero algo irregular pasa, va Mucho más Rápido de lo que Debería, y una Nave Espacial Pequeña color Celeste seguía a la Tormenta.

- _Oh No, debo llegar al Planeta antes de que Sea Tarde-_ Piensa el Piloto de la Nave Preocupado acelerando la Nave

 **Tierra, Bosque de Royal Woods…**

Los Chicos Loud están Armando sus Tiendas, aunque Lola usa su Tienda Instantánea ya que no quería hacer Trabajo, Cof Cof, Niña Malcriada, Cof Cof.

Lana fue al Bosque con una Pala, dijo que usaría una Letrina, ninguna de las Chicas entendió, salvo Lola por su Experiencia en el Campamento Blue Belle, hasta que Lincoln les Explico que es un Hoyo donde Haces Popo, Obviamente Lori, Leni y Luan Gritaron Espantadas, aunque Lynn apoyo la Idea de la Letrina, no le veía el Problema.

-Salvo que es Repugnante- Lisa

-Lynn, solo intenta no hacer una Letrina cerca de mí- Lincoln recordando los "Hornos Holandeses" de su Hermana Deportista

-No Prometo Nada-

-Disfrutemos este Día, un Campamento de Verdad para Relajarnos- Lori poniendo el Orden

-Además, puede que sea el Último Verano de Lori con Nosotros antes de que se Vaya a la Universidad, disfrutemos cada Momento- Lincoln

-Sí, Tenemos que Disfrutar cada Minuto, porque nadie sabe que Pasara, Suspiro- La Loud Gótica asustando a Todos como de Costumbre

Una vez el Campamento está Completo, se sientan alrededor de la Fogata asando Malvaviscos.

-No lo acerques Mucho al Fuego, se Quemara- Lola a Lana quien está asando su Malvavisco muy Cerca del Fuego

-Tonterías, se asara más Rápido- Lana viendo en Llamas su Malvavisco, lo Sopla y acaba en la Cara de Lola, repite lo mismo una y Otra vez hasta que se Rindió y lame el Malvavisco de la Cara de su Gemela Menor

-Bien, dejando de lado el Arrojarme Comida Chatarra a la Cara, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Lola quitándose restos de Malvavisco y Baba de Lana

-Contemos Historias de Terror- Lucy

-Paso, aún tengo Pesadillas- Leni temblando

-Nada como una Canción alrededor de la Fogata- Luna sacando su Guitarra Acústica comenzando a Tocar

-Iré por más Leña, el Fuego se Apaga- Lincoln caminando al Bosque

-Voy contigo Lincoln- Lynn acompañando a su Hermano

-No se olviden de Mi- Lana

-Un Bosque Oscuro, ojala encontremos un Vampiro, Suspiro- Lucy apareciendo frente a sus Hermanos haciéndolos caer al Piso del susto

-Tenemos que ponerle a Lucy una Campana- Lincoln levantándose

-Voy con Ustedes Amigos, alguien tiene que Cuidarlos- Luna acompañando a sus Hermanitos

-Más Vale que no se Tarden- Lori

Una vez adentrados al Bosque, Lisa revisa sus Equipos Astro-meteorológicos revisando la Llevada de la Tormenta, a simple vista todo se ve Bien, salvo un Detalle, pero no era algo hecho por la Loud Genio.

-[Tiempo Estimado para la Llegada de la Tormenta Cósmica: 4 Minutos, 50 Segundos, ¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia! Tormenta Cósmica Cambio su Curso]-

-Es Imposible, su Llegada debería ser en una Hora y Media- Lisa intentando ver que salió Mal en sus Cálculos, pero Recordó la Advertencia- JARVIS, ¿Dijiste que Cambio su Curso?-

-[Afirmativo Señorita Lisa]-

-Necesito que me digas su Nuevo Curso-

-[Calculo Listo, pero no creo que le Guste]-

-Dilo- Lisa sin Expresión alguna, hasta que JARVIS le Muestra un Mapa del País con Royal Woods siendo Rodeado con un Círculo Rojo con las Palabras bien Claras de "Colisión Inminente en: 3 Minutos 40 Segundos"- Santa Madre del Descubrimiento- Desearía estar usando ahora mismo un Pañal como su Hermana Menor

El Cielo sobre Royal Woods empieza a Teñirse de Azul Cósmico, todos viéndolo desde las Ventanas de sus Casas, todos salvo quienes fueron a Acampar, pero en la Seguridad de sus Campers, Tiendas y Cabañas.

-Como que es Más Bonito de lo que Lisa dijo- Leni Maravillada

-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AHORA!- Lisa Corriendo tan rápido como puede a sus Hermanas

-¿Por qué? ¿No Acampamos de Empezar?- Luan riéndose de su Propio Chiste con Lily en sus Brazos solo Escupe señalando lo Malo que fue el Chiste

-¡NO ES TIEMPO PARA TUS CHISTES MALOS LUAN, DE ACUERDO A MIS INSTRUMENTOS, LA TORMENTA EN LUGAR DE PASAR POR EL PLANETA, SE ESTRELLARA AQUÍ MISMO EN MENOS DE NADA!- Lisa les Muestra lo que JARVIS le mostro a ella

-Espera ¿Qué?- Lori esperando Oír mal

-¿Dónde es el Incendio Hermanos?- Luna llegando con sus Hermanos y la Leña

Lisa apunta al Cielo y ven que es Verdad, la Tormenta Cósmica parece que les Golpeara en la Cara, todo pasa en Cámara Lenta, corren al Camper mientras la Tormenta los Persigue, Lori, Luan, Lola, Lisa y Lily logran entrar, aunque Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana y Lincoln aun no entran, Lynn, Lucy y Lana logran entrar, pero Luna y Lincoln tienen la Tormenta Cósmica pisándoles Los Talones, justo antes de entrar, Ambos son Tocados con Fuerza por la Radiación Cósmica lanzándolos dentro y Lori en Cámara Normal cierra la Puerta, levantando un poco el Camper, los Loud intentan resistir el Impacto, aunque al Momento Lincoln y Luna se Desmayan en Brazos de Luan y Leni.

-¡LUNA! ¡LINKY!- Leni intentando Despertar a sus Hermanos Menores

-¡¿Qué les Paso?!- Lola asustada Abrazándose con Fuerza de Lana

-¡No lo Sé!- Lana

Lori los mira para luego mirar la Puerta del Camper, la cual está Cediendo ante la Presión, junto con las Ventanas, antes de siquiera poder abrir la Boca, la Radiación Atraviesa Puerta y Ventanas, Irradiando a Lori en el Proceso, quien grita al sentir los Rayos Cósmicos Atravesar su Piel, le siguen Lynn y Lucy, luego Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily, para luego acabar con Luan y Leni.

La Tormenta sigue Bañando Royal Woods por unos Minutos, hasta que se Detiene, nadie salió de sus Casas por Seguridad, salvo los Servicios de Emergencia para atender Heridos e Identificar Posibles Muertos, hasta que llegaron al Campamento, no hay Muertos, pero encontraron a los Loud inconscientes, como las Torres de Comunicación están Estropeadas Temporalmente, los Llevan al Hospital.

 **Hospital General de Royal Woods…**

Los Médicos usando Equipo para Materiales Peligrosos revisaban a los Loud, no saben cómo los Afectaron los Rayos Cósmicos, no hay Signos aparentes de Mutaciones o Emisiones Radiactivas, les dieron Tratamientos de Primeros Auxilios y los Internaron para Observación, aunque no Despertaron y ya Llevan un Día Inconscientes, hasta que…

Lincoln empieza a Moverse y Abrir los Ojos, lo primero que ve es una Habitación Blanca, no tenía que ser Lisa para saber que es el Hospital.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

Una Enfermera entra y Examina a Lincoln.

-Estas en el Hospital General de Royal Woods, ¿No sientes Dolor?-

-No- Lincoln

-¿Recuerdas tú Nombre?-

-Lincoln Loud-

-¿Recuerdas lo que Paso?-

-No, del Todo, es Borroso, olvide eso, ¿Cómo están mis Hermanas?-

-Dormidas, pero están Estables, los Rayos Cósmicos seguro eran algo para no Preocuparse-

-Ay, mi Cabeza, ¿Dónde Estoy?- Luna despertando

-Créeme, sabrás la Respuesta Pronto- Lincoln

Luego de Explicaciones para todas las Hermanas, los Padres quisieron entrar y ver a sus Hijos, pero no Pudieron por Riesgo de que la Radiación Cósmica los Afectara a ellos, pero les Permiten Video-Llamadas, la verdad Rita y Lynn Sr no estaban Molestos de no haber Previsto que esa Tormenta Cambiaria su Curso o algo así, pero no Podían Controlarlo, solo estaban Preocupados, pero sus Hijos están Bien… O Eso es lo que Creen.

Mientras Trataban de Dormir, Lincoln no podía hacerlo, se quitó la Manta de la Cama, la Camisa y los Pantalones, no Importaba que, se Sofocaba de Calor y el Aire Acondicionado esta Encendido, mientras Lucy tenía el Problema Opuesto, se Cubría con Muchas mantas, pero solo sentía Frío.

-Que Calor, y estamos Refrigerados y Sanos, ¿Qué está Pasando?- Lincoln a Nosotros

-Tengo Mucho Frío, ajustan el Aire para no Congelarnos, pero no Estoy Enferma o Cubierta de Hielo, ¿Qué está pasando?- Lucy

Luna estaba Relajada en comparación a sus Hermanitos de Blanco y Negro, aunque al dejar colgar una Mano, un Tomacorriente cercano le Lanza una Chispa lo cual la Sobresalta un Poco.

-¿Qué Rayos?- Luna mirando su Mano, y si no estuviera Cuerda o las Bromas de Luan la Enloquecieron, diría que Vio un Rayo Formarse en su Mano, luego acerca su Mano al Tomacorriente y pasa de nuevo, pero más Continuo y Luna siente un Hormigueo, al quitar su Mano la Observa un Poco asustada- Viejo, ¿Qué Rayos pasa?-

Y aunque Lori no lo Note, el Electrocardiograma capta que su Pulso es muy Acelerado, tanto como una Persona que Corrió un Maratón, pero ella dormía como un Bebé.

Los Loud Experimentan Cambios, y la Tormenta Cósmica Cambio todo, pero prevalece una Pregunta Vital, ¿Qué pasara A partir de Ahora que ahora la Familia más Ruidosa de Michigan sea Más Ruidosa?

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _Royal Woods pasara por un Cambio, podría ser Bueno o Malo, pero sin duda Cambiaran Muchas cosas, que no solo Afectaran a la Familia Loud, sino también a Toda América, Quizás al Mundo._


	2. Héroes Ruidosos, Parte 2

Loud House Aventuras de Héroes

Capítulo 2

Héroes Ruidosos, Parte 2

 _Una Tormenta Cósmica Impacto en Royal Woods, Michigan, es Imposible saber cuántos fueron Afectados por los Rayos Cósmicos, pero los Loud sin duda se vieron Afectados de algún Modo, es difícil saber cómo, pero tendrán que decidir que hacer con el Cambio que tomo sus Vidas._

 ** _Descargo de Responsabilidad:_** _No soy Dueño de "The Loud House", El Diseño de los Trajes puede que sean Semejantes a los Diseños de admiralDT8, algunos Nombres y Poderes Pertenecen a Smoking Wrecker, quien a pesar de ser Peor que un Patán y Más Salvaje que un Bárbaro, es un Gran Escritor, si Lee esto, lamento la Franqueza, pero quiero que sepa que es un Gran Escritor por Sobre Todo._

 **Hospital General de Royal Woods…**

A los Chicos Loud se les dio de Alta al día Siguiente, no tenían Nada Extraño según sus Pruebas Médicas, aunque María Santiago, la Madre de Bobby, el Novio de Lori, y Ronnie Anne, Casi Novia de Lincoln, estaba encargada de su Tratamiento, Noto las Temperaturas Irregularmente Alta de Lincoln y la Baja de Lucy, no Presentan signos de Enfermedad, de hecho Lincoln esta tan Caliente como un Carbón en Llamas y Lucy tan Fría como un Tempano de Hielo, el Corazón de Lori es Fuerte pero su Ritmo Cardiaco es Acelerado, luego de una Revisión no presenta Signos de Enfermedades, Normal o Terminal, sin duda los Loud están Sanos, ¿En que Sentido?.

-Mejor dejo de darle Cuerda a esto, me duele la Cabeza- Ni en sus Años en la Escuela de Medicina vio casos como estos, pero decide dejarlo e ir a Almorzar, Ronnie le Preparo su Almuerzo Favorito y no lo iba a Desperdiciar

 **Casa Loud…**

Lo Primero que Hicieron los Hermanos Loud, fue ser Abrazados por sus Padres, Desde Lori hasta Lily fueron Expuestos a los Rayos Cósmicos, pero al parecer todos se encuentran Normales, todos hacen sus Actividades Normales, aunque Lincoln está cubierto Productos Congelados, Lucy se Cubrió con Muchas Mantas y Suéteres, mientras Luna usa su Guitarra Acústica, no sabe que pasara si usa la Eléctrica.

En la Sala, Lisa estaba viendo un Reporte de la Tormenta Cósmica junto a su Posible Impacto en la Sociedad Americana mientras hace sus Propios Estudios, su Antena de Recolección pudo tomar una Muestra Significativa de la Tormenta, 11 Contenedores, y quiere saber qué puede pasar Expuesta a Material Genético Humano.

-¿Qué Cambios nos Ocasionaste?- Lisa al Contenedor

- _¿Cuál Vestido me quedara Bien?-_ Lisa escucha a Leni mientras Examina la Radiación, afortunadamente no se le Cae uno de los Contenedores y la Radiación se no se Esparció por toda la Casa

Lisa camina a la Habitación de Lori y Leni, abre la Puerta de una Patada y ve a la Segunda Mayor eligiendo entre dos Vestidos, de nuevo.

-¡LENI, QUIERES BAJAR LA VOZ!-

-¿De que Estas Hablando?- Leni confundida, Justificadamente esta vez

-Te escuche desde la Sala Eligiendo entre tus Piezas de Tela-

-Ni siquiera abrí la Boca, solo pensaba- Leni

Lisa sin duda no cree Eso, ya que Leni, sin Ofenderla, no es la más Lista de los Loud, básicamente es como hablar con una Lily tamaño Adolecente, le Hablas, pero solo escucha sin Entender la Mayor Parte del Tiempo.

- _¿Es Tan Raro que Piense?-_ Leni no abre la Boca, está Pensando, Lisa no solo puede Escuchar sus Propios Pensamientos, también los de Mentes Ajenas

-Espera, ¿Acabo de Leer tu Mente? ¿Sabes Pensar?- Lisa incrédula

Lisa parece que Necesita Lentes Nuevos, ya que ve a otra Leni saliendo del Lado del Armario que Pertenece a Leni, Lisa se Limpia los Lentes y se Frota los Ojos para ver si no veía Doble.

-El Azul Oscuro te Quedaría Bien, pero el Rosa resaltaría con unos Pendientes que Tenemos en el Cajón- La Otra Leni a la Leni Frente a Lisa

-Gracias Yo- Leni inocentemente

Lisa son duda no ve Doble, sin duda hay Dos Lenis en el Mismo cuarto, se Desmaya.

 **Sala…**

Lily mordía la Mesa de Centro en la Sala, cuando se Aburrió mira el Árbol de Enfrente y al extender la Mano, las Ramas del Árbol se mueven como Tentáculos quitan Muchas cosas del Patio de Enfrente, Lily simplemente se Ríe.

Lincoln cubierto de Hielo se sienta en la Sala y ve el Patio Limpio, no recordaba la Última vez que estuvo así de Limpio, mira el Árbol volviendo a su Estado Original y Lily gateando hacia su Hermano Mayor.

-Esto se vuelve cada vez más Extraño- Lincoln a los Lectores, aunque Lily no Entiende

-Popo- Lily hace Popo en su Pañal, de nuevo

-Al Menos no muchas cosas Cambiaron- Lincoln subiendo para Cambiar el Pañal Toxico de su Hermanita

 **Cocina…**

Luan se hacía un Sándwich mientras mira a Lori subiendo las Escaleras, la Cara de la Comediante esta Inexpresiva, hasta que Escucha una Explosión Pegajosa, un Pai estrellándose y Lori Gritando, Luan se Retuerce de la Risa mientras la Mayor de los Loud llega a la Cocina Furiosa Cubierta de Gelatina Naranja y Crema de Pai en la Cara.

-¡LUAN!-

-Vamos Lori, pon en Conserva el Humor- Luan se Ríe- ¿Entiendes?-

-¡Solo Entiendo que Literalmente Serás un Pretzel Humano!- Lori con Ganas Incontenibles de Estrangular a Luan hasta ponerla Azul

La Comediante Loud huye como puede y Lori la Persigue, llega a Cuarto que Comparte con Luna pero Solo ve a Luna intentando Escribir una Canción en su Guitarra Acústica, Lori se confunde un poco ante eso, ya que usualmente usa la Eléctrica para eso, pero el Deseo de Querer Romper el Cuello de Luan supera la Curiosidad.

-Luna, ¿Dónde está Luan?-

-No lo sé, déjame Adivinar, ¿Te Hizo una Broma Pegajosa? Quizás se Esconda en el Armario- Luna rasgando las Cuerdas de su Guitarra

-" _Traidora"-_

Lori se acerca al Armario, y al abrir las Puertas ve solo la Ropa de Luna y Luan, pero no a Luan, Lori se va del Cuarto Rockero-Comediante, pero de la Nada Luan Confundida aparece en el Armario, estaba Justo en frente de Lori esperando que la Contorsionara a tal Punto de ser un Nudo Humano, pero Lori solo la Miro y simplemente se Fue.

-Extraño- Luan Confundida

Luna Toma su Celular que tiene la Batería Muerta, pero apenas lo Toca, y la Batería está Cargada, Luan Noto eso.

-Y esa fue una Carga de Sorpresas- Luan Ríe- Pero ya en serio, esto es Extraño-

-¿Crees que no lo Sé? ¿Qué nos Está Pasando?- Luna casi alterada

Pasan a ver a Leni, viéndola mirando a Lisa Inconsciente.

-Amiga, ¿Qué paso?- Luna viendo a su Hermanita Genio y Hermana Mayor Modista

-Lisa se Desmallo por alguna Razón- Leni

La Loud Genio empieza a Despertar y ve sus Hermanas Modista, Musical y Comediante viéndola.

-No me digan, me Desmalle-

-Si-

-Tuve un Realmente Espantoso Sueño, habían Dos Lenis-

-Oh eso, ¿Quieren Conocerla?- Leni a sus Hermanitas

-Por Favor, eso es Imposi…- Las Palabras de Lisa Murieron cuando ve a Leni Alargarse para luego Aparecer la Otra Leni

-¿Estas Bien Lisa?- Leni 2 Preocupada

-Ya no lo Sé-

Luna y Luan se Tallan los Ojos incrédulas ante la Visión que Tuvieron, Su Hermana Leni acaba de Duplicarse como una Célula, Luna retrocede Impactada y toca un Tomacorriente, y una Línea de Electricidad rodea a Luna.

-¡LUNA!- Leni, Luan y Lisa preocupadas

-¡¿Qué está Pasándome?!- Luna Histérica

Las Luces de la Casa empiezan a Fallar, por suerte sus Padres están Trabajando, y no lo Notarían, además de los Otros Defectos de la Casa, los Demás Hermanos o pensaron eso o a Varios no les Importo, hablando de Hermanos, Lori se fue al Baño para Ducharse para quitarse la Gelatina y Pai, se mira al Espejo y Suspira.

-Bobby Literalmente me Recogerá en cualquier Momento, tengo que Darme Prisa- Mira la Hora en su Teléfono y Jadea- ¡¿3 Minutos?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que me Prepare para mi Cita a Tiempo?!- Piensa a toda Máquina- Mejor Hazlo lo Más Rápido que no Puedas-

Lori no lo Nota pero corre y el Tiempo parece que se Detuvo a su Alrededor, corre a la Ducha quitándose todo el Pai junto con la Gelatina, corre a su Habitación Cambiándose sin Notar al Clon de Leni y la Electricidad de Luna, se para frente a la Puerta y el Tiempo vuelve a la Normalidad, mira el Reloj esperando que no sea Tarde, pero en realidad se Tarde solo 45 Segundos.

-¿Literalmente no Tarde ni un minuto?- Lori se Sorprende- Literalmente eso fue muy Rápido-

Piensa en cómo pudo ser Posible tal cosa y luego Recuerda la Tormenta Cósmica, intenta Calcular que fue lo que le Paso luego de la Tormenta, pero luego escucha Tocar la Puerta ya que Bobby sabe de los Problemas de la Casa Loud, como el Timbre Defectuoso que les da Pizza Gratis y Luego lo Olvida Todo.

-Ese debe ser Bobby- Lori abre y si, es Bobby

-Hola Nena, Mamá me dijo que estuviste Expuesta a la Tormenta del Espacio ¿Te sientes Bien?- Bobby preocupado por su Novia, puede que a veces no sea muy Brillante, pero no es Tonto

-Descuida, Literalmente solo pude sentir una Irritación, aunque la Vista del Cielo era Increíble, bueno ¿Nos vamos?- Van a su Cita, sin Notar que Lincoln está Cubriéndose con Más Congelados y que los Pasos de Lucy dejan Escarcha Helada donde Pisa

Lana está en el Patio Trasero jugando en el Lodo, quiso volver a la Mugre desde que Dejo el Hospital.

-Aaah, Como Extrañaba el Lodo- Charles la Olfatea y sigue Caminando en el Patio- Hola Charles, a veces me pregunto cómo sería mi Vida como un Perro-

Escucha un Grito Familiar y Lana intenta buscar un Escondite, pero no puede pensar en algo, Lola en la Cocina sale al patio Trasero, buscando a Lana en el Patio, pero solo ve a Charles haciendo un Hoyo.

-¡MEJOR EMPIECA A REZAR PARA QUE NO TE ENCUENTRE LANA LOUD! ¡¿SABES CUANTO CUESTA QUITAR LA PIEL DE SERPIENTE DEL CHIFON Y LA SEDA?!-

Lola se va dentro de la Casa a Buscar a su Gemela, pero no se da Cuenta de que Charles está en su Perrera, el Charles que está Cavando mira a su Alrededor y Lentamente se Transforma en Humano, más específicamente, Lana.

-Uf, que Cerca, ¿Y qué Paso?-Lana ve sus Manos y Pies-Nah, que Importa, ¡Puedo ser un Perro!- se Transforma en Perro de nuevo

Lynn estaba en el Parque junto a Margo y Polly, las tres están Patinando y parece que lo Convirtieron en Competencia de Velocidad, realmente son Despreocupadas en Muchas Cosas, entre ellas el Lastimarse Patinando.

-¡¿Estas Segura de Seguir Lynn?! ¡Aún no Sabemos que te hico esa Cosa Espacial!- Margo

-¡Ya me Conoces! ¡Siempre Avanzare!- Lynn Aumentando la Velocidad

-¡Es tu Funeral!- Polly intentando seguirle el Paso

-¡Lucy ya tiene Preparado el Funeral de Todos!-

Lynn parece no haberse dado cuenta, pero dejo atrás a sus Amigas hace un Rato, cuando se dio Cuenta no vio un Auto descontrolado que la Atropello, o mejor dicho, la Golpeo, pero quien se llevó el Daño fue el Auto, pero la Loud Deportista está Completamente Ilesa, cuando vio al Conductor Noqueado, no lo pensó y Arranco la Puerta con sus Manos para Sacarlo con todo y Asiento, dejándolo lejos del Auto y Llamo a los Paramédicos.

Cuando se dio Cuenta de lo que Hizo, tomo un Vidrio y lo Golpeo contra su Frente, pero no Sintió Nada, el Vidrio solo se Hizo Polvo.

-¿Acabo de Arrancar la Puerta de un Auto y Sobreviví un Choque Directo?- Es más Afirmación que Pregunta- La Tormenta- Junto con eso

Margo y Polly logran alcanzar a Lynn casi desmayándose, y Lynn parecía aun tener Fuerza Luego de Correr un Maratón, luego ven el Auto, pero por el Cansancio no pueden ni Comentar.

-¿Están Bien? Lucen como si hubieran sido Perseguidas por un León-

-Patinaste… Como un… Endemoniado… Correcaminos…- Margo tratando de Recuperar el Aliento

-No soy…Aficionada… A las Cosas de Superhéroes… Pero vi una… Película donde unos Tipos obtuvieron… Súper Poderes… Luego de ser Bañados por la… Misma Cosa Espacial que tu-Polly con más Resistencia ya que Practica más que Nada Roller Derby

-¿Recuerdan que le Dije a mi Hermano que los Comics son Patenticos y una Pérdida de Tiempo?- Ambas asienten- Ahora me Siento una Tonta porque Exactamente está Pasando lo que pasa en sus Comics-

-¿Pasa algo Extraño con tus Hermanos?- Margo

-Ahora que lo Dices, Lucy está usando Cada Suéter y Sabana de la Casa, Lincoln usa cada Producto Congelado del Refrigerador y Luna no ha Tocado su Guitarra Eléctrica en Todo el Día, y es la Guitarra que más usa- Lynn recordando las Particularidades de sus Hermanos

-Tenemos que ir a tu Casa, no sabemos si la harán Explotar- Margo recordando a Lisa- Y no por la Hermana Cerebrito-

Patinan a la Casa Loud, aunque Lynn va al paso de sus Amigas, ya que al parecer su Fuerza Muscular aumento a ser mayor a la del Humano Promedio, lo que también puede Influir en la Velocidad.

 **Casa Loud…**

Lola buscaba a Lana, la Busco en el Sótano, la Sala, el Baño, incluso en las Habitaciones de sus Padres y Hermanos, pero sin Señal aparente de Lana, en la Cocina la Princesita estaba que Hierve de Rabia, como Siempre, pero más de lo Común.

-¡SAL YA DE TU ESCONDITE LANA LOUD!- Lola Furiosa, iba a Golpear la Mesa de los Adultos con su Puño, pero no Noto que su Piel en la Mano Derecha se volvió Rosa, Cristalina y Toma la Forma de una Navaja, pasa a través de la Mesa de los Adultos, cortándola a la Mitad, Lola nota la Mesa y su Mano/Navaja Derecha, haciendo lo que Comúnmente haría -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritar al no saber que Pasa

Todos los Hermanos escuchan el Grito, Salvo Lynn y Lori, llegan a la Cocina notando la Mesa Destruida, y a Lola con una Cuchilla por Mano.

-¡¿Lola, Como que le pasa a tu Mano?!- Leni asustada

-¡No lo Sé!- La Princesita asustada mientras sacude su Mano/Cuchilla queriendo Quitársela

-¡Deja de Sacudir eso o de Verdad Mataras a Alguien!- Lincoln intentando Detener a Lola, inmediatamente al Acercarse, sus Manos se Encienden en Llamas- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡ME ESTOY INCENDIANDO!- Lincoln viendo sus Manos en Llamas

-¡Lincoln!- Lucy dejando las Sabanas y Suéteres sin saber que bajo sus Pies el Piso de la Cocina y la Sala se Congelo

Todos intentan Mantener el Equilibrio mientras Lincoln pone las Manos en el Hielo para apagar el Fuego, aunque luego nota que se Incendia, pero no se Quema, ya no siente Calor o algo así, aunque sus Manos estaban prendidas en Fuego no tiene Ninguna Quemadura.

Luan toma el Extintor y lo Rocía sobre Lincoln, quien se lo Sacude y mira Enojado a la Comediante.

-¡LUAN!- Lincoln con los Brazos en Llamas hasta el Codo

La Comediante retrocede un Poco y Desaparece, asustando a sus Hermanos.

-¡No Puede ser, Luan no está!- Leni sin saber que se Divide en otras 4 Lenis

-¡¿MÁS LENIS?!- Los Hermanos Loud

-¡Es Señal del Apocalipsis!-Lola viendo a muchas de su Hermana Modista y Mentalmente Baja

-Esto será una Múltiple Jaqueca-Escuchan la Voz y el Pobre Intento de Juego de Palabras de Luan, pero no la ven, concluyendo que…

-Luan se hizo Invisible- Lisa intentando mantenerse de Pie y Anotar

Luna intenta mantener el Equilibrio, pero se Estresa un Poco y la Electricidad de la Casa Falla de nuevo envolviéndola en Rayos.

-¡No Otra vez!- Luna- ¡Aléjense de Mí Hermanos!-

Lori llega de su Cita con Bobby, intento Llamar a sus Hermanos, pero ninguno contesto, aunque como si fuese Magia, Lynn acompañada de sus Amigas llegan a su Lado.

-¡Lori!-

-¿Qué pasa Lynn?- Tal vez Lori pueda ser muy Mandona y Autoritaria, pero era la Mayor de Todos y son Pocas veces que Piensa en sus Hermanos sobre si Misma

-¡Luego! ¡Tenemos que ver si la Casa está en Pie!-

Lori, Lynn y sus Amigas ven la Casa Loud con las Luces Fallando, entran solo para intentar mantener el Equilibrio por el Hielo llegando a la Cocina, Lynn sin saberlo, Accidentalmente le da un Puñetazo a Luan en la Panza, sacándole todo el Aire, Pegándola a una Pared, y Haciéndola Visible.

-Ay- Luan agarrándose el Estomago

-Lo Siento, no Controlo del Todo esta Nueva Fuerza- Lynn no Lamentándolo del Todo por todos los Horrores que Luan le Provoca el Día de los Inocentes, es Bueno devolverle el Golpe a Quien te hace Pasar Horrores en lugar de intentar hacer Reír

Charles entra en la Casa y camina por las Partes no Congeladas, otro Charles llega a la Cocina viendo a los Loud haciendo, para luego Transformarse en Lana.

-Estaba Ocupara siendo Perro, fue Genial, Cavar Agujeros, Buscar Huesos, Orinar donde se me Pegue la Gana, Oler Traseros y la Mejor parte, ¡Hacer Popo en el Patio!-

-Lana, Literalmente eso es Asqueroso, pero Vives de la Suciedad-

-Hay que ir al Garaje, así puede que no Destruyamos la Casa- Lincoln con un Plan

-Primero déjenme Cambiarme- Lori yendo a su Cuarto en menos de un Parpadeo con su Ropa de Siempre, definitivamente algo le Pasa a los Loud

 **Garaje…**

Lisa tomo Muestras de Piel, Cabello y Saliva de sus Hermanos Mayores, Hermana Menor, Suyas propias y de Margo y Polly en caso de ser Siquiera Rozadas, y al parecer su Cabello Natural volvió a Crecer tras el Accidente con un Experimento Nuclear junto a sus Dientes de Leche y quitando su Dedo Extra.

-Hermanos, Los Rayos Cósmicos si nos Afectaron, pero no de un Modo Clínico, uno Genético, tenía una Teoría de que una Tormenta con un Perfil Elemental Similar a Esta, acelero la Vida en la Tierra hace 6 Millones de Años, las Muestras de la Tormenta que Actualmente están en Nuestra Posesión, lo Confirman, use ADN que Tenia almacenado y Confirme, nos Cambió, pero no de un Modo que Pueda Entender- Lisa apuntando unos Cálculos Clínicos de los Genomas de los Loud- Formas de Vida Ajenas a Nuestra Familia, ustedes están a salvo, no es Contagioso y no fueron Expuestas-

-Leí un Comic sobre algo Similar a Esto- Lincoln

-Lincoln, todo lo que Sucede en tus Tontos Comics es Ficticio- Lori desinteresada

-Lori, déjalo Hablar- Luna interrumpiéndola- Sigue Hermano-

-Unos Astronautas fueron Bañados con Rayos Cósmicos, como Nosotros, esa Radiación les dio Súper Poderes, uno de ellos como Yo- Lincoln Encendiendo su Mano en Fuego, luego la Apaga- Ahora puedo Controlarlo, más o Menos, de hecho no siento Calor-

-Linky, ¿Podrías Calentar estas Palomitas Por favor? Tengo Hambre- Leni con Palomitas para Microondas

-Eso Explica mucho, un Auto me Golpeo directamente, pero ni siquiera lo Sentí, además Arranque una Puerta Cerrada con mis Manos- Lynn recordando la Experiencia

-Somos Testigos de ello- Margo

-Lucy, ¿Qué Tanto Frío sentías?- Lincoln a su Hermana Gótica

-Es Difícil de Describir, pero diría que es como la Vez que el Aire Acondicionado Congelo la Casa, multiplicado por 1000- Lucy se apoya en una Mesa, que luego se cubre de Nieve y Hielo Delgado- Guau- Lucy sin Emoción aparente

-Leni, ¿Cómo fue que te Dividiste?- Lincoln calentando las Palomitas de su Hermana Mayor Modista

-Solo pensé en que me gustaría Tener Ayuda…- Leni simplemente se Divide otra vez

-Y yo Aparecí, ¿Extraño, no?- Leni 2

-No Mucho- Lincoln dándole las Palomitas ya Hechas a su Hermana y Duplicada- Luna, ¿Evitaste tocar tu Guitarra Eléctrica para no Causar un Apagón apenas la Toques?-

-Creo que sí, además de que mis Amplificadores Explotaron apenas los Toque- Luna Recuerda que Temprano entro en el Garaje, y cuando quería Acomodar su Equipo de Sonido, Exploto por una Sobrecarga Eléctrica

-Todos Vimos a Lola convertir su Mano en un Cristal Rosa y a Lana Transformarse en Animal, ¿Alguien más sintió algo Extraño fuera de lo Común en Esta Casa?- Lincoln a Lori, Luan, Lisa y Lily

Lori ve esto como una Pérdida de Tiempo que ella usa para su Teléfono, pero se lo que Dijo Lisa es Cierto, no puede permitirse Ignorar como fueron Cambiados si quiere Curarse, o al menos Tratar con ello para que no Afecte para Mal su Vida Diaria.

-Cuando Luan me Hizo una Broma con Gelatina y Pai, me Arreglaba para mi Cita, pero lo que Sentí como Horas, fueron Literalmente menos de Un Minuto-

-Súper Velocidad- Analiza el Loud Albino

-Lori iba a Retorcerme hasta ser un Nudo Borgeano, pero estaba frente a ella y ni Pudo Verme- Luna recordando

-Invisibilidad- Lincoln

-Pude Escuchar a Nuestra Segunda Unidad de Hermana Mayor desde la Sala, cuando la vi, pude Escuchar claramente lo que Pensaba, aunque aún me Sorprende que Leni sepa Pensar- Lisa

-¡Oye!- Las Lenis Ofendidas

-Debe ser Telepatía, la Comunicación entre Mentes- Lincoln escribe en una Libreta los Cambios que les Causo la Radiación Cósmica hasta Ahora, en este Orden…

· Lori: Súper Velocidad.

· Leni: Duplicación Celular.

· Luna: Electrokinesis (Generación y Control de la Electricidad).

· Luan: Camuflaje Óptico.

· Lynn: Súper Fuerza e Invulnerabilidad.

· Lincoln: Pirokinesis (Generación y Control del Fuego).

· Lucy: Criokinesis

· Lana: Metamorfosis Animal.

· Lola: Cristalización y Control de Forma.

· Lisa: Telepatía.

-Pero aún no sabemos cómo Cambio a Lily- Lincoln viendo a la Bebe Loud

Lily solo aplaude y el Árbol de Patio de Atrás se mueve.

-Anótalo como Chlorokinesis, el Control sobre el Reino Vegetal- Lisa

-Gracias por el Dato Lisa- Lincoln escribiendo el Cambio de Lily

-Dime que Tienes una Cura- Lori a Lisa

-Negativo Absoluto, intente una Formula Revertida de la Radiación para ver si Eliminaba el Cambio, pero solo lo Empeoro, ahora es parte de Nuestra Estirpe Evolutiva, sin mencionar que de algún Modo, aunque Nuestros Cuerpos Crezcan, le Tiempo Biológico pasara un poco más Lento en cierto Punto, Viviremos más que el Humano Promedio-

-Guau, eso es Increíble- Lola pensando en que aun siendo mayor será Joven

-No, eso está Mal, Muy Mal- Lori negándose- Lisa, Trabaja en una Cura para esto, no quiero que Nuestra Familia sea Tachada de Peor a Fenómenos-

-¡¿Nos Llamaste Fenómenos?!- Luna con los Puños Envueltos en Rayos

-Déjame un Poco de Lori para Golpear- Lynn sonándose los Nudillos

-¡Abran sus Tontos Ojos de Torpes, de por si antes de esta Cosa, por sus Estúpidos Pasatiempos, Hábitos y Deseos Personales, Nos Sacan mayormente a Patadas de Supermercados, Piscinas Públicas y Hoteles de Lujo! ¡Con esta… Esta… Cosa, Repudiaran a Nuestra Familia!- Lori sin Importarle Insultar a sus Hermanos

Lily sin Querer seguir soportando a Lory, usa Lianas para Amordazarla y Colgarla de Cabeza, también hace que las Raíces de Árbol se muevan como Puños de Boxeador, y Golpean a Lori como Saco de Boxeo, Lana se Transforma en un Canguro y se une a su Hermanita, luego de 45 Minutos de usar a Lori de Saco de Boxeo, cae inconsciente en el Piso y Lana vuelve a su forma Humana.

-Eso se Sintió Bien- Lana nunca pensó que Pudiese Golpear de ese Modo a Lori, pero con los Poderes de ella y Lily combinados, ese Sueño fue Posible- Uno de mis Sueños se hizo Realidad-

-Al menos nos Desquitamos por cada Año Mandón de Lori- Lynn

-Aunque no me Gusto, en Parte, Lori tiene Razón en algo, no podemos Mostrarnos usando nuestros Poderes fuera de Casa- Lincoln haciendo de Pacificador

-Nuestra Unidad de Hermano tiene Razón, aunque Lori lo hizo de un Modo Sumamente Ofensivo debo agregar, no Podemos mostrar estos Poderes al Ojo Público fuera de Casa y es Obvio que Carecemos de Control para no usarlos de Forma no Intencional por Ahora, pero tenemos que usarlos en Algo- Lisa intentando ver qué hacer con los Poderes que Obtuvieron

Lori se levanta adolorida, aparentemente con la Súper Velocidad vino un Factor Curativo Acelerado, aunque aún queda evidencia de que fue usada como un Costal de Golpes, los Hematomas y Hemorragias desaparecen más Rápido que Antes.

-Ahora que ya me Calme, y unos Golpes de Lana y Lily, tienen Razón, si es Irreversible, tenemos que pensar en qué modo Controlaremos o Usaremos esto-

Entran a la Casa e intentan encontrar algo en la Televisión, las Noticias Interrumpen la Programación indicando que hay un Enfrentamiento a Tiros entre la Mafia de los Venencelo y el Cartel Madre Rusa, algo que los Loud no Soportan.

Antes de que Comenzaran las Vacaciones de Verano, Royal Woods de la Noche a la Mañana se convirtió en una Zona muy Segura, a una Plagada de Mafia, aprovechando que la Policía de Royal Woods es Relativamente Inútil para casos como ellos, Prácticamente los Dejaron como Insectos ante un Matamoscas, Comenzaron con la Mafia Local "Los Errantes", luego Vinieron más, los Rusos, Italianos y Chinos, aumentando de un Gigantesco y Rápido Puñetazo la Criminalidad de Royal Woods, frecuentemente han visto a Personas Queriendo Mudarse Lejos de la Ciudad, incluso del Estado.

Pero aunque los Loud quisieran, no podían Ayudar, se Sentían Impotentes ante el Mal ante sus Ojos, aunque un Pensamiento Unísono les Llega de Golpe, pensaban eso Antes del Verano, pero la Tormenta Cósmica los Cambio, quizás el Universo, una Entidad Misteriosa o lo que sea, quizás les dio la Oportunidad para Poder Limpiar Royal Woods de la Mafia.

-Chicas, Creo que Encontramos una Forma de Usar estos Poderes- Lincoln

-¿Dirás lo que Creo que Dirás y Pienso?- Lana Emocionada

-Sí; Chicas, Seamos Súper Héroes- Lincoln encendiendo sus Manos al Rojo Vivo sin una Llama

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _Los Loud ahora sabiendo lo que Paso, y por como Esta Royal Woods, Llena de Oscuridad, Tristeza, Desesperación y Miedo, si Existe un Dios, este le dio a la Familia Más Ruidosa y que Cometió Tanto Errores entre ellos._

 _Respondiendo a los Reviews de los Lectores, quienes Dan Vida a Estas Historias:_

 ** _RCurrent: Gracias por la Positividad y descuida, verán más de donde Salió esto, Espero que s Encuentre Bien._**

 ** _Antonio Mejia: Es probable que algunos Cambien, aunque soy Nuevo en estos Fics de "TLH", espero que se Encuentre Bien._**

 ** _Omni Spectator: Que Conste, Apenas se Ingles Básico, si es en Ingles, uso el Traductor para Leer, pero Gracias por el Ánimo, Espero que se Encuentre Bien._**

 ** _allanarchar777: Gracias por Introducirme a la Comunidad de Héroes de la Familia Loud, y solo lo diré una Vez, Apenas se Ingles Básico, así que se cómo es usar el Traductor en caso de Leer, Espero que se Encuentre Bien._**


	3. Nace El Escuadrón-L

Loud House Aventuras de Héroes

Capítulo 3

Nace El Escuadrón-L

 _Para Bien o para Mal, los Loud ahora Tienen Poderes, y esos Poderes serán una Luz que Iluminara a la Oscuridad que Atormenta Royal Woods, porque eso es lo que las Personas de Bien hacen, y esta vez lo a Louds harán Bastante Ruido para Bien._

 ** _Descargo de Responsabilidad:_** _No soy Dueño de "The Loud House", El Diseño de los Trajes puede que sean Semejantes a los Diseños de admiralDT8, algunos Nombres y Poderes Pertenecen a Smoking Wrecker, quien a pesar de ser Peor que un Patán y Más Salvaje que un Bárbaro, es un Gran Escritor, si Lee esto, lamento la Franqueza, pero quiero que sepa que es un Gran Escritor por Sobre Todo._

 **Chatarrería Abandonada de Royal Woods…**

A Kilómetros de las Zonas Residenciales, nuestras Hermanas y Hermano Favoritos (Más que todo, Luna y Lincoln) estacionaron a Vanzilla en la Chatarrería Abandonada de la Ciudad, cercana a una Playa, luego de que una Banda de Motociclistas se Apodero del Lugar los Trabajadores se vieron Forzados a huir hace Años, la Banda de Motociclistas luego Abandono el Lugar y nadie se Acerca por Temor a que aún siga alguien de esa Banda.

-Pero aquí venimos Nosotros, para Entrenar nuestros Poderes- Lincoln a los Lectores

-Muy Bien, el Terreno está Abandonado, hay más Espacio del que Podríamos Necesitar y Estamos Listos para el Entrenamiento- Lori

-¿Por qué Vinimos a una Chatarrería Abandonada? Pudimos haber usado el Terreno que Papá Compro- Luan Confundida

-Querrás decir el Terreno que Papi Compro Porque TÚ LO OBLIGASTE para hacernos Pasar un Infierno en ese "Hotel", y ¡Apestarme a Zorrillo!- Lola Remarcando algunas Palabras y Convirtiendo sus Manos en Garras Rosas queriendo Rebanar a Luan hasta convertirla en Carne Molida para asarla y Luego Convertirla en una Hamburguesa "No Graciosa" para luego Comérsela

-Además, Papá lo Vendió hace 3 Meses para Recuperar el Dinero que casi hiciste que se Tirara a la Basura, y eran los Fondos para la Universidad de Lori, sin mencionar que Tuvimos que Ajustarnos el Cinturón aún más que antes con la Comida- Lana intentando Retener a Lola, aunque tenía ganas de Transformarse en una Pantera y Comerse la Cara de Luan con Todo y Frenos incluidos

¿Qué se le Puede hacer? Nadie, ni en esta u Otra Rama de la Realidad puede Perdonar los Actos de Luan Loud en el 1 de Abril, Alias: Día de los Tontos (Otra Forma de Llamar al Día de los Inocentes)

-Concentrémonos en esto Ahora Pequeños Viejos, Luego Mataremos a Luan por lo del Hotel- Luna

-¡Oye!- Luan ante las Palabras de su Hermana Mayor Rockera

-Lisa, ¿Trajiste el Equipo?- Lucy a su Hermana Genio

-Afirmativo, JARVIS monitorea Nuestros Niveles, desde Temperatura Corporal, Atmosférica, Sudoración, Rayos-X, Ritmo Cardiaco, incluso Instale una Pistola Radar de Transito para Calcular Velocidades- Lisa Ajustando el Radar de Velocidad- Muy Bien Lori, Empieza a Correr, Necesito ver que tan Veloz eres-

Lori está en una Vieja Rampa de Patinetas Rota, lo bastante Fuerte para Resistir un Camión, ¿Pero para una Humana Mejorada por Rayos Estelares? Solo hay un Modo de Averiguarlo.

-[En sus Marcas, Lista, Fuera]- JARVIS dio Aviso y Lori Corre una tres Veces, la Primera para ver la Velocidad Baja, luego la Media y su Máxima Velocidad Actual- [Lori Loud, Baja Velocidad: 290 Km/h- Velocidad Intermedia: 580 Km/h- Máxima Velocidad: 1450 Km/h]-

-La Velocidad Máxima de un Auto Formula 1, luego el doble y Máximo 5 Veces más Rápida, Impresionante- Analiza Lisa

-[Aunque la Máxima parece ser la que más Afecta en su Cuerpo siendo usada a Largo Plazo, pero no es nada Serio, Aunque sugiero por Razones de Salud que solo se Utilice como Último Recurso]-

-Anotado- Lori Sentándose en una Caja agotada

-Guau, y Lynn en Patines parece el Correcaminos de las Caricaturas- Margo Impresionada

-Pero aún no sabemos a qué punto es tan Rápida- Polly sosteniendo a Lily, y no sabe que Huele Peor, la Ropa Sucia de su Capitana, la Basura del Lugar o los Pañales de la Loud más Joven- En serio, ¿Con que Rayos la Alimentan? Voy a Vomitar-

-Popo- Lily sentada en su Silla de Viaje

-Yo no le Cambiare el Pañal-

-Yo Menos- Margo

Lisa acomoda unas Latas de Refresco vacías en Lugares separados alrededor de Lincoln, quería ver si puede Disparar el Fuego que Genera, y tal vez ver que tan Caliente es.

-De acuerdo Hermano Mayor, probemos tu Puntería, Apunta y Dispara Únicamente a las Latas Pequeñas- Lisa a Lincoln

-De Acuerdo- El Loud Albino concentrándose

Lincoln enciende sus Manos en Llamas y Dispara Bolas de Fuego dando únicamente a las Latas Pequeñas, aunque una Chispa reboto y aterrizo en el Hombro de Lynn, pero ni siquiera lo Sintió, parece que su Invulnerabilidad también la Protege de Quemaduras Menores.

-Muy Bien Lynn, Probemos tu nueva Fuerza, Aplasta el Camión que esta por allá- Lisa señala un Camión de Basura que no se utilizó en Años cerca de unos Montículos un poco alejados de ellos.

Lynn corre hacia el Camión más Rápido de lo que antes Podía, por Reflejo salta y sobrepasa Montículos de Chatarra tan altos como su Casa, al Aterrizar el Impacto Aplasta el Camión a la Caída.

-Parece que Lynn también puede Saltar lo alto de Nuestra Casa- Lisa

-[Más Concretamente, los Tejidos Musculares de su Región Inferior se Fortalecieron junto a Cada Fibra Muscular, dándole su Invulnerabilidad y Fuerza Aumentada, diría que puede Levantar con Mucho esfuerzo un Edificio Departamental como Limite]-

-Guau, sin duda eso suena Increíble- Lynn Levantando el Camión Aplastado como una Pluma

Lucy lanzo un Rayo Helado que Congelo todo un Viejo Autobús, se concentra y rodea su mano de Hielo, dándole la Forma de una Tenaza, pudiendo Moverla y Todo.

-Guau- Lucy sonriendo

-[Anotando Cambios]- JARVIS analizando

Durante toda la Mañana, los Loud han estado Practicando con sus Poderes, Leni puede Duplicarse un Máximo de 50 Lenis, si Excede el Limite: se Devuelven a la Original y Causándole Jaquecas muy Fuertes, aunque aún no saben si Puede mantener a los Clones o Controlarlos.

Luna Disparaba sus Rayos contra Blancos Pequeños, una Avalancha de Chatarra casi la Aplasta, pero cuando retrocedió se dio cuenta de que sus Pies no tocan el Suelo, y al mirar abajo, se da cuenta de un Detallito…

-¡VIEJOS! ¡PUEDO VOLAR!- Luna llamando a sus Hermanos

-¡Guau! ¡¿Cómo Hiciste eso?!- Lincoln

-No lo Sé, solo salte y me Envolví en Electricidad- Una Idea Atravesó la Mente de Luna- ¡Lincoln! ¡Lucy! ¡Inténtenlo!-

Lincoln logra hacerlo, aunque Lucy recuerda haber visto algo en una Película, y usa sus Poderes para Crear una Rampa e Impulsarse, al menos hasta saber cómo Volar sin usar una Rampa.

-Houston, Tenemos Niños Voladores No Identificados- Luan Invisible sentada en una Vagón de Tren Invisible por ella

Lynn compacta con sus Propias Manos basura haciendo Pesas Caseras de 2 Toneladas, las Levanta haciendo Ejercicios y Levantándolas sobre su Cabeza.

Lola veía que podía hacer con su Poder de Diamantes, moldeo sus Manos a modo de Espadas, Martillos, Hachas de Guerra, Lanzas, Agrandar sus Manos, hacerse más Alta y Disparar Picos, parece que su único Límite es su Creatividad.

Lana se Transformaba de Animal a Otro para saber lo Rápido que puede cambiar, Vuela como un Agila para pasar entre Ventanas Rotas de Autos, y al ver un Agujero en un Barril cambia a un Camarón para Pasar y al Salir cambia a un Rinoceronte que voltea de una Embestida un Viejo Tráiler.

Lisa intento ver que más podía hacer, por lo que uso sus Habilidades Mentales y vio que tiene Telequinesis, aparte de que por lo visto puede usar el 20% de su Cerebro, algo Impresionante para la Loud Genio, ya que el Cerebro Humano usa el 10%, y eso puede ser útil.

Lily luego se les Unió, controlando cada Planta o Materia Vegetal que esté Presente convirtiéndolo en Enredaderas para que tomen varias Formas, aunque era una Bebé, Lily es muy Consciente de Todo, y pudo hacer que sus Plantas levantaran un Autobús.

Así siguieron Todo el Día, aunque Margo y Poli tuvieron que Volver a Casa, no sin Antes jurar con Sus Vidas Proteger el Secreto de los Loud, Lori ayudo a que llegaran a Casa, sin duda es muy Rápida ahora con su Súper Velocidad, los Loud estaban Descansando y Lincoln noto un Almacén de Trenes Abandonado, todo Héroe tiene una Base Secreta, y no podían operar en Casa sus Actividades Heroicas y Necesitaran el Lugar.

-Oigan, ¿No creen que ese Almacén de Trenes sea una Buena Base de Operaciones?- Lincoln señalando el Lugar

-Tienes Razón Linky, sin duda como que podríamos usarlo como Nuestra Base Súper Secreta de Espías- Leni tan Alegre como de Costumbre

-Héroes, Leni- Corrige Lori

-Ya deberíamos Volver a Casa, Mamá y Papá volverán en unos 3 Días del Asilo del Abuelo- Lana saliendo de un Montículo de Basura

-Primero Límpiate, no me Sentare con el Olor a Basura golpeándome la Cara- Exige Lola

-Sostén esto, Por Favor- Lisa le da a Lana una Pelota de Metal

-¿Por qué?- Lana confundida, antes de que la Pelota Explote Salpicando de Agua y Jabón a la Marimacho y Mecánica Loud, quien escupe todo- ¿Qué fue eso?- Lana limpiándose la Lengua

-Mis Bombas "Lavadoras Móviles", _Patente Pendiente_ \- Lisa a Nosotros

Luego, todos suben a Vanzilla yendo camino a Casa, aunque estando unas Calles frente al Museo, se Descompone, otra vez

-Rayos- la Queja Colectiva de los Louds (En Ingles: Dang It)

Lana revisa el Motor y aparentemente le tomara unos Minutos Arreglarlo, pero enseguida, su Nariz Nota una Esencia, que no es Aceite de Motor el Perfume de Lori o Lola, sino de Metales, y sus Oídos escuchan Metal Chocando.

-Oigan, Llámenme Animal, pero puedo Oler Metales y Oírlos, es Plata de 1500 Años-

-Oigan, ¿Cómo que el Museo no enseñaría una Exhibición de Metales Antiguos?- Leni recordando un Anuncio en las Noticias

Todos se asoman por la Pared y logran Ver sombras de los Rusos Moviendo Bolsas con los Artefactos de Exhibición.

-¡Están Robando el Museo!- Lisa espantada

-Clásico- Lincoln

Lori iba a Llamar a la Policía, pero con la Radio Policial de Lincoln recordaron que los Yakuza que Iniciaron un Incendio justo en el Otro lado de la Ciudad, Lori entra en Pánico intentando encontrar una Solución.

-Lori- la Mayor de los Loud mira al Punto Medio de entre los Hermanos- Recuerda que ahora tenemos Nuestras Propias Armas- Lincoln enciende sus Manos

-Necesitamos Cubrir nuestras Caras, al menos para que no nos Reconozcan- Luna

-Qué bueno que Traje estas- Leni sacando Bandanas con sus Respectivos Colores

-Que Oportuno Leni- Lola tomando la Suya

Dentro del Museo, los Rusos estaban reuniendo el Botín que reunieron, tenían una Camioneta lista cargando todo lo que están Robando.

-Вся эта добыча, без сомнения, очень ценная (Traducción: Todo este Botín es sin Duda muy Valioso)- Un Ruso cargando unas Lanzas llevándolas al Camión

-Владимир был прав, что мы приехали в Соединенные Штаты, это, несомненно, Золотая Земля возможностей (Vladimir tenía Razón en que viniéramos a Estados Unidos, es sin Duda la Tierra Dorada de las Oportunidades)- Otro Cargando Armas Doradas depositándolas

Se Ríen del Juego de Palabras, justo cuando iban por Más de la Exhibición, una Bola de Fuego frente a Ellos los Detiene, al voltear ven a Lincoln con la Cara Cubierta, incluido el Cabello.

-Ojala Hubiese una Palabra en Ruso para "Pateare sus Traseros"- Lincoln con las Manos en Llamas

-Что это за дьявол? (¡¿Qué Demonios es Eso?!)-

-Это просто феномен, убей его! (Solo es un Fenómeno ¡Mátenlo!)- El Jefe Sacando una Pistola junto al Resto

Disparan pero el Calor que Emana Lincoln Derrite las Balas, el Loud Albino les Dispara Dardos Ardientes que los Desarman derritiendo sus Pistolas al mismo Tiempo, uno intenta Dispararle a Lincoln por Detrás, pero lo Alcanza un Rayo, quien es Luna también con la Cara Tapada.

-Lo Siento Camaradas, pero no Herirán a este Pequeño en mi Guardia- Luna usando un "Acento Ruso"

-Откуда они? (¡¿De Donde están Saliendo?!)- Un Ruso asustado

Dentro del Museo, los Rusos que aún están Saqueando no se enteran de Nada a fuera.

-Почему они так долго занимаются грузовиком? (¿Por qué Tardan tanto en encender una Camioneta?)-

-Вы меня спрашиваете? Я не Механик (¿Me preguntas A mí? No soy Mecánico)-

-Забудьте об этом и продолжайте брать все, что осталось от этого места (Olvídenlo y Tomen todo lo que Quede de este Lugar)-

Una Fuerza Invisible retiene las Bolsas con los Objetos, siendo Lisa usando su Telequinesis para Detenerlos, antes de poder hacer algo, Lori corre alrededor de Ellos dándoles Ganchos a la Mandíbula, ni se dieron cuenta por lo Rápida que era Lori, Luan atrapa a los que estaban en Bóvedas sin ser Vista, Lana y Lola veían a unos intentando escapar a Pie.

-No lo Creo Mendigos Sucios- Lola Agrandando y Endureciendo sus Puños

-Creo que se Arrepentirán de Dejar Rusia- Lana se Transforma en un Oso Polar

Unos Escapaban por el Techo, pero se encontraron con Lily, antes de siquiera poder pensar, son Atrapados en Enredaderas y enviados de Porrazos al Piso noqueándolos, la Bebé Loud solo aplaude y Ríe, antes de Lanzarles un Pañal Sucio y soplar la Frambuesa.

Lucy congelo los Vehículos de Escape de los Rusos, también Poniéndolos en Hielo.

-Suspiro- Lucy antes de Congelar a Otro que intento Golpearla con una Barra

Unos que aún no estaban Noqueados Disparaban contra Lynn, pero para ella las Balas eran Pelotas Goma contra su Piel, apenas se les Acerca, los Noquea de un Puñetazo, rodean a Lynn, pero Leni, junto a otras 20, los Atan y ponen un Moño de Regalo.

Unos Minutos después, la Policía llegaba al Museo con Armamento Pesado para enfrentar a la Mafia, pero cuando Entraron vieron a los Rusos Atados con un Moño de Regalo, el Museo Congelado en algunas Partes, unas Pequeñas Llamas afuera, en el Salón de Bóvedas ven unos Derrapes de Zapato, por la Calle notan Cristales Rosa clavados en el Asfalto y Arañazos de Oso.

 _-Central a Bosniat 37 ¿Cuál es el Estado en el Museo? Cambio-_ La Radio de la Patrulla

El Oficial a Cargo de la "Redada" mira todo el Museo, No lograron Robar Nada y las Cosas Extrañas que han Visto.

-Ni siquiera sé lo que Estoy Viendo Jefe- Reporta el Policía

Ni siquiera Nota que una ya Arreglada Vanzilla pasa por el Museo y los Loud sonríen ya que ese fue el Primer Paso para Ayudar a Royal Woods.

 **Casa Loud…**

Los Hermanos Loud llegaron a Casa, afortunadamente, sus Padres aun no Llegan, yendo a sus Cuartos, Lisa usa su Telepatía en todos sus Hermanos.

- _Necesitamos Diseñar los Trajes que se usaran para encubrir Nuestra Identidad y Protegernos de la Armamentista Delictiva, las Bandanas no Nos Protegerán por Siempre-_ Lisa a todos sus Hermanos

- _Eso puedo Hacerlo-_ Leni Emocionada

- _Tienen que Resistir nuestros Poderes, no quiero que mis Pantalones se Quemen-_ Lincoln

- _Enterado, Hermano Mayor_ \- Lisa

-Yo me encargare del Diseño- Leni en la Puerta de su Habitación con Lori

Pasando la Noche durmiendo ya que su Primer Trabajo como Héroes fue Agotador, Leni se mantuvo Despierta Dibujando en su Cuaderno sus Trajes de Héroes, Leni no tenía mucha Experiencia en Trajes de ese Tipo y Pidió algunos de los Comics de Lincoln para tener una Idea, y Si que le Llovieron Ideas como Agua, pero tiene que Concentrarse, diseña los Trajes de Súper Héroes, Lisa hizo una Lista de Materiales Necesarios, e Increíblemente Lola Contribuyo, usando el Dinero que Gano en los Concursos para Comprar los Materiales, aunque fueron Gratis gracias a su "Persuasión".

-Es Increíble que Funcionara, Usualmente en Mamá y Papá, pero en alguien que no Conocemos, Realmente puedes convencer a cualquiera- Lana a su Gemela

-Gracias, Además, hay cosas que Nadie quiere que Salgan, pero no deberían haberlas Hecho para poder Explotarse- Lola Maléficamente

-Solo Recuerda que Ahora somos Héroes- Lori ante la Actitud de la Princesita

-Aun No, lo que Hicimos Anoche se Cataloga como Trabajo de "Vigilantes", Héroes que Trabajan en las Sombras, ¿Hay Enfrentamientos Abiertos entre Mafias?- Lincoln siendo el Maestro en el Tema de los Héroes

-Si- Luna revisando la Radio de Lincoln- Comúnmente se Presentan Tiroteos en Zonas Públicas de la Ciudad, a veces cuando aún hay Civiles o los Polis-

-¿Hay Ponis?- Leni emocionada

Luna se Abofetea la Cara de nuevo por la Estupidez Constante de Leni.

-Polis Leni, se usa como una Abreviatura para los Policías-

-Me Gustan las Sombras, pero estoy De acuerdo con Lincoln, no Podremos hacer una Diferencia aquí si nos Ocultamos y Detenemos a los Criminales en Silencio- Lucy junto a Lincoln

-¿Entonces qué Hacemos?- Luan Confundida- Simplemente no Podemos ir al Noticiero y Decir "Hola Rusos, somos la Familia Loud y fuimos Nosotros quienes Encerraron a sus Hombres", es Tonto, Nada Gracioso y nos convertiría en Blanco de esos Tipos-

-Por eso, están los Trajes, se Hicieron con Materiales que Resisten el Calor para Lincoln, Inmunidad a las Bajas Temperaturas para Lucy, Inestabilidad Molecular para las Transformaciones de Lana y Lola, sin mencionar la Clonación de Leni, con Luan fue Difícil, pero Logre Crear un Material que se Vuelve Invisible con Ella, Protección Reforzada para mi Persona y para Lily, Conducción Eléctrica para Luna, además de la Tela Ultra Flexible del Traje de Lynn para evitar que su Fuerza la lo Destroce en el Proceso y el Traje de Lori está Compuesto de Tela de Arena y Cuarzo de Silicio, Resistente al Calor y Abrasiones, igual que el Traje de Nuestro Hermano-

-¿Tela de Arena y Cuarzo de qué? Nunca fui Buena en Calculo, pero Tampoco en Ciencias- se Queja la Mayor

-Es Material usado por la NASA para Evitar que sus Cohetes se Quemen al Entrar de Reingreso a la Atmosfera Terrestre- Explica Lincoln a Lori

-Oh, eso tiene Sentido- Ahora Entiende la Rubia Mayor

-Muy Bien, Probémonos estos Muñecos- Lynn Impaciente

-Héroe- Lily tomando el Suyo

-Si Lily, Héroes- Lincoln

Se Ponen los Trajes para estar Mejor Preparados en su Cruzada contra el Crimen en Royal Woods, y deben decir, que Leni se puso en serio con los Trajes.

Lori usa un Leotardo Azul Celeste con las Partes de los Pies, Manos, Axilas y Cuello Azul Oscuro, Antifaz y Gafas de Velocidad para evitar que algo le entre en los Ojos al Correr, Placas de Cuarzo de Silicio en Hombros, Piernas y en el Pecho, que pese a su Grosor aparente son Flexibles, Livianas y Protectoras.

Leni usa un Vestido Verde Agua con unos Pantaloncillos debajo, Brazaletes a Prueba de Balas tipo Mujer Maravilla, Antifaz Verde Agua, Botas Negras en la Suela y Verde Agua en los Tobillos, una Bufanda Roja en el Cuello que a pesar de que se ve Inútil, sirve como un Látigo en Manos Capaces, y Sorprendentemente, las Manos de Leni pueden Manejarlo.

Luna un Leotardo Morado junto a un Cinturón idéntico al que siempre usa, pero con Aditamentos para su Rol de Héroe, una Chaqueta Morada junto a Brazaletes Rock que le Ayudan a Enfocar Mejor sus Poderes, sus Botas con la Misma Estética, junto a unos Guantes sin Dedos y Gafas Moradas.

Luan usaba un Traje Completo Amarillo, las Partes oscuras están en las Botas, Guantes y Cinturón de Herramientas, con unas Gafas de Natación Amarillas, decide Probar el Material y Funciona, Invisibilidad Conjunta.

Lynn usa un Traje Negro en el Abdomen y Rojo desde los Hombros hasta el Pecho, Brazaletes de Metal en sus Muñecas, Pantalones Rojos con Zapatos Negros, usando un Pañuelo de Máscara con Negro Sobre los Ojos, choca sus Puños y una Pequeña Onda Expansiva se Siente.

Lincoln usa un Traje Naranja de Surfista con Botas y Guantes Rojos, una Llama Bordada en su Pecho, una Pequeña Bufanda Naranja en el Cuello, un Cinturón Naranja Oscuro con Herramientas, Gafas Naranjas, pero lo más Resaltante, es que su Cabello Blanco como la Nieve ahora es tan Rojo como la Sangre.

Lucy usaba un Modelo de su Ropa de Invierno, pero la Capucha estaba unida a una Capa en lugar de a un Abrigo, la Capa y Capucha están unidas con un Broche en Forme de Copo de Nieve Negro, un Antifaz debajo de su Cabello y un Cinturón con lo que parece tener Adherido, un Tubo.

Lana usa Traje de una Pieza Azul Fuerte con Cuello Afelpado parecido a la Melena de un León, Guantes hasta los Codos con Garras Extensibles igual que sus Botas, usando sus Poderes Salvajes, hace que sus Dientes se Afilen y sus Ojos sean de Reptiles, sin Olvidar su Antifaz.

Lola usa su Traje del Comic que Hizo Lincoln, Añadiéndole un Antifaz Semi unido a la Tiara y una Capa Pequeña con Brillo Rosa.

Lisa usa un Traje Simple Verde similar a los de Materiales Peligrosos, pero sin la Máscara, al menos Visible, acompañado de un Cinturón Multiusos, usando unas Gafas Verdes con Sensores, se Levita a sí Misma y varios Objetos Grandes en la Habitación.

Por Ultimo, Lily usa un Traje Similar al de Lori, salvo que no es para Velocidad, de Color Lavanda y con un Compartimiento Automático de Pañales, Gafas Lavanda y Bolsas con Semillas en su Cinturón.

Todos los Trajes comparten algo en Común, en los Cinturones tienen una _L_ Grabada en la Hebilla como un Símbolo.

-Leni, Literalmente te Luciste con Estos Trajes- Lori mirándose

-Puedo Ver que no Puedo Verme- Luan Invisible apareciendo y Riéndose- ¿Entienden?-

-Esto es Grandioso- Lana se Transforma en un Gorrión, un Agila, un Babuino y un Lobo, todos con un Collar Azul- Funciona, realmente se Siente la Diferencia- Vuelve a su Forma Humana

-Se siente como una Segunda Piel, ¿Segura que esto Resistirá mi Electricidad?- Luna

-Positivo, es Material Aislante para Obreros Eléctricos, no podrá Dañarse por Ti- Lisa Ajustando sus Gafas- Y diría que mi Amplificador Psi es un Éxito, Ayuda con mi Telequinesis y Expande mi Telepatía, es Temporal hasta saber cómo hacerlo sin el Aparato-

-No es Que me Queje pero, ¿Qué pasa con mi Cabello?- Lincoln al ver su Reflejo

-Ocultara mejor tu Identidad, el Cabello Blanco te Delataría Fácilmente- Lisa

-Bueno, siempre quise ver como seria Pelirrojo- Lincoln restándole Importancia

-Pero Como que, Nos Vemos Súper-Leni Maravillada con su Trabajo

-Ya Quiero usarlo para Patear a los Malos en donde les Duele en Serio- Lola

-Enserio tenemos que Trabajar tu Actitud- Lucy Inexpresiva

-Popo- Lily de acuerdo con Lucy

La Radio en la Casa recibe una Transmisión y se Escuchan Balas perforando Vidrio y Abollando Metal.

- _¡10-34! ¡10-34! ¡Al Suroeste en Dean y Savino!-_

-¿Qué Significa 10-34?- Lynn confundida

Lincoln Revisa su Libro de Códigos Calve Policial.

-Tiroteo-

- _Oficiales Necesitan Asistencia en Dean y Savino, Llegada de Refuerzos en 4 Minutos-_

Escuchan otra Bala Rebotar contra el Metal.

- _¡En 4 Minutos Estaremos Muertos Todos!-_

-Que Conveniente- Lori ante el Tiempo que se Pusieron sus Trajes y el Tiroteo que se Produce Ahora

-Pensemos eso Luego, ahora Debemos Actuar- Lincoln yendo a la Ventana

-Estamos contigo-

Lincoln, Luna, Lucy y Lisa van Volando a la Escena, Lori corre con Leni, Lola y Luan, Lana Vuela en Forma de Halcón con Lily mientras Lynn salta a Grandes Distancias, hora de Salvar el Día.

-Tenemos que Buscar una Frase de Héroes- Lincoln a Nosotros

En el Tiroteo, es una Disputa entre Los Errantes y la Madre Rusia, en el Fuego Cruzado estaban Civiles y Oficiales que hacían lo Posible para Resistir hasta que Lleguen los Refuerzos.

-¡Detesto la Mafia!- La Oficial Estresada hasta el Cabello

-¡Dímelo A mí!- Su Compañero igual

Los Rusos Ganan Terreno, pero los Errantes les Lanzan Minas, si las Pisan, los Harán Explotar, junto a Toda la Manzana.

En Cuestión de un Parpadeo, sienten una Corriente de Aire y antes de Darse cuenta, todos estaban con las Manos Limpias, sin sus Armas, al notar unos Paso que se escuchan, ven a Lori Sonriente junto a Leni, Lola y Luan con sus Armas y las Minas Desarmadas.

-¿Se les Perdió algo? Señoritas- Lori Sarcástica

-Sí, sus Armas- Leni sin Entender mucho

Lola las Destroza con sus Garras de Cristal, todos sacan Cuchillos y Rodean a las Loud, olvidando su Disputa.

-¿Qué van a Hacer? Somos Muchos y ustedes solo Cuatro- un Errante

-Cinco- Lynn Aterriza haciendo un Cráter Pequeño

-Seis- Lana Transformándose en Humana

-Siete- Lisa- Ocho- Cuenta por Lily, quien les Saca a Lengua

-Nueve- Lucy apareciendo de la Nada asustando a los Mafiosos

-Diez- Luna con las Manos Envueltas en Rayos

-Once- Lincoln Recién Llegando y Haciendo un Aterrizaje con Estilo

Los Hermanos Loud se Reúnen y se siente un Aire de Heroísmo y los Civiles sienten que la Esperanza que tanto habían Anhelado, les Llego.

-¿Quiénes en el Infierno son Ustedes?- un Ruso

-Somos el Escuadrón-L, Y esta es Nuestra Ciudad- Lincoln encendiendo sus Manos- Aprenderán a No Meterse con su Gente, porque Ahora Enfrentaran a… Solar Fire- Lincoln ahora como Solar Fire

-Reina Veloz- Lori moviéndose Veloz

-Multi-Chica- Leni Duplicándose

-Amplificador- Luna lanzando Rayos

-Chica Invisible- Luan haciéndose Invisible

-Strong Girl- Lynn Pisando Fuerte Dañando el Concreto

-Black Blizzard- Lucy Formando Picos de Hielo

-Chica Bestia- Lana Transformándose en Tigre de Bengala

-Princesa Diamante- Lola con Espadas/Mano

-Cerebro Verde- Lisa Levitando un Auto- Y Planta Bebé- Presenta a Lily, quien lanza Semillas y estas Crecen Enredaderas formando Brazos

-Ahora que Acabaron las Presentaciones, tienen 2 Opciones, Rendirse y Entregarse o…- Solar Fire a Medias

-Sus Traseros y Nuestros Pies-Amplificador Electrizada

Sacan las Armas de Repuesto y les Disparan a los Civiles, pero Strong Girl salta hacia allá y Bloquea una Bala con sus Muñequeras, luego siguen Lloviendo Tiros pero la Héroe Fuerte los Bloquea todos muy Velozmente y Quitar a un Civil si fallaba en Bloquear, un Ultimo Tiro le da un Medio de la Cara y piensan que la Mataron, pero Strong Girl no lo sintió y la Bala se Destrozó con su Piel.

-Lo veo y No lo creo- un Ruso

-¿Qué Cosas son Ustedes?- un Errante

-Creyentes de la Justicia- una Voz entre los Mafiosos, siendo Golpeados por el Aire dejándoles Moretones y Knoct Outs, y Chica Invisible es Responsable

Unos intentan Escapar pero Chica Bestia los derriba mientras Princesa Diamante corta sus Armas y sus Pantalones quitándoles Dignidad y Chica Bestia los Golpea Dejándoles marca y Dolor para el Día de Mañana.

Cerebro Verde y Planta Bebé retienen a los que intentan Amenazar a los Civiles y los Policías, les dan Jaquecas y los Retienen en Lianas, Multi-Chica golpea y usa su Bufanda/Látigo para Someterlos, Reina Veloz desarma las Armas Restantes y golpea a los aun Conscientes.

-Quédate Ahí- Reina a un Ruso, quien intenta Apuñalarla, pero es muy Lento para ella y lo Noquea en su mismo Sitio- Te dije que te Quedaras ahí-

Solar Fire estaba en Pelea con los Jefes, intentaron Apuñalarlo y acertar un Tiro, pero Derritió los Cuchillos y Pistolas, les dio Ligeras Bolas de Fuego, dejándoles pocas Quemaduras, pero las Suficientes para Paralizarlos con un Poco de Dolor.

La Mafia está Derrotada por Hoy, la Policía llega y los Confunden con los Mafiosos y los Rodean Apuntándoles con sus Armas.

-¡Alto Ahí! ¡Ustedes los de Trajes!-

-¡Las Manos en la Cabeza!-

-¡Están Arrestados!-

-¡No se Muevan o les Pegamos un Tiro!-

El Escuadrón-L no opone Resistencia, bueno, Strong Girl y Chica Bestia iban a Saltarles encima, pero Solar Fire las Calma y pone las Manos en la Cabeza, le Siguen la Corriente, pero la Policía Antes de poder hacer algo, los Civiles salen de su Refugio y se ponen Frente a la Policía, uno Empieza a Aplaudir, luego le Siguen los demás, haciendo Ovaciones para los Héroes de Royal Woods, luego se les une la Policía a la Ovación, de la Nada llega el Noticiero, ahora Royal Woods Recupero lo que Perdió, la Esperanza.

 **Mansión Tetherby…**

El Millonario que cambiaba a Lincoln, Tetherby, se relajaba en un muy Caro Jacuzzi, a él no le Importaba si el Crimen Aumenta ya que tiene a los Errantes en sus Bolsillos, quienes hacían sus Ventas debiéndole el Dinero al Millonario, mientras Encubre sus Actividades Criminales con Obras de Caridad.

-Steven- Llama a su Mayordomo quien parece un poco Nervioso- ¿Qué pasa? Alégrate, la Obra de Beneficencia para los Huérfanos de Detroit cubrirá Todo-

-Es Sobre eso Señor, Acabo de recibir una Llamada de los Reporteros, nos Cancelaron-

-¿Cómo que nos Cancelaron?- Tetherby confundido

-Según la Jefa, "Encontramos algo más Fresco e Importante"- El Mayordomo se Retira

-¿Qué Puede ser más Importante que la Caridad?- Tetherby enciende una Televisión en el Baño, y nota las Noticias en Vivo y Lee el Titular- ¿"Héroes con Extraños Poderes"?- El Reportaje en Vivo del Escuadrón-L- Solo son Niños en Feos Disfraces que Creen que pueden Cambiar al Mundo Vestidos de Payasos- Comenta Despreocupado, para luego poner una Mirada Enojada- Más les Vale ser eso-

 **Casa Loud…**

Los Hermanos Loud luego de Presentarse Oficialmente ante el Estado de Michigan, volvieron a Casa para Recibir a sus Padres, quienes acaban de Volver.

-Hola Niños- Rita siendo Abrazada por sus Hijas e Hijo

-¿Cómo les Fue con Pop-Pop?- Leni

-Muy Bien Cariño, fue algo Tranquilo, pero Todo Bien- Lynn Sr. Bajando las Maletas del Taxi

-Al Menos todo es Normal aquí- Lincoln

- _Interrumpimos este Programa para un Boletín Especial-_ La Tele siendo Interferida por el Noticiero

 _-Buenas Tardes, soy Abril O'Niel trayéndoles esta "Súper" Noticia: Súper Héroes en Royal Woods-_

En Casa de los McBride, Clyde, Harold y Howard bebían Chocolate Caliente hasta que Vieron el Noticiero y lo Escupen por la Sorpresa, Bobby también en su Casa quien estaba Tomando Agua y Ronnie le ayuda a Sacar aire.

- _¿No Me Creen? Esta Mañana hubo una Guerra de Pandillas entre la Madre Rusia y Los Errantes, de la Nada 11 Héroes Jóvenes con Súper Poderes llegaron y le Pusieron Fin, Así es, Michigan, ahora los Criminales deberán Cuidarse, porque estos Héroes, El Escuadrón-L, son los Protectores de Royal Woods, ¡Es Hora del Heroísmo!-_

-¿No es Increíble? Ahora hay Héroes en la Ciudad- Lynn Padre

-Buenas Noticias, Yo no Tendremos que Mudarnos- Rita Aliviada

Como Muchos Padres, los Señores Loud planeaban Mudar a Toda la Familia en Otro Estado, pero ahora que sus Hijos son Héroes, no tienen que Hacerlo.

-¡Sí!-

-¡Esto Merece una Celebración! ¡Ya Pediré Pizza!- Lynn Sr tomando el Teléfono en la Cocina

Una vez que dejan solos a sus Hijos, estos Chocan los Cinco ante la Noticia de que ya no se Mudaran de Michigan y Royal Woods será Protegida por Ellos.

-¡Esto es Increíble!- Lola Feliz

-¡Somos Famosos!- Lana Emocionada

-Estoy tan Feliz que Podría Morir… De Emoción- Lucy con una Sonrisa

-Normalmente soy Inmune a las Emociones Humanas, pero…- Lisa empieza a Saltar de Alegría- ¡No Nos Mudaremos!-

-Aunque me Alegra que nos Quedemos, debemos ser Precavidos, no queremos Revelar por Accidente Nuestras Identidades- Lincoln a sus Hermanas

-Descuida Hermanito- Luna Alegre

-Si Torpe, tenemos Súper Poderes y Pondremos Discreción ¿Qué Podría Salir Mal?- Lori Despreocupada, hasta que Lynn Jr le cubre la Boca

-¡Lori! ¡Nunca Digas "Ya Sabes que"! ¡Es Mala Suerte!- Lynn algo asustada

-Es un Mito y no nos Recuerdes eso de "Suerte" Por favor- Luan

-El Incidente de la "Suerte", Odio Recordarlo, pero no Importa, aunque tengo la Sensación de que, todo se Complicara a partir de Aquí- Lincoln a Nosotros

 **Tokio, Japón…**

En un Edificio muy Alto, un Hombre en las Sombras acompañado de unos Ninjas veía el Reportaje del Escuadrón-L, los ve en Acción Detenidamente y Observa cada Movimiento.

-Conque, la Tormenta Paso por Allí, Al Fin, tendré lo que es mi Legado, desde hace Tantos Siglos- Mira a los Ninjas- ¡Preparen mi Jet!- camina a un Estante y saca un Casco Samurái Negro con Mascara toda Gris y lo más Resaltante es que en los Costados Tiene Laminas que simulan Cuernos, dejando Visibles los Ojos, el Derecho Normal y el Izquierdo con Daños por Quemaduras- Reclamaremos el Poder para el Clan Jigoku-

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _Nuevos Héroes han Nacido y en un Paquete de 11, y dispuestos a Proteger su Hogar, el Escuadrón-L no cederá ante nada para Proteger a sus Seres Queridos de las Amenazas Presentes, y de las Venideras._

 _Respondiendo a los Reviews de los Lectores, quienes Dan Vida a Estas Historias:_

 ** _RCurrent: Aquí tiene el Capitulo, y Gracias, Espero que se Encuentre Bien._**

 ** _Antonio Mejia: No dirán Nada, a diferencia de Lola, no son Soplonas, Espero que se Encuentre Bien._**


	4. Guía para Héroes

Loud House Aventuras de Héroes

Capítulo 4

Guía para Héroes

 _Los Loud ahora como Héroes, deberán estar Listos para las Amenazas que vayan a Enfrentar, y aunque tengan Poderes, aún son Novatos, todos Necesitan un Maestro, y los Maestros vienen en Toda Forma Posible._

 ** _Descargo de Responsabilidad:_** _No soy Dueño de "The Loud House", El Diseño de los Trajes puede que sean Semejantes a los Diseños de admiralDT8, algunos Nombres y Poderes Pertenecen a Smoking Wrecker, quien a pesar de ser Peor que un Patán y Más Salvaje que un Bárbaro, es un Gran Escritor, si Lee esto, lamento la Franqueza, pero quiero que sepa que es un Gran Escritor por Sobre Todo._

 **Chatarrería Abandonada de Royal Woods…**

Empezando a Remodelar el Almacén para ser una Base Funcional, Lisa logro Construir Computadoras más Avanzadas con la Chatarra que había allí; Lincoln, Luna y Lola apartan la Atención no Deseada mientras Patrullan; Lori conseguía partes Necesarias para los Equipos que se Encontraban Fuera de Royal Woods; Leni ayuda con sus Clones en Construir cosas gracias a las Instrucciones Telepáticas de Lisa en Lenines; Lily construye las Estructuras para Despejar Espacio y Reforzar; Luan, Lynn, Lucy y Lana consiguen Vehículos, para los No Voladores, aunque Lynn Pueda saltar a Grandes Distancias, es una Forma de que Lynn Ahorre Energía y de que Leni pueda Aprender a Conducir.

-Solo Esperemos que Leni no Golpee a Algún Transeúnte por Accidente mientras Conduce- Lisa Murmura mientras arma Equipos Médicos con su Mente

Lori regresa con varias Piezas Nuevas.

-¿Por qué Tardaste Tanto Lori? Te fuiste por 3 Minutos- Lisa poniendo las Piezas en su Lugar

-No te Quejes Lisa, Literalmente Algunas cosas que me Dijiste solo se Consiguen más a Fuera de Royal Woods, además Recuerda que soy la Mayor y no Tienes que Cuestionarme- Lori aguantándose las Ganas de Lanzarle a Lisa un Puñetazo a Velocidad Súper Sónica

-Me Impresiona que Puedas Construir todo esto con Basura- Leni viendo los Monitores, Centro de Control, el Ala Médica, Área de Entrenamiento y unas Celdas de Contención para Estudiar a Personas o Villanos en Situaciones Poco Ordinarias, como un Estado Infeccioso por así decirlo.

-Mi Corteza Cerebral puede usarse en un 20% de su Capacidad, además, es Increíble lo que la Gente Desecha en los Basureros- Lisa viendo una Celda de Energía que Alimentaria una Nación por Siglos tirada en la Chatarra- ¿Quién Tiraría a la Basura tal Celda de Poder en Perfectas Condiciones?-

Lincoln vuelve a la Base después de Detener un Nuevo Incendio Provocado por los Yakuza, afortunadamente sus Poderes lo Hacen A prueba de Fuego, algo que sin duda Aprovecha en la Cocina, ahora no le Preocupa Quemarse.

-Esos Japoneses Mafiosos, ¿Qué Tienen ellos con el Fuego?- Lincoln viendo todo- Guau, si tuviera el Cerebro de un Tonto que fue Estrella desde su Niñez, diría que es un Consultorio Médico o Una Nave Espacial-

 **(Nota: Baby Brent, pero no el de las Películas)**

-Exacto, Hermano Mayor, afortunadamente tenemos los Recursos para hacer esto del Heroísmo- Lisa ajustando su Amplificador Psi- Y creo que Leni acaba de Encontrar más Oro y Diamantes- Mira a Leni tropezarse con otro Cofre del Tesoro repleto de Oro y Diamantes, poniendo todo en una Pila que seria 3 veces la Estatura de Lori- Ya en serio ¿Quién tira a la Basura este Tipo de Cosas?-

-¿Dónde están las Demás?- Lincoln cuando escucha un Sonido de Algo siendo arrastrado, al verse en una Entrada se ven a Lynn Cargando un Avión Negro Militar como si fuese un Tren de Juguete, Lucy, Lana y Luan siendo las Ocupantes de la Cabina- ¿De Dónde sacaron el Avión?-

-Antes de que Digas algo sobre el Sitio, fue Idea de Lisa- Avisa Lynn- Dijo que Tomáramos esto de una Base Militar, que es un Viejo Desecho-

-Un Basurero Ultra Secreto- Luan con otro Juego de Palabras

-¿Porque siempre los Malos Juegos de Palabras son tu Solución para Todo?- Lucy inexpresiva- Además de que los Sueltas en Momentos Absolutamente Innecesarios-

-Lisa, somos Héroes, no Ladrones- Lincoln a su Hermanita Genio

-Tranquilízate Hermano Mayor, yo misma hice los Cálculos y Observaciones, nadie se Preocupara por este Artilugio-

-Y Sobornamos a los Vigías para que no dijera Nada, de todas Formas ni les Importo el Avión- Lana cambiando a Momo Capuchino para Revisar el Estado del Avión- Nunca Trabaje con un Vehículo tan Grande como este, tendré a este Bebé Volando Pronto, pero Tomara Tiempo y algunas Piezas para Adaptarlo y Repararlo Adecuadamente-

-¿Algún Problema mientras estábamos Fuera?- Lori a Lincoln

-Detuve a los Yakuza de Incendiar un Edificio Departamental, quisiera saber que les Pasa con el Fuego-

-En mi caso, unos Robos Menores, y un Ladrón intento asaltar una Tienda de Música, casi me da Algo- Luna Recién llegando con Lola, quien usa su Auto de Princesa con unas Cuantas Mejoras, como el Cambiar de Forma para que no lo Reconozcan y darle Utilidad Ofensiva Extra

-Yo Detuve unos Ladrones de Diamantes, solo tenían Diamantes Industriales en esas Maletas de Pésimo Gusto- Lola haciéndose una Lima de Uñas con sus Poderes

-Este Lugar empieza a Verse como una Autentica Base de Operaciones Heroicas- Lincoln viendo Todo

-[Efectivamente Señor Lincoln]- JARVIS desde la Computadora- [Logre Descargarme en el Servidor de la Computadora Central y puedo Informar que la Base Opera al 86% de Eficiencia]-

-¿86%?- Lisa Confundida pensando que podría faltar, hasta que la Idea le Golpea el Cráneo, una Unidad de Almacenamiento para los Trajes, no Pueden Llevarlos a Casa Todo el Tiempo y Podrían necesitar Repuestos, y un Sistema de Transporte, no Pueden usar a Vanzilla todo el Tiempo, o Empezarían a Circular Sospechas, y no la hagan Hablar del Sistema de Seguridad- Luego Trabajare en Eso, ¿Las Funciones Necesarias están Operativas?-

-[Al 100%]-

-Bien, eso es algo Bueno, deberíamos Volver a casa, Nuestras Unidades Parentales deben estar Volviendo del Trabajo-

Todos hacen caso a la Loud Cerebro y salen para Volver a Casa, sin saber que una Figura Misteriosa está Dentro de la Base, que aun No tiene Sistema de Detección y Alarmas para Intrusos, pero no parece tener Intenciones Malignas.

-Nos encontraremos Mañana, por ahora deberán Descansar- Deja un Disco del Tamaño de su Mano en el Suelo y deja el Lugar

 **Casa Loud…**

Todos Intentaban Dormir, aunque aún no Asimilan todo lo que Paso, hace una Semana eran Niños con una… Vida Caótica pero Normal para los Loud, pero luego Obtienen Súper Poderes y ahora son los Héroes de la Ciudad, Lincoln tuvo que Dejar a Clyde Hablando solo durante 4 Horas por la Emoción que lo Consumía al saber de Súper Héroes como los que hay en los Comics que Leen.

-Algo Doloroso de ser un Héroe: No tener el Súper Poder para Decirle a mi Mejor Amigo que lo Soy- Lincoln a los Lectores

-Ni a Tu Novio- Lori uniéndosenos de Repente, asustando a Lincoln

-¿Lori? De Lucy lo esperaría, ¿Pero de Ti? ¿Qué pasa?-

-No Puedo Decirle a Bobby que soy Reina Veloz, por un Lado quiero decirle que lo Soy para que sepa que Sale con una Súper Héroe, pero por Otro Lado entiendo porque Existe el Concepto de la Identidad Secreta y eso, pero aun Duele el no Poder Decírselo a quien Amas, eres el Experto en eso, ¿Qué Debería hacer?-

-Más Vale que me Prestes cada Gramo de Atención Lori Loud- Lincoln se Pone una Bata de Laboratorio y Anteojos Falsos, Sacando una Pizarra y su Proyector- Muchos Héroes pasan por ese Dilema y las Reacciones siempre son Mixtas, a veces quienes lo Saben, entienden el Peso de la Responsabilidad que lleva la Máscara- Lincoln le Muestra la Relación de Mary Jane y Peter Parker- Otros quieren que lo Dejes para no Perder a alguien que Aprecias- Franklin "Foggy" Nelson con su Mejor Amigo, Mathew "Matt" Murdock, Alias: Daredevil- Y hay Veces en que quienes lo Saben pueden Explotar tus Relaciones para hacerte un Daño más Grave que las Fracturas- Muestra a Norman y Harry Osborn- Norman era el Padre de Harry, el Mejor Amigo del Hombre-Araña, en las Películas, Harry se Vuelve Enemigo de su Mejor Amigo viéndolo como el "Asesino" de su Padre - Apaga el Proyector- No puedo Predecir Nada, pero lo mejor por Ahora es Cuidar nuestros Pasos y Mantener el Secreto tanto como se Pueda, y eso va para Todas- Lincoln abre la Puerta revelando al Resto de sus Hermanas, quienes escucharon todo

-Realmente tenemos que Empezar a Investigar de los Héroes que ve Lincoln- Luna levantándose

-Quizás así sepamos como Ocultar mejor Nuestra Doble Vida, Suspiro, espero que hayan Historias Oscuras- Lucy, Lincoln le Entrega Copias de Comics de Batman, apenas ve el Nombre desaparece a su Ataúd para Leerlos

-Realmente estoy Perdiendo la Apuesta- Lynn molesta y Perdida ante la Explicación de su Hermano

-¿Qué Apuesta?- Luan curiosa

-Lana, Lola y Yo apostamos que tan Útil es Lincoln en este Tema de los Héroes sobre Nosotras, y Lana Acaba de Ganar- Lynn dándole a Lana los 40 Dólares que Apostaron ella y Lola

-Las Mascotas lo Saben y no es como si Pudiesen decir algo, pero ¿Cómo Podremos ocultarlo de Mamá, Papá y Todos Nuestros Amigos?- Lana contando el Dinero que Gano de Lola y Lynn

-Muy Bien Clase, será mejor que Empiecen a Estudiar "¿Cómo Ocultar tu Identidad Secreta sin Dañar la Publica?"- Lincoln sacando cajas que Guardan Copias de sus Comics- Y si Escucho un Chiste o Juego de Palabras sobre el Tema, el Sr. Cocos junto al Resto de tus Cosas van a ser Leña para una Fogata- Lincoln cuando Luan iba a Abrir la Boca

-¿Habrá Examen?- Leni Nerviosa

-No Exactamente, hasta te Prepare unos Resúmenes específicamente para ti Leni,- Lincoln sacando a Todas de su Habitación- Y Lola, si los Trituras, las Mascotas de Lana no se Preocuparan por el Frio que Circula en tu Lado de la Habitación, Jamás- Lincoln Dibujando una Tiara y Quemando el Dibujo con sus Manos

-¿Por qué Lincoln quiere que nos Aprendamos su Patético Pasatiempo?- Lola algo asustada ante la Amenaza de su Hermano- Ah, conque así se Sienten cuando yo los Amenazo-

-Todos Sabemos que tienes Fama de ser una Chismosa Lola, y es Probable que Derrames los Frijoles para hacerte Famosa- Lana a su Gemela, recordando cuando los Uso de Esclavos con sus Secretos y la Sed de Fama de Lola

-Además, él es el Maestro en el Tema, debemos Escucharlo, por Mucho que nos Duela- Lori ante los Comics de Flash, debido a sus Similitudes con él en varios sentidos

-De Acuerdo, pero Primero a la Cama- Luna volando a su Litera una vez que está en su Cuarto

Les Costó mucho a las Chicas por su Nulo Interés en los Comics, pero teniendo que Esconder el Secreto de sus Seres Queridos y que no salgan Heridos, tuvieron que hacerlo, y vaya que Aprendieron de los Comics y Películas.

-Nunca me Volveré a Burlar de eso- Lori repasando la Muerte de Nora Allen, la Madre de Flash y los Eventos de Flashpiont

-Presenciar el Asesinato de tus Padres a mi Edad, consumirte en la Venganza y Pensar en lo que Necesita una Ciudad Plagada de Crimen sin tener que Convertirte en lo que te Quito a tus Seres Amados, Suspiro, todo lo que hace es muy Oscuro hasta para Mi- Lucy no pudiendo Dejar de Leer los Comics de Batman, incluso ver las Películas, incluso sin Poderes, Llena de Miedo el Alma de los Criminales, y es más Conocido y Respetado por su Único Código Moral: Nunca Matar.

-Es Increíble que alguien que Puede Sacar un Planeta entero Fuera de Órbita pueda Vivir una Vida Humana- Lynn con los de Superman, siendo él un Dios en la Tierra, vive como un Humano, a pesar de todo ese Poder, Enamorarse, Tener Empleo y permitirse una Vida.

-Popo- Lily Viendo a Luan y teniendo en la Mano un Comic especifico, Batman: la Broma Mortal.

-¿Por qué se Llamara así?- Luan lee y ve quien es el Archienemigo de Batman; el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, la Cara de la Comedia Asesina: El Guasón, incluso Lucy le Tiene Miedo a Él, Luan mira más y ve porque es el Mayor Enemigo del Murciélago, Asesino a Incontables, desde Hombres, Mujeres, Niños, Ancianos y Bebes, todo haciéndolo solo porque Si, Riéndose mientras lo hacía.

Luan al llegar a cuando dejo Paralitica a Batichica, no pudo detenerse y leer más, Torturo a Jasón Todd, el Segundo Robín, hasta llegar a Cuando el Guasón hizo lo que ni Darkseid ni Lex Luthor pudieron hacer: Destruir a la Liga de la Justicia, Asesinando a Lois Lane, la Esposa de Superman, junto a su Hijo Nonato, todo eso le Recordó cada Día de los Tontos, viendo un Espejo pudo verse a sí Misma con la Piel Blanca, Cabello Verde y la Espantosa Sonrisa.

-Luan- Luna llamando a Luan- Hermana Despierta, Tierra Llamando a Capitana Chiflada- Luan no Reacciona, sin más Opción, Luna Electrocuta su Mano y le da una Nalgada a Luan, esta vez haciéndola Saltar de Dolor.

-¡AUCH!- Luan se Frota el Trasero del Dolor- ¡Rayos (Dang It) Luna, eso Dolió!-

-Bueno, estabas en el Espacio y no Respondías, ¿Qué querías que Hiciera?- Luna viendo lo que Leía Luan- Vaya, Lucy le Tiene Miedo a este Payaso, y ella es la que Habla con Fantasmas, ¿Tan Malo será?- Luna Curiosa

-No Querrás Leer eso, en Serio- Advierte Luan yendo al Baño

-Mejor le hago Caso- Luna esperando que no sea otra Broma de Pésimo Gusto de su Hermana Comediante

-Por muy Lógico que sean estos "Acuerdos", que en mi Opinión son Demasiado Unilaterales, no es Justo que Cataloguen e Identifiquen a los "Mejorados" como si se trataran de Criminales- Lisa viendo los Eventos de Civil War, con la Película Incluida, y Firmar un Acuerdo de Papel no Borrara lo que Paso y la Guerra es la Guerra, cobra toda clase de Vidas, incluso de quienes no se Involucran- Benjamín Franklin dijo y lo Cito "Aquellos que están Dispuestos a Renunciar a su Libertad a Cambio de Seguridad, No merecen Libertad ni Seguridad"-

-Dejando eso de Lado, que También me Irrita- Luna como Rockera cree en el Espíritu Libre- Aprendimos Trucos para Esconder Nuestras Identidades, incluso considero usar el Dinero de Lola para comprar una de esas Cámaras de Fotógrafo-

-Hazlo y le Diré a Sam que aun Guardas tu Mantita de los 4 Años- Lola a su Hermana Rockera

-Pfft, como si Tuviera esa Tonta y Ridícula Cosa, no sé de qué Hablas- Luna tranquila, hasta que Lola saca de la Nada una Mantita como la de Lily, pero Morada y Lavanda con Notas Musicales, antes de siquiera parpadear, no la Tiene y ve a Luna ligeramente rodeada de Electricidad, Abrazando afectuosamente su Mantita- Tranquila Manty, esa Fea y Horrible Mocosa no te hará Daño-

-¡¿Fea y Horrible?!- Lola Enojada con Martillos con Picos en lugar de Manos- ¡Solo espera a que Convierta esa Cosa en Harapos!-

-¡Deja a Manty fuera de Esto, Princesita Emperatriz!- Luna sin saber que sus Manos ahora son Dagas Eléctricas

-¡Santo Cielo, Luna! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!-Lincoln Sorprendido

-¿Hacer que?- Luna antes de ver sus "Manos"- ¡¿Qué Rayos?!- Sorprendida y Asustada la Rockera Loud

-Parece que estos Poderes Mutan, es interesante- Lisa anotando los Cambios de Luna en una Tablet y se los Envía a JARVIS

-¡¿Quieres dejar de Anotar y Ayudarme para ver como desaparecer esto?!- Luna intentando no sacar otra sorpresa, como Disparar desde los Ojos o algo así

-Haz lo que Yo Hago cuando quiero dejar las Construcciones de Hielo pegadas a mí, corto la Circulación de mis Poderes y me Relajo, ayuda cuando no quieres que pase sin Intención, es como cuando no quieres estornudar- Lucy aun viendo los Comics de Batman

Luna hace lo que dijo su Hermana Espeluznante, y Funciona ya que tiene de regreso sus Manos, pero aún tiene su Mantita lejos de Lola.

-¿Tienes 15 y Literalmente sigues apegada a esa Cosa?- Lori a Luna

-¿Acaso no eres muy Mayor para estar al Tanto de tu Teléfono y tu Novio como Adolescente en Plena Pubertad?- Luna le devuelve la Pregunta

-Pfft, Como si estuviese demasiado atenta a mi Teléfono y de Bobby- Lori segura, hasta que escucha el Tono de su Teléfono y sin Mirar responde la Llamada- ¿Osito Boobo?-

-Quizás deberíamos ir a la Base, aún hay cosas que Faltan- Lana como Ardilla desde la Cabeza de Lynn

-Sí; Luna, tu Conduces, porque Lori no dejara su Teléfono en un Buen Rato- Luan a su Hermana Mayor Rockera

Recientemente Luna saco una Licencia de Aprendiz, se enteraron muy Tarde que en el Estado de Michigan un Menor necesita 14 Años con 9 Meses para sacar su Licencia, aunque Luna maneja como Adulto Responsable, está cerca de tener su Licencia y Lori tiene su Licencia Completa, por lo que no se meterán en Problemas, más considerando el hecho de que Lori está demasiado Pegada a su Teléfono y seguro contestaría mientras Conduce.

-¿No Podías haber dicho ese Dato Antes de intentar enseñarle a Leni como Conducir?- Lynn mirando feo a Lisa mientras Recuerda cuanto Tiempo pasaron para que Leni tuviese una Idea de Cómo Conducir, 20 Horas que Nunca Recuperaran

-Temo que ese era un Dato Olvidado, mi Culpa-

 **Base Escuadrón-L…**

Llegan al Lugar y todo se Enciende, Lori revisa junto a Lily si no hay Nadie cerca, Lana sigue revisando el Avión para ver que Partes le Faltan, Luna toca algunas Notas con su Guitarra Eléctrica, Lucy encuentra otra Colonia de Murciélagos y ellos la Aceptan como su Reina, Lynn cuelga un viejo Auto al Gancho de una Grúa y lo Golpea como su Saco de Boxeo, Lola ayuda a Leni revisando los Trajes para ver si hay algún Daño o ver que Mejorar, salieron bien para ser Prototipos según Lisa, quien esta haciendo Repuestos para su Amplificador Psi, Lincoln calienta algo de Pizza que trajo para Comer y Luan piensa en Chistes y una Frase para el Equipo.

-¿Qué tal, "Muy Bien Delincuentes, irán a Chirona"? No, eso es Patético- Luan arrugando otro Papel y lanzándolo al Montón de Frases Rechazadas- ¿"No hay Nada que Temer, el Escuadrón-L Cumple con su Deber"? Uhm, Tal Vez- La pone en una Caja a su Lado como Posibles-"¡A la Patagonia y más Allá!", No, este Tampoco- Para las Rechazadas, pero escucha algo Metálico y no estaba muy Cerca de las Computadoras, encuentra el Disco y no parece algo Hecho por Lisa- Oye Lisa, ¿Intentas Construir un OVNI?-

-Ahora No Luan, necesito cada Gramo de Concentración para que los Repuestos no Exploten en mi Cara cuando los Use- Lisa queriendo usar esos "Ruidos Fuera 2000" para ignorar a Luan

-No, es en Serio, ¿Acaso Construiste una Especie de Disco y lo Olvidaste?-

La Comediante se lo muestra a la Genio, por lo que Lisa desvía su Atención de sus Aparatos para intentar ver que es.

-No es Mío, aparte del Hecho de que es Tecnología que no Conozco, Interesante-

Lynn sigue golpeando el Auto de Boxeo y cuando mira a Lisa y Luan, ve lo que hacen.

-¿Qué es esto?- Lynn toma el Disco- ¿Estaban Construyendo un Frisbee?- Lynn lo Arroja muy Fuerte y Lori logra Atraparlo con algo de Dolor en la Mano

-¡Lynn! ¡Solo porque no estamos en Casa, Literalmente no Significa que Puedas seguir Lanzando Cosas Bajo techo!-

Iba a Devolverle el Disco a Lisa, aunque al pasar cerca de Lincoln quien calienta la Pizza con sus Flamas, el Extraño Aparato empieza a emitir un Brillo Parpadeante, lento, pero empieza a Acelerar.

-¡Una Bomba!- Aunque Leni parezca Exagerar, esta vez parece que no lo es del Todo

-¡Va a Explotar!- Lynn

-¡Todos detrás de Lynn!- Lola usando a una de sus Hermanas Mayores de Escudo Humano, y el resto uniéndosele

-¡¿Por qué Yo?!- Lynn aterrada de Recibir una Explosión

-¡TÚ ERES INDESTRUCTIBLE!- Gritan al Unísono

-¡Indestructible e Invulnerable son dos Cosas Diferentes!- Corrige Lisa

-¡Cállate Lisa!- Lana y Lola

La Luz persiste y todos se Preparan para la Explosión, pero en lugar de un "Boom", la Luz solo se concentra en un Pilar, y luego convirtiéndose en una Proyección Holográfica de una Mujer, era Rubia, sin Pupilas y usa un Raro Vestido, parece ser fuera del Planeta, su Cabello flota hacia Arriba.

-Hola, Niños Loud-

-¿Literalmente como sabe quiénes Somos?- Lori desde atrás de Lynn

-¿Cómo que Quien eres?- Leni con otras 3 Lenis detrás de ella

-¿Y cuáles son tus Intenciones para aparecer así frente a Nosotros?- Lucy Inexpresiva, aunque atenta a cada Movimiento

-Mira quién Habla- Lynn ante su Compañera de Cuarto

-Como sé de ustedes, es un Secreto, mi Nombre es Zadavia y no tengo la Intención de Dañarlos-

-Hay si como no, ¿Dónde está la Cámara Escondida?- Luan viendo para todos lados

-No es una Broma, a diferencia Clara de tu Vida Diaria Luan- Zadavia

-¿Sabes mi Nombre?-

-El de Todos, y si hubiese querido Dañarlos, lo hubiese hecho en el 1216 de la Avenida Franklin, justo donde está su Casa-

-Si tanto sabe sobre Nosotros, Díganos, ¿Cuál es el Motivo para esto?- Lincoln con su Fuego Listo por si hay algún Ataque

-Ayudarles, la Radiación de la Tormenta les dio Poderes, que si bien Controlan en cierta forma, aún no saben el Potencial Total de sus Capacidades-

-¿Aprender qué? Soy Fuerte, Invulnerable y Puedo Saltar Edificios- Lynn desinteresada

-Perdone a Lynn, confía mucho más en su Fuerza Física que en su Corteza Cerebral, por lo que recibe mucha Tutoría de mi Parte si quiere seguir con sus Actividades Extracurriculares- Lisa ajustando sus Lentes; Lucy, Lana y Lola miran confundidas a Lisa- Lynn tiene un Nivel Académico Peor que Leni, sino la Ayudo, no Podrá seguir en sus Equipos Deportivos-

-¡Oye!- Lynn Ofendida, aunque era Verdad

-¿Qué es Académico?- Leni confundida

-Solo están Raspando la Superficie, muchos tienen Potencial Oculto, por decirlo de algún Modo, un Analfabeta puede convertirse en un Novelista, una Mujer que se ahoga en Vicios oculta su Verdadero ser y Algunos de los más Violentos solo quieren tener Paz, Lynn solo está viendo la Superficie de su Poder, Luna vio un Poco más de su Capacidad hoy- Zadavia

-¿Qué quiere decir con…?- Recuerda las Dagas Eléctricas de sus Manos- Ok, creo que sé de qué está Hablando-

-¿Por qué Deberíamos de Confiar en usted?- Lincoln dejando la Espalda de Lynn, pero con las Manos encendidas en caso de un Ataque

-Porque a diferencia de Muchos que usarían esta Clase de Poder para su Propio beneficio, ustedes lo usan para Proteger a Otros, puedo Enseñarles a cómo usarlos con Profundidad- se Acerca a Luan, quien intento Protegerse, pero se vio encerrada en un Campo de Fuerza, siendo ella quien lo Creo- Y veo que lo Necesitaran-

-¿Campo de Fuerza? Ni que fuera a Probarlo en el Campo jajaja ¿Entienden?-

-¿Crees que puedan ser Insonorizados?- Lola a Lisa

-Eso veremos- Lisa viendo un Modo de Callar a Luan

-No los estoy Obligando, ustedes son quienes deciden si Aceptan o no-

Los Hermanos Loud se miran entre sí, pero ninguno parece negarse, así que la respuesta es Definitiva entre los 11.

-Literalmente lo Haremos- Lori

-Como que, quiero aprender más de mis Poderes- Leni antes de que uno de sus Clones aparezca

-Yo También- Leni 2

-Mis Poderes son muy Locos, Enséñame, Hermana del Espacio- Luna empezando a Volar y Recargando la Batería de su Teléfono

-No sé, si Desaparezco no me Verían ni en mis Fiestas, jajajaja, ¿Entienden? Pero ya en Serio, quiero Aprender más de mis Poderes- Luan intentando salir del Campo de Fuerza

-Bueno, no tenemos nada mejor que Hacer- Lynn levantando más autos para sus Sacos de Box

-Encontré algo en lo que soy Bueno, y Quiero Profundizarlo para poder Ayudar a toda la Ciudad- Lincoln envuelto en Llamas y haciendo Anillos Huecos de Fuego a su alrededor

-Frio más Allá de la Muerte, Suspiro, mi Vida mejora cada Día- Lucy congelando algunas bebidas que Guardaron

-Me Anoto, seré Superior a Lola en algo más- Lana Transformándose en un Lagarto Cornudo y haciendo el Baile del Lagarto

-¡Oh No! Me entrenaras más que a Lana para no Quedarme detrás de ella- Lola con las Manos Gigantes

-Sería interesante ver cuánto podría aumentar el Conocimiento sobre el Universo defendiendo la Ciudad, anótenme en esta Actividad- Lisa escribiendo Notas en unos Libros que Levita

-Popo- Lily cabalgando una Raíz que ella mueve

-Me Alegra poder ayudarlos y creo que Deberíamos empezar ahora, el Tiempo no está de Nuestro Lado, se acercan Enemigos-

Un Jet se Acerca a Royal Woods mientras están Hablando.

-Y los que ya están, aún no están Despiertos- Zadavia temiendo ante lo que harán estos Enemigos

-¿Enemigos?- Lori

-¿Qué Quiere decir?- Luan

 **Hazeltucky…**

Hank y Hawk metieron a otro Niño en los Basureros con un Calzón Chino, mientras ellos salían del Lugar, dejan huellas de Pisadas en el Concreto.

 **Parque Royal Woods…**

Chandler junto a sus Matones se aseguraban Ganancias a través de Intimidación, mientras volvía a la Planta de Tratamiento de Aguas de su Familia, cuando camina por una Toma de Agua, esta se sacude un poco y el Agua sigue al Patán Pelirrojo.

-Digamos que Ustedes se Expusieron más que otros a los Elementos Cósmicos-

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _El Escuadrón-L sin duda necesitara Aliados, porque igual como las Polillas son Atraídas al Fuego, el Poder Atrae a quienes quieren Poder y los Héroes Atraen Villanos, y quien sabe que Peligros traerán estos Enemigos._

 _Respondiendo a los Reviews de los Lectores, quienes Dan Vida a Estas Historias:_

 ** _J0nas Nagera: es un Hábito, no me molesta mucho, y Gracias por el apoyo y Optimismo, eres el Único que capto la Referencia de los Cuatro Fantásticos, y espero que esté Listo, porque ese no es el único Enemigo que se Aproxima, Margo y Polly no dirán Nada, espero que se encuentre bien._**


	5. Cuando Presionas Demasiado

Loud House Aventuras de Héroes

Capítulo 5

Cuando Presionas Demasiado

 _Un Enemigo no debe ser Interpretado como una sola Amenaza, los Enemigos vienen en Muchas Formas, Tamaños, Géneros, Estirpes, Clases Sociales, incluso en edades, con la Creación, viene la Destrucción, con el Orden viene el Caos, y con los Superhéroes, Vienen Súper Villanos._

 ** _Descargo de Responsabilidad:_** _No soy Dueño de "The Loud House", El Diseño de los Trajes puede que sean Semejantes a los Diseños de admiralDT8, algunos Nombres y Poderes Pertenecen a Smoking Wrecker, quien a pesar de ser Peor que un Patán y Más Salvaje que un Bárbaro, es un Gran Escritor, si Lee esto, lamento la Franqueza, pero quiero que sepa que es un Gran Escritor por Sobre Todo._

 **Joyería "Ocaso de Diamantes"…**

Otra Noche, otra Aventura, y para los Loud quiere decir, un Robo y Fuga Armado, eran 4 Ladrones que no paraban de Correr y Disparar a quienes los Siguen o a quien sea.

-¡Quítense, Malditos Puercos!-

-¡Nunca nos Atraparan Vivos!-

Casi le dan a una Pareja, pero un Campo de Fuerza los Protege, uno de los Ladrones se tropieza con el Aire y otro Campo de Fuerza lo Retiene.

-¿Necesitan un Airecito?- Chica Invisible apareciendo

-¡¿Chica Invisible?! ¡¿Podría Empeorar este Día?!- el Jefe

Un Muro de Hielo los detiene y los Policías los Rodean, sin más Opción, se rinden.

-Sí, si puede Empeorar para Ustedes- Black Blizzard en la Cima del Muro

Black Blizzard y Chica Invisible vuelven a la Base.

 **Muelles…**

Los Rusos llevaban a Mujeres Secuestradas a los Contenedores para Transportarlas a Rusia, mientras un Americano estaba viendo a unos Rusos llevando a otras 10 Mujeres al Contenedor.

-Hey ¡Hey! Cállense- el Americano- Estoy Ganando 2000 Dólares por cada una de Ustedes, así que, si se Callan- Saca un Balde -las Dejare tener un Balde, sino- Saca un Taser y lo enciende, usándolo para Noquear a una de ellas y con miedo se meten.

-Te Agradezco por Traernos esta Mercancía, tu Dinero te Espera en el Auto-

-¿Cerca o Lejos del Halcón que Tienen?-

-¿Halcón?- un Ruso mira a uno de los suyos dormido junto a un Halcón- ¡Levántate Idiota y Espanta a ese Estúpido Pajarraco!-

-Él no te Escucha- el Halcón al Ruso, y luego se Transforma en un Gorila- Pero Yo Sí-

-¡Es Chica Bestia, Asesínenla!-

Sacan las Armas y Disparan, pero Chica Bestia se trasforma en un Colibrí para evadir los Tiros, cuando se acercó a los Tiradores se transforma de nuevo en Gorila golpeándolos, cuando el Americano intenta Dispararle por la Espalda, Princesa Diamante Bloquea el Tiro y Strong Girl recibe el Próximo Tiro y Rompe el Arma.

-Solo Yo puedo Lastimar a mi Gemela- Princesa Diamante

-Y Combatir a los Malos es un Deporte de Equipo- Strong Girl noqueando al Último

Llegan al Contenedor y Strong Girl lo abre a Haladas rompiendo la Puerta, liberando a las Mujeres.

-Vayan a la Calle 29, Quédense en la Luz y Háganle Señas al Primer Policía que vean- Chica Bestia volviendo a ser Humana

-¡Y Háganlo Ahora!- Princesa Diamante golpeando la Pared del Contenedor para que Corran

-En serio tenemos que Trabajar en tu actitud ante estas cosas- Strong Girl viendo a una de ellas orinarse encima del miedo, y no de los Rusos

La Policía llega y Arresta a los Rusos, mientras las Heroínas se aseguran de que nada Extraño pase, aunque no saben que alguien los Observa.

 **Zona de Bodegas, Este…**

Unos Emisarios de los Chinos estaban resguardando una Cocina de Drogas, la Vigilancia era muy Estricta, hasta para la Mafia China.

-¿Por qué estamos Armados para Esperar un Ejercito? Son unos Niños-

-Niños con Súper Poderes, así que cierra la Boca y Vigila, o nos Cortaran la Cabeza-

-¿En serio?- Reina Veloz aparece entre ellos- Deberían cambiar de Carrera, a una que no reciban tantas Amenazas- Noquea a los dos

-Hubiera sido más fácil rastrearlos con Chica Bestia, pero ella tenía que Presentarse en los Muelles- Cerebro Verde subiendo a las Ventanas con Planta Bebé y Multi-Chica, con su Telequinesis abre los Seguros de la Ventana y entran a escondidas.

-¿No creen que hubiese sido mejor entrar por la Puerta?- Multi-Chica tan confundida como de costumbre

- _Leni, Nunca entras a una Guarida Criminal siendo educado, te Dispararían apenas te vieran-_ Lori le aclara a Leni otra situación con la Telepatía de Lisa

- _¿Qué Tal si mejor nos concentramos en detener esta Producción de Sustancias Ilegales Altamente Adictivas? Gracias-_ Cerebro Verde

- _Popo -_ Planta Bebé

Reina Veloz golpea a los Fabricantes dejándolos Noqueados, los Guardias intentan dispararle, pero no pueden acertarle un Tiro, Multi-Chica hace una cuerda de Clones y giran pateándolos en el proceso.

Cerebro Verde y Planta Bebé detienen a quienes intentan Escapar, hasta los Inmovilizan para que no intenten nada extraño, ya que uno de ellos intento Dispararle a la Menor, pero Cerebro Verde usa su Telequinesis para Desviar la Bala y darle un Puñetazo al Tirador.

-¿En serio le ibas a Disparar a un Bebé? Que Sinvergüenzas-

Planta Bebé les lanza un Pañal Sucio y les Escupe.

Mientras con las dos Mayores, el último Guardia es desarmado de un Latigazo y noqueado de una Veloz Patada.

-Ese era el Último- Reina Veloz inspeccionando la Zona para ver si nadie Escapo- Asegurado-

-Nuestra Unidad de Hermano Varón dijo que Inspeccionemos el Almacén en caso de Posibles Bombas- Cerebro Verde

Multi-Chica se clona en 15 de ella, y revisan todo el Almacén, sin Encontrar nada Explosivo.

-¿Nada que pueda Explotar?- Multi-Chica Original a sus Clones

-Nada- desde la Clon2 a la Clon 14, pero la 15 saca un Papel

-Pero encontré esto-

Cerebro Verde lo Revisa y nota Cifras Bancarias, que son de retiro, no sería Extraño, salvo por la Cantidad de Dinero que se retira.

-¿Por qué sacar tanto Dinero?-

 **Lado Sur…**

Solar-Fire y Amplificador volaron a un Centro Comunitario de Refugio donde se Reportó un Asalto Agravado y el Ladrón sigue Prófugo, recorren la Zona buscándolo.

-No tiene Sentido Hermano, ¿Por qué Robar en un Centro de Refugio para Indigentes? Ahí no hay Mucho que Robar- Amplificador confundida

-Lo Averiguaremos en cuanto lo encontremos- Solar Fire notando a un Hombre lanzando a la Gente muy Lejos, demasiado para ser Normal, y encaja con la Descripción- Creo que lo Encontré-

Bajan y confrontan al Ladrón, quien parece más un Animal en lo que respecta la Conducta.

-Muy Bien Amigo, ¿Te siente bien? Porque me pareces Enfermo- Amplificador

-Más… la necesito… ¡MÁS!- Los golpea estrellándolos contra una Pared

-Muy Bien, a la Mala será- Solar Fire cortando su Camino con una Bola de Fuego- No queremos Herirte, pero si no nos dejas alternativa, será así-

Con sus Manos al Rojo Vivo, Solar-Fire le da unos buenos golpes, intentando no Dañarlo gravemente, Amplificador lo Electrocuta logrando Noquearlo, al revisarle la Ropa, solo encuentran Envoltorios de Dulce y Cartones de Leche.

-¿Por qué Robar esto? Puedes conseguirlo muy Barato en una Tienda- Amplificador

El Héroe de Fuego huele las Envolturas y es Lácteo el Olor.

-¿Dulce de Leche? JARVIS, ¿Por qué este Tipo roba cosas relacionadas con Leche?- Solar-Fire a sus Gafas, vinculadas a la Computadora Central de la Base

-[Analizando: Alto Contenido de Calcio y Sacarosa en las Envolturas, Compuestos encontrados comúnmente en Leches y Azucares, Propósito del Robo: Desconocido]-

-Bueno, al menos lo Detuvimos- Solar-Fire viendo a la Policía Llegar

-Gracias Chicos, con la Mafia Controlada, al fin podemos volver a ser la Ciudad que siempre Fuimos- un Oficial felicitando el Servicio de los Superhéroes

La Policía sin duda esta Agradecida por la Aparición de Superhéroes en Royal Woods, el Crimen tan Rápido y Fuerte como apareció, cayó en una Dura Empicada, el Escuadrón- L desde que apareció, han estado Frustrando cada Negocio, desde el Dinero Sucio hasta la Trata de Personas, haciendo más Difícil vivir a los Mafiosos.

 **Metro Abandonado de Royal Woods…**

En el Metro abandonado se reunieron los Líderes de los Errantes, los Venencelo, Madre Rusa, los Chinos y los Yakuza, todos sin poder Soportarse uno al Otro, pero debían hacerlo porque los une un Odio en Común, el Escuadrón-L.

-No sé porque estamos Reunidos, los Odio a Todos- Uno de los Líderes Rusos

-私たちがここに集まってきた理由も、そのうちの一つが、闇に愛し、知りません (Ni siquiera sé porque nos han Reunido Aquí, a uno de ellos le Gusta Mucho la Oscuridad)- El Líder de los Yakuza

-Tienes Razón, quizás hubiese sido mejor una Estación de Policía- una Anciana con el Mayor Sarcasmo del Mundo, la Líder de los Chinos- Aunque pensándolo Bien, no estaría Mal un Poco de Luz-

-Cari Amici, no olvidemos por quienes nos Reunimos- Un Hombre de Traje, la Cabeza de los Italianos

-Esos Malditos Niños- el Cerebro de los Errantes

-El Escuadrón-L- una Nueva Voz, al ver la Entrada, un Hombre en Bata de Laboratorio entra en el Tren- Sí, lo sé, están Arruinando nuestros Negocios, lo más Frustrante es que uno de Ellos ni siquiera está Entrenado para usar el Baño-

-Mis Drogas no se están Vendiendo- la China

-Mis Compradores esperan Mujeres de Compañía Importadas- el Ruso

-Es Difícil Limpiar uno mismo tu propia Ganancia- el italiano

-Mis Entregas se Dificultan cada vez más- el Yakuza

-Apenas puedo mantener mi Negocio, y ellos redujeron a mis Miembros de Alto Rango a Vulgares Ladrones- el Errante arrojando un Periódico Reciente con el Titular "Ladrones Errantes atrapados por Héroes Locales"

-Creo que tengo la Solución Permanente a nuestro Problema, por un Precio, Claro- El Científico

Todos sacan maletas Llenas de Dinero, entregándoselas al Científico, sonriendo ante la Desesperación de la Mafia.

-Dama y Caballeros, Conozcan a Pain-

Un Hombre Delgaducho entra usando un Abrigo y Mascara Negra compuesta de Vendas Ajustadas, que no podía verse la Cara.

-これは一体何ですか？ (¡¿Qué Rayos es Esto?!)-

\- Non è quello che mi aspettavo (No es lo que me Esperaba)- el Italiano

-¡Devuélveme mi Dinero!- el Ruso

-Es… Muy Flaco- el Errante

-No quiero ser Grosera, pero Solo porque usa una Máscara no Significa que pueda contra Mocosos con Súper Poderes- la China

-¿Acaso nunca escucharon el refrán "No Juzgues un Libro por su Portada"?- Pain mostrando el Dorso de su mano izquierda y ven un Aparato Verde conectado a una Manguera

 **Casa Loud…**

Lori usaba su Súper Velocidad para hacer múltiples tareas, aunque era cuidadosa de no hacerlo en frente de quienes no saben de sus Poderes, y Lynn tuvo que apartarla de su Teléfono durante 2 Horas, en el muy Posible caso de que Derrame por Accidente los Frijoles en sus Redes sociales.

-Lynn, por última vez, ¡Regrésame mi Teléfono!- Lori siendo mantenida a Raya por la Fuerza de su Hermana Menor Deportista

-¿En serio tenemos que recordártelo cada 5 Minutos?- Lynn ya cansada de que Lori le Exija

-No, pero probablemente a Leni sí- Lisa viendo a 7 Lenis haciendo Vestidos

-Como que es muy Fácil hacer más de un Vestido con más de mí- Leni Original

-Lo Sé ¿Verdad?- Leni 2 Cosiendo

-Realmente Practico- Leni 4 haciendo un Bordado

Lana en forma de Perro entra a la Sala y se sienta en el Sofá.

-Lana, fuera del Sofá- Lola viendo a Lana Sentada

-Tuve una Sesión de Terapia con Charles, tiene Problemas, y no de los Típicos Problemas de Perro-

Lincoln solo podía pensar en el Tipo al que Detuvieron, su Fuerza era Anormal, no era tan Fuerte como Lynn, pero esa Fuerza no era Humana, además, los Dulces y Cartones de Leche no dejaban de Atormentarlo.

-¿Aun Pensando en ello Hermano?- Luna adivinando los Pensamientos de Lincoln

-Sí, no puedo hacer que deje mi Cabeza-

-¿El Ladrón Lácteo?- Luan desde las Escaleras- Quizás puedas dejarlo pasar con un Buen Pastel-

-No en la Cara, Luan- Advierte el Pyro

Lisa mira las noticias para ver cómo sigue la Ciudad, llega una Cobertura del "Ladrón Lácteo", murió en su Celda, Causa de Muerte: Deficiencia de Calcio, recuerda que Lincoln le dijo que Robo Cartones y Dulces de Leche.

-Hermano, creo que tus Sospechas estaban Corroboradas, parece que sus Huesos se Debilitaron a tal Punto, que no pudo Resistir-

-Guau, seguiré Tomando mi Leche para no Acabar como ese Tipo- Lana algo asustada

-JARVIS, ¿Tienes los Informes de la Autopsia?- Lisa sacando una Tablet con JARVIS Allí

-[Afirmativo, el Calcio ya Presente se deterioraba muy Rápido, pero le Brindaba una Fuerza Aumentada, 10 Veces más Fuerte que el Humano Promedio]-

-¿Algún rastro de Químicos?- Lori

-[Sí, un Coctel Desconocido de Esteroides, lo más Raro es que parece incompleto]-

-¿Asteroides? ¿Ósea que, Como que desarrollara Poderes como Nosotros?- Leni 5, que pasaba a la Cocina por un Pudin

-Esteroides, Leni número 5, Químicos que Aumentan la Fuerza Física- Corrige Lisa

-¿Cómo obtuvo Alguien como él un Coctel de Esteroides? No soy muy Brillante, lo Reconozco, pero sé que Esas cosas no son Baratas y son Ilegales en muchos Estados- Lynn recordando que Los Deportes Prohíben el uso de Esteroides

-Luego pensaremos en eso, ahora Relajémonos, antes de que algo Raro vaya a Pasar- Lola arreglándose, hasta que una Especie de Alarma se Escucha, pero que solo ellos Notan -¿Qué Rayos es eso?-

-Relojes Contenedores, para Transportar nuestros Trajes y Comunicarnos entre Nosotros, Sincronizados con la Computadora para Vigilancia y Análisis en Tiempo Real, además de un Rastreador en caso de que alguno Desaparezca- Lisa Trabajando en ese Proyecto- Parece que la Vigilancia funciona muy bien-

- _A Todas las Unidades Disponibles, un Accidente Vehicular en las Intercesiones Clinton con Bale, Repito, Accidente Vehicular en Clinton con Bale-_

-No parece muy Serio, Lincoln, Lucy, Luan, Lynn, ustedes y Yo iremos, los demás, quédense para que nadie Sospeche- Lori subiendo a Cambiarse

Ya Listos, van al Lugar del Accidente, llegando a la Escena, Lincoln nota que parece que lo hizo alguien con una Gran Fuerza.

-¿Pasa Algo, Hermano Mayor?- Black Blizzard notando a su Hermano

-Algo que espero que sea una Equivocación-

Llegan al Lugar y notan que no hay Vehículos, Excepto un Camión Blindado que está volcado de Cabeza, las Hermanas se apresuran a ver el Camión, pero Solar-Fire nota barreras usadas comúnmente por Obreros y que aparte de Volcar el Camión, no hay Indicios de que alguien intentara Abrirlo y llevarse el Dinero.

-¿Construcción? ¿Dinero sin Robar? Un Segundo, ¡Chicas, Aléjense del Camión!-

-Claro que No Torpe, debemos ver si hay alguien allí- Reina Veloz viendo a los Conductores Atados y Amordazados

-¡¿Qué no lo Entiendes?! ¡Es una Trampa!- Solar-Fire

Una Sombra aterriza en el Camión y todos notan que es el Mismo hombre que estuvo frente a la Mafia.

-Buena Deducción, Sherlock, no te tomo Tiempo para Averiguarlo-

-¿Literalmente quién eres tú?- Reina Veloz sintiéndose Estúpida porque una vez más, puso su Opinión por encima de sus Hermanos

-Soy Pain, la Última cosa que Verán-

Black Blizzard le Dispara un Rayo de Hielo, pero Pain es más Ágil de lo que parece, evade cada Disparo de hielo de la Héroe de Negro, y Reina Veloz no puede atinarle un Golpe, Chica Invisible envuelve las manos en Campos de Fuerza y logra darle unos Puñetazos, pero apenas se inmuto, es más rudo de lo que parece, algo que Strong Girl aprovecha y le da unos Buenos Golpes poniéndolo en el Suelo, pero se Levanta pesadamente.

-Ok, eres Bueno, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Solar-Fire observando cada movimiento

-La Mafia me Contrato para Exterminarlos, personalmente no me Agrada Matar Niños, pero mientras me Paguen por ellos, no me Importa, ya ansiaba Pelear con alguien muy Fuerte-

-¿Cómo vas a Destrozarnos? Literalmente estas muy Delgado- Reina Veloz viendo la Falta de Músculos

-Estas al Puro Hueso- Chica invisible riéndose de su Chiste

-De hecho ese no fue tan Malo- Black Blizzard

-No sé si debamos seguir Golpeándolo o darle un Cono de Helado- Strong Girl

-Admito que este aspecto no me sienta Bien, pero eso se puede arreglar- Se quita el Abrigo revelando un Traje del Mismo Material que la Máscara, pero sin ningún Tipo de manga, pero lo que más destacaban, son las Mangueras que están Conectadas a su Cuerpo, al girar el Dispositivo en su mano, un Liquido Verde Brillante se esparce por las Manqueras, al llegar a la Conexión, el Cuerpo de Pain comenzó a Crecer, haciéndose más Grande, Más Fuerte y más Malo, su Piel se volvió Roja, las Vendas de su Mascara se Separaron mostrando Dientes Grandes y Ojos Amarillos, sin duda eso es la Definición de "Cambio Extremo"- Aaah, Mucho Mejor-

-Mami- Solar-Fire visiblemente asustado

-Creo que Necesito Nuevos Pantalones- Reina Veloz viendo al Delgaducho que ahora debe ser un Gorila de Titanio

-Diría algún Chiste, pero tengo Tanto miedo que nada Viene a mi Cabeza- Chica Invisible ante el Fortachón

-Estoy tan Asustada que Podría hacerme encima- Black Blizzard sin emociones, aunque siente algo de Miedo por Primera vez en Años

-Yo ya lo Hice- Strong Girl, todos se alejan unos 3 Pasos de ella

-Muy Bien, ¿En Dónde nos quedamos?-

Pain salta y todos logran quitarse antes de que los Golpee, Solar-Fire le dispara Llamas, pero no sintió Mucho, es respondido con una Patada justo en el Rostro, enviándolo a 5 calles de distancia, Reina Veloz gira alrededor de él junto a Chica Invisible y lo Golpean, pero ellas son las únicas que sienten el Daño, ya que sus manos le duelen cada vez que lo Golpea, reciben una Patada que las manda a una pared haciendo un hoyo en el Impacto, y cayéndoles varios Ladrillos.

El Villano el golpeado por un Rayo Congelante en las piernas, pero las Libera con Facilidad y camina hacia Black Blizzard, quien sigue disparando, lo Congela por completo, pero no pasa mucho tiempo para que rompa el Hielo y la golpeara, Strong Girl le da un Puñetazo en la Cara y Pain hace lo mismo, eso sí se pudo sentir.

-Dicen que no te Rompes- Pain Sonríe- Averigüémoslo-

Se dan Golpes entre si tratando de ver quien cae primero, Pain logra retenerle las Manos para intentar someterla, pero Strong Girl logra levantarse y dar un buen Cabezazo, continúan la Ronda de Golpes, la Heroína logra sostener un Brazo y hacer el "¿Por qué te estas Pegando?", logra darle muy Fuertes Golpes a los Oídos para desorientarlo, cuando Pain recupera el Sentido, nota que ya no están.

-No Importa, no creo que sean lo Bastante Valientes o Estúpidos para enfrentarme de nuevo- Camina al Camión Blindado y los Conductores le apuntan con sus Armas temblando de miedo, aunque al Mastodonte parece no Importarle- Bah, son Monedas- se va dejando el Camión atrás, después de todo ¿Por qué conformarse con un Simple Camión Blindado cuando puedes tener a Toda Royal Woods a tus Pies?

Algo Lejos de allí, los Louds sin sus Trajes estaban escondidos en un Almacén, Lori está curándose pero quedó Inconsciente cuando Pain la Pateo a ella y Luan al Muro, Lincoln y Lucy estaban mejor que ellas ya que lo suyo no fue tan serio, y Lynn se reacomodo algunos Huesos que se desalinearon con los Golpes, pero Luan sigue Noqueada.

-Creo que las Visitas al Hospital si me hicieron aprender algo- Lynn guardando su Traje en su Mochila

-¿No comer Sándwiches con demasiado Picante?- Lincoln

-Eso y como Reacomodar algunos de mis Huesos- la Deportista tronándose los Huesos del Hombro Izquierdo

-Espero que despierten Pronto, esto fue muy Difícil- Lucy haciendo Trozos de Hielo para que el Dolor de sus Hermanas disminuya.

-Sí, es totalmente Diferente a Pelear contra Mafiosos que usan Armas de Fuego- Lynn comparando a los Humanos Normales con alguien que de la Nada puede hacerse Súper Fuerte

-Seguro el Ladrón Lácteo seguro era algún tipo de Prototipo de Pain, JARVIS detecto el mismo Coctel Esteroide esta en esas Mangueras, pero es una versión más Desarrollada- Lincoln revisando los datos en sus Gafas- Luna y Lana deben estar en camino para buscarnos, espero que no Detengan a Luna por Conducir sin Licencia Completa-

Vanzilla llega y Lynn logra meter a Lori y Luan, Luna al volante mira el estado de su Hermana Mayor y Hermanos menores.

-¡Viejos! ¡¿Pero que les Paso?! Parece que fueron Atacados por Perros Rabiosos y escupidos-

-Faltan las Mordeduras para que sea de Perros, diría que es más como, un Elefante Enojado- Lana en el Asiento del Copiloto

-Nuestro Primer Súper Villano- resume Lucy

-Súper Fuerza, por Químicos, pero su habilidad lo hace muy Peligroso- Lincoln recordando la Paliza que le dio alguien fuera de su Hermana Lynn

-Mejor las Llevamos al Ala Medica, no podemos Arriesgarnos a que las heridas sean más serias de lo que Parecen- Luna ante el estado de Luan y Lori

-¿Qué hay de un Hospital?- Lana

-Mamá y Papá nos Interrogarían por como acabaron así, además, si la Mafia lo Contrato como él dijo, deben tener a su Gente en el Hospital buscando Heridos con Contusiones de esta Magnitud, y eso Delataría sus Identidades- Lucy ante la Pregunta de una de sus Hermanas Menores

-Tienen Razón Lana- Lori despertando y sentándose adolorida- No podemos arriesgarnos a…- se Desmalla de Repente

-Ok, no soy Doctora, pero estoy segura que eso no debería haber pasado- Luna

-¡Solo Písale Hermana!- Lincoln ya impaciente y sintiendo que empieza a Encenderse

Conducen a la Base para que Revisen a Lori y Luan.

 **Metro Abandonado…**

-¿Cómo que no los Mataste?- El Errante sintiendo disgusto ante el Trabajo de Pain, quien volvió a su Forma Normal

-Estoy de acuerdo con este Bruto de Turks, se supone que los Sepultarías Vivos- la China, Cheng

-Estoy harto de Trabajos a medias- El Ruso, Anatoli

Pain simplemente ignora las Criticas, ya que no le Importa lo que digan las Personas de su Trabajo.

-Amici, vean el Lado amable, deben estar tan Heridos que Acobardara al Resto- el Italiano, Salvatore

-Sí, debió Quebrar su Convicción de Luchar contra Nosotros- el Yakuza, Kiri

-Si sus Huesos no están Rotos, sus Espíritus lo Están- Pain- Esos fueron 5, y aún quedan 6-

-¿Cómo los Atraerás?- Anatoli interesado

-Fácil mi Ruso amigo, son Héroes- Pain

 **Cuartel del Escuadrón-L…**

Lori y Luan están en unas Capsulas de Recuperación Médica, mientras Lisa les hacía unas Pruebas para confirmar el Grado de las Heridas, incluso las de Lynn, Lincoln y Lucy, afortunadamente Lincoln y Lucy solo tienen Contusiones Menores, Lynn algunos Huesos desalineados, que ya reacomodo, mientras Luan y Lori se llevaron las Peores Partes, aunque Lori se recupera Rápido, su Factor Curativo no responde, y Lisa descubre la Razón.

-Hipoglucemia Aguda, parece que la Súper Velocidad de Lori tiene un Precio, en términos Simples, la hace Quemar Cantidades Enormes de Calorías, lo cual conlleva a que sufra colapsos por Agotamiento-

-¿Dices que Lori necesita Comer más para poder estar Trabajando bien?- Lola repite lo que entendió

-Precisamente, y debe dejar las Dietas ya que Necesita calorías para Trabajar como Heroína y evitar Desmallarse en Plena Carretera, no subirá de Peso por si las Dudas- Lisa poniendo una Carretilla Llena de Dulces cerca de Lori

-Al menos podemos darle uso al Oro y Diamantes que encontramos- Lynn comiendo una Barra de Chocolate

-Además de Costear varios Equipos y Repuestos para los Trajes- Luna viendo algunas Cosas Nuevas, la Mayoría con Especificaciones para los Poderes de los Loud

-Volviendo al Asunto Principal, Pain es Peligroso, y ese Esteroide lo hace más Fuerte, Lynn puede darle Pelea, pero Dudo que Nosotros podamos- Lincoln revisando Videos de Vigilancia que JARVIS les Consiguió para poder ver como Vencerlo

-¿No Podemos hacer un Contra Esteroide para inhabilitar su Fuerza?- Lucy a Lisa

-Imposible, el suyo es una Versión más Avanzada del que vimos antes, no podemos simplemente hacer una Contra Formula con una Sustancia Desconocida-

-Quizás ser Fuerte en su Terreno no es la Mejor Solución- Zadavia en un Holograma que aparece en medio del Lugar

Desde que se Presentó a los Hermanos Loud, ha estado ayudándolos en su Cruzada contra el Crimen, incluso ayudándolos a Controlar sus Poderes, con una variedad de Poderes puede hacer que los Recursos que Necesitan pasen Desapercibidos para todos los Ojos y sus Equipos sean los Adecuados.

-¿Qué Quieres decir con eso, hermana?- Luna

-Eso es lo que Pain quiere, sino pudo Romper sus Huesos, sus Espíritus son los que se Romperán, quiere que Duden de sí mismos y Fallen, así poder Eliminarlos con más Facilidad-

Lynn recordó algo, ni se molestó en intentar Buscarlos cuando escaparon de él, las Palabras de Zadavia tienen Sentido.

-Tiene Razón- las Hermanas ausentes a la Lucha la ven- Cuando Escapamos, ni siquiera nos Buscaba, quiere Acobardarnos y Aplastarnos-

-Funciono en mí- Lola Asustada de ver al Mastodonte

-Al menos pudiste usar lo que tienes dentro de la Cabeza en Lugar de los Músculos, y creo que esto es algo que deberían Ver- Zadavia colocando el Noticiero en las Pantallas, donde transmiten desde el Aire viendo un Hotel con Turistas

- _Aquí Abril O'Neil desde el Helicóptero 7, hace unos Momentos, un Hombre que se Denomina "Pain" ha hecho una Toma de Rehenes, los Esfuerzos Policiales han sido Ineficientes ya que la Mafia esta Resguardándolo-_ Se Escuchan Disparos y la Cámara avista a los Italianos y los Yakuza disparándoles a la Policía- _Pain afirma que el Escuadrón-L esta Eliminado y él se Encargó de Ello, para mí eso es Basura, Escuadrón-L, si pueden oírme, Por favor, Ayuda-_ Un Disparo le da al Helicóptero, y a la Cámara, cortando la Transmisión

Lincoln va a una Vitrina que Contiene los Trajes y saca el Suyo, se lo Pone y camina a la Salida, cuando iba a Volar, una Mano lo detiene y es Luna, ya Vestida.

-Iré Contigo Hermano-

-¿Viste lo que Pain les hizo a Lori y Luan? No puedo dejar que les pase lo Mismo a Ustedes-

-Asumimos eso Cuando Aceptamos ser Héroes, siempre nos Herirán, pero eso no nos va a Detener- Luna viendo a su Hermano con Seriedad

-Nosotras También- Lana ya Vestida, junto a Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lisa y Lily

-Literalmente no se Olviden de Nosotras- Lori comiéndose una Quinta Bolsa de Papas Fritas Jumbo y Luan cojeando

-Luan aun estas Herida- Luna viendo a su Hermana Menor

-Como si una Mala Pata me fuese a Parar- Luan

-Bien- Lincoln poniéndose las Gafas y su Cabello cambia- Es Hora del Escuadrón-

-Oye, esa Frase es Perfecta- Luan

-¿Listos Hermanos? ¡Es Hora del Escuadrón!- Lori corriendo a la Ciudad

Luna, Lincoln, Lucy y Lana vuelan, Lynn, Lola, Lisa y Lisa van a Ruedas en el Auto de Heroína de Lola, y Luan hace una Tabla Deslizadora de sus Campos de Fuerza, junto a una Escayola en su Pie Derecho.

-Buena Suerte- Zadavia cortando la Transmisión

 **Hotel Grand Woods…**

Los Tiradores repelen a la Policía con mucho Éxito, ya que sus Patrullas no resisten mucho y los Escudos Antimotines empiezan a Ceder.

-¡Retrocedan, Retrocedan!- El Comisionado detrás de una de las Paredes

-¡Necesitamos a la Guardia Nacional, Señor!-

-¡¿La Guardia Nacional?! ¡Necesitamos al Maldito Ejercito!-

Un Ruso saca un RPG y Apunta a la Policía, hasta que sobre ellos se forma una Gran Sombra y aterriza un Oso Negro que derriba a los del Techo, Cerebro Verde desarma el RPG, Solar-Fire dispara su Flamas a las Armas de los Mafiosos derritiéndolas, Princesa Diamante y Chica Invisible protegen a los Policías, Amplificador Noquea a los Mafiosos con una descarga Eléctrica que los Noquea.

En el Coche de Heroína, Princesa Diamante Blindo con su Cristal el Frente y Strong Girl está Pegada allí con la Cabeza muy por Delante, Black Blizzard está al Volante, idea de la Princesita.

-Cuando esto Acabe, voy a Patearte de Aquí a la luna- Strong Girl algo enojada por ser usada como Ariete

-Menos Parloteo, Más tu siendo un Ariete- Princesa Diamante restándole importancia

Derriban la Puerta de Servicio y son Recibidas por los Rusos.

-¿Una Bienvenida? Ay, no tenían que hacerlo- Princesa Diamante con Sarcasmo, antes de que desde afuera se oigan Gritos de Terror y Dolor

Strong Girl sale y los Policías le Disparan ya que no vieron quien salió, solo que alguien salió.

-¡Idiotas, Alto al Fuego! ¡Es Strong Girl!-

-¡Lo Siento!- un Policía

-No hay Cuidado, las Balas no me Afectan-

Las Defensas están desmanteladas, y es hora del Evento principal, el Escuadrón-L sube al Pent-house, no sin antes indicar que solo ellos irán, entran y sacan a los Rehenes, aunque Pain no está.

-¿Por qué Atraernos a este Lugar? Aparte de que es muy Bonito- Multi-Chica

-Debe ser Otra Trampa- Solar-Fire recordando cuando lo Conocieron

-Solo era para Atraerlos- Pain Musculoso cayendo Frente a ellos, aunque Lejos- Así que, Todos Vinieron- Mira la Escayola de Chica Invisible y las Heridas aun Sanando de Reina Veloz- Esperaba pelear contra todos ustedes en sus Mejores Formas, pero un Contrato es un Contrato-

Pain se Agranda y va contra ellos, se dividen para intentar ver como derribarlo, Multi-Chica se clona antes de que reciba un Golpe, pero todas evaden dividiéndose y Reina Veloz corre evitando otro Golpe, una Bola de Fuego le da en la Cara desorientándolo, luego recibe un Golpe en la Quijada, pero aún está Consciente.

Princesa Diamante monta a su Gemela transformada en Tigre, avanzan y logran Arañarlo y darle cortes de Cristal, Chica Invisible bloquea los Golpes mientras Black Blizzard le dispara Picos de Hielo, aunque no sirven de mucho, Planta Bebé controla las Plantas del Lugar y logra enredar a Pain.

-¿Creen que unas Pequeñas Lianas me detendrán?- Pain arrogante, antes de que una Migraña lo Golpee

- _No, pero una Migraña debería-_ Cerebro Verde en la mente de Pain

Solar-Fire mira atentamente a Pain en busca de algún Punto Débil, y tiene que ser Rápido, antes de que…

-¡BASTA DE JUEGOS!- Pain grita harto de las Niñerías, arrancando las Lianas y deteniendo los Dolores de Cabeza

-¡Viejos, se Liberó!- Amplificador

Se separan para evitar a Pain, Solar-Fire le sigue Disparando Fuego, recuerda las Palabras de Zadavia y nota el Dispositivo, si es la Fuente de su Fuerza.

-Es al Mismo Tiempo su Debilidad- Solar-Fire enfocando su Vista en ese Punto, detiene el Roció de Fuego, para dar una Corriente Concentrada cortando la Manguera

-¡¿Qué estás Haciendo?!- Pain asustado

-¡Amplificador, Dispara!- Solar-Fire no queriendo incendiar el Lugar si el Esteroide es inflamable

Entiende el Plan de su Hermano y Dispara una Corriente Eléctrica, recorre todo el Líquido, hasta llegar a Pain, Electrocutándolo hasta desinflarlo y Dejarlo inconsciente, lo rodean y aunque intenta Levantarse, está demasiado Débil y Adolorido para poder siquiera levantar un Dedo.

-Esto es de Película de Espías, pero, esta sería la Parte donde alguien hace, un muy mal Chiste- Princesa Diamante

-Diría uno, pero creo que le Impacto la Noticia del Día- Chica Invisible

-Perfecto- Reina Veloz

 **Casa Loud, al día Siguiente…**

- _En Otras Noticias, el Criminal conocido como "Pain" anoche, Después de su Arresto, fue Trasladado a la Prisión de Black Fate, una Nueva Prisión para Individuos con Súper Poderes, Creada en los Días posteriores al Impacto de la Tormenta Cósmica, una Vez más, el Escuadrón-L tiene nuestra Gratitud por salvarnos del Caos-_

Lynn cambia de canal, mientras sus Hermanas están junto a ella en el Sofá, haciendo sus Cosas Habituales, aunque Luna nota que Lincoln no está.

-¿Alguna vio a nuestro Hermano?- Luna a las Demás

-Dijo que daría un Paseo- Lola mirándose al Espejo

-Se llevó a nuestra Hermana menor con él-Lisa haciendo otro Estudio de Popo

-¿Creen que fue a, como que ir a ver a Ronnie Anne?- Leni leyendo una de sus Revistas

Cuando les llego esa idea, entran a Vanzilla y Lori conduce al Parque, aunque ven a Lincoln recogiendo la Basura y discretamente, Lily le ayuda con sus Poderes, aunque ella quería usar sus Propias Manos, era solo una Bebé de 15 Meses y no hay mucho que ella pueda hacer, aunque teniendo Poderes, pensó en usarlos para ayudar a la Comunidad.

-Gracias Lily, sabes que no tenías que hacerlo-

Lily solo le balbucea a su Hermano mayor.

-Sé que quieres ayudarme, pero esto paso de pronto en nuestro paseo, cuando acabe continuaremos, le Prometí a Clyde que iría con él a la Tienda de Comics después del Paseo-

Lincoln le tomo tiempo, pero dejo todo el Parque Limpio, no uso sus Poderes ya que no quería ser Descubierto, la Basura Quemada daña el Ambiente y el Trabajo Manual no está mal de vez en Cuando.

-Uff, me tomo toda la Mañana, pero finalmente Termine-

-Me Impresionas Chico, nunca había visto un Parque tan Limpio-

Lincoln al voltear ve a un Hombre Mayor de unos 90 Años con Gafas de Sol Puestas, estaba sentándose en una Banca y Lincoln lo Acompaña junto a Lily.

-Gracias Señor…-

-Lee, Stan Lee- se Presenta el Hombre

-Lincoln Loud, es un Gusto, y ella es mi Hermanita Menor, Lily- Se presenta tanto a sí mismo, como a su Hermanita Bebé

-Que Adorable Bebé, ¿Es tu Única Hermana?-

-No, tengo 5 Hermanas Mayores y otras 5 Menores, soy el del Medio-

-Cielos, tus Padres debieron de estar Ocupados- Stan Sorprendido

-No tiene Idea- Lincoln aguantando una Risa

Ajeno a ellos, las Hermanas de Lincoln están escondidas mientras lo ven hablando con un Adulto Mayor, ellas eran Sobreprotectoras con Lincoln con respecto a que Hable con Extraños, pero considerando que ayudaba a Alguien, solo Observan.

-¿Por qué habla con un Señor Mayor?- Lynn confundida

-Creo que es alguien que quiere Charlar- Luan sin hacer un Mal Chiste

-No creo que pase nada Malo, parece un Buen Señor- Lana mirando atentamente

-Solo sigamos Observando- Lori

Lincoln seguía hablando con el Señor quien estaba contando varias de sus Historias, algunas el Chico ni podía Creerlas.

-Y luego le dije al Bar tender, "Al menos intenta un Servicio Discreto cuando miras una Dama"-

Lincoln no puede parar de Reirse y Lily desde su Carriola también se Ríe.

-Vaya, sin duda vivió tantas Experiencias, realmente suena Irreal-

-Hace tiempo que no hablaba con alguien tan Joven como tú, sin duda eres un Gran Chico, dime, ¿Limpiabas el Parque mientras Paseabas a tu Hermanita?-

-Sí, el hecho de que hayan Súper Héroes no quiere decir que las Personas Normales no hagan nada, incluso si es algo tan Pequeño como Recoger Basura, o Ayudar a una Ancianita a Cruzar la calle- antes de Llegar ayudo a una Ancianita a Cruzar la Calle, odiaba Mentirle a alguien como Stan sobre que él es un Súper Héroe, pero debía mantener el Secreto

-¿Sabes algo Hijo? Yo siempre he Pensado que un Héroe no es solo alguien con Súper Poderes Salvando Gente solo por Deber, sino alguien que Salva a la Gente porque es su Responsabilidad y lo hace por Otras Personas antes que por sí Mismo, incluso sin Recibir Alguna Recompensa a Cambio, conformándose con solo Saber que hizo algo por los Demás. Para mí, esa Persona es más que un Héroe, es un Autentico Héroe. Y Tú, Chico, estas en Camino a ser uno de Ellos, o Mayor aun, el Mejor de Todos-

Esas Palabras eran dichas por el Mismo Hombre, aunque los Loud no saben quién es el Sujeto, Él hablaba con Sabiduría, era Agradable, pero sobre todo, Inspirador.

Y ser Elogiado por ese Hombre, no sabía porque, pero Lincoln sentía que podía hacer Loque sea y no lo Detendrían.

-Gracias Señor Lee-

Las Hermanas también lo Escucharon y deciden presentarse, saliendo de su Escondite.

-Lincoln, ¿Necesitas un Aventón a la Tienda de Comics?- Lori llegando

-Claro, hay que ir a buscar a Clyde-

-Gracias por Cuidar a Nuestro Hermanito Señor- Luna agradeciendo

-No mentías cuando Dijiste que Tenías 10 Hermanas Peculiares Chico, pero fue un Placer-

-Gracias por la Charla Señor Lee- Lincoln y sus Hermanas Despidiéndose y yendo a Vanzilla

Los Hermanos se Retiran, aunque no sin Antes escuchar algunas Palabras.

-Excélsior Familia Loud, y Escuadrón-L… Excélsior-

Sonríen ante esas Palabras, aunque rápidamente se dan Cuenta de Algo.

-Disculpe, ¿Cómo lo… Supo?- Lincoln volteando y viendo que Stan Lee se fue

-Y yo creí que Lucy sabía Desaparecer- Leni

-Sí, eso hasta a mí me Sorprendió- Lucy Sorprendida

-Bueno, quizás debamos buscar al Clyde para que no piense que lo Abandonamos- Luna

-Está Bien- Lori subiendo a Vanzilla

-Y ahí lo Tienen, nuestro Primer Súper Villano, el Primero de Muchos, pero no pensamos Rendirnos, es Nuestra Responsabilidad con Royal Woods Proteger la Ciudad y a su Gente, y aunque estoy Seguro que quizás no Vuelva a Ver al Señor Stan Lee, sus Palabras siempre las Llevare conmigo, Así que, Excélsior a Todos- Lincoln a Nosotros mientras sube a la Camioneta con sus Hermanas

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _Pain era Peligroso, pero siempre habrán más Peligros por allí, pero los Héroes tienen la Responsabilidad de Proteger a la Gente de su Ciudad y el Mundo de cualquier Maldad, desde Ayudar a la Comunidad, hasta Detener a los Villanos_

 _Respondiendo a los Reviews de los Lectores, quienes Dan Vida a Estas Historias:_

 ** _J0nas Nagera: Acertaste en otra Referencia, realmente me Sorprende que alguien recuerde Cosas de esos Tiempos, Tiempos de Buenos Héroes en Televisión, y puede que tengan alguno que Otro Inconveniente con sus Poderes en Casa, pero ellos podrán resolverlo, y no dire más de eso Bullyngs por ahora, pero si Diré que los vera como Súper Villanos Pronto, espero que se Encuentre Bien._**

 ** _Como deben haber sabido… Stan Lee… Falleció a los 95 Años este Año… Aun me cuesta Asimilarlo, pero siempre Vivirá en los Héroes que Creo, Nunca te Olvidaremos Stan, "Los Héroes son Recordados, pero las Leyendas Nunca Mueren"_**

 **Descansa en Paz Padre de Marvel**

 **Stan Lee**

 **1922-2018**

 **Excélsior.**


	6. Azul Ártico, Verde Toxico

Loud House Aventuras de Héroes

Capítulo 6

Azul Ártico, Verde Toxico

 _Pain, el Primer Súper Villano que nuestra Familia Favorita enfrento, quizás sea Peligroso, pero no lo hace Invencible, pero cada Villano siempre es Diferente, aunque todos comparten algo en Común, como una Hidra, si Cortas una Cabeza, 2 Más tomaran su Lugar, y si derrotas a un Villano, Uno o Dos más, también vendrán._

 ** _Descargo de Responsabilidad:_** _No soy Dueño de "The Loud House", El Diseño de los Trajes puede que sean Semejantes a los Diseños de admiralDT8, algunos Nombres y Poderes Pertenecen a Smoking Wrecker, quien a pesar de ser Peor que un Patán y Más Salvaje que un Bárbaro, es un Gran Escritor, si Lee esto, lamento la Franqueza, pero quiero que sepa que es un Gran Escritor por Sobre Todo._

 **Royal Woods...**

En la Gran Ciudad todos estaban usando Ropa Ligera ya que es el Día más Caliente en la Historia de Royal Woods, tal vez de todo Michigan, los Bloqueadores Solares se venden tan bien como la Soda Fría, igual que las Reparaciones y Compras de los Aires Acondicionados, Helados y Básicamente cualquier cosa Fría.

Llegada la Noche, un Crucero estaba dando una Donación de Lujo de las Corporaciones Tetherby, incluso tenía una Fuente de Helado, poco Refinado, pero efectivo en el Calor Veraniego que está asolando Royal Woods, ni siquiera la Noche es Fría para aliviar el Calor.

En la Sala del Timón, el Capitán con Surtidos de Helado y Bebidas Frías, todos queriendo refrescarse, toman algo de eso.

-Uf, si Tetherby gana Millones con este Calor, entonces deberían Aumentarnos el Salario, no me Pagan lo Suficiente para aguantar Esto- el Capitán escuchando las Opiniones de su Tripulación

-Sí-

-A mí tampoco-

-Debí quedarme en el Teatro, allí es más Fresco que esto-

El Timonel al regresar la Vista en Frente, se asusta.

-Capitán, ¿Cuál es el Procedimiento para Icebergs Verdes?-

-¿Iceberg Verde? ¿Con este Calor? Muchacho, creo que Empiezas a Aluci…- el Capitán mira y es Cierto, es un Iceberg muy Filoso con un Brillo Antinatural de Verde, toma la Radio y Contacta a la Guardia Naval mientras activa la Alarma del Barco- ¡EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA! ¡Iceberg Verde!-

Al Cambiar el Curso, Hielo se Forma muy Rápido bloqueando el Barco y un Chorro Verde derrite todas las Antenas en el Barco, desconectándola de toda Comunicación, todos los Invitados empiezan a Aterrorizarse e ir a los Botes Salvavidas, pero el mismo Chorro Verde deteriora los Barcos Salvavidas hasta el Punto de Pudrirlos, un Puente de Hielo se forma del Iceberg y de él salen dos Personas.

Un Hombre en un Traje Metálico Azul Oscuro y el Cuerpo cubierto mayormente de Hielo que asume la Forma de una Flama, solo viéndose una Silueta Humana Delgada y Ojos Filosos Rojos; la otra Persona es una Mujer con un Traje Metálico de un Tono Verdoso, tubos que van desde la Nuca hasta unos 3 Cañones Unidos a sus Brazos y una Máscara de Gas que solo Cubre su Boca y Nariz, dejando al Descubierto una Piel Lavanda, Ojos Blancos y Cabello Brillando de un Verde Toxico.

-¿Quiénes son Ustedes?- un Valiente entre los Ricachones

-Sr Ártico, ese soy yo- el Hombre cuyo traje se ve Expulsando Vapor Frío

-Pueden llamarme Madame Toxica- la Mujer ahora identificada como Madame Toxica

-Deberían irse de Aquí, asustan a todos y…- el Valiente se convierte en el Frío ya que Sr Ártico desde su Mano le Dispara un Rayo de Hielo y queda Completamente Congelado

Una Mujer Joven grita e intenta Correr asustada, pero Madame Toxica le Dispara un Proyectil Pegajoso verde en la Espalda, le Produce Quemaduras y la deja en el Piso retorciéndose de Dolor, todos entiendes que "Una Imprudencia y eres el Siguiente".

-¿Qué es lo que Quieren de Nosotros?- Una Mujer Mayor asustada

-Hielo- Sr Ártico

-No Olvides el Verde, Cariño- Madame Toxica

-No entiendo-

-Pues sugiero que Piense Rápido- Ártico sacando una Varilla con una Punta Brillante Roja, la Clava en una Escultora de Hielo y esta se Rompe en Pedazos

Toxica, de sus Cañones saca unas muy Largas Garras Verdes Brillantes y Corta una Mesa como si fuera Mantequilla, Pudriéndola en el Proceso.

Los Ricos miran sus Diamantes y el Dinero que Cargan, se lo Entregan a los Ladrones Armados y Ambientados.

-Eso es Pensar Rápido, Cariño, Vámonos, detesto estar Rodeada de esta Gente, además de que no tienen nada que podamos Robarles ahora- Madame Toxica aburrida

-Tranquila Querida, yo me Encargo- Sr Ártico camina a la Proa del Barco y dispara su Hielo formando un Puente entre el Mar y la Superficie- Que Tengan una Fría Noche- Camina en el Puente de Hielo mientras lo sigue creando conforme avanza y su Esposa lo sigue mientras el Hielo detrás de Ella se Derrite y Varios pececillos cercanos se Mueren por las Emisiones Toxicas

 **Casa Loud, Mañana…**

La Mañana no trata muy Bien a los Loud, bueno, a los Padres Loud, ya que al Levantarse, Lola intento encender el Aire Acondicionado, solo Ventilo más no Enfrió, y luego les echo Humo negro en la Cara de los Padres, los Hijos salieron mientras los Padres están intentando Reparar el Aire Acondicionado ellos mismos… Otra Vez, y la Palabra clave es: Intentar.

Como dijo Lincoln antes, con 11 Hijos, 4 Mascotas y dos Padres que insisten en Arreglarlo todo Ellos mismos, la Casa Loud es por decirlo de la manera más sutil… un Desastre.

-Cariño, Dime que el Aire Acondicionado ya Funciona- Rita sudando Mares en la Sala

-Eso intento, pero aun no Puedo hacer que Arranque- Sr Lynn intentando Reparar el Aire Acondicionado- Los Niños sin duda tienen Suerte, se fueron antes de que esta Cosa se descompusiera-

-Espero que no estén en las Piscinas Públicas, les Prohibieron la Entrada después de Múltiples Cosas- Rita esperando no Recibir más Multas que seguramente no Podrían Pagar- ¡Se Acabó! Necesitamos un Nuevo Aire Acondicionado-

-Tranquila Querida, yo Puedo Arreglarlo- Lynn Sr apenas dijo eso, el Gas le Estallo en la Cara, noqueándolo casi al Instante- Espero que a los Niños les vaya mejor que a Nosotros- Lynn Padre antes de caer al Suelo de Espaldas

 **Base Escuadrón-L…**

-¿Quién Necesita Aire Acondicionado cuando tienes una Hermana con Poderes de Hielo?- Lincoln a Nosotros mientras está sentado en Nieve creada por Lucy

-Realmente es bueno que Lucy pueda hacer esto- Lana saliendo de la Nieve como un Topo

-Brrr, Que Frío hace aquí, casi tanto como mis Pantaloncillos- Luan a través del Sr. Cocos, riéndose de su Propio Chiste

Lynn solo se desliza en una Tabla de Snowboard, con Lola en su Propia Tabla de Cristal, Lori envía Mensajes a Bobby mientras come un Granizado, Luna batallando con Leni en una Guerra de Bolas de Nieve, Lucy solo estaba refrescándose y Lisa estaba trabajando en unos Planos con Lily sentada en la Mesa solo balbuceando.

-¿En que estas Trabajando?- Lucy asustando a Lisa por aparecer repentinamente

-Empiezo a Creer que tenías el Poder de Teletransportarte desde que Naciste- Lisa sacudiéndose la Nieve- Son Especificaciones de las Mangueras de Pain, Lincoln tuvo una buena idea al Cortarlas, y debemos estar Preparados para posibles Nuevos… Súper Villanos, Diferentes a los Anteriores, así que estoy pensando en Diseñar Trajes para Condiciones Ambientales Extremas-

-Para Frío y Calor Extremos- Lee Lynn- El de Calor lo Necesitaremos porque estoy segura que hay un Villano que está Haciéndonos Sudar tanto solo con Salir-

La Alarma suena y la Computadora muestra las Noticias, reportando el "Iceberg Verde" junto a una Pareja de Individuos Poderosos, y Emisiones Toxicas en el Barco, un Hombre esta siendo atendido por la Hipotermia y la Mujer fue llevada al Hospital para Tratar sus Quemaduras Químicas.

-Ese Iceberg esta de Locura Hermanos- Luna viendo el Iceberg Verde

-Y es Sumamente Radioactivo, no hay que estar cerca- Lisa mirando los Niveles de Radiación

-Muy bien, a Vestirnos, tengo la Sensación de que esto será uno de esos Días- Lori

 **Muelles…**

Los Paramédicos están atendiendo al Congelado mientras una Ambulancia lleva a la Mujer al Hospital, mientras la Policía está interrogando a los Millonarios para saber más de estos "Señor Ártico" y "Madame Toxica".

-A ver, ¿Dijo que tienen Poderes?- una Oficial de Proveniencia China al Congelado, su Placa dice "Mai Shang", Detective del Departamento Policial de Royal Woods, o DPRW para Abreviar.

 **(N/A: Como Yuri Watanabe del Videojuego más Reciente del Hombre Araña)**

-Por millonésima vez ¡SÍ!, Ese Fenómeno Azul me Congelo como si nada, y la Repugnancia Verde le hico algo a Minsfield con esa Baba Verde-

-Debí saberlo, Aunque estos "Héroes", redujeron el Crimen a casi Nada, Súper Villanos aparecen- Mai con desdén

Cabe decir que desde el Impacto de la Tormenta y la Aparición del Escuadrón-L, no todos aceptan los Cambios, aún hay Policías que están en Contra de que Individuos con Poderes hagan de Héroes, y el DPRW está dividido, muchos creen que el Trabajo se les hace más Fácil con el Escuadrón-L, otros, los quieren fuera del Planeta.

-El Rastro se enfrió- Un Detective Caucásico, Cabello negro corto y Ropa casual con un Abrigo a Mai, su Compañero, el Detective Drake Smith; Mai solo lo ve como si hubiera dicho un mal Chiste- Por decirlo de algún Modo-

-El Rastro nunca estará lo Bastante Frío, no con este Calor-

El Escuadrón-L desde los Tejados mira la Escena del Crimen, sin ver algún rastro aparente, al menos para la Vista.

-No hay un Rastro visible a la Vista, pero los Rastros Espectro gráficos de la Radiactividad deben seguir presentes- Cerebro verde recordando varios Experimentos con Radiación

-Cambiando a Visión Infrarroja- Solar-Fire cambiando la Visión de sus Gafas, notando 2 pares de Huellas- Encontré un Rastro, y va Directo a la Ciudad-

-Tengo un Mal Presentimiento- Chica Bestia a Princesa Diamante

-Estoy de acuerdo –

Van a donde termina el Rastro y acaba en un Banco de Diamantes, al entrar notan de inmediato el Hielo y varios Guardias Congelados, siguen Vivos, incluso una Mancha de Baba Verde en el Suelo, Cerebro Verde reconoce de inmediato que es Toxico.

-Nadie toque eso, es Sumamente Toxico- Aparta a sus Hermanos de la Baba- _Eso va Absoluta y Estrictamente para Ti, Lana-_ Telepáticamente le Advierte a Chica Bestia, sabiendo cuanto le Gusta la Suciedad

- _Rayos_ (Dang It)-

- _Atentos, puede que aun Sigan aquí-_ Reina Veloz a todos

Se Esconden mientras se acercan a una Bóveda que aún no está Congelada y logran avistar a los Criminales robándose los Diamantes, Toxica derrite los seguros y pone los Diamantes en un Saco.

-Querida, sin Diamantes Industriales por favor, esas cosas son Insignificantes-

-Bueno, pero tendrás que Compensarme yendo a una de esas Joyerías Importadas- Toxica

-Por Supuesto, hay una a la Vuelta de la Esquina, además- Ártico sacando Diamantes del tamaño de Frutas y poniéndolos en los Sacos- Calidad Vale más que Cantidad- iba por más hasta que una Bola de Fuego lo golpea, dándole mucho Dolor

-¡Tempanito!- Toxica iba a Ayudarlo, hasta que una Fuerza Invisible la Retiene

-Espero que les Gusten los Uniformes Naranjas de Black Fate- Amplificador apareciendo

-No estoy segura si el Naranja Combine con ese Tono de Verde- Multi-Chica apareciendo junto al resto del Escuadrón

-Agh, así que ustedes son el Escuadrón-L- Sr Ártico recuperándose de la Llamarada- Son más Profesionales de lo que pensé, veamos cómo les va en el Frío Everest- Extiende las Manos arriba y todo el Lugar se cubre de Nieve y Hielo

Los Héroes se desconcentran por el repentino Frío que los Azoto, lo cual Toxica aprovecha para Liberarse de la Telequinesis de Cerebro Verde y Disparar, siendo evadido, pero Reina Veloz se resbala en el Hielo y se Golpea con una Repica de la Tienda.

-Literalmente esto es Vergonzoso-

-Estoy Familiarizada con este Ambiente- Black Blizzard disparando Estacas de Hielo a Sr Ártico, quien las Rompe al recibirlas

-Pero no más que Yo, Aficionada-

Madame Toxica intenta Lidiar con Multi-Chica y Amplificador, pero logra mantenerlas Alejadas con su Radiación y se les nota un poco mareadas.

-¿Qué sucede? Se ven un poco Verdes- Toxica burlona

-Pues me sentiré mejor cuando encerremos tu Verde Trasero- Amplificador aunque mareada, logra Acertar un Rayo en Toxica

Chica Bestia se transforma en un León y ataca por la Espalda de la Villana, quien se sacude para sacarse a la Salvaje de encima, Princesa Diamante forma un Martillo entre sus Manos y se le da a Strong Girl, quien entiende de Inmediato, cuando Chica Bestia se Transforma en una Ardilla, Toxica recibe un Martillazo en la Quijada, pero su Mascara la Protegió del Mayor Daño.

-Guau, no pensé que Funcionaria- Princesa Diamantes impresionada

-Oigan, ¿Soy yo o se sienten tan Mareadas como yo ahora?- Strong Girl sintiendo un Impulso Vomitivo

-Esa seria yo- Madame Toxica se levanta- Y mi Tempanito de Hielo- Rocía a Chica Bestia, Princesa Diamante, Strong Girl, Amplificador y Multi-Chica con un Gas Verde y sienten todo el Cuerpo débil

Mientras con el Resto del Escuadrón, Solar-Fire y Black Blizzard aún se mantienen contra Sr Ártico, pero Planta Bebé, Cerebro Verde, Chica Invisible y Reina Veloz tiemblan y sienten que las Fuerzas se les van.

-Ah, sí, ya lo sienten ¿No?- Ártico acercándose a las Temblorosas- Es el Frio de la Muerte, como tienen un Cerebro en el Equipo ya deben conocer los Síntomas del Congelamiento; los Reflejos se hacen Lentos, las Reacciones se vuelven rígidas, luego vienen las Alucinaciones y Finalmente el "Gran Escalofrío"-

Conforme se les acercaba, ellas se alejaban para no seguir congelándose, un Torrente de Fuego le Bloquea el Camino y le da un Golpe Ardiente justo en la Cara.

-¡A ver Niñito, ya vas a…!- Toxica antes de ser Interrumpida por un Gran Bloque de Hielo que la Derriba y le Quita la Máscara de la Cara.

-Yo que usted no me Levantaría de allí- Black Blizzard desde una Distancia segura, la escucha toser con una Voz algo Diferente y suena como si se estuviese Ahogando, se le acerca con cuidado y ve que intenta Desesperadamente ir por su Máscara- ¿Tanto quieres que no se te vea la Cara? El sentimiento es Comprensible- es Empujada por un Rayo de Hielo contra una Pared

-¡Ya la Hiciste Hielito!- Solar-Fire formando una Bola de Fuego y ve que hay un Hombre muy Delgado de Piel Azul, el Héroe de Fuego Reconoce su cara- ¿Dr. Michael Frost?-

-¿Frost? Quiere decir que Toxica es…- Black Blizzard viendo a Madame Toxica directo a la Cara- La Dra. Madeleine Green-

Toxica solo Golpea el Suelo por debajo de la Héroe Gótica mandándola a junto al resto de sus Hermanas, ya más Desesperada logra alcanzar su Máscara y se la Pone, respirando Tranquila, pero se notan Lagrimas en sus Ojos.

-Odio… El Aire Limpio-

-Última Advertencia Niños, Aléjense de nosotros- Sr Ártico reformando el Hielo que lo Cubría y lanzándoles más Hielo al Escuadrón-L, sepultándolos y Congelándolos

Solar-Fire se resiste a ser Congelado usando su Fuego para protegerse y a sus Hermanas, pero solo logra mantenerse de la Cintura para Arriba mientras sus Hermanas están en el Hielo.

-¡¿Por qué están Haciendo esto?! ¡Ustedes querían Ayudar al Planeta!- Solar-Fire negándose a Morir Congelado

-¿En serio quieres Saber?- Ártico agarrándolo del Cuello- Muy Bien, esa será tu Ultima Voluntad; Madeleine y Yo éramos Amigos desde la Preparatoria, al Graduarnos con Honores nos Convertimos en Científicos de Distintas Áreas, yo quería ayudar a Detener el Calentamiento Global y Derretimiento de los Polos, mientras Madeleine iba a Detener la Deforestación y Ayudar al Verde del Planeta-

-Aunque éramos Respetados en la Comunidad Científica, alguien quien catalogaban como Superior tachaba nuestras Brillantes Nociones Científicas de Tontas y sin Futuro, la Odiábamos, Nunca creí que Pudiera Odiar a una Niña de 4 Años- Toxica con un Tono de Voz Venenoso y Lleno de Odio

 _-Lisa-_ Solar-Fire conectando los Puntos

Quizás no era consciente de esto, pero sus Hermanas estaban Escuchando todo a través del Hielo.

-Así que para Alejarnos, trabajamos en una de las Industrias de Tetherby, odiábamos cada parte, pero mientras estuviéramos juntos, no Importaba, cuando íbamos a dar el Siguiente paso, sus Trabajadores querían deshacerse de Nosotros, Madeleine fue Arrojada a Desechos Tóxicos y Yo a uno de mis Experimentos de Criogenia, pensábamos que estábamos Muertos, pero Gracias al Impacto de la Tormenta Cósmica, Sobrevivimos, pero a un Horrible Precio- Michael mira sus Manos con Tristeza- No puedo Sobrevivir fuera de un Entrono Súper Refrigerado y Madeleine no puede Respirar el Aire Limpio que alguna vez Amaba sin que sus Pulmones se Quemen, así que con estas Maldiciones, Forzamos a los Científicos y Técnicos de Tetherby a construir estos Trajes, que nos mantienen Vivos-

-Esto no Hubiera pasado si esa Niña nunca hubiese Existido, la Odio más que a la Tala de Árboles, la Contaminación y la Quema Forestal- Madeleine solo expresando Odio y Tristeza- Nos Curaremos de esto y Volveremos a ser quienes fuimos antes, no Importa que haya que Hacer, y si tenemos que Pisar el Cadáver de Lisa Loud en el Proceso, mucho Mejor-

-No les Guardamos Rencor- Ártico congelando a Solar Fire junto a sus Hermanas Congeladas- Pero no queremos Estorbos en Nuestra Sanación-

Se van del Banco y dejan un Rastro de Congelamiento y Marchitamiento Toxico a su Paso, Drake y Mai llegan para ver que los Villanos escaparon.

-Revisemos las Bóvedas, podría haber Gente aun adentro- Drake a su Compañera

-Llamare Refuerzos y una Docena de Ambulancias-

Ve que aún hay Clientes y Guardias Congelados, aunque se nota el Hielo algo derretido, cuando llevan a la Bóveda Principal, ven a los Héroes Congelados.

-Oh Cielos- Drake viendo al Escuadrón-L totalmente Congelado

-Perfecto, cuando los saquemos de allí, estarán en Celdas de Reformatorio por el Resto de sus Vidas- Mai sin importarle que estén Congelados

-¿Estás Loca? No Podemos dejarlos así-

-¿Quieres que Niños que se creen la Gran cosa hagan el Trabajo por el que hemos entrenado por Años?-

-Nunca dije que los Apoyara, pero soy lo suficientemente humano para no Dejarlos allí hasta el Próximo Siglo-

Mientras discuten, Solar-Fire sube la Temperatura para Derretir el Hielo.

-Para empezar, ¿Por qué los Odias tanto?-

-Porque aunque se Crean Justicieros, son Mucho Peores que los Criminales que dicen Detener-

Una Nube de Vapor los Cubre y notan que el Escuadrón-L ya no está Congelado, tampoco en el Lugar.

-Esa creo que puede ser otra Razón-

 **Base Escuadrón-L**

JARVIS usando unos Brazos Robóticos prepara 10 tazas de Chocolate Caliente y una de Té Helado, reviso los Sensores Biométricos de los Trajes y varias Temperaturas estaban realmente Bajas, también preparo Sabanas Calientes, Leña y Capsulas Descontaminantes por Indicios de Radiación Toxica.

-¿Puedo Preguntar que estás haciendo JARVIS?- Zadavia apareciendo en Holograma

-[Sabanas Cómodas, Calor y Chocolate Caliente para atender la Hipotermia, también Capsulas Descontaminantes por Indicios de Toxicidad Externa]-

-¿Equipo para Eliminar Contaminantes y tener Calor en la Noche en Pleno Verano? ¿Qué les habrá pasado a los Chicos?-

Lincoln y Lucy llevan Cargando a sus Hermanas, Lincoln lleva a Lily, Lisa, Lola y Lana, mientras Lucy tiene a Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni y Lori, todas estaban temblando y la mitad tenían cara de Indigestión.

-Oh Cielos- Zadavia viendo el Estado de la mayor parte de los Loud

-Como odio el Piedra, Papel y Tijera- Lucy recordando que quien perdía llevaría a las Mayores

-Al menos la Peste de los Pañales no te Golpea en la Cara- Lincoln

Ponen a las Gemelas, la Deportista, la Rockera y la Modista en las Capsulas Descontaminantes, mientras las Demás están alrededor de la Leña que Lincoln encendió, con las Sabanas y el Chocolate en sus Manos, aunque Normalmente se lo hubiesen tomado de una sola sentada, estaban tan Heladas que se permitieron beberlo Lentamente.

-Gracias JARVIS, lo necesitábamos- Lori a la Inteligencia Artificial

-[Si me permite Preguntar, ¿Qué paso? Porque las Señoritas Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lana y Lola estaban con Síntomas claros de Exposición a Tóxicos]-

-Nuevos Súper Villanos- Luan tomando su sorbo de su Chocolate- Tenían una Fría Pestilencia- se ríe muy poco de su Chiste malo- ¿Entienden? Pero ya en serio, eran Mortíferos, muy Frío y Toxico-

-Solo Lincoln y Lucy pudieron soportarlos- Lori abrigándose más

-Yo los Cree- Lisa queriendo estar escondida para siempre

-¿Lisa?- Lucy viendo a una de sus Hermanas Menores

-Si en ese entonces hubiera escuchado más a mi Conciencia que a mi Cerebro, Buenas Personas como ellos no hubiesen acabado como los Monstruos que ahora son, soy Mucho Peor que los Criminales que detenemos- Lisa lamentando cada Experimento y comparándose con los Criminales

-[Efectos de la Hipotermia en una Persona: Alucinaciones, la Señorita Lisa está Delirando]- JARVIS revisando a Lisa

-Necesitas Descanso Lisa- Lincoln llevando Almohadas – Todas lo necesitan-

-Quizás necesitemos Descanso Permanente, dejando Royal Woods a la Policía- Lori también delirante, empezando a Dormir junto al resto de sus Hermanas

Luego de que la otra mitad de las Hermanas fuese Descontaminada, todas excepto Lucy, toman una Siesta alrededor de la Fogata, aunque se movían dormidas como si tuvieran Pesadillas, se ve que sudan y tienen Expresiones de miedo en el Rostro, todas se levantan y se percatan de sus Alrededores.

-Viejos, eso fue Horrible- Luna quitándose el sudor de la Cara

-No volveré a Comer más Submarinos de Albóndigas antes de Dormir- Lynn pensando que fue por Comer antes de Dormir, otra vez

-Creo que fue porque nos Congelaron, Cerebro de Deporte- Lola recordando todo

-¡Oye!- Lynn antes de recordar- Oh, Cierto-

-Literalmente no me volveré a quejar del Calor- Lori bebiendo lo que queda de su Chocolate

-¿Dónde están Lucy y Linky?- Leni

-Aquí- Lincoln saliendo de los Laboratorios de Lisa- ¿Cómo se sienten?-

-En condiciones Estables diría yo; Hermano, ¿Debería preguntar porque estaba en mi estancia de Investigación?- Lisa recuperándose de las Pesadillas y aun sintiéndose Culpable de haber Convertido a Buenas Personas en Monstruos

-Completando los Trajes para Entornos Extremos- Lucy asustándolas de nuevo- También logro Aislarlos contra los Tóxicos-

-Me alegra que se Recuperaran- Zadavia apareciendo en Holograma- Porque esos Trajes los Necesitaran para la Ronda 2-

-[Según las Frecuencias Policiales, Ártico y Toxica están en el Parque Central Forest, donde están en lo que parece ser, una Fortaleza de Hielo y la Ciudad se está Congelando, a este Ritmo en unas Horas, Royal Woods será una Extensión del Polo Norte]- JARVIS colocando las Noticias en los Monitores

-Bien, hora de la Revancha Lori lista para Calentar las Cosas

Se ponen sus Trajes, que lucen como sus Trajes Estándar, pero el Blanco Predomina y los Cubre completamente, incluso Máscaras, aunque les Tiñe el Cabello de Blanco, mientras Lincoln tiene el Suyo al Natural, también se les ven Brillos Naranjas en las Articulaciones y debajo de las Armaduras señalando que hay Tecnología Térmica para mantenerlos Calientes en Entornos Sumamente Fríos, con Armaduras Livianas, Flexibles, pero Resistentes.

-¿Cómo lo Lograste, Hermano Varón?- Lisa interesada y sonando un poco Diferente con la Máscara Facial Puesta

-Usaste Nitinol, es un Material que se pone Rígido en Exposición al Calor, nada Conveniente si quieres Sobrevivir al Hielo, use Compuesto Estructural de Panal de Abeja, Mantiene el Calor, es Resistente y Liviano al mismo tiempo, también use Baterías Termo Solares en los Suyos- Lincoln

-Lincoln tiene su Propio Calor Aumentado y Yo puedo Sobrevivir a esas Condiciones, además de usar Fibras con Revestimiento de Plomo para que las Emisiones Radioactivas no nos Afecten, las Máscaras tienen Filtros de Aire y para Lori, tus Zapatos están equipados para la Nieve y el Hielo- Lucy ajustando el Traje de Lily

-Guau, ¿Hiciste todo eso mientras estábamos fuera de Combate?- Lana sorprendida

-Tenemos Prisa Chicas- Lynn recordándoles que Royal Woods está congelándose

-Bien, ¡Es Hora del Escuadrón!- Reina Veloz empezando a Correr, seguida por los Demás

 **Parque Central Forest…**

La Policía usaba Arietes para intentar Penetrar el Hielo, pero cada vez que logran Romper un Muro, se Repara y se Refuerza, aún continúan evacuando a los Ciudadanos cerca del Parque y tratar a varios por las Emisiones de Fosas de Lodo Toxico.

-Necesitamos Equipo para Supervivencia Polar- Mai con un Abrigo que la Mantiene en Calor, por Ahora

-También para Materiales Peligrosos, aun si Atravesamos el Hielo, los Fosos, Emisiones y Gases Tóxicos son un Problema Peor- Drake viendo a varios Oficiales incapacitados por los Venenos Químicos

Notan a la Distancia que el Escuadrón-L se Acerca, Reina Veloz escucha un tono de Llamada y usa un Manos Libres personal que Lisa hizo.

-¿Osito Boboo?-

-[Nena, que gusto escucharte, ¿Soy yo, o estábamos a 43º Hace unos Minutos?]- Bobby ayudando a su Familia a Mantener el Calor, pero sin una Chimenea, es un Poco Difícil, a veces extrañas varias cosas de tu Vieja Casa.

-Vi las Noticias, unos Villanos están alterando el Clima y en menos de una Hora, Literalmente será una Nueva Edad de Hielo para Royal Woods- Lori intentando resistir la Tentación de decirle que está yendo allá para detener la Edad de Hielo- ¿Cómo están todos allá?-

-[Intentando Mantener el Calor, Ronnie está Calentando a Carlitos, CJ y Carl tratan de Mantener la Moral Alta junto a los Abuelos, la Tía Frida toma Fotos por si este es el Fin, Carlota y el Tío Carlos fueron por más cosas para Quemar, tiempos desesperados, Medidas Desesperadas]-

-¿Y tú Mamá?-

-[Atrapada en el Hospital, dijo algo de Tóxicos y eso, ¿Cómo está tu Familia?]-

-Estamos… Atrapados entre una Avalancha y el Hielo, aunque en Vanzilla, pero estamos bien, por Ahora-

-[Que Alivio, un segundo, Ronnie quiere hablar con Lincoln]-

-[¿Lori, sigues allí]- Ronnie Anne

-Hola Ronnie Anne-

-[¿Lincoln esta con Ustedes?]-

-Claro, aunque…- Escucha Interferencia- Parece que la Señal… Se debilita en esta Tormenta-

-[Si Sobrevivimos a esto sin tener que Comernos unos a otros, Carl, sé que estas escondiendo Salsa y no te Comerás a Carlitos; dile que no olvide que iremos al Salón de Juegos, tengo algo que hablar con él]-

La Llamada se corta y todas escucharon.

-Ok Bro, ¿Qué pasa entre Tú y Ronnie Anne?- Amplificador curiosa

-Solo me dijo que nos Reuniéramos en el Salón de Juegos, eso fue mientras estábamos Trabajando en los Trajes-

-Ok, por muy interesante que sea esta Conversación, estamos cerca del Objetivo- Cerebro Verde

Solar-Fire logra Derretir una Pared haciendo un Hoyo lo bastante Grande para todas sus Hermanas, son rociados con Gases Tóxicos y nada les ocurrió esta vez, el Aislante de Radiación Funciona, caminan hasta donde está la Fuente del Parque, y encuentran a la Pareja de Villanos contando todo su Botín.

-Esto debería ayudarnos en nuestra Investigación- Ártico viendo cada Diamante y Fajo de Billetes

-Por Fin, podré volver a Respirar ese Amado Aire Limpio sin que me Lastime- Toxica anhelando con Volver a ser quien era antes

-No hay Nada Limpio en ser Malvado- Chica Invisible apareciendo junto a los demás

-Creí que ustedes estaban en Hielo- Ártico sorprendido

-Este es nuestro Derecho- Toxica sin querer Renunciar a la Posibilidad de volver a ser Normal

-¿Y volver a ser como eran antes vale la vida de 6 Millones de Personas?- Amplificador pensando en la Chica que le Gusta

-6 Millones 11, Querida- Ártico creando Garras Congeladas en sus Manos- Les Advertí que se Alejaran de esto, pero como Quieran-

Se lanzan entre ellos, esta vez sin las Dificultades de la primera vez, Reina Veloz logra rodearlos y darle a Ártico una patada Veloz, Amplificador y Solar-Fire les disparan, aunque son Bloqueados por una Pared de Hielo, que no duro mucho hasta que casi los Empala una Jabalina Helada, Chica Bestia se Transforma en un Leopardo de las Nieves y empieza a Despedazar el Hielo de la Cara de Ártico.

Toxica intento ayudar a su Marido, pero los Golpes sorpresa de Chica Invisible la distraían demasiado, antes de poder Bañarla en Toxicidad Concentrada, Cerebro Verde usa su Telequinesis para evitar que mueva los Brazos, Planta Bebé lo que más puede hacer es Lanzar Pañales sucios, las Plantas están débiles por las Toxinas y el Hielo, Strong Girl logra derribarla y la Retiene contra el suelo.

-¿Olvidaste lo que paso en nuestro Primer encuentro?- Madame Toxica rociándole su Gas

-No, pero con ayuda de mi Familia, estoy preparada para Ti- Strong Girl dándole un Puñetazo y manteniéndola al Suelo- ¡Multi-Chica, necesito apoyo!-

-¡Gerónimo!- Multi-Chica lanzándose de Clavado y Clonándose en 20 más

-Guárdenme un poco de Acción- Princesa Cristal endureciendo sus Puños

Empieza a Golpear a Villano de Hielo, su Protección empieza a Caer, Black Blizzard igual se crea Puños de Hielo y empieza un Frenesí de Golpizas, una vez que Sr Ártico logra quitárselas, Solar-Fire y Amplificador le Disparan un Rayo Caliente y logran derribarlo, Ártico se niega a Rendirse lanzándoles una Pelota de Hielo, Amplificador desaparece y le da a Solar-Fire en la Cara y lo entierra en una pared.

-Tres Palabras: Zapatos para Nieve- Ártico burlándose

-Iguales Palabras para ti: Traje de Goma- Amplificador apareciendo detrás de él dándole una Descarga Eléctrica noqueándolo

Madame Toxica se quita a todas las Multi-Chicas de encima, pero Chica Invisible le da un Gancho en la Mandíbula y la Noquea.

-Necesitamos un Control de Pestilencias- Chica Invisible riéndose, mientras los demás se quejan

 **Mercado Casagrande…**

-Carl, te Juro que si intentas comerte a Carlitos una vez más, te Pateare donde no te pega la Luz del Sol- Ronnie Anne alejando a su Primo irritante del más Joven de la Familia

-¡Tenemos que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir!- Carl intentando alcanzar a Carlitos

-¡Dejen de Pelear, aunque Ronnie Anne tiene razón, Nadie se Comerá a Carlitos!- Carlota separándolos, aunque está a Favor de Ronnie Anne- Nos Comeremos al Abuelo, por él es que no tenemos Calefacción-

-Sí- Ronnie Anne, Carl y Carlitos usando sus Señas

-Bueno, no iba a Pagar una Fortuna por Calentar la casa, ¿Cómo iba a saber que un Congelamiento como este pasaría?- Héctor justificando sus Gastos

-Esperen- Carlos notando la Temperatura- ¿No empieza a sentirse más Cálido?-

Abren la Ventana y ven que el Hielo empieza a Derretirse, aún hay Nieve y Hielo, pero el Frío no aumenta, la Temperatura de la Ciudad empieza a regresar a la Normalidad.

-Sabía que los Espíritus nos Ayudarían- Rosa viendo sus Inciensos

-Enciendan la Tele, quizás haya algo en el Noticiero- Bobby entrando

Encienden la Televisión y el Noticiero está cubriendo el Arresto de Michael Frost y Madeleine Green, Alias: Sr Ártico y Madame Toxica, el Escuadrón-L pidió que los internaran en el Ala Psiquiátrica de Black Fate, antes de que se es hicieran Preguntas, desaparecen en una Nube de Vapor.

-Me alegra que esto terminara- Carlota algo aliviada de sentir Calor

-Realmente son Súper Geniales- CJ Queriendo ser parte del Escuadrón

-Bueno, me alegra que esto se Solucionara, Abuelo, usaremos la Camioneta-Ronnie Anne yendo con Bobby

-¿A dónde van?- Héctor

-¿No lo recuerdas Papá? Van a Hablar con Lincoln y Lori en Royal Woods- Frida

-¿De qué?-

-Eso no importa ahora- María llegando algo cubierta de Nieve- Tengo Buenas Noticias, encontré un Lugar-

 **Royal Woods…**

Mientras Bobby y Lori están Comiendo una Pizza, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne están jugando Videojuegos, se relajan de todo el Problema congelado de hace unas Horas y deciden que deben comentarles lo Importante.

-Nena, hay algo que Quiero Decirte, bueno, 2 Cosas- Bobby esperando que Lori no reaccione mal

-¿Pasa algo malo, Boboo Osito?- Lori preocupada

Mientras Lincoln y Ronnie tienen el Mismo tema.

-Lo menos Importante, Volveremos a Royal Woods- Ronnie Anne emocionada

-¿En serio?- Lincoln sorprendido y Emocionado- Pero, ¿Qué tiene de malo la Ciudad?-

-Son la Pandilla de Gatos Callejeros- Ronnie Anne simplemente

-Espantan a los Clientes del Mercado y el Abuelo no puede Soportarlos más, pero Mamá logro conseguir un buen lugar con sus Contactos del Hospital y el Abuelo Compro una Nueva Bodega para reabrir el Mercado- Bobby a su Novia

-¡Eso es Grandioso, Literalmente ya no nos Separaran!- Lori abrazando a Bobby

-Un minuto, si eso es lo menos Importante, ¿Qué es lo que Importa más?- Lincoln confundido, esa pregunta saco a Lori de su Mundo de Fantasía

Los Hermanos Casagrande miran alrededor y aparte de los Empleados, los que están en el Salón de Juegos.

-Aquí no-

Los llevan a la parte de atrás del Salón de Juegos y nadie Observa, salvo el Resto de las Hermanas Loud que están detrás de Ellos sin ser Notados gracias a la Invisibilidad de Luan, los Casagrande están algo Nerviosos y parece que esconden algo.

-¿Recuerdan la Tormenta Cósmica del Inicio del Verano?- Bobby algo nervioso

-Sí, Literalmente fue lo más Desagradable que Experimente en la Vida, eso y que la Distancia nos Separe- Lori con una Verdad a Medias, ocultando el Hecho de que los Rayos Cósmicos les dieron sus Poderes

-¿Pasa algo?- Lincoln algo preocupado

-Bueno… Es Complicado…- Ronnie Anne realmente Incomoda

-¡¿Qué Esperan?! ¡Hablen de una Buena Vez!- Lola asustando a todos

Un Mapache se asusta y escapa haciendo que Viejos Ductos de Ventilación caigan, Lincoln y Lori casi usan sus Poderes, hasta que los Ojos de Ronnie Anne Brillan de Azul y hace que algunos se detengan, el Resto caen sobre Bobby y Lori esta espantada, hasta que Bobby se los quita de Encima, con el Cuerpo cubierto de Metal, Lincoln y Lori no dan Crédito a lo que ven, y las Hermanas dejan caer la Invisibilidad sin ser vistos.

-¿Raro Cierto?- Ronnie Anne esperando no ser Rechazada por Lincoln y su Familia entera

Los Loud solo se miran entre si y Sonríen, Lori corre alrededor del Lugar varias veces en un Segundo, Leni se clona en 3 Lenis, Luna electrocuta sus Manos, Luan se vuelve Invisible, Lynn levanta el Contenedor de Basura con una Mano, Lucy crea una Lanza de Hielo, Lana se Transforme en un Pitbull, Lola se crea una Tiara de Cristal, Lisa levita una Cajas, Lily hace crecer Raíces para Controlarlas y Lincoln enciende Fuego en sus Manos.

Ronnie Anne y Bobby ven que los Loud prácticamente acaban de Decirles que ellos son el Escuadrón-L.

-No tanto como Crees- Lincoln aun con sus Manos en Llamas- Creo que tendremos que Explicarle a Clyde cuando lo Veamos-

Parece que la Lucha contra el Mal, tendrá Aliados.

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _Buenas Personas se Corrompen cuando sus Vidas se sienten Destrozadas, y aunque las Amenazas sigan, los Héroes siempre estarán allí para repeler cada una de Ellas, así como un Villano siempre adquiere algún Secuaz, los Héroes siempre tendrán a sus Compañeros Lado a Lado._

 _Respondiendo a los Reviews de los Lectores, quienes Dan Vida a Estas Historias:_

 ** _J0nas Nagera: Más o menos, me alegra ver que aún hay alguien que recuerda los Tiempos donde había Televisión buena de Héroes, las Actuales son en mayor parte una Decepción Tremenda en mi Opinión (La nueva de los Jóvenes Titanes es la Decepción Numero 1), y vaya que es muy bueno para analizar a Personajes, Referencias y Situaciones, Felicidades, en serio… Aun no puedo aceptar que tal Persona ya no esté, realmente quería darle un buen Homenaje a tal Hombre como Stan Lee; Espero que se encuentre bien._**

 ** _¡Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos!_**


	7. Silencio Asesino

Loud House Aventuras de Héroes

Capítulo 7

Silencio Asesino

 _No todo Enemigo de un Héroe necesita Poderes, con el Suficiente Entrenamiento y Habilidad, hasta el Hombre más Común a la Vista puede superar en Combate a un Ser que para otros es Invencible, esperemos que este Enemigo no pueda con estos Héroes_

 ** _Descargo de Responsabilidad:_** _No soy Dueño de "The Loud House", El Diseño de los Trajes puede que sean Semejantes a los Diseños de admiralDT8, algunos Nombres y Poderes Pertenecen a Smoking Wrecker, quien a pesar de ser Peor que un Patán y Más Salvaje que un Bárbaro, es un Gran Escritor, si Lee esto, lamento la Franqueza, pero quiero que sepa que es un Gran Escritor por Sobre Todo._

 **Base Escuadrón-L…**

En la Base de nuestros Héroes, les contaban a Bobby y Ronnie Anne sobre él porque se convirtieron en el Escuadrón-L, entendían él porque ya que esa era una de las Razones por las que María mudo sin previo aviso a sus Hijos y a ella con sus Padres, Hermanos y Sobrinos, aunque ahora parece que era mejor quedarse en Royal Woods.

-Queríamos Ocultarlo, pero los Gatos eran solo una de las Preocupaciones de mi Abuelo- Ronnie Anne queriendo sacarse el Secreto

-¿Una de las Razones?- Lana extrañada

-¿Cuál es la Otra?- Lola raramente interesada

-Los Muertos- Bobby

-¡AAAAAAHH! ¡NOS ASECHAN LOS FANTASMAS!- Leni corriendo como Loca y Gritando

Todos simplemente se Abofetean la cara ante otro momento de Estupidez de Leni, no es que odien que Leni no sea muy Lista, pero en serio es Fastidioso, Demasiado Fastidioso.

-No son Fantasmas Leni, son una Pandilla de Vándalos que se llaman a sí mismos "Los Muertos"- Aclara Ronnie Anne

-¿Los Muertos?- Lucy sonándole familiar el nombre de la Pandilla- Recuerdo que hubieron severos Reportes de Vandalismo a Propiedades con ese Nombre-

-JARVIS Viejo- Luna a las Computadoras

-[¿Si Luna?]- la I.A de los Loud

-Muéstranos todo lo que tengas de la Pandilla Vandálica, Palabra clave: Los Muertos-

JARVIS busca en su extensa base de Datos y encuentra mucho de ellos.

-[Los Muertos son una Pandilla de Vándalos que Atacan Propiedades Públicas y Privadas en lo que dicen "Igualdad Jerárquica" entre Millonarios y Pobres]- Muestra imágenes de Hombres y Mujeres Mexicanos en la Oscuridad, viéndose que tienen Tatuajes Invisibles a la Luz, pero que se Iluminan en la Oscuridad, y se ve que son de Esqueletos con Diversos Colores cubriéndolos

 **(N/A: Si conocen Overwatch, ya saben quiénes son Los Muertos; en lo Personal siempre quise ir a México)**

-Principales Actividades Delictivas- Lori

-[Más que nada el Vandalismo a Propiedades, Asalto Armado con Agravantes y Violencia Excesiva, por no mencionar Innecesaria, Tráfico y Robo Armamentístico de cualquier Tipo, y con el Fondo monetario Suficiente pueden ser Secuaces, su base Principal se encuentra entre las Fronteras de México y Nuevo México, pero parece que Quieren Expandirse aquí en Michigan, empezando con Royal Woods]-

-Guau, ¿Acaso tienen a quienes puedan ser Potenciales Amenazas en esa Computadora?- Ronnie Anne algo intimidada por la Cantidad de Información que tiene JARVIS

-[Sin Potenciales Amenazas Futuras, aunque un Vuelo Misterioso capto mi atención hace poco]-

-¿Vuelo Misterioso?- Lynn levantando sus Pesas Caseras

-¿Cuál es el Misterio?- Lincoln siendo el que tiene la Mente para los Acertijos y Enigmas

-[Un Jet que no está Registrado en Bases de Aerolíneas Publicas, no es Ilegal pero si Sospechoso, según los Datos que Adquirí fue Armado y Diseñado por una Industria Privada Japonesa]-

-¿Alguna Conexión con los Yakuza?- Lincoln pensando en Kiri

-[Negativo, aunque si lo hace sentir mejor, la Pregunta era Valida]-

-¿Tienes algo de esa Empresa que sea Relativamente Sospechoso?- Luan intentando encontrar algo Gracioso

-[No es Seguro, pero tengo algo de Interés, hay Compras de Tierra Dudosas, Tráfico Humano sin Vinculo registrado, Fabricación de Armas y que alguien de allí "Elimina" la Competencia]-

-¿Tenemos Algún nombre?- Lana

-[Por ahora No, tienen sus datos muy Protegidos, solo puedo decirles que tengan Cuidado]- JARVIS

-¿Zadavia sabrá de esto?- Lori a Lincoln

-Ya estoy enterada- Zadavia apareciendo en las Pantallas- Descuiden, a mí también me Sorprende que los Primeros Individuos que fueron afectados por la Tormenta sean Conocidos de Ustedes, pero me alegra que sean Cercanos suyos-

-¿Quién es Ella?- Bobby confundido

-Mi nombre es Zadavia, y sé quiénes son, Roberto y Ronalda Santiago Casagrande, si me permiten preguntar, ¿Cómo consiguieron sus Poderes?-

-Cuando la Tormenta Impacto…- Ronnie Anne relatando el inicio del Verano

 **Flashback…**

Ronnie y Bobby Veían a los Muertos empujar a Héctor al Suelo y empezando a Destrozar la Tienda.

-Ok Abuelito, entréganos toda la Plata que tengas en este Basurero-

-¿Por qué debería?- Héctor claramente asustado

Uno de los Muertos tiene un Bate Chapado en Metal y destrozan la Caja Registradora.

-Eso pasara con tu Cabeza-

-Suéltame, para que pueda Patear a esos Tontos- Ronnie siendo Retenida por su Hermano y su Prima

Antes de que pasara algo más, ven la Tormenta Cósmica, los Muertos escapan, Héctor se cubre de la Tormenta, la cual impacta mientras los Hermanos Santiago-Casagrande ponían las Persianas Metálicas, aunque fueron Expuestos por unos Segundos.

 **Unos Días después…**

Cuando los Loud se convirtieron en el Escuadrón-L, los Muertos volvieron para "Cobrarle" a Héctor, esta vez con Bobby.

-Muy Bien Anciano, ya conoces la Rutina- un Muerto apuntándole con un Arma

Ronnie Anne siente que quiere patearlos hasta el otro Condado, aunque sus ojos Brillan de Azul y las Armas de los Muertos son destrozadas por una Fuerza Invisible, Bobby retrocede, aunque cuando todo una Barandilla de Metal, su Cuerpo se Convierte en Metal y Golpea a uno de los Muertos por Accidente lanzándolo fuera de la Tienda.

-¡Vámonos de Aquí!- se van corriendo del Lugar pensando que pasan cosas Extrañas a su Cercanía

Ninguno entiende que paso, y Héctor no vio lo que hicieron sus Nietos, María llega notando los Destrozos y a su Padre asustado.

-Y yo creí que aquí sería más Seguro que Royal Woods, vaya que me Equivoque- se dice a sí misma, antes de entrar- ¿Estas bien, Papá?-

-No, el Mercado no puede seguir así, si no son los Gatos quienes espantan a mis Clientes, son los Muertos, sumando los Destrozos a la Tienda- Héctor viendo su Negocio

-Pues tengo Buenas Noticias, encontré un Lugar para todos Nosotros de regreso en Royal Woods y una Bodega en Rebaja para que reabras el Mercado-

-Que Gran noticia, hay que empezar a Empacar, Roberto, Ronalda- Héctor llamando a sus Nietos, Ronnie Anne que está un poco mareada y Bobby quien regreso a la Normalidad- Empaquen sus Maletas, volverán a Royal Woods e iremos con ustedes-

-¡¿En serio?!- Ronnie Anne Emocionada

-¡Espérame Nena, tu Novio va en camino!- Bobby corriendo a su Cuarto para Llamar a Lori

 **Fin del Flashback…**

-Y eso nos Lleva al Presente- Ronnie Anne terminando

-Parece que una Exposición Momentánea tarda más que una Prolongada, en el Caso de los Hermanos Loud, fueron Expuestos a la Tormenta Cósmica más Tiempo y fueron los Primeros en ser Irradiados- Zadavia recordando el Evento

-Bueno, si no hay nada más, tengo que Irme-Lynn tomando su Mochila y yendo a su Cuadrimotor que encontró recientemente entre los desechos en Perfecto estado- Lisa tiene Razón, ¿Quién desecha cosas como estas en Perfecto estado?-

-¿A dónde vas?- Lori

-Tengo un Torneo de Artes Marciales Mixtas, Mamá y Papá dijeron que nos Llevarían- Lynn

-Cierto, con todo lo que estuvimos haciendo, no podemos Olvidar que tenemos vidas detrás de las Máscaras- Lola recordando que cancelo varios de sus Certámenes para detener algún Crimen

-Si Pierdes y me Echas la Culpa otra vez, no creas que no Quemare cada una de tus Cosas incluyendo tu lado del Cuarto- Lincoln recordando el Juego de Beisbol que Lynn Perdió y lo acuso de Mala Suerte

-¡Ya te dije que lo Sentía Ok!- Lynn avergonzada y odiándose por ser tan Tonta- Fue un Error-

-Sí, y por ese "Error" nuestras Unidades Parentales casi son Enviadas a Prisión por Negligencia y Maltrato Infantil junto a Lori, sin mencionar que te castigaron por 3 Meses y usaste ese Traje de "Buena Suerte" la mayor parte del Tiempo- le Recuerda Lisa

-Solo vámonos a Casa, y Lisa, Cállate, Literalmente no necesitamos que Hables por el Resto del Día- Lori entrando en la Van Familiar junto su Novio, su Hermana y el resto de sus Hermanos

 **Campos…**

En un Campo junto a un Barranco, se ven a Monjas y Sacerdotes caminando por lo un Palacio de Arquitectura Renacentista, aunque en lo más Profundo del Lugar, se ven a Ninjas entrenando y siendo Adiestrados en el Arte del Asesinato y Violencia, uno en Particular, estaba siendo Rodeado por varios de esos Ninjas.

 **(N/A: El Traje es de Karai 2012, las Tortugas Ninja del 2012 fue una de mis Series Favoritas)**

Todos los Ninjas Atacantes están Armados con Katanas, Sais, Tonfas, Arco y Flecha, todos empiezan a Atacar, pero el Guerrero simplemente pasa entre los Cortes y Flechas como Aire, muchos Ninjas intentan Matarlo, pero quienes resultan muertos son ellos por la Habilidad del Guerrero, quien se apodera de la Katana de uno de Ellos y corta a todos lo que lo atacan, derriba de un golpe en la Quijada a otro para luego empalarle la Pierna y Romperle el Cuello, bloquea los Tiros de los Arqueros y les Lanza Shurikens sin Piedad, acabando con todos, cuando uno está intentando Levantarse, el Guerrero camina hasta estar frente a él, y de una Rápida y Fuerte patada en la Cabeza, lo Elimina.

-Basta- una Voz Imponente lo detiene, en las Sombras camina una gran figura y el Guerrero se Arrodilla frente a él, el Maestro mira todos los Cadáveres y ni siquiera parece Importarle, porque no le Importa, llama a 6 de sus Ninjas- Limpien este Fracaso de Basura- mientras se Desechan de los Muertos, el Maestro mira a su Alumno- Buen Trabajo, basura inservible no tiene Lugar en el Jigoku-

-Si Maestro- el Guerrero, o mejor Dicho Guerrera, ya que su voz es Femenina

-Eres mi Asesina más Confiable y mi Estudiante más Sobresaliente, una Kunoichi ejemplar a tus 15 Años-

-Si Maestro-

-Pero no eres Invencible- eso Llama la Atención de la Guerrera- Aun no, ¿Cuál es tu Cuento de Hadas favorito?-

-Disculpe mi Osadía, pero no Entiendo su Pregunta-

-¿Has oído de la Tormenta Chikara?-

-Sí, dicen que quien sea Bañado en su Mística Luz, le serán Concebidos Poderes Inimaginables- la Alumna relatando lo que Sabe

-La Historia de esa Tormenta es Imprecisa- el Maestro confundiendo a la Alumna- Si da Poder Inimaginable, pero no es Místico- una Pantalla aparece en la Pared y se ve la Tormenta Cósmica Chocar contra Royal Woods- Es Cósmico, hace 3 Semanas esa Misma Tormenta se estrelló en Royal Woods, Michigan-

-¿Qué está queriendo decirme?-

Ahora la Pantalla muestra el Centro Científico de la Ciudad, y una Muestra de la Tormenta.

-Es Hora de Reclamar lo que es Nuestro, y para Eso- Saca una Carpeta con Identificaciones, Documentos y un Pasaporte, todos Falsos- Necesito que Compruebes que son Capaces de hacer los Afectados y de ser Posible, roba esa Muestra de la Tormenta-

-Sí, Maestro Zenaku- la Figura ensombrecida camina a la Luz y es el Mismo Hombre que vio el Nacimiento del Escuadrón-L en las Noticias, que ahora es Revelado su Nombre como Zenaku, Maldad Absoluta.

-Una cosa Más- Zenaku quitándole la Máscara de la Cara, que solo él puede ver- No tienes que ser tan Recta estado solo Nosotros, además, quizás puedas mezclarte entre ellos fuera de la Máscara-

-Si ma…- se Aclara la Garganta- Como digas, Padre-

 **Torneo de Artes Marciales Mixtas…**

Lynn estaba luchando contra alguien más grande y logra dejarlo fuera de Combate, no necesita Súper Fuerza para dominar a alguien que solo habla, además de que Lisa hizo unos Supresores por si las Moscas, cuando es Derribado, Lynn es declarada Vencedora, se reúne con su Familia y ve que está en la Ronda Final.

-Que Bien, esto será Emocionante-

-Habla por Ti- Lincoln

-Y recuerda no Culpar a Lincoln de que Perdiste, Otra Vez- Rita viendo Severamente a su Quinta Hija

-Ya Aprendí mi Lección ¿Cómo iba a Saber que eso pasaría?- Lynn harta de que le Recuerden el Fiasco que casi hace que sus Padres tengan un Boleto sin Reembolso a Prisión

-Cualquiera con Simple sentido Común lo Sabría- Lisa avergonzada de que Formulara esa Estúpida Teoría con Absoluta Carencia de Sentido Común

Escuchan a Alguien ser Derribado y ven a otro tipo siendo sacado del Ring de una Patada por una Chica, de la Misma edad que Luna, Ojos Grises, Cabello Rubio por los Costados y Negro por Arriba con Mechones que enmarcan los Lados de su Cara, es más Fuerte de lo que Parece.

-¿Cómo que, Quién es Ella?- Leni

-Maya Hoshigaki pasa a la Ronda Final- el Réferi anunciando a la Otra Finalista

-Es Buena- Lana viendo que el Combate solo duro un Minuto

-Demasiado- Lola viendo a sus Oponentes, todos en Camillas a la Enfermería

-Pateo Traseros del Ring a Wisconsin- Luan riéndose

-Se ve Ruda, Creo que necesitaras ser Invulnerable Hermana para no ser Enviada con esos Viejos- Luna aludiendo que Lynn use su Invulnerabilidad para que no la Lastimen tanto como al Resto de los Oponentes

-¡¿Perdiste la Cabeza?!- Lori le susurra a Luna- ¡¿Quieres que Descubran a Lynn?!-

-¿Quieres que acabe como los Tipos de Allá?- Luna señalando la Enfermería que esta Abarrotada

-Descuiden- Interviene Lynn- No necesito ser Invulnerable para Vencerla-

Suben al Ring y ambas se miran fijamente, hasta que Maya ve a Lincoln y siente algo desconocido para ella, hasta que escucha la Campana y Bloquea una Patada de Lynn, que luego devuelve mientras se Sujeta de su Pierna, cuando aterriza Lynn intenta derribarla, pero Maya rueda sobre su Espalda y la Patea en el Hombro, Lynn aparenta Dolor, su Invulnerabilidad la salva de sufrir serias Heridas, aunque sintió el Dolor de los Golpes, lo cual es Raro para ella, parece que descubrirá por la Mala que sigue siendo Humana, y los Humanos tienen Puntos Débiles.

-Guau, me Impresionas, oí de esos Tarados que te Llamabas "Lynn la Invicta", todo el Mundo sabe que quienes se Llaman así solo son Charlatanes que esperan ser Pateados en los Kiwis-

-Ouch- Lynn felis de ser Chica

-Y Supe de inmediato que eres una Charlatana, pero si sabes Pelear y Recibir Golpes, esto será Divertido- Maya preparándose para seguir

Los Espectadores están impresionados por todo el Despliegue de Ataques y las Defensas, pero un Detalle pasa desapercibido por todos, por todos, Excepto Lincoln, nota de Inmediato que cada Golpe que Lynn recibió, venían de Distintas Disciplinas de Combate Marciales, para poder Combinar distintos Estilos de Combate tienes que dominar cada una de las Disciplinas, aunque hay Miles en todo el Mundo, aun así es Raro ver a alguien capaz de ello y Lynn no es de las que pueden hacerlo.

-JARVIS, ¿Estas Grabando?- Lincoln a su Teléfono, que muestra a JARVIS

-[Absolutamente, el Bloqueo fue Kenpo, la Patada era Muai-Tai y la Voltereta rotativa sobre la Espalda es Capo eirá]-

-No es Ordinaria, pero tampoco muestra Señales de ser alguna Amenaza, Analiza Patrones de Pelea-

-[¿De Lynn o esta Maya?]-

-Ambas- Lincoln viendo a Maya dominar a Lynn

Lynn logra dar algunos Golpes, y esquivar varios, pero siente agotamiento, Maya salta y prepara una Patada, pero la Loud Deportista logra Desviarla y asestar una Palmada en la Quijada, derrotándola.

Luego de recibir su Trofeo, caminan a la Van Familiar, aunque Lynn tiene algunos Vendajes Menores y que la Chica que era su Oponente de la Ronda Final este por la Van.

-Debo decir que me Impresionaste, realmente ninguno pudo vencerme hasta ahora, realmente eres Genial, ¿Lynn, cierto?-

-Sí, Lynn Loud Jr., y ellos son mis Hermanos- Lynn presentándose y a su Familia

-Mucho Gusto, mi Nombre es Maya Hoshigaki, espero que nos Llevemos bien, por cierto, no quería Comentarlo pero, ¿El Niño de Cabello Blanco es Adoptado?- Maya viendo a Lincoln

-Es Lincoln, mi Hermano menor, nació con el Cabello así- Lynn entendiendo que alguien de Cabello Blanco es un Poco Inusual

-Guau, oye Lincoln, ¿Estas interesado en Aprender Artes Marciales?- Maya viendo que el Niño Loud es algo Flacucho para su Bien

-Disculpa, pero Literalmente nuestro Hermano ya tiene Novia- Lori sintiendo que ella quiere hacer algo más que Entrenar a Lincoln

-Lori, ¿En serio crees que soy así?- Lincoln Ofendido de que sus Hermanas crean que engañaría a Ronnie Anne- Seguro Maya, me vendría Bien aprender a Luchar de Alguien cuyo Nombre no Termine en "ynn"- Lincoln viendo mal a Lynn porque siempre lo Obliga a Luchar, mayormente lo Atrapa para que eso pase y siempre acaba con Lincoln siendo un Saco de Boxeo

-¿Por qué no le Preguntas a Lynn? Su Nombre no Termina en la Letra "ynn"- Leni una vez más mostrando su Inocencia o Falta de Cerebro, lo que pase Primero

Todos los Loud se abofetean la Cara ante la Ignorancia o Inocencia de la Segunda Loud Mayor.

-Lisa, se una Buena Niña y recuérdale a Leni como funciona el Alfabeto, de nuevo- Rita sin ánimo de corregir a Leni

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- Lincoln esperando que no sea tan Imprevisible como su Hermana Deportista

-¿Qué tal la Próxima Semana? Es que recién me Mude aquí y tengo que Desempacar algunas cosas- Maya yendo a una Motocicleta que tiene estacionada

-¡Guau, una Motocicleta! Suertuda- Luna impresionada y Celosa al mismo Tiempo- ¿Dónde puedo Conseguir una de esas?-

-Luna, sin Motocicletas- Lynn Sr

-Papá, ya deja de soltar el repetitivo, Cliché y muy gastado Discurso de "Familia Grande, Presupuesto Chico", Basura- Luna ya harta del Discurso económico Familiar

-¡Luna, Lenguaje!- Rita

-Descuida, un día de estos te dejare Pasearla, nos Vemos- Maya poniéndose Casco y yendo a su Casa

-¿No quieren comer fuera de Casa hoy?- Lynn Sr

-¡Sí!-

Los Loud fueron a un Restaurante a comer, sin saber que Maya los veía a Distancia, sentía que el Cuerpo de Lynn es más denso de lo que parece, pero no de un Nivel de Densidad Humano, la Familia Loud sin duda es algo de su Interés, aunque Linicoln es quien más llama su Atención, aparte del Cabello Blanco, siente algo Profundo y Atrayente durmiendo en él.

Llegada la Noche, el Escuadrón-L patrulla la Cuidad, hasta ahora Solar-Fire detuvo Vandalismo con Grafiti de unos "Artistas"; Amplificador evito que le Robaran el Bolso a una Ancianita; Chica Bestia bajo a un Gatito de un Árbol, cuando puedes Volar, puedes olvidar un poco el miedo a las Alturas, cuando todos se reúnen en una Azotea, se informan entre sí.

-¿Nada que Reportar?- Reina Veloz a sus Hermanos Menores

-Aparte de los pequeños delitos, nada que Reportar- Cerebro Verde

-Es bueno tener algo de tranquilidad después de los Súper Villanos- Multi-Chica no queriendo Pelear contra Pain, Sr Ártico y Madame Toxica

-Pero siempre hay que estar más que Alertas, cuando hay mucha Calma es cuando las Cosas podrían Empeorar- Solar-Fire viendo un Mapa con los Territorios de la Mafia

-Ojala esto del Heroísmo fuese Fácil, solo patear Traseros y eso- Strong Girl cansada de las Complicaciones de una Doble Vida

-Eso me Recuerda ¿Cómo están Margo y Polly?- Amplificador ante las Amigas de la Deportista, que saben quiénes son ellos

-Bien, aún seguimos en los Equipos de Verano, además me cubren para que no me Descubran cuando ustedes no están cerca-

-Tenemos que ser Cuidadosos de no dar Señales de quienes somos bajo los Trajes- Black Blizzard

-Porque en varias, no Existe la Palabra "Discreción"- Reina Veloz viendo Feo a Amplificador, Chica Invisible y Princesa Diamante

Varias veces enfrentaron el Problema de Identidad, Luna casi delata su Identidad Secreta cuando evito un Robo en una Tienda de Música y sus Instintos de Rockera querían que Tocara los Instrumentos del Lugar, Luan llevaba consigo tarjetas de Presentación para "Negocios Graciosos" en el Traje, pero Lori se las quito para que no Conectaran a Luan Loud con Chica Invisible, y por Ultimo y con más Peligro, Lola, casi se quita la Máscara delante de la Prensa y el Noticiero, dentro y fuera de las Misiones.

-Como 19 Veces y contando- Chica Bestia a nosotros

-Como sea, quizás Volver a casa nos Relaje, necesito un muy buen Baño- Reina Veloz queriendo quitarse el Estrés

-Estoy de acuerdo con la Primera Unidad de…- Cerebro Verde, hasta que Recibe una Patada detrás de la Cabeza y cae Inconsciente

-¡Cerebro Verde!- Princesa Diamante a su Hermana Menor

-Popo- Planta Bebé haciendo una Mímica de Cerebro Verde hablando cosas Aburridas y sin sentido para todos, para estrellar su Puño con su palma y acostarse de espalda en el suelo simulando a su Hermana Noqueada

-¿Alguien apareció de la Nada, la Golpeo y la Noqueo?- Chica Invisible traduciendo

La Héroe Bebé asiente, todos escuchan pasos y todos miran a su Alrededor listos para Pelear, siguen escuchando pasos en las Sombras y todos siguen alertas por cualquier movimiento Sospechoso, los pasos se detienen.

-Se fue, ¡No eres nada para Nosotras, Cobarde!- Princesa Diamante gritándole al aire, cuando voltea, es Noqueada del mismo modo que Cerebro Verde

Solar-Fire y harto de que los Ataquen a escondidas, incendia los Bordes de la Azotea para iluminar, el Atacante al ver el Fuego se detiene, desecha la idea de Escapar y se Revela que quien los Ataco es una Ninja, la Misma Ninja que es hija de Zenaku.

-¿Quién eres?- Amplificador

No responde a la Pregunta de los Héroes, en su Lugar corre hacia ellos y le da una Palmada en el Estómago a Multi-Chica y una Patada en la Frente a Chica Invisible, Chica Bestia se transforma en un Tejón y se lanza a atacarla, pero la Ninja simplemente la sostiene y la Aplasta contra el Suelo, antes de que la Salvaje se transforme en Serpiente para enroscarse en ella para Retenerla.

-¡Sigue Sosteniéndola así!- Reina Veloz apunto de quitarle la Máscara

Pero bajo su Brazal saca una Cuchilla y la Lanza arriba, no le Daria a algo, pero si Abriría Heridas en Chica Salvaje haciendo que vuelva a ser Humana, logrando soltarse y Golpearla en la Cabeza estrellándola contra una Torre de Agua, Amplificador le dispara Electricidad logrando darle y derribándola, se le acerca para Inmovilizarla, pero recibe una Patada en la Garganta y una Barrida de Piernas que la Derriba.

Reina Veloz intenta derribarla, pero es Evadida y en cambio, la Ninja le da un Fuerte Golpe detrás de las Rodillas con el Blindaje Metálico de sus Piernas, sonando como si se le Hubiesen Roto las Articulaciones, Reina Veloz no puede evitar Gritar por el Desgarrador Dolor que recorre sus Piernas.

Black Blizzard y Strong Girl logran golpearla, la Ninja saca su Ninjato para atacarlas, pero se Defienden con Hielo e Invulnerabilidad, mientras evitan ser Dañadas, Black Blizzard crea una Daga de Hielo y logra Desarmarla, dándole a Strong Girl una Oportunidad de dar un Golpe Solido, Planta Bebé la azota con sus Enredaderas, pero le Lanza unas Shuriken que la hubieran Lastimado, de no ser por la Intervención de Strong Girl bloqueándolos con su Espalda.

-¡Ja! Tus Estrellitas no funcionan conmigo- cuando acaba esa Oración, las Shuriken sueltan un Gas Somnífero que Strong Girl respira, empieza a toser mientras intenta mantenerse de Pie

-Lo Sé- la Ninja antes de Patearle la Cabeza contra el Suelo, no la Mato como al Ultimo que la recibió, pero la Remato a la Tierra de la Inconsciencia

Black Blizzard intenta darle un Disparo por la Espalda, pero la Ninja toma su Brazo y le da un Codazo en la Nuca, noqueándola, ignora a Planta Bebé, aunque la Entrenaron para Matar a sus Enemigos, no le gusta la idea de hacerle Daño a un Bebé, al menos un daño Severo, la Patea hasta una Esquina, Solar-Fire ya harto de ver como Lastima a sus Hermanas, del Cinturón de Black Blizzard toma el Tubo, que resulta ser una Hoz retráctil.

-JARVIS, dime que escaneaste su Patrón de Pelea- Solar-Fire a la I.A

-[Afirmativo, preparando Medidas Urgentes de Contraataque]-

-Hazlo Rápido, muy Rápido-

La Ninja se lanza contra el Héroe que aún está de Pie, recupera su Ninjato e intenta Apuñalarlo, pero logra Atrapar el Puñal entre las Manos lanzando al Aire la Hoz, logra Atraerla y Patearle la Cara, recupera la Hoz y logra penetrar la Armadura intentando no Herirla de Muerte, lástima que la intención no es Mutua, logran Bloquearse entre sí con sus Filos, el Pyro la Golpea con la Parte no Afilada de la Hoz, mientras la Ninja le Lanza Cuchillas, pero son Derretidas por el Fuego que Expulsa, ninguno es Consciente de que unos Estudiantes universitarios son su Público, Solar-Fire se Impulsa con la Hoz simulando un Garrote Olímpico y dándole una Patada en el Abdomen, para luego derribarla de una Bola de Fuego.

La Ninja se Levanta y lo ve a los Ojos Cubiertos por Gafas, guarda su Ninjato ante la Vista del Héroe, y sus Hermanas que recuperan la Consciencia.

-Ninguna de estas Fracasadas duro siquiera un Minuto, pero tú, Niño, lograste evadir cada Finta, devolvérmela y Doblar el Golpe con o sin un Arma, me Impresionas-

-Debería Agradecerle a JARVIS por sus Cálculos Precisos de Contraataque-

-[En Realidad, no fui yo, apenas Termine las Medidas para Contraatacar]-

-¿Es una Broma?- Solar-Fire entendiendo que la desafío solo con pura Habilidad

-¿Qué?- Reina Veloz apoyada en Multi-Chica y un Clon, sin creer su Hermano que es el más Débil de todos, Físicamente hablando, pudo contra una Ninja que pudo haberlas Asesinado en menos de un Minuto

-Tienes Grandes Habilidades, podrías Unírtenos en el Clan Jigoku y aprovecharlas al Máximo-

-¿Clan Jigoku?- Princesa Diamante con un Dolor de cabeza

-Lo siento, pero unirse mi Jigoku- Chica Invisible riéndose, aunque el Golpe en su Frente le da Dolor cuando se Ríe

-¿Quién Eres? ¿Por qué nos Atacaste? ¿Qué es el Clan Jigoku? ¿Y qué Quieren?- Solar-Fire con sus Manos en Llamas

-Eso lo sabrás a su Tiempo, hasta Entonces Solar-Fire, espero que te unas al Equipo Ganador, en lugar de uno que no te Valora solo por Nacer-

Amplificador lanza un Rayo y la Ninja una Bomba de Humo, cuando la Corriente alcanza la Nube de Humo, la Ninja desapareció una vez despejado el Humo.

-Guau, los Ninjas de verdad Desaparecen en Bombas de Humo- Chica Bestia cubriendo su Herida

-No digas Nada- Black Blizzard apareciendo y asustando a su Hermana

-Eso fue, como que, Muy Humillante- Multi-Chica recordando que de verdad no Duraron ni un Minuto

-Volvamos a la Base, más Vale que Zadavia sepa lo que ese Clan Jigoku- Cerebro Verde llevando a su Hermana Menor mientras tiene un Bloque de Hielo en la Cabeza- Y tal vez podamos Olvidar esta Humillante Demostración-

-A todo esto, ¿Qué Significa Jigoku? Esa Palabra suena muy Tonta- Strong Girl aun mareada por el Gas

-Es japonés, y la Traducción seria… Infierno- Solar-Fire viendo la Palabra y su significado a través de su Visor

-Hermanos, creo que nos Metimos en algo Grande- Amplificador a sus Hermanos

 **Casa Loud, lunes…**

Los Padres Loud se van a Trabajar mientras los Niños empezaban la mañana más lento que de Costumbre, ya que las Heridas de la Pelea contra esa Ninja aún persisten, Lori puede Caminar, pero cojea un Poco, por suerte convencieron a sus Padres de que se Dobló el Tobillo mientras caminaba, cuando encendieron la Televisión, las Noticias mostraron la Pelea entre ellos y la Ninja.

-Ay No- Lola recordando que fue Noqueada por un Descuido

- _Parece que Ningún Héroe es invencible, y es algo que hay que Recordar, unos Estudiantes Universitarios Captaron imágenes del Escuadrón-L luchando contra lo que Parece ser… Un Ninja, unos estudiantes Universitarios fueron testigos de todo y…_ \- Lola apaga la Televisión

-Literalmente es Increíble que una Ninja nos haya Vencido- Lori frotándose las Rodillas

-No necesito de Poderes para Patearnos la Retaguardia- Luna sobándose la Garganta

-Como Batman no necesito poderes para vencer a alguien que es Prácticamente un Dios- Lucy

-Yo aún no puedo creer que Lincoln pudo con ella- Lynn aun sin creerlo

-Yo tampoco me lo creo- Lincoln repasando la Pelea en su Cabeza, parecía más bien que quería medir su Habilidad, y diría que Lincoln supero las Expectativas de la Ninja- Por cierto Lisa-

- _Si Hermano Mayor, ya vi en tu Mente el Arma que necesitas_ \- Lisa usando su Telepatía- Dame unos 4 Días-

-JARVIS, ¿Averiguaste algo del "Clan Jigoku"?- Lana a su Teléfono, donde esta JARVIS ahora

-[Solo lo que está Documentado; por lo que pude encontrar, es un Clan Ninja de la Era Sengoku Japonesa]-

-¿Sen… go… que cosa?- Lynn perdida

-El Periodo Japonés de Estados en Guerra- Lincoln a Lynn

-[Prosigo; como su Nombre indicaba, decían que eran Guerreros que ni el Infierno quería, Precisos, Salvajes, Mortales y nada Piadosos, eso es todo lo que se sabe del Clan Jigoku, hasta ahora]-

-Santa Vaca, eso suena muy Feo- Lola aterrada ante la idea de que ella pudo Matarlos en cualquier instante

-La Pregunta del Cuatrillón de Dólares- Lincoln, mientras le Aclara a Leni con la Telepatía de Lisa que es una Expresión para una Pregunta realmente Importante- Si son tan Mortales como JARVIS dice, ¿Por qué aún Seguimos Vivos?-

 **Campo, Base del Clan Jigoku…**

-¿Dejarlos vivos es parte de nuestro Honor como Ninjas del Clan Jigoku?- Zenaku ante el Informe de su Hija

-No Padre, pero vi algo único en Solar-Fire, un Potencial para ser tu Sucesor, si me permite el Atrevimiento, también en un Niño que vi, mientras estaba encubierta-

Zenaku observa como su Hija pelea contra el Niño que dice poder ser Digno de ser el Sucesor del Clan Jigoku junto a ella, y aunque su Hija se contuvo para medir sus Habilidades, ni siquiera los Novatos le ganan aun conteniendo sus Furezas, también ve una Foto de Lincoln que se tomó recientemente, ambos realmente tienen el Potencial de ser el Próximo Zenaku, pero ninguno sabe que Lincoln Loud y Solar-Fire, son la Misma persona.

-Maestro, debe Castigar su Falla- una Sombra al lado de la Hija de Zenaku

-¿Cuál Falla? Demostró que esos Niños no son un Problema tan serio, encontró a quienes fueron Afectados por la Tormenta, los Derroto y más Importante, encontró a dos personas que pueden llegar a ser mi Sucesor-

-¡Pero Maestro…!-

Zenaku despliega las Cuchillas de sus Brazos y le Apunta con ellas.

-¿Algún Problema?-

-No Maestro-

-Padre, ¿Prosigo con el Plan?-

Zenaku guarda las Cuchillas.

-Seguirá como se Planeó, pero esperaras nuevas Instrucciones, mantén un Bajo perfil y sobre todo, no te Dejes Atrapar-

-No pienso Fallarte Padre-

-Y no lo harás, porque eres la más Grande Ninja de Nuestro Clan después de mí, y junto a Lincoln Loud o Solar-Fire, nosotros tendremos al Mundo rogándonos Piedad… Shiryu-

La Ninja se quita la Máscara y ante toda la Audiencia se Revela la Cara de la Ninja que Derroto al Escuadrón-L, "Maya Hoshigaki", cuyo nombre real es Shiryu, una Ninja del Clan Jigoku e Hija de Zenaku.

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _El Enemigo ha hecho su Primer movimiento, desde las Sombras se moverán para Alcanzar su Objetivo, y a la Familia Loud le queda un camino Largo por Recorrer para poder igualar a esta Fuerza Furtiva, o el Mundo se Transformara en un Verdadero Infierno._


	8. Pruebas de Caos

Loud House Aventuras de Héroes

Capítulo 8

Pruebas de Caos

 _El Clan Jigoku hizo su Primera jugada: mostrar que el Escuadrón-L no es Invencible, ahora los Loud deben ser más Cuidadosos que Antes ya que Zenaku no piensa detenerse, hasta tener en sus Manos la Tormenta Cósmica, aunque eso es para otra ocasión, ahora viene una Prueba difícil para Lincoln._

 ** _Descargo de Responsabilidad:_** _No soy Dueño de "The Loud House", El Diseño de los Trajes puede que sean Semejantes a los Diseños de admiralDT8, algunos Nombres y Poderes Pertenecen a Smoking Wrecker, quien a pesar de ser Peor que un Patán y Más Salvaje que un Bárbaro, es un Gran Escritor, si Lee esto, lamento la Franqueza, pero quiero que sepa que es un Gran Escritor por Sobre Todo._

 **Salón de Juegos de Gus…**

Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Zach y Rusty estaban pasando la Tarde en el Salón de Juegos, realmente no hicieron mucho juntos desde que Comenzó el Verano, y desde que Lincoln se volvió Solar-Fire es más Difícil, tuvieron que cancelar varios planes porque Lincoln tenía que detener un Robo, darles unas Quemaduras a varios Ladrones que amenazaron una Tienda y una Lista que seguiría por toda la Semana.

-Qué bueno que lograras apartar Tiempo en tu Agenda para hoy, no te vi mucho desde la Tormenta- Clyde

-Estabas tan Ausente como una Granja sin Maíz y Cuervos- Liam jugando un Videojuego de Tiros contra Zombis- Tomen mi Acero virtual, come Cerebros-

-Creímos que te Abdujeron los Alienígenas- Rusty pensando en cada ausencia de Lincoln- Realmente te volviste casi Invisible cuando empezó el Verano-

-Eso no es muy Normal viniendo de Ti- Zach bebiendo un Refresco, Pocas tuvieron que ver con tus Hermanas-

-Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas- Lincoln intentando no decirle a sus Amigos y casi Hermano que obtuvo Poderes desde el Inicio del Verano y ahora lucha contra el Crimen

Realmente disfrutaban el Tiempo entre amigos, sin Hermanas Molestas, Tareas Escolares, ni Maestros, solo chicos divirtiéndose en los Videojuegos… pero no duro mucho.

Unos Ladrones en pasamontañas disparan al Techo desde la puerta, parece que en lugar de robar Bancos intentan en donde no llamar Mucho la Atención.

-¿Robar en un Arcade a plena Luz del Día es más Discreto que un Banco?- Lincoln nos Pregunta desde atrás de un Juego de Pinball- Porque no lo Sé-

-¡Muy Bien, Nerds, entréguennos cada cosa de Valor que tengan y saldrán de aquí Vivos!- el Jefe

-Menos mal que Lisa termino los Relojes-L, porque me sería Imposible llegar a los Baños y ponerme el Traje justo ahora- Lincoln viendo un Reloj Inteligente Naranja, que en realidad es el Proyecto de Lisa para Cambiarse rápido de la Ropa Normal a su Traje de Héroe

Lincoln pone su Huella Digital y de la Pantalla estándar, pasa a una muy Avanzada, ingresa un Código y millones de Nanobots lo cubren y Forman el Traje, mientras de un compartimiento del Reloj salen una Placas, que forman las Gafas, se las Pone y ya nadie lo reconocerá como Lincoln Loud.

-Muy Bien, Nenitas, no lo diré otra vez, dennos todos sus Objetos de Valor y nadie saldrá como un Cadáver- Apunta una Escopeta a Clyde, pero es Derretida a la Mitad por una Línea de Fuego

-¿Qué tal si nadie Muere hoy, les pateo el Trasero y les doy unos Recuerdos Calientes? Van por mi Cuenta- Solar-Fire

-¡¿Solar-Fire?!- uno de los Ladrones

-¡¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí?!-

-¿Acaso les importa?- Solar-Fire viendo a cada Rehén

-Claro que no, porque saldrás de aquí bien Frío- el Jefe saca una Pistola, que luego es Derretida

-Olvídate del Cuchillo que tienes en la Bota y la Otra Arma de Respaldo en tu Pantalón, debieron traer Pistolas de Agua- se Burla de que no Importa cuántas armas tengan, siempre se Derretirán- ¿Qué dicen, se Rinden y salen sin Quemaduras?-

Sin más Opción, los Ladrones tiran todas sus Armas y se Rinden, pero su Jefe reacio a rendirse, saca su cuchillo e intenta Apuñalarlo, pero se Derrite y el Héroe lo detiene.

-Esto te Dolerá y Mucho- Solar-Fire le da una Patada en toda la Ingle, realmente duele incluso para quien patea- Quizás aprendas que el Robo es doloroso, sobre todo para ti-

La Policía llega y los Ladrones ya están Rendidos, Solar-Fire dejo la Escena, pero discretamente fue a los Baños para Guardar su Traje.

-Gracias, Tecnología Moderna- Lincoln a su Reloj

Sale de los Baños y se une a sus Amigos viendo el Arresto.

-¿Intentar un Asalto en un Arcade en pleno Día?- el Policía a los Ladrones- Inesperado, pero no muy buen Plan-

Lincoln y sus Amigos vuelven a sus Casas, aunque Clyde noto que las Manos de Lincoln estaban Calientes, tanto como una Acera en un Día caluroso, mientras ya en su Casa, Clyde piensa en lo que Lincoln podría estar Escondiendo, pero tiene algo que ver con su Elevada Temperatura, mientras ajeno a su Atención, Lincoln les Puso a Clyde, Liam, Zach y Rusty unos Insectos Robot para ver que hacían, Lincoln quería ver si podían Mantener un Secreto de tal Nivel como una Identidad Secreta.

-Que Empiecen las Pruebas- Lincoln observando el Comportamiento de los 3, cuando dejo para ellos algunos Indicios de que él Pueda estar conectado a Solar-Fire

Pone las Cámaras en Grabar, sale de su Habitación y sus Hermanas están Curiosas en la Reunión de Hermanos.

-Lincoln, oímos que intentaron un Asalto en el Salón de Juegos- Lori

-¿Cómo Funciono el Reloj-L? Necesito algunos Estudios- Lisa con su Máquina de Escribir y usando su Telequinesis en un Bolígrafo y un Portapapeles

-Nada de que Quejarme, aunque Clyde, Liam, Zach y Rusty estaban conmigo, no me vieron, pero les hago unas Pruebas- Lincoln recordando algunos de sus Comics de Ace Savvy

-¿Pruebas? ¿Estudiaron para ellas?- Leni confundida mientras lee una de sus Revistas de Moda

-Creo que se Refiere a que si ellos por si Mismos pueden deducir quien es Solar-Fire- Aclara Lucy

-Hermano, sé que Clyde es Confiable, ¿Pero, y los Otros? Digo, uno se Desmallo de ver a Lucy- Luna tocando su Guitarra y sosteniendo a Lily

-Por eso están las Pruebas, y en caso de que digan que lo haga de una Vez, en Asia, los Dojos tienen Requisitos: Destreza, Carácter, Resistencia; hay que pasar todas esas Pruebas antes de que alguien sea Aceptado, primero tengo que ver si pueden Descubrirlo, antes de Revelar algo Difícil de Procesar- Lincoln pensando en cada Posible escenario en de lo que fuera a pasar si salen mal

-Vaya, sí que te Volviste muy Metódico- Lisa ante la Planeación de Lincoln

-¿Creen que haciendo todo de Golpe arreglara las Cosas?- Lincoln poniendo Jaque mate a un Juego de Ajedrez en su Teléfono

-Pues que Aburrido eres- Lynn sin entender porque tiene que hacerlo Innecesariamente Complicado, desde su Punto de Vista

 **Noche…**

En una Ferretería unos Vándalos estaban Destrozando el Lugar, uno Gordo Destruía con una Sierra Mecánica y el Otro Flaco Pintaba con Grafiti en un Muro.

-Oye, ten más Cuidado, Perro de Basurero- el Flaco

-¿Cuál es tu Problema Dédalo? Estoy Expresando mi Ser Artístico- el Gordo

Se Ríen de ser Cuidadosos en la Destrucción que causan como si fuera Divertido.

-El Viejo se merecía esto por no Apreciar nuestro Arte, ¡Abajo la Opresión Creativa! Esto es Justicia- Dédalo viendo el Trabajo de Grafiti

Una Bola de Fuego, un Rayo y una Águila los Interrumpen, al ver la Entrada notan a Solar-Fire, Amplificador y Chica Bestia volviendo a su Forma Humana.

-Creo que tenemos Definiciones muy Diferentes de Justicia- Solar-Fire

-Me gusta el Arte Musical, pero no soy Fan del Vandalismo- Amplificador viendo los Destrozos

Los Vándalos intentan golpearlos, pero los Súper Humanos solamente los evaden y los Golpean, Perro de Basurero intento Cortar a Chica Bestia con la Sierra, pero la Cambia formas Animal solo lo Patea, desenchufando la Herramienta y enredándolo, Dédalo es Golpeado por un Rayo de Amplificador, Solar-Fire los Esposa a un Tubo.

-Salúdennos a la Policía de Royal Woods- Chica Bestia saliendo del Lugar

-Buenas Noches- Solar-Fire

-Losers- Amplificador

Una vez solos, solo pueden quejarse de sus Suertes.

-Demonios, los Polizontes seguro van a Arrestarnos por esto- Dédalo

-Ciertamente lo Harían- una Voz Desconocida en las Sombras- Si los Atrapan-

-Mira Viejo, el Escuadrón-L ya nos Aporreo, ve a hacerte el Héroe con Alguien más- Perro de Basurero

-No soy Ningún Héroe, soy un Admirador- sale de las Sombras mostrándose

Un Hombre Adulto, en un Traje Gris que lo Cubre por Completo, Capa con Capucha, Cinturón Utilitario Negro con Pistolas u una Mira de Tiro en el Pecho.

El Extraño mira detalladamente a Dédalo y Perro de Basurero.

-Los he estado Observando, Dédalo, tu Arte Callejero de Reto a la Autoridad tiene una Enorme Promesa-

-¿Ah Sí?- Dédalo confundido, antes de Corregirse- Digo, sí-

-Y tú, Perro de Basurero, tu Don para la Destrucción Escultural es… Inspirador- Suelta las Esposas de ambos- Quiero ser su Benefactor- Les tira Artículos Peligrosos, una Súper Sierra Eléctrica y un Arma Lanza rayos de Plasma- Consideren esto, mi Primera Donación a su Arte-

-Oh Amigo- Dédalo Sonriente ante tales Herramientas

-¿Quién eres Tú?- Perro de Basurero

-Pueden Llamarme… Anarcaos- el Extraño, ahora llamándose Anarcaos

 **Casa Loud, Mañana…**

Lincoln y Clyde estaban Jugando Videojuegos, realmente es agradable algo de Tranquilidad para unos Chicos de 11 Años, Lynn estaba Practicando unos pases de Futbol mientras ve a su Hermano y a su Amigo, no ve es Significado de que Clyde descubra por sí mismo la Identidad Secreta de Lincoln, ¿Por qué no solo Decírselo y Ya?

-Porque es Simplemente Inútil que solo le Digan la Respuesta a Alguien- Lisa interrumpiendo a Lynn

-Lisa, no leas mi Mente sin mi Permiso- Lynn

-No Necesito Leerla para saber qué Piensas, piensas que las "Pruebas" que Lincoln hace son Innecesarias y Tontas- Lisa ajustándose los Anteojos

-Por esto es que Siempre Repruebas tus Exámenes sin Tutoría, Lynn- Lucy apareciendo, asustando a Lynn y Lisa- Siempre esperas a que te Digan la Respuesta, tienes que Aprender a pensar por ti Misma, eso se Llama Aprender, algo que pareces Desconocer-

-De acuerdo, pero al menos podemos esperar a que este Día sea más Tranquilo que desde que empezó el Verano, bueno, si me Necesitan, tengo que Reunirme con Margo y Polly, llegare antes del Almuerzo- Lynn saliendo para Reunirse a una Práctica de Hockey sobre Hierba con Margo y Polly

 **Galería DaVinci…**

Una Galería con el Nombre de uno de los Maestros del Renacimiento circula la Gente apreciando las Obras de Arte o pasando el Rato, aunque el e Caso de unos Vagos, miran el Lugar desde una Esquina para Verificar el Lugar.

-¿Este es el Lugar al que Anarcaos dijo que Viniéramos?- Perro de Basurero con la Súper Sierra- ¿No nos Echaron de esta Galería una Vez?-

-Sí, pero eso era antes de que nos Entregaran Nuevas Herramientas Artísticas- Dédalo preparando el Cañón

Caminan entre la Multitud, y varios reconocen que lo que tienen ellos son Armas muy Peligrosas.

-Hola, Escuche que ustedes los Perdedores de la Clase Alta siempre Buscan la Próxima tendencia, bueno, Aquí esta Nuestro Arte Callejero- Dédalo Disparando, causando que un Muro se venga abajo

Sigue disparando a cualquier cosa, mientras Perro de Basurero partió a la Mitad un Auto con la Sierra y luego un Semáforo, y Anarcaos los ve desde la Cima de un Edificio lo bastante Cerca para verlos y lo bastante Lejos para que el Daño no lo Alcance.

-Bienvenida Royal Woods, al Arte de la Destrucción-

Desde una Distancia Prudente, Lynn y sus Amigas miran el Caos que esos Vagos están causando y es cuestión de Tiempo para que hayan Heridos o Peor, Muertos.

-Dime que tienes tu Traje en esa Bolsa- Margo a Lynn

 **Casa Loud…**

Clyde estaba en el Baño, mientras Lincoln veía ARRGH, hasta que su Reloj-L vibra y Lynn esta en Holograma sobre él.

-Lynn, si estas usando la Línea de Emergencia para avisarme que Dejaste un Balón otra vez te Juro que…-

Escucha una Explosión y Lynn ajusta el Proyector a Cámara para mostrarle el Vandalismo del mismo par que Detuvo anoche, pero ahora no es con Herramientas de Ferretería.

- _Necesito Apoyo Hermano, dudo poder sola contra ellos_ \- Lynn poniéndose su Traje

Lincoln le deja una Nota a Clyde, sale de la Casa y se Viste, Volando a la Galería.

 **Galería DaVinci…**

Siguen causando caos y Desorden, hasta que una Banca de Piedra casi los Golpea, al voltear notan a Strong Girl.

-Muy bien, Payasos, detengan esta Estupidez- Strong Girl antes de que sea Lanzada al Suelo por un Disparo de Dédalo

-En el Blanco Tarado-

-Buena Esa- Perro de Basurero antes de intentar Partirla a la Mitad, pero los Dientes de la Sierra salen de la Cadena, dejando muy Pocos aun allí- Claro, Invulnerabilidad-

Una Bola de Fuego les llama la Atención y ven a Solar-Fire Volando sobre ellos.

-¿Por qué Tardaste mucho?- Strong Girl sacudiéndose el Polvo y restos de Metal

-Tranquila Cara de Musculo, no estaba Cerca- Solar-Fire levantando a su Hermana antes de ver a los "Artistas"- ¡Primero Atacan Ferreterías! ¡¿Ahora Civiles?! Felicidades Tontos, llamaron mi Atención-

-Solo nos Expresamos Enano, Quítate del Camino mientras los Adultos Trabajamos- Dédalo antes de Dispararle a los Hermanos

Esquivan varios Disparos que crearon una Cortina de Polvo, Tierra y Humo, mientras buscan a los Héroes, los Vagos chocan entre sí, casi a punto de Dañarse.

-Oye, Cuidado Viejo- Perro de Basurero

-Lo siento-

-Sí, lo sienten- Strong Girl con sarcasmo, antes de tomar sus Cabezas y Estrellarlas entre ellos

Los Héroes se van de la Escena antes de que la Policía llegue, llevándose al par con ellos.

Solar-Fire solo observa las Herramientas que ellos usaban, son de Difícil Acceso, y más para Vagos como ellos, alguien les Proveyó de esas Herramientas para causar Caos en el Lugar, y quienquiera que sea, debe amar el Caos para darles Herramientas de ese Calibre a unos Vándalos como ellos.

 **Base Escuadrón-L…**

Lincoln y Lynn caminaron a la Base, siendo recibidos por Lori.

-Están en todas las Noticias, Literalmente es un gran Escándalo- Lori revisando las Redes Sociales

-¿Un Nuevo Súper Villano?- Luna preocupada

-No, el Tonto y Retonto de la Otra Noche, pero en lugar de Herramientas de Ferretería, usaron Equipos Poderosos- Lincoln haciéndose un Batido de Frutas

-Eso es Extraño- Lola viendo la Destrucción- Y no saben ni siquiera pintar-

-Deberíamos revisarlos a Fondo- Lana viendo las Herramientas que usaron para la Destrucción- Esas cosas son Imposibles de Conseguir para Gente como ellos-

-Además, este Par parece algo…- Luna busca las Palabras correctas- Deficiente, para esta clase de Destrucción-

-Es una Buena idea; Lisa, revisa sus Antecedentes, están Trabajando con o para Alguien y quiero saber sus Contactos- Lincoln tomando su Batido, mira el Traje de Lynn y nota una Huella Pegajosa, saca un Isipó Limpio y recoge una Muestra

-Iugh, Ensuciaste tu Traje Lynn, ya lo Limpio- Leni apunto de Meterlo a la Lavadora

-Espera Leni- Lincoln recolectando la Muestra, la pone en un Tubo de Ensayo y se la da a Lisa- Que JARVIS Analice esto, salió del Zapato de uno de ellos-

-¿Mugre de un Zapato?- Lola Asqueada- ¡Asqueroso! ¡¿Por qué querrías eso?! Lo entendería de Lana, ¡¿Pero Linky?!-

-De Soldado en la Guerra Fría, Analista de Mugre de Zapatilla; Incluso los Residuos en la Huella de un Zapato pueden Revelar más Cosas que la Simple Vista y Juicio, me Enorgulleces Hermano Mayor- Lisa viendo la Muestra

 **Casa Loud…**

Clyde trajo a Liam, Zach y Rusty para investigar lo que está Ocultándoles Lincoln, revisaron su Cuarto y solo encontraron un Articulo del Periódico de la Primera aparición del Escuadrón-L, un Pedazo de Tela Naranja y rastros de Tierra.

-Esto no Tiene Sentido, ¿Cómo se conectan todas estas Cosas con el Secreto de Lincoln?- Liam

-Si lo Supiéramos no estaríamos Estudiándolas- Zach comparando las Pruebas con un Archivo de Conspiraciones que tiene Guardado

-Un Periódico, Tela Naranja y rastros de Tierra en la Casa, que no es de Lana, algo no encaja Bien- Clyde analizando todo

Rusty cansado, solo toma una Cerveza de Raíz del Refrigerador y cuando toca la Tela, no es Tela Ordinaria, sabe de esas Cosas por la Sastrería de su Papá, junto a Muchos Materiales Difíciles de Conseguir, y la Tela que está allí, está muy Lejos de ser Pagada aun con la Casa entera.

-Chicos, no es Tela Ordinaria-

-¿Cómo?- Clyde viendo la Tela Naranja

-No es Chiffon, Terciopelo, Poliéster o Seda- Analiza Rusty

Clyde saca un Microscopio de su Mochila, y analiza la Tela, y es verdad, no es Ordinaria.

-Es una Nano Fibra de Carbono que Resiste el Impacto y varios Cuchillos, usan esta cosa para la Manufactura de Trajes a prueba de Balas- Clyde ve a sus Amigos- Cuando conoces a Lisa, se te pega algo de Conocimiento-

Liam nota algo de Pelo de Animal y no es de ninguno que haya visto antes, realmente Lincoln les oculta algo.

-Tienes Razón Clyde, cosas incluso raras para esta Casa están Ocurriendo-

 **DPRW…**

Mientras con el Dúo de Bobos, estaban en las Literas de las Celdas de la Estación, antes solo los retuvieron por Vandalismo, pero ahora por Daño a Propiedad Privada, se les espera que el Ayuntamiento decida su Juicio.

-¿En que se ha Convertido el Mundo, viejo? Artistas como nosotros Encarcelados-

Antes de poder contestar, Perro de Basurero es golpeado por unas Llaves en la Cabeza, están atadas a una Nota, que Dédalo Lee.

-¿"Miren por la Ventana"?-

Ven los Barrotes al Rojo Vivo, Dédalo los toca y salta del Dolor cuando se quema un Poco, cuando miran de nuevo, ya se Derritieron por el Calor.

-Genial- Perro de Basurero

Cuando escapan, notan a Anarcaos apoyado de una Pared.

-Señor Anarcaos, Viejo, íbamos a Llamarlo, pero esos Niños…- Dédalo intentando evitar una Posible reprimenda

-No tienen por qué Disculparse- Interrumpe a Dédalo- Aunque Afirmen ser Agentes Libres, el Escuadrón-L no es Nada más que una Caja de Instrumentos del Orden-

-Exactamente- Dédalo

-Si- Perro de Basurero

-Instrumentos-

-¡Sí!-

-Yo, por otro lado, pelearía por una Causa más Justa- Anarcaos Camina hasta un Camión- Es el Deber de un Benefactor Equipar bien a sus Beneficiados- Abre el Camión y lo que ven los Vándalos, los dejo sin Palabras- Feliz Navidad, Chicos-

 **Casa Loud…**

Lincoln investigaba algo en su Computadora mientras revisaba un Libro que se Titulaba "La Revolución del Transporte", mientras Luna revisaba si sus Padres estaban cerca, saca de su Guitarra Acústica una Hoja y se sienta junto a su Hermano Menor.

-Nuestro Dúo de Tontos tiene toda una Reputación en el mundo Artístico de Royal Woods, chequea esto Hermano- le Extiende sus Antecedentes- Echados de Cada Galería en la Ciudad, no sé qué me Impresiona de ellos, sus Antecedentes o que su Único Crimen Real hasta ahora es una Grave Falta de Talento-

-Realmente debieron quedarse en la Escuela- Lincoln algo burlón

-¿Tienes algo de la Huella en el Traje de Lynn?- Luan apareciendo de su Invisibilidad

-Es un Lubricante de Maquinarias Obsoleto, pero lo Verdaderamente Interesante es un Compuesto nada Común-

-¿Eso Seria?- Lucy apareciendo de la Nada, asustando a Luan y Luan, Lincoln está Concentrado en su Investigación

-El Polen de una Rara Flor, _Fritillaria Meleagris_ \- Lincoln

-Hermano, pasas mucho tiempo con Lisa- Luna sin saber que significa

-También Conocida como "Flor de Ajedrez"- les Enseña una Imagen de la Flor en Cuestión

-Guau, realmente se ve como una Tabla de Ajedrez- Leni viendo la Flor- Quedaría Bonita con un Lindo Vestido-

La Laptop ahora muestra a Dédalo y Perro de Basurero caminando por las Calles con Trajes de Protección, Rociadores Químicos y Pinzas Gigantes.

-Vístanse, tenemos que Detenerlos- Lori poniéndose su Traje

Las Chicas salen a buscar al Par, pero Lincoln sin que ellas lo sepan, tomo otro Camino, un Lubricante de Maquinaria como ese es comúnmente usado en Góndolas Colgantes o Trenes, y como Royal Woods no tiene Montañas Cercanas, eso lo reduce a solo una Opción.

 **Calles…**

Dédalo y Perro de Basurero estaban usando esos Equipos para su "Arte", Dédalo usa los Rociadores para Irrigar Acido haciendo lo que hacía con Grafiti, mientras Perro de Basurero usaba las Pinzas para Esculpir con Bancas, Barreras y Luces Callejeras.

-Esto se Llama Expresarse- Dédalo viendo su Trabajo

-¡WOOHO! No puedo creer lo Lento que esculpía cosas con mis Manos, Manos Inútiles- Perro de Basurero viendo sus Pinzas

Un Rayo cae cerca de ellos, y ven al Escuadrón-L listo para patear Traseros.

-No me Importa si Aparecen, no Pueden Intimidarnos ¡Ya No!- Dédalo les rocía Acido, que Disuelve las Plantas de Planta Bebé

-Esa Cosa es Acido Concentrado, si nos Toca nos pasara algo Peor que un Dedo adolorido- Cerebro Verde a las Demás

-Muy Bien, Amplificador, Multi-Chica, Strong Girl y Princesa Diamante, ustedes por el Gordo, el Resto nos encargaremos del Flaco- Reina Veloz

Mientras el Grupo se Divide, rápidamente toman la Ventaja, Princesa Diamante Corta varios cables del Tanque de Acido, Amplificador logra darle una Pequeña Descarga, aunque al parecer el Traje también Protege de la Electricidad, Chica Bestia en forma de Pangolín le pega en la cara a Perro de Basurero y Reina Veloz desarma sus Pinzas.

-¡Corre!- Dédalo

-¡Al Punto de Reunión!-

Amplificador logra oír lo que dijeron, quizás la teoría de Lincoln de que Trabajan para alguien no es tan Descabellada, hablando del Pirómano en Cuestión.

-¿Dónde se fue el Hermano?-

-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Solar-Fire?- Reina Veloz notando que falta alguien

 **Metro de la Ciudad…**

Anarcaos desde una Computadora en una Cabina de la Estación Central del Metro de Royal Woods, veía como el Escuadrón-L se las Arregla para detener a Vándalos con el Equipo Adecuado para el Caos, realmente es Divertido ver como resultan los Experimentos.

-Impresionante-

-Pues no me has Visto- Solar-Fire saliendo de las Sombras

Anarcaos se impresiona, ya que no noto la Ausencia del Héroe de Fuego.

-No lastimes tu Cerebro tratando de Entender, te quiero Consciente cuando te Capture-

-Me Sorprendiste, todas ellas persiguen a los Peones, pero tú fuiste Directamente al Rey, mis Respetos- Anarcaos haciendo una Reverencia

-Díselo a los Guardias de Black Fate- Solar-Fire tronándose los Nudillos

El Héroe Naranja le da un Puñetazo que es retenido y devuelto con un Rodillazo, cuando Solar-Fire recupero la Percepción bloque una Patada y lo giro, dando un Puñetazo de Martillo a su Cabeza contra el Suelo, Anarcaos lo golpea una Bomba de Humo Potente, empujándolo, mientras el Caótico intenta Escapar, Solar-Fire logro lanzarle una Boleadora que le atrapa el Brazo con la Barandilla, suelta otra Bomba de Humo que logra Liberarlo y se miran Fijamente.

 **Casa Loud…**

Clyde como amigo de Confianza de Lincoln tiene llaves de la Casa en caso de Emergencia, no está seguro de si descubrir el Secreto de su Mejor Amigo sea una Emergencia, pero sin duda es algo para lo que las Puede usar.

-¿Está bien que hagamos esto?- Rusty no muy seguro

-¿Quieres saber que nos Esconde Lincoln o No?- Zach

-Buen Punto-

Liam nota un Banco y un Libro fuera de Lugar, el mismo que Lincoln estaba leyendo, nota una Pagina resaltada y ve que es la Sección del Metro de Royal Woods.

-Clyde, tienes que ver esto-

Clyde mira el Libro y muestra Intriga.

-¿Qué es tan Interesante en el Metro de Royal Woods, Lincoln?-

 **Metro del Royal Woods…**

Solar-Fire y Anarcaos se miran entre ellos desde la Salidas del Metro, mientras se analizan.

-Tú le Diste a esos Vagos esos Equipos-

-Adivina, Adivinador, Acertaste; ¿Qué tal la Exhibición de Arte?- Anarcaos desde una Plataforma

-Esto no es un Juego, con ese Equipo esos dos son Peligrosos, es un Milagro que no Hubieran Heridos, o Aun Peor, Muertos- Solar-Fire indignado ante el Tono Burlón del Villano

-Uh, con Muertos me Hubiera Gustado más- Anarcaos se Desliza desde las Escaleras hasta llegar a Nivel del Piso- Esa es la Clase de Acción Aleatoria la que me Hace mejor Jugador; Tu, el Rey Rojo, Representas el Orden, Y yo, el Rey Gris, Bueno, Soy la Anarquía-

Anarcaos se Lanza contra Solar-Fire, quien lo empuja hasta golpearlo con una Columna, pero el Héroe le Lanza una Llama desde el Pie con una Patada, pelean a Puño Limpio hasta que Anarcaos lo Sujeta de los Hombros y se tiran a los Rieles, un Tren se Aproxima a ellos, pero Solar-Fire logra impulsarse fuera de las Vías y lanzar al Fanático Anarquista contra una Columna y Golpearlo en el Proceso.

-No Jugare tu Juego Anarcaos-

-Oh, pero Debes hacerlo, he Esperado por Tanto tiempo a un Oponente Digno, Algún Día compondrán Canciones sobre nuestras Luchas, Tu, Peleando por la Paz y el Orden, y Yo, por el Caos y la Destrucción- Anarcaos levanta los Brazos como un Predicador, y en eso se ve una Explosión por la Ruta del Tren que acaba de Pasar

Solar-Fire se Horroriza ante esa Vista y los Pasajeros del Tren no entienden que fue eso, pero están Asustados y temen por sus Vidas.

-Eso solo fue para Llamar tu Atención las Verdaderas Bombas…-

-¡Están sobre las Cabinas de los Conductores, Listas para Estallar Apenas se Crucen!- Solar-Fire interrumpe al Villano, entendiendo su Plan

-¿Cómo Supiste?- Anarcaos con un Asombro muy Fingido

-Es la Jugada más Obvia-

-Oh, el Inconveniente es que solo tienes Tiempo para Desactivar UNA de las Bombas, esa Pobre gente en el Otro Tren- Anarcaos hace Sonidos de Tristeza

Solar-Fire corre a la Cabina para Detener los Trenes, pero Anarcaos le corta el Camino pateándolo al Piso con un Interruptor en las Manos.

-No, si Impides que se Muevan, Detonación Instantánea- le Enseña el Interruptor sosteniéndolo como un Cangrejo

-Un Interruptor de Hombre Muerto- Solar-Fire Identifica el Aparato

-Exacto, si lo Suelto, ¡BOOM!-

-¡Jefe, el Escuadrón-L nos Sigue!- Dédalo llegando, pero ven a Solar-Fire allí mismo

-¡Oh Rayos!- Perro de Basurero

-Estos dos Caballeros te van a Entretener, esta no es una Jugada Predecible ¿Verdad?- Anarcaos detrás de sus Lacayos, antes de Retroceder- Diviértanse Chicos- corre para luego Desaparecer

-Solo estábamos Tratando de Expresarnos- Dédalo queriendo evitar una Paliza

-No me Digas- Solar-Fire noquea a Ambos y sus Hermanas llegan

-¿Literalmente Dónde estabas? No estabas con Nosotras- Reina Veloz a su Hermano, pero este solo camina a la Salida del Tren

-No Tengo Tiempo para Ustedes, tengo que Detener unos Trenes Bombas- Solar-Fire se lanza a Volar a Alta Velocidad

Logra rebasar al Tren que paso cerca de él y ve al Otro, tiene a lo mucho unos 5 Minutos antes de que se Crucen, Estallen y se Lleven a muchas Vidas Inocentes.

-[No Podrás Desactivar las Bombas a tiempo, no a la Velocidad que están ahora]- JARVIS

-Lo Sé, pero si Desvió la Activación Magnética de los Mecanismos de Detonación- Solar-Fire viendo los Diagramas Escaneados de los Mecanismos de las Bombas

-[El Circuito no se Cerrara, no habrá Explosión y las Bombas se Quemaran, aunque hay una Posibilidad de que Seas tú el que Estalles]-

-Pero no dejare que esas Personas Mueran- Solar-Fire llegando a una Torre de Señales entre las Rutas de los Trenes

-[Buena Suerte Señor]-

Al llegar a la Punta, empieza a Arrancar un Cable Grande, y antes de darse cuenta, es Tirado al Piso por Anarcaos, quien le Devuelve el Golpe y antes de Lanzarle una Bola de Fuego, le muestra el Interruptor.

-Felicidades, contrarrestaste mi Jugada-

-No era una Jugada tan Buena- se Burla Solar-Fire

-¡Urrrrrgggg!- Gruñe Anarcaos- ¡¿No Tienes idea del Gran Honor que es Ser Elegido como Mi Enemigo?! ¡Es Realmente algo Grande!-

-Pensé que había Encontrado un Adversario, pero solo veo un Loco con Deseos de Grandeza-

-Tal Vez, la Locura es la Opción más Interesante, la Lógica y el Orden son tan Predecibles- Anarcaos ansioso

-A menos, que haga una Jugada Logica- Solar-Fire se le Acerca- Y haga Algo- Sostiene sus Manos con el Interruptor- Demente-

Anarcaos recibe un Puñetazo en la cara, tirando el Interruptor, pero no se Suelta, esta Soldado de los Lados y por ende, Atorado.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Olvidaste mis Poderes?- Solar-Fire- Solo tuve que Calentar las Esquinas y Unirlas-

Anarcaos al ver que ya no le quedan Movimientos, se Lanza contra el Héroe, pero solo logra caer muy Alto y de Bruces al piso, Solar-Fire luego se ocupa de eso, toma el Cable, recorre la Torre y lo coloca en la Antena Magnética de la Bomba, la Señal recorre la Torre, hasta llegar a la Punta y emitir un Pulso que Quemo las Bombas.

Al ver que Salvo la Noche, mira el Cadáver de Anarcaos, para llevarse la Sorpresa de que ya no está, debe Seguir Vivo, y preparando su Siguiente Juego Mortal.

-Hermano- Amplificador llega junto a Chica Bestia y Chica Invisible- ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-Un Juego Mortal, y no será el Ultimo-

-¿Qué hay de nuestros Desafortunados Artistas?- Chica Invisible

-Creo que Querrán volver a Nuestras manos muy Pronto- Solar-Fire viendo a la Policía llevándose a los Vándalos

Notan a Clyde, Liam, Zach y Rusty cerca con sus Bicicletas, comparan el Metro con las Imágenes del libro, viendo la Escena que se Desarrolló con el Héroe de Fuego y el Fanático el Caos.

-¿Qué hacen tus Amigos aquí?- Chica Bestia viendo a los Amigos de su Hermano Mayor

-Descifraron las Pistas que los Guiaron hasta aquí- Solar-Fire usando el Zoom de sus Gafas- Quizás los juzgaron muy Precipitadamente-

-Sí, eso creo- Amplificador viendo a Clyde analizando la Escena

-Ya Veremos más a Futuro- Solar-Fire empezando a Volar- Deberíamos Volver a Casa antes que Mamá y Papá noten lleguen y no nos Vean-

Vuelan a Casa, otro Enemigo apareció, uno al que NI siquiera Lisa puede Predecir, empieza un Juego de Estrategia, donde es Retado el Orden contra el Caos

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _Otro Enemigo Escapo, pero fue Derrotado, ahora el Escuadrón-L Empieza una Partida de Ajedrez Caótico, donde se Juegan las Vidas de Muchas Personas, y no se Necesita mucho Cerebro para saber que pasara si Pierden el "Juego" Mortal, Royal Woods se convertirá en un Infierno Peor que la Guerra Misma._

 _Respondiendo a los Reviews de los Lectores, quienes dan Vida a estas Historias:_

 ** _ChaosGodInfinity: Gracias, realmente inicie esta no hace Mucho, pero me Alegra que se pueda Apreciar el Esfuerzo, nunca antes había Trabajado con Loud House, y hago lo que Puedo, Espero que se Encuentre Bien._**


	9. Situación al Cuadrado

Loud House Aventuras de Héroes

Capítulo 9

Situación al Cuadrado

 _Anarcaos pese a no Tener Súper Poderes, puede causar Caos, no fue Encerrado, pero sí pudieron impedir que Volara los Trenes con Pasajeros adentro, un Hombre tiene la Locura de Anarquistas Fanáticos de la Destrucción, y veamos la Dinámica de un Cara contra Reflejo._

 ** _Descargo de Responsabilidad:_** _No soy Dueño de "The Loud House", El Diseño de los Trajes puede que sean Semejantes a los Diseños de admiralDT8, algunos Nombres y Poderes Pertenecen a Smoking Wrecker, quien a pesar de ser Peor que un Patán y Más Salvaje que un Bárbaro, es un Gran Escritor, si Lee esto, lamento la Franqueza, pero quiero que sepa que es un Gran Escritor por Sobre Todo._

 **Base Escuadrón-L…**

Lincoln revisaba todo lo que encontraba sobre Anarcaos, no hay Mucho, un Fanático del Caos y la Anarquía que usa sus Propias manos, o las de Alguien más, pero fuera de eso, Nada.

-¿Por qué Vino aquí, a Royal Woods?- Lincoln se lo Pregunta

Luna se le acerca a su Hermano, las demás están en cada viendo "El Barco de los Sueños" mientras su Hermano busca a un Criminal, Lisa aún se siente Estúpida por no Adivinar que había algo más Grande que dos Vándalos con Equipos Altamente peligrosos.

-¿Estas Bien Hermano?-

-Sí, solo que no puedo entender cómo es que alguien que Murió en una Caída de al menos unos 20 Metros haya desaparecido como si Nada-

-¿Alguien más Movió el Cuerpo?- Luna pensando que debe tener a otro Seguidor

-No, habrían Huellas de otra Clase de Zapatos y Marcas de Arrastre cerca, ni siquiera había Sangre, a Conclusión más Acertada, Sobrevivió-

-Deberías Descansar un Poco, no es Sano Obsesionarse con Alguien de ese Modo- Luna viendo las Bolsas más Notorias de Lincoln- Digo, solo mira a Clyde- Recuerda cada Reacción de su Amigo cada vez que Lori está cerca de Él, todavía se pregunta qué hacía en Vanzilla cuando Lori iba a su Practica de Golf

-Tienes Razón, empiezo a ver por 12- Lincoln frotándose los Ojos- ¿Papá cocina la Cena?-

-Tú sabes- Luna

 **Almacén de Bromas Snock Chuckle…**

Unos Guardias Costeros estaban haciendo sus Patrullas Nocturnas en los Almacenes de la Tienda de Bromas que frecuenta Luan para su Inventario del Día de los Tontos, y Nadie le gusta estar de Guardia en algún Almacén de Bromas.

-Repíteme porque tenemos que estar haciendo guardia en esta Pocilga llena de Pollos de Hule y Goma de Mascar de Trampa-

-Era el Trabajo de Seguridad con Menos posibilidad de Súper Villanos, a mí tampoco me Gustan las Bromas, pero era lo más Seguro, ya viste lo de Pain con el Camión Blindado y Sr Ártico y Madame Toxica con las Joyerías, ¿Qué loco Atacaría un Almacén lleno de Artículos para Bromas?-

Una Explosión estalla junto a ellos, y cuando ven al Responsable, notan un Traje Amarillo y Cabello Castaño.

-¿Chica Invisible?-

-Bueno, aquí está tu Loco-

Para luego, los Guardias sean Cubiertos de algo, causando que Griten aterrados y Agonizando.

 **Casa Loud…**

El Desayuno, un Momento de relativa Tranquilidad en la Casa Loud, para luego estallar en el Caos Loud, y será más Duradero ya que no hay Escuela, aunque cuando Luan iba a poner en la Tele su Canal de Comedia, el Noticiero aparece empezando con un Aviso de "Se Busca", con la Cara de su Identidad de Héroe.

- _Aparentemente un Héroe se Rebaja al Nivel de sus Enemigos, ayer en la Noche, unos Guardias estaban haciendo sus Rondas Nocturnas en los Puertos de Royal Woods, cuando de repente Chica Invisible irrumpió y dejo a los Guardias en Coma, no se sabe si Robo algo, pero cualquier Información Relevante que tengan sobre Chica Invisible, reporten a las Autoridades, la Alcaldía ha Puesto una Recompensa para quien entregue a la Súper Criminal el Cuestión-_

Lola apaga la Tele, y todos miran Feo a Luan, siendo Totalmente Imposible confiar en Ella, es plenamente conocida por su Muy Largo, Intachable e Irrefutable Historial de Chistes Malos, Jugarretas diarias y Bromas Casi Homicidas durante el Día de los Tontos, y todo esto, tiene la Huella de Luan Loud en todos Lados, de hecho ese Almacén de Bromas es Propiedad de Luan.

-Si tienes Planeado hacernos una Broma de Día de los Tontos, en Verano, te Juro que Literalmente voy a Colgarte por los Frenos en el Volcán de Hawái- Lori mirando cada Movimiento de Luan

Lincoln y Luna encienden sus Manos, Lola crea un Martillo mientras Lucy una Agarradera de Cuello para Retener a Luan, Lily la Enreda para que no intente Escapar aun si se hace Invisible, Leni y sus Clones cubren cada Salida, mientras Lana se Transforma en un Tiburón Sierra y Lynn la Sostiene de la Cola.

-Empieza a Cantar la Verdad Hermana, por Nuestro propio Bien y el de toda Royal Woods- Luna

-Y Abstente de hacer Juegos de Palabras o algún Chiste si sabes lo que es bueno Para Ti- Lincoln

-Les Juro por el Sr. Cocos que yo no Fui, estaba en la Cama toda la Noche- Luan con las Manos en el Aire

Lisa lee su Mente, y a menos que Luan sea Sonámbula, dice la Verdad, sin Mencionar que Luan además de hacer Chistes sin Gracia cada 5 Segundos, tiene el Hábito de Grabarse todas las Noches porque dice Chistes mientras Duerme y hay un Video con Fecha de Anoche que corrobora su Coartada.

-Es Honesta, por Ahora- Lisa, antes de Mirar a Lori- " _Recuérdame Implantarle a Luan un Chip de Electrochoques cuando el Día de los Tontos se acerque, quizás eso la Noquee en caso de que Intente alguna Artimaña en su Día Infernal"_ \- Lisa a través de la Telepatía

-" _A estas Alturas y con nuestros Poderes, creo que sería la Mejor Opción"_ -

-Es muy Temprano para esto, tengo que Irme- Lincoln empacando una Bolsa

-¿Vas con Ronnie Anne?- Leni

-No, voy con Maya, dijo que me Entrenaría y ya termino su Mudanza, me Llaman por si sucede algo- Lincoln saliendo y Pedaleando en su Bicicleta a Casa de su nueva "Amiga"

 **Sede del Jigoku…**

Shiryu estaba en el Salón de Entrenamiento, luchando contra unos Avanzados Robots de Entrenamiento, que no fueron ningún Reto para ellos, acabo por Decapitarlos, regando su Aceite por toda la Sala, como si fuera una Masacre que ejecuto sin ningún Problema.

-Sigo sin Entender cómo te Ganaste la Simpatía del Maestro, aun siendo su Hija debería haberte dado un Castigo por Fallar en Eliminar a esas Alimañas que Royal Woods Adora- un Hombre Acorazado usando una Máscara de Metal, Traje de Ninja Rojo, Guantes con Picos en los Nudillos, y una Katana en la Espalda

-Porque a diferencia de Ti, Siempre le he Servido a Mi Padre con Lealtad y Eficacia, pero tu seguías sus Instrucciones como las Interpretabas y usabas cada Medio para Llegar a tu Objetivo, eliminando incluso a las Familias- Shiryu puede ser una Asesina Despiadada a Sangre Fría, pero hasta ella tiene algo de Humanidad para no Asesinar Niños o Mujeres sin Motivo

-Eran Estorbos para el Maestro, ¡Yo debería ser su Sucesor!, No esa Rata Albina que tu Propones-

-Es porque Cada Líder del Jigoku tiene algo que Ningún otro de sus Ninjas tiene- Zenaku haciéndose Notar, su Discípulo e Hija se Arrodillan- Lincoln Loud es un Diamante en Bruto para nuestro Clan, tiene la Inteligencia, el Carácter y la Capacidad de Manejar las Vidas de otros, todo eso es Esencial para un Líder del Jigoku, y Debes Entrenarlo, hasta poder Llevarlo ante mí-

-Sí Padre- Mira el Reloj de su Muñeca- ¡Ah cielos! ¡Voy Tarde a entrenarlo!- Sale apresuradamente, tiene que mantener su Identidad Civil como Maya Hoshigaki para tener la Confianza de Lincoln y volverlo un Líder Indicado para el Clan Jigoku

 **Casa de "Maya"…**

Lincoln pedaleo al menos unas 10 Calles lejos de su Casa, era una Copia un poco más Pequeña de su Casa, pero no ve algún Problema, llega a la Puerta y Toca el Timbre, aunque escucha una Respiración Agitada acercándose y ve a Maya, usando Ropa Deportiva Sudada y recuperando el Aliento.

-Lo siento Lincoln, corro por las Mañanas y se me Olvido que venias- Maya logrando recuperar algo de Aire

-Descuida, no es Nada Nuevo, mi Hermana Lynn lo hace Siempre- Lincoln restándole Importancia

-" _Que Bueno que se lo Creyó, sería Imposible ahora mismo Soltarle el "Soy de un Clan de Ninjas Asesinos y mi Papá es el Jefe", al menos por Ahora-_ "Maya" Piensa aliviada- Bueno, déjame tomar una Ducha, necesito quitarme el Sudor-

-¿Te Duchas después de tus Ejercicios? Lynn siempre se queda Sudada en Casa incluso cuando regresa de su Trote o de un Juego, según ella, la Suciedad de sus Camisetas son el Indicio de una Racha Ganadora-

-Iugh, ni siquiera la Pequeña de Gorra Roja suena tan Asquerosa, cuando los Conocí pude Oler que no le Gusta Bañarse- Maya entrando en su Ducha

 **Casa McBride…**

-Hasta ahora, esto es todo lo Extraño en la Casa de Lincoln- Liam separando cada Hecho extraño las Últimas 24 Horas en la Casa Loud

-Tela que Vale Oro usada para Chalecos Antibalas, Pelo Animal Ajeno a los que Están, un Libro que nos Guio al Metro, mientras Solar-Fire estaba allí, algo no tiene Coherencia en esto- Clyde viendo Detenidamente cada Evidencia

-Oigan, se me acaba de Ocurrir pero, ¿Y si Lincoln quisiera que Encontráramos todo esto?- Rusty

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?- Zach viendo la Posibilidad, algo Descabellada, pero Probable

-Desde que Comenzó el Verano, no, desde que lo Golpeo esa Tormenta Cósmica, ha estado Distante de Nosotros dos Semanas Enteras, apenas lo veíamos y ahora que lo Recuerdo, pude ver una Marca de Fuego en su Pantalón cuando fue el Asalto al Salón de Juegos, estaba Fresca-

-Y la Temperatura de Lincoln estaba como un Sartén Calentándose Lento cuando volvíamos a Casa- Clyde viendo la Teoría de Rusty tan Clara como el Agua, pero tiene que Confirmar antes de que ocurra un Escándalo- Por ahora, eso no Saldrá de aquí, necesitamos Pruebas más Sólidas si necesitamos Confirmar-

-Seguro, lo siento por Dejarlos, pero debo Volver a la Granja, mi Papá dice que la Cosecha esta Abundante este Verano y necesita Ayuda- Liam yendo a la Granja

-También tengo que Irme, mis Padres están Trabajando y debo cuidar a Rocky- Rusty

-Clyde, infórmanos de más Anormalidades si ves alguna- Zach también yendo a su Casa

Clyde mira cada Muestra de Anormalidad, y saca un Periódico con fecha de la Aparición del Escuadrón-L, tiene una Teoría casi concreta, solo necesita Verificarla.

 **Casa de Maya…**

Lincoln bloquea y Desvía varios Golpes destinados a su Cara, levanta una Pierna para bloquear una Patada y luego hacer una Patada Mariposa para desorientarla y luego retener su Cabeza entre su Pierna y derribarla.

Maya se levanta y se sacude la Tierra de la Ropa.

-Impresionante, casi parece que peleo contra un Asesino Experto en Artes Marciales-

-¿En serio? Nunca había hecho algo así antes- Lincoln pensando en cómo desarrollo algo de esa Habilidad de Combate, porque Lynn solo se concentra en los Golpes

-Tal vez adaptas tu Cuerpo de forma que la Lucha pueda serte más Fácil, las Películas de Kung Fu, algunas también son una Buena Fuente-

-Seguro, oye, ¿Oíste la Noticia de que Chica Invisible ha robado un Almacén de Bromas?- Lincoln esperando que las Opiniones sobre Luan no sean tan Malas

-Sí, algo que Escuche, es que escapo en una Camioneta, ¿Por qué hacer eso cuando puede Usar sus Campos de Fuerza para volar?-

Lincoln recuerda que antes de que Lola apagara la Tele, vio a "Chica Invisible" escapar en una Camioneta con Ladrones de Poca Monta, hay un Impostor que no tiene Poderes, pero parece replicar las Apariencias.

-Podemos dejarlo hasta aquí, tienes que ir a Casa y seguro tus Hermanas estarán de Paranoicas-

-No tienes Idea- Lincoln guarda sus Cosas y camina a Casa- Nos Vemos-

-Adiós- Maya despidiéndose, luego entra a su Casa, para lanzar Shurikens a una Pared, dejando caer Muertos a Ninjas Espías- Ese Idiota- Se Deshace de los Cadáveres y se asegurara de dejar una Queja a su Padre sobre Espiarla mientras Entrena al Heredero

 **Casa Loud…**

-Hay que hacer algo respecto a este Imitador, si puede Imitar a Luan, quizás nos Imite también al Resto de Nosotros- Lincoln viendo el Reportaje, notando una Maleta de Aspecto Sospechoso en las Manos del Imitador

-No recuerdo haber Tenido una Maleta en ese Almacén- Luan

-Lisa, Revisa el Inventario del Almacén, tenemos que ver si Algo Faltaba- Lori

- _Lo siento Katherine, pero tenemos Noticias más Importantes_ \- Abril interrumpiendo el Segmento de Katherine Mulligan- _La Policía es Lidiando con lo que Parecen ser, unos Nuevos Súper Villanos, a 80 Kilómetros de la Avenida Franklin_ \- Muestra el Este de la Avenida Franklin, a la Policía y el SWAT Luchando contra lo que Parecen ser, una Triada de 3 Criminales, uno de ellos, es muy Flaco, pero volcó la Carretera hacia las Patrullas con sus Manos, otro Gordo que está Cubierto de Metal Orgánico de su Cuerpo y una Mujer que abre Portales para desviar los Daños hacia los Tiradores

Los Loud se Ponen los Trajes, y van hacia allá.

 **Avenida Franklin, 80 Kilómetros de la Zona Residencial…**

Una Mujer corre con su Bebé en sus Brazos, cuando un Auto cae sobre la Carriola, un Camión casi la Aplasta, pero la sacan a Paso Veloz, siendo Reina Veloz quien los saco y llevo a un Hospital.

-Asegúrense lejos del Conflicto, y revisen que no tengan Heridas- Vuelve a Correr hacia la Lucha

Los Criminales acabaron con la Policía, Shang se niega a caer, y les Dispara, es totalmente inútil, hasta que se le acaban las Balas.

-¿Ya no eres tan Ruda, o sí?- El Hombre de Metal

El Hombre de Metal y el Súper Fuerte chocan los Cinco.

-Nada puede Detener a los Súper Humanos, y la Policía es solo una Reliquia Inútil de un Frágil Pasado, ¡Acéptenlo!- el Súper Fuerte listo para Matar de un Golpe a Mai Shang

Un Rayo lanza al de Metal a un Muro, una Onda de Telequinesis empuja a la de Portales y el Súper Fuerte es Congelado, el Escuadrón-L llega a la Pelea

-Piérdanse… Estorbos de la Ley… Nos Ocuparemos de… Esto- Shang aun estando muy herida y en muy Clara Derrota, se niega a que "Entorpezcan" la Ley

-No creo que esto sea "Ocuparse de esto"- Multi-Chica viendo los Heridos y Destrozos

Los Criminales se recuperan, y Solar-Fire les Lanza un Potente Chorro de Fuego, el Metálico no desiste, a pesar de que su Cuerpo empieza a Derretirse, el Súper Fuerte intenta atacarlos, pero Strong Girl le regresa un Golpe a la Mandíbula.

-En este Pueblo no hay Lugar para dos Súper Fuertes- Strong Girl

-Pain pudo Quebrarte, y yo lo Haré-

Se Lanzan, y logran Chocar Puños, pero el Flaco es más Débil que la Héroe, siendo Derribado y Noqueado en la Caída, lo que Extraño a Strong Girl, ese Tipo antes tenía la Fuerza para Resistir 20 Camiones Ariete SWAT, y ahora parece Debilitado.

La de Portales empieza a alterar las Cosas, ya que los Rayos de Amplificador son Devueltos, los Objetos Lanzados por Telequinesis igual, aunque a medida que avanza el Tiempo, empiezan a Notar que sus Portales están Inestables y luego ya no puede Abrirlos, por más que intenta, el de Piel de Metal empieza a Desmayarse tras que el Acero Orgánico está dejando su Piel, Solar-Fire los revisa y encuentra una Ampolleta en sus Bolsillos.

-Quizás quieran ver Esto- Solar-Fire pasándole la Ampolleta a Cerebro Verde

 **Base Escuadrón-L…**

Lisa revisa el Artefacto Médico y mira el Contenido, detecta Residuos Narcóticos, ADN Humano y algo muy Familiar.

-Hermanos, parece que tenemos una Nueva Droga en las Calles- Lisa

-¿Hay Algo particular en esta?- Lori recordando que los Chinos se encargaban de la Distribución de Drogas, hasta que empezaron a Desmantelar sus Cedes

-Sí, esta Nueva Droga puede Conceder Súper Poderes, totalmente al Azar, pero Poderes Peligrosos en Manos Equivocadas-

-¿Cómo es Posible? Solamente Tecnología o Químicos Mortales al Cuerpo Humano y sobrevivir puede Concederte Poderes- Lola

-Eso es porque Encontré en los Narcóticos, Rastros de la Radiación que nos dio nuestros mismos Poderes- Lisa muestra la pantalla y se ven los Rastros de la Radiación de la Tormenta Cósmica

-¡¿Estaremos Peleando contra Súper Villanos a la Vuelta de la Esquina?!- Luan asustada ante la Idea de que hayan Villanos cruzando la Calle

-Bueno, Si y No- Lisa

-¿Cómo que Si y No?- Leni confundida

-Explícate Hermana- Luna

-Igual que cada Medicina o Droga que hemos Visto, tiene un Efecto Temporal- Muestra ahora las Células Químicas degradándose- No parece Permanente, pero tampoco es muy Sano- Ahora Células Humanas Deteriorándose- Recibimos Puramente la Radiación sin Intervenciones Químicas Humanas, en cambio, los Efectos de la Droga duran entre una o dos Horas, Máximo 5-

-Pero mira esto- Lincoln señalando unas Cadenas Químicas, están Incompletas- Esa debió ser una Dosis Incompleta o una no Procesada y aun Cruda, aún deben estar Trabajando en ella, ahora son entre una y Dos Horas, ¿Pero qué pasaría si la Mejoran para que dure 24 Horas o Permanentemente?-

-Según la Policía, su Distribuidor es Desconocido, pero aparentemente es alguien Idéntico a los Miembros del Escuadrón-L, Encontraron a "Reina Veloz" en un Callejón al mismo tiempo que estaba con Nosotros- Lucy revisando los Informes de la Policía

-Y en ese Almacén de Bromas, estaban Robando un Componente Clave para le Formula de esta Cosa, Fragmentos de la Radiación aun dispersos y esperando algún Huésped, no falta Nada en el inventario del Almacén, porque necesitaban lo que tenían algunos Artículos- Lynn revisando y faltan las Baterías de los Timbres de Choque

-¿Qué quieren creando Súper Villanos a través de las Drogas?- Lincoln viendo la Formula

 **Locación Desconocida…**

Las Mafias de Royal Woods están Unificadas, y miran a sus Científicos usando cada Recurso para Obtener los Poderes para Destruir al Escuadrón-L.

-Supongo que es Cierto lo que Dicen, el Enemigo de mi Enemigo es mi Amigo- Anatoli viendo el Fruto de su Trabajo Conjunto

-Ha, ¿Quién lo diría?- Cheng pensando en la Ironía

-Bueno, al menos miren esto- Turks saca 120k de Billetes- Esta Nueva Basura se vende como Pan Caliente, es Increíble que cualquiera esté Dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por cosas como esta-

-No olviden, les Estamos Dando Muestras para poder Perfeccionar el…- Salvatore trabado, ya que no pensaron en un Nombre para la Droga- ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla?-

-¿Qué tal "Power Boom"?- Kiri

-Me Gusta- Anatoli

-Sin Objeciones- Cheng

-Adecuado- Turks tomando una Ampolleta- Pero aún no es Perfecta, bueno, ganamos Amigos y Dinero con esta Cosa, miren lo bien que salió el Grupo que Peleo contra el Escuadrón-L hace horas-

-¿Bien?- Aparece "Solar-Fire"- ¿Vieron lo que le paso a los Tipos que Recibieron la Droga?-

-Sobrevivieron y Preservaron los Poderes cerca de 6 Horas, el Grupo Anterior a ese solo duro una Hora y Media- Cheng cínicamente

-¿Debe Importarte?- Anatoli

-No, siempre y cuando me Paguen-

-Primero deshazte de ese Disfraz, me Enojo nada mas de Verte- Turks

"Solar-Fire" presiona algo en su Muñeca y se revela a una Mujer con un Traje Completamente Blanco, Mascara con Varias Lentes rojas, placas actuando como Armadura, incluyendo el Casco.

-Me han Contratado para varias cosas, pero Nunca de Distribuidora de Drogas-

-Hay una Primera vez para todo, así que cierra la Boca y continúa tu Trabajo- Kiri lanzándole un Maletín lleno de Billetes

-Como quieras- Vuelve a presionar el Aparato y cambia a Strong Girl- Este Disfraz de Camuflaje es Genial, con esto, ni el Reconocimiento Facial puede identificarme, el Único Problema, no puedo Replicar las Habilidades de quienes estoy Imitando, pero no Importa, mientras no me Identifiquen-

Los Mafiosos y su Distribuidora vuelven a lo que hacían, pero no se Percatan de que un Hombre de Traje salía del Lugar con una Maleta llena de esas Ampolletas, uno de los Guardias intenta detenerlo, pero el Sujeto de Traje lo detiene y logra Romperle el Cuello como si Nada, algo muy Grande, está a punto de Pasar, y nadie se da Cuenta.

 **Base Escuadrón-L…**

La Comisión de la Policía ha Emitido una Orden de Arresto contra el Impostor, señalando que se ve como un Miembro del Escuadrón-L, pero no tiene Poderes, lograron captar un Video en vivo de "Amplificador", cambiando a Chica Bestia como si fuese un Holograma, y Lisa tuvo que Quedarse debido a que Necesitaba Estudiar el Power Boom, para ver si encuentra una Cura, e Identificar al Camaleón, ayudando a sus Hermanos desde la Computadora, viéndolos desde las Pantallas.

-[Uh, llamémosla así, Camaleón]- Multi-Chica en su Go-Kart Modificado

-[El Lado Amable, no nos Culparan a Nosotros]- Reina Veloz corriendo al lado de las Patrullas

-[El Malo, es que Podría ser Cualquiera, incluso quien está a solo un Paso de Ti]- Amplificador volando junto a los Helicópteros

-Cierto, pero pude captar algo, Cada vez que se re Transforma en alguien, un Rastro de Energía se suelta y se Impregna como un Marcador Láser a un Objetivo, ajuste las Gafas y Antifaces para poder Detectar esa Firma de Energía- Lisa revisando las Cadenas Químicas, intentando encontrar algo que Contrarreste la Droga- Necesito una Muestra Limpia del Narcótico-

 **Calles…**

-¿Por qué no usas la Ampolleta que ya tenemos?- Strong Girl revisando Callejones

-[Dije Muestra Limpia Lynn, en Palabras que la Inexistente Materia Gris que tu muy Reducido Cerebro pueda entender, una sin usar]-

-Oh, eso tiene más sentido, y para tu Información si tengo Cerebro, solo que no le tengo mucho Uso-

-[Claro]- Lisa sin creer que Lynn Loud Jr., la Causante Principal de Múltiples Hematomas, Molestias al Dormir y del Fiasco de la "Suerte", tiene un Cerebro

 **(N/A: Personalmente yo tampoco creo que tenga un Cerebro y/o Algún Tipo de Inteligencia con todo lo que ha Demostrado)**

Solar-Fire busca a quien los hace quedar Mal, nota una Camioneta y ve a "Princesa Diamante", saca de su Cinturón un Mini Disco transparente con Patrones de Circuito, lo Lanza al Techo de la Camioneta y se adhiere como Calcomanía.

-Creo que Encontré a Nuestro Camaleón- Avisa a las Demás

 **Zonas Bajas de Royal Woods…**

Royal Woods no es del Todo pacifica, no solamente por la Familia Loud, también porque un Proyecto de Expansión fue Abandonado debido a Problemas Políticos y ahora es un Valle Abandonado de Edificios, el Lugar perfecto para que la Clase más Baja de Personas en Michigan se escondan, Vivan, o Planeen algo Desagradable, las Mafias entre esas Personas.

Al llegar a lo que Parece la Estructura de un Centro Comercial, la Camioneta se Detiene y Camaleón vuelve a su Forma Original.

-La Policía está Persiguiéndome, tenemos que Irnos-

-No hay Preocupación, esta Zona es totalmente Nuestra y nunca Podrán encontrarnos en un Pajar de Criminales, Pordioseros, Vagos y Abandonados- Turks restándole Importancia al asunto

-No podemos Abandonar esta Droga, Vale mucho más que toda esta Apestosa Ciudad, y un Millón de veces más que tu Vida- Kiri teniendo una Ampolleta en las Manos- Si la Abandonamos, todo se Perderá-

Nadie se da cuenta de que hay alguien observándolos, siendo Chica Invisible estando Escondida, tienen Dispositivos de Seguridad para Intrusos, pero no para Detectar Intrusos Invisibles, pone un Localizador y la Señal del Lugar ahora está Ubicada.

 **Base Escuadrón-L…**

-Existe algo Llamado Sistema de Detección de Movimiento- Lisa vistiéndose con su Traje

-Tengan Cuidado, no sabemos quién más está usando esa Cosa- Zadavia viendo cada sujeto Identificado que uso el Power Boom- Son Poderes totalmente al Azar y Temporales, pero quienes los usan son Aún más Peligrosos que el Poder Mismo-

-Lo tendré en Cuenta, pero ahora debemos Detener esta Operación y Entregar a las Cabezas de la Mafia a alguna Autoridad Competente-

-Buena Suerte Lisa, no dejen que esta Droga salga de Royal Woods, y de ser Posible, Destrúyanla- Zadavia colgando la Transmisión

-Leni, necesito que Vuelvas, no Puedo Volar ni tengo Medios de Transporte como Ustedes- Lisa poniéndose su Amplificador Psi

 **Zonas Bajas de Royal Woods…**

La Mafia seguía con la Producción y Refinamiento del Power Boom, actualmente está en Desarrollo por lo cual sus Poderes solo duran unas Pocas Horas, pero esta Perfeccionándose para que sea más Duradera o Permanente.

-Ojala esto Valga la Pena- Cheng viendo una Ampolleta apartada del Resto, según Dicen, es una Perfeccionada- Pasaron Semanas Destilando esa Cosa para Obtener solo una Prolongada-

-Pero ya debemos tener la Forma de hacerla Prolongada, solo tenemos que averiguar la Permanente- Anatoli viendo los Resultados Progresivos de la Droga

-Igual que su Estancia en el Pozo- Un Rayo cae en la Calle y se revela a Amplificador- ¿Gran Entrada, No?-

-¡¿Cómo nos Encontraron?!- Turks asustado

-Eso lo Sabrás desde tu Celda en Black Fate- Reina Veloz apareciendo junto a sus Hermanos

-¿Estamos Rodeados de Incompetencia? ¡Atáquenlos!- Cheng viendo a los Guardias quietos

Empiezan a Disparar, pero los Campos de Fuerza, Resistencia a Balas y Barreras de Diamante Rosa son una Gran Defensa para un Tiroteo, Solar-Fire incendia los Vehículos impidiendo un Escape, el Suelo empieza a Temblar cuando notan en las Avenidas… Tanques del Ejército.

-¿Tanques? ¿Para qué Quieren Tanques?- Reina Veloz sin procesarlo

-Siento que vi esto antes- Amplificador sintiendo que vio algo como esto en algún Lado

-Se van a Divertir con Esto- Anatoli yendo al Almacén

Mientras la Mafia se esconde en su Guarida esperando llevarse su Droga, nadie se da Cuenta de que un Hombre de Traje con un Maletín los Observa desde lo Alto del Edificio, pero prestaba más Atención al Almacén ya que había algo de su Interés en él.

Los Loud estaban Ocupados lidiando con los Tanques, mientras salen más de sus Guardias abriendo Fuego, aunque como dije antes, los Diamantes de Lola y el Cuerpo de Lynn son Buenas Defensas contra las Balas.

-¿Alguna idea para quitarnos a estos Tontos de Encima? Se aceptan Sugerencias- Strong Girl

-Tengo una Potencia para hacer que se quemen los Pantalones- Solar-Fire concentrando un Chorro de Fuego cortando los Cañones de los Tanques

Reina Veloz y Multi-Chica desarman a los Tiradores y logran dejarlos Derrotados, no se dan Cuenta de que Camaleón los Observa desde Lejos.

-Olvídenlo, yo me Voy, no me Pagan para Pelear contra Fenómenos- Camaleón se va haciéndose Invisible

Strong Girl patea la Puerta Derribándola.

-¡Que nadie, Literalmente se Mueva!- Reina Veloz

Pero el Lugar estaba Vacío, salvo por Cadáveres de los Fabricantes, pero no usaron ninguna Arma de las que Conocen, ya que no hay Agujeros de Bala, solo Quemaduras en los Cimientos de todo el Lugar.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Princesa Diamante caminando entre Algunos pedazos de Vidrío, Escombro y uno que otro Cadáver

-No tengo ni Idea- Cerebro Verde intentando ver la Lógica de toda la Destrucción y Masacre

Solar-Fire usando sus Habilidades de Detective, mira toda la Escena, algo que ninguna de sus Hermanas Noto, Seguros y Cerraduras Destrozados, usando el mismo tipo de Arma, la Firma de la Radiación Cósmica está Ausente ahora mismo, huellas de Neumático, 5 Pares de Huellas, cuatro de ellas van en una Dirección, mientras la Ultima va en Dirección Contraria.

-Alguien llego antes y se Llevó la Droga- Solar-Fire captando la Atención de sus Hermanas

-¿Qué?- Strong Girl

-¿En serio?- Black Blizzard

-Dinos Torpe, ¿Cómo dedujiste eso?- Reina Veloz desinteresada

-Miren allí- Señala las Puertas y Persianas Metálicas, ya notando las Quemaduras-Son el Mismo Tipo de Quemadura que dejo el Arma Agresora; en caso de que no vieran Nada, la Radiación que dejo el Narcótico está Ausente en este Mismo Momento- Todas Ajustan su Visión a Espectrográfica y lo Notan-Ahora, Huellas de Neumáticos-

-Gran Cosa, podemos Verlas- Cerebro Verde

-¿Incluso en Direcciones Opuestas?- Señala la que se Separa de las Demás- Estadísticamente los Fabricantes de Drogas se llevan Primero sus Productos o los Fabricantes, pero las Quemaduras son de Antes, si Matan a los que la Fabrican, la Receta se Pierde-

-¿Estás Diciendo que Alguien más se llevó la Droga para hacerla en otro Lado?- Amplificador entendiendo la Deducción de su Hermano

-Eso o para Usarla en su Propio Beneficio- Chica Bestia también entendiendo el Punto

-Algo en esto no encaja, pero ¿Por qué Matar a los Fabricantes?- Solar-Fire intentando encontrarle Respuesta

 **En Otro Lugar…**

Una Furgoneta negra llega hasta un Edificio, estacionándose en el Aparcamiento, salen el Mismo Hombre de Traje que veía el Conflicto, esta vez con un Maletín, la Secretaria hace caso Omiso a lo Sospechoso que parece ser, el Hombre cuando llega a una Sala de Juntas, Abre el Maletín revelando la Droga de Súper Poderes, ¿A quién? A más Hombres Exactamente Iguales a él.

 **Casa Loud…**

Ya fuera de sus Trajes, y dentro de sus Piyamas, están sentados en el Sofá viendo Películas, aún era Verano y mejor Aprovecharlo no solo Peleando contra el Crimen.

-Oye Leni, ¿Ya están los Bocadillos?- Lynn

-Un segundo- Leni yendo al marco del Comedor- ¿Ya están los Bocadillos?-

-5 Minutos más- Leni Dos junto a tres, Cuatro y Cinco

Lana se transforma en Perro y se Rasca las Orejas, Lola solo estira su Brazo y la Golpea con un Periódico.

-Lana Mala, no te Rasques, recuerda lo que dijo el Veterinario-

-Oye, puede que sea una Cambia formas, pero no una Mascota que Mandar-

-Lucy, ¿Puedes Enfriar el Ambiente?- Luan con otro juego de Palabras Molesto- ¿Entiendes? Pero ya en serio ¿Puedes Enfriar mi Bebida por favor?-

-Suspiro, ya que- Lucy medio congelando el Vaso de Luan

-¿Literalmente estamos usando Nuestros Poderes para ser Holgazanes?- Lori

-A veces uno Necesita Consentirse- Lincoln usando sus Manos de Fogata para mantenerse Calientes

-Buen Punto- Lori recostándose en su Saco de Dormir, no es que pueda usar su Súper Velocidad para ser Holgazana

-Aprovechemos que Mamá se llevó a Papá a pasar una Semana con la Tía Ruth- Lynn abriendo una Lata de Duraznos en Almíbar con sus Manos

-¿Quién quiere Botana?- Las Clones de Leni con los Bocadillos

Alguien abre la Puerta y los Loud son Atrapados Usando sus Poderes.

-No estaba Seguro, no hasta que los Vi, todo lo Sospechoso, chicos, ¿Ustedes son…- quien los atrapo in fraganti fue nada menos que- El Escuadrón-L?- Damas y Caballeros, presentamos a Nada más ni menos que el Mismísimo: Clyde McBride

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _Una Nueva amenaza cae sobre Royal Woods, no solo una Nueva y Peligrosa Droga en las Calles, sino también una Misteriosa Organización que la Tiene para algún Fin Desconocido, quien sabe lo que Depara el Futuro para los Loud y para Royal Woods y junto a que el Amigo de la Familia Loud, ahora sabe el Secreto._

 _Respondiendo a los Reviews de los Lectores, quienes dan Vida a estas Historias:_

 ** _ChaosGodInfinity: Me alegra que sea de su Gusto, tenía la Idea de Anarcaos desde hace un Año y medio, así que este Fic me dio la Oportunidad de poder usarlo, Espero que se Encuentre Bien._**

 ** _Guest: No entiendo que tiene que ver su Pregunta con mi Fic_**

 ** _Y Con respecto a la Demora, es Penoso de Admitir, pero estoy Corto de Ideas en este Momento, no solo este Fic, también mi otro Trabajo "Power Rangers Ultralink", necesito Ideas, se Aceptan Sugerencias que pueden Variar, Acción, Romance, Comedia, incluso un Drama, sus Sugerencias son muy bien Apreciadas._**


	10. Cadena Alimenticia

Loud House Aventuras de Héroes

Capítulo 10

Cadena Alimenticia

 _Los Loud pueden no ser las Personas más Discretas del Mundo, pero hasta ellos saben lo Valiosos que son los Secretos, y más Cuando se trata de algo tan Delicado como, una Vida Escondida, Lisa lo aprendió del Modo Difícil cuando pensó que su Casa seria mejor siendo "Honesta" a la Fuerza, ¿Pero cómo Lidiara Clyde con un Secreto de Este Nivel?._

 ** _Descargo de Responsabilidad:_** _No soy Dueño de "The Loud House", El Diseño de los Trajes puede que sean Semejantes a los Diseños de admiralDT8, algunos Nombres y Poderes Pertenecen a Smoking Wrecker, quien a pesar de ser Peor que un Patán y Más Salvaje que un Bárbaro, es un Gran Escritor, si Lee esto, lamento la Franqueza, pero quiero que sepa que es un Gran Escritor por Sobre Todo._

 **Casa Loud…**

Los Loud sin duda están asustados de Saber que ahora Clyde los vio usando sus Poderes, hora de la Maniobra Anti-Clyde.

-Hola Clyde- Lori saludándolo

-L-L-L-Lori- Clyde antes de Sangrar y Desmayarse

-En serio tenemos que Mandar a Clyde con un Psiquiatra, no creo que las Sesiones con su Terapeuta estén Dando Frutos- Lynn

-Luego Hablamos de la Cuestionable Salud Mental de Clyde, ahora tenemos que Borrar su Memoria- Lisa pensando en Planos para un Borrador de Memoria- Nota a mí Misma, Trabajar en un Borrador de Memoria- Lisa a su Grabadora

-En realidad, esperaba que lo Descubriera, pero no tan Rápido- Lincoln viendo a Clyde- ¿Recuerdan que les hacía Pruebas a Clyde, Liam, Zach y Rusty? Que Descubrirán Nuestra identidad por su Cuenta, era la Prueba-

-¿Es una Broma?- Lola Molesta sin ninguna Razón

-¿Ya se les Olvido? Alguien podría Deducir nuestras Identidades si Somos Descuidados, tenemos que Practicar para poder Mantenerlas lo Más Secretas Posible, Clyde nos Conoce Mejor incluso Mejor que nosotros Mismos- Lincoln viendo a su Amigo Desmayado

Las Hermanas tienen todas las de Perder, Lincoln tiene Razón, si no son Cuidadosas, delataran al Mundo su Identidad Secreta.

-Solo subamos a Clyde a la Casa Rodante, tenemos que aclararle la Cabeza antes de que la Pierda- Lucy poniendo a Clyde en el Vehículo Recreativo reparado, y Fortificado para Situaciones de Héroes

Conducen a la Base, sin Saber que una Figura misteriosa los Observa desde las Sombras, y los Sigue hasta el Deposito de Chatarra.

 **Base Escuadrón-L…**

Clyde empezaba a Despertar, en un Techo que no reconocía, aunque intenta levantarse, pero es Retenido, notando que esta Inmovilizado en la una Cama.

-[Yo que Usted no intentaría Resistir a la Inmovilización, se están registrando sus Biométricos para las Claves de Acceso]- JARVIS

-Hola, ¿Hay Alguien?- Clyde sin saber de la Inteligencia Artificial

-[Saludos, Clyde McBride, soy JARVIS, una Inteligencia Artificial creada para Asistir a la Familia Loud en sus Labores, en este Momento se encuentra Inmovilizado por Orden de Lana]-

-Ok, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque nos Descubriste- Lincoln haciéndose Notar- Descubriste el Secreto, Felicidades-

Clyde nota el Habla y porte de su Mejor amigo, se notaba que actuaba a sus ojos.

-¿Era una Prueba?-

-Y pasaste con Honores, lo Descubriste incluso antes de lo que hubiera Pensado- Lincoln soltando las Amarras de Clyde

-Nunca entenderé como es que lo haces- Lynn haciendo Pesas con un Camión Desechado

-Duh, Porque no Tienes Cerebro- Lola practicando su Caminata de Desfile- Y el Fiasco de la Suerte es Prueba de que no tienes Nada en la Cabeza-

-Lola, si ese fuera el Caso, tú Tampoco lo tendrías, ya que fue tu Idea Sellar la Habitación de Lincoln, y el Resto no somos Mejores-

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?- Lincoln inadvertidamente sintiendo un Aumento de Temperatura Corporal y su Cabello empieza a Arder

Clyde solo usa un Trapo Húmedo para apagarle el Fuego en la Cabeza, llegan Ronnie Anne y Booby llegan al Lugar en la Camioneta del Abuelo Casagrande.

-Más Vale que lo que quieras decirme sea Importante, Patético- Ronnie Anne nota a Clyde, quien saluda Nerviosamente- ¿Clyde los Descubrió?- Los Loud asienten- Ok, eso es importante-

-Hola Clyde- Bobby saludando a Clyde

-¿Ronnie Anne y Bobby?- Clyde no sabía que volvieron a Royal Woods- ¿No deberían estar en la Gran Ciudad? No es que no me Agrade verlos, pero, ¿No se Mudaron?-

-Pues volvemos a Mudarnos, solo que Nuestra Familia viene aquí- Ronnie Anne alegre de poder volver a Royal Woods

-Volvemos a lo que Importa, por favor- Lisa

-Esperen, si Descubrí su Secreto- A Clyde prácticamente se le saltan los Ojos del Miedo- ¡¿Me van a Eliminar?!-

-¡Todo Menos eso!- Leni Clonándose del Miedo por pensar en Eliminar a Clyde

-¡Vestiré Calcetines con Sandalias!- Leni 2

-¡Calentadores!- Leni 3

-¡Pero no Eliminen a Clyde!- Leni 4 rogando arrastrándose a los pies de Lori, quien solo se abofetea la Cara

-Leni… Lenis, nadie Eliminara a nadie-

Lola desde atrás de Clyde iba a Golpearlo en la Cabeza con un Palo de Diamante Rosa para Noquearlo, pero se Detiene, igual que Lana y Lucy estaban haciendo un Ataúd para Clyde.

-¿Ah No?-

-No, Clyde merece saber cómo Ocurrió- Lincoln calentando Palomitas y Pizza de Microondas

-Desde el Principio- Zadavia apareciendo

Clyde se asusta y sorprendió un poco a Ronnie Anne y a Bobby, aún no están Acostumbrados a la Presencia de la Mentora de los Loud.

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Ella es Zadavia, una Extraterrestre que nos ha Ayudado desde el Inicio de las Vacaciones de Verano- Luna presentando al holograma

-Tú debes ser Clyde McBride- Zadavia viendo a Clyde con detenimiento- No fuiste Irradiado por la Radiación Cósmica, dime ¿Alguna vez quisiste ser un Héroe?-

-Siempre-

-Hay más de un Modo de ser un Héroe- Zadavia chasqueando los Dedos y haciendo que se Ilumine una especie de Silla Giroscópica con Computadoras de Ultima Vanguardia

-¿Eso es?- Clyde sin poder Creerlo

-No sé si es un Buen Inicio, pero ¿Aceptar ser el de la Silla?- Lincoln a su Amigo

-Considérenme su Apoyo desde la Silla- Clyde tomando un Auricular poniéndolo en su Oído y las Computadoras se activan con las Firmas Biométricas de Clyde

-[No fue nada Difícil, como debe haberse Sabido, desde Sr. Ártico y Madame Toxica, las Peleas se volverán más Difíciles y requerirán la Presencia de todo el Escuadrón-L, por lo que se volvió vital tener un Soporte Humano en Logística y Apoyo]- JARVIS explicándole a Clyde la vitalidad del Apoyo en Combate

-Ya veo, bien, tienen mi Apoyo- Clyde sentándose y se Activa una Alarma de Crimen- Amigos, tenemos un Robo a una Joyería de los Suburbios en este Momento; un Robo a un Camión que Transporta Autos Confiscados a unos 20 Km al Este del robo, y un Robo al Banco "Tesoro" de Royal Woods-

-Funciona- Lincoln cambiándose a su Traje, junto a sus Hermanas

 **Joyeria…**

Un Par de Ladrones salen de la Joyería por el Techo, ambos Musculosos, pero no muy Brillantes.

Phineas Malcolm, un Hombre Americano de Cabezo Rasurado castaño, Camisa Gris de Rayas de Prisión, Pantalones Azules viejos y Zapatos de Vestir gastados.

Rubén Borchts, antiguo miembro de los Rusos, Hombre de frente Ancha, Sudadera gris, Pantalones Holgados y Zapatillas Deportivas Blancas.

Ambos llevaban Sacos con los Diamantes que han Robado.

-Esto nos va a hacer muy Ricos- Phineas pensando en todo el Dinero en Joyas que tienen

-Ricos, pero no tanto, el Big Man quiere su Parte luego de esto- Rubén algo decepcionado con esa útil aunque costosa "Cuota de Trabajo"

-Solo Cállate y Salgamos de aquí- Phineas antes de que su Compañero sea alzado por una Fuerza Invisible y sea Iluminado por una Luz Multicolores, Azul Celeste, Azul Marino, Purpura, Amarillo, Rojo, Naranja, Negro, Azul Fuerte, Rosa, Verde Oscuro y Lavanda, con "L" Escrita- Oh, No otra vez-

-Sí, Otra vez- Solar-Fire con esa Luz saliendo de su Cinturón, siendo acompañado por Black Blizzard, Princesa Diamante y Cerebro Verde

-¿Tu de nuevo?- Princesa Diamante cansada de lidiar con el Mismo tipo desde que empezó el Verano

-¿Cuántas veces ya son las que te Enviamos a la Cárcel desde que empezó el Verano, Phineas?- Black Blizzard

-Creo que con esta, ya son 28 veces-Cerebro Verde anotando las veces Repetidas que vieron al mismo Ladrón

El Ladrón solo intenta Golpearlos, pero Solar-Fire dispara Dardos de fuego a sus pies haciéndolo retroceder, Princesa Diamante hace un tope que lo hace caer y Black Blizzard lo Congela hasta el Cuello.

-Saben, luego de tantas veces encerrado en Hielo, casi ni siento Frío, pero igual los Detesto- Phineas sin resistir, ya sabe que no puede escapar del Hielo

-Sí, sí, los Detesto, Yara, Yara, Yara, nos sabemos de memoria tus Líneas- Princesa Diamante aburrida

-Saluda a la Policía de nuestra Parte, de nuevo- Solar-Fire volando lejos, junto a sus Hermanas

No saben que un Drone Espía los observa desde que se acercaron al Banco y otros dos van a Direcciones opuestas.

 **Calles Transitorias…**

La Calles transitorias a las Autopistas están Tranquilas, hasta que una Remolcadora llena de Autos robados.

El par de Ladrones estaban Festejando por su golpe.

-Te lo Dije, esto sería Pan Comido-

-Espero que les Guste el Pan de la Prisión, porque allí es donde irán- Chica Invisible haciéndose Notar entre ambos estando fuera y dentro de vista al mismo tiempo

-¡Golpéala!-

-¡¿Pero dónde está?!-

Reina Veloz gira alrededor de la Remolcadora, logrando Detenerlos en un Pequeño Ciclón, el Joven Ladrón intenta escapar en uno de los Autos Robados, pero lo esperan 25 Multi-Chicas, una de ellas ayudo con su Vestuario a un Nerd y una Popular, que ahora hacen una Buena Pareja.

-¿Vas a algún Lado?- preguntan todas al mismo Tiempo

Los Ladrones se rinden y la Policía llega para llevárselos, todo captado por la Cámara del Drone.

 **Banco Tesoro…**

La Bóveda es hecha Explotar en Pedazos, mientras los Ladrones comienzan a llevarse el Dinero.

-Es Mucho Dinero, pero es un Precio Menor comparado a poder Tener Trabajo para el Big Man-

-Sí, dijo que le diéramos el 40% de Nuestras Ganancias a cambio de Facilitarnos Trabajos, no es un mal Trato-

-Pero un Peor trato es ser Criminal- Strong Girl poniendo de Cabeza el Auto y pararse en el

Los Ladrones le disparan, pero no Penetran su Piel, se les acaban las Municiones, intentan Recargar pero as Armas son destrozadas por Corrientes Eléctricas, los Ladrones intentan escapar por atrás, pero las Puertas están Bloqueadas con Enredaderas, un Oso aparece y los Ladrones se rinden esposándose a sí Mismos.

-Buena Elección, deben ser los más Listos que arrestamos- Amplificador apareciendo desde las Lámparas

-Bueno, tenemos Tiempo de sobra, ¿Comemos algo?- Chica Bestia sacando algo de Dinero- Esto no es Robado por si Preguntan-

-Sí, tengo Hambre- Strong Girl

-Bueno, a Alimentar a la Manada- Amplificador saliendo junto a sus Demás Hermanas

El Drone capta todo el Robo, y en un Edificio alto, desde las Sombras, se ven a dos Hombres observando cada Imagen del Escuadrón-L

-Señor, solo de la Orden y pondré Precio a sus Cabezas-

-No, son Mucho para los Criminales Callejeros, necesitamos Expertos, Llama a los Ejecutores, tengo la Sensación de que vendrán aquí tarde o temprano, y Necesitaremos… Una Póliza de Seguro-

 **Casa Loud, Mañana…**

Ya en el Desayuno, todos hacían sus Actividades Favoritas, mientras Lincoln en el Sótano, revisaba Expedientes sobre Casos que intrigan a la Policía, entre ellos la Gran Desaparición de Gente sin Hogar que está ocurriendo en Royal Woods, aunque también está haciendo Dibujos, recientemente descubrió que salvo Lisa con sus Cálculos, Ninguna Hermana tiene lo Necesario para ser Artistas Graficas Visuales.

-O Pintar, como quieran Llamarlo- Lincoln ahora Vistiendo en lugar de su Polo Anaranjado, una camiseta Naranja y Pantalones marrones cubiertos por un Delantal con Manchas de Pintura, igual que Cubrió sus Zapatos con Plástico para evitar mancharlos- Y recientemente Conseguí Trabajo como Reportero /Fotógrafo en la Prensa de Royal Woods, además tengo Encargos para Pinturas Decorativas y Diseño de interiores, uno de los Amigos del Abuelo pensó que volvió a los 50 cuando hice un Cuadro ambientado en los Años 50-

Lincoln en este momento hacia un Retrato de la casa en una Versión Victoriana, las Clases de Arte de la Tía Frida de Ronnie Anne dieron sus Frutos.

-Guau, soy Bueno, pero no creí que tan Bueno-

-Oye Lincoln, Lori quiere a todos en la Sala para un Anuncio, ¿Y cómo va mi Pintura?- Lola entrando en el Sótano

-Casi está Terminada, solo necesita unos Retoques-

Con ya todos los Hermanos en la Sala, Lori les Informa que van a Visitar a los Abuelos el Fin de Semana, todos se emocionan ya que siempre Disfrutan de las Visitas de su Abuelo y la Reciente Abuela, sería un Buen Descanso de sus Actividades como Héroes, después de todo ¿Uno o dos Días libres Matarían a Alguien?

 **Otra Ubicación…**

Alguien se ponía unos Brazales, luego de los Pies salen Garras Negras y luego de una Mochila en la Espalda, Salen Alas Metálicas Negras.

Luego mira una Pared y se ve que son Objetivos de su Desprecio, Tetherby, el Instituto Tecnológico de Royal Woods, una Chica y Albert, ya que cada Imagen esta Rasgada.

 **Casa de Retiro, Sunset Canyon…**

Los Niños Loud llegan a Sunset Canyon, y lograron pasar a Sue con Mayor Facilidad gracias a sus Poderes, Lisa uso sus Poderes Psíquicos para manipular la Mente de Sue y llevarlos con Albert.

-Más te vale que no uses tu Manipulación Mental con Nosotros- Lori Amenazando a Lisa, es Imposible Olvidar que Lisa usa a sus Hermanos como Sujetos de Prueba para sus Experimentos, dejándolos con Secuelas Bizarras que desaparecen aleatoriamente

-Descuida, requiere Mucho esfuerzo para mi poder hacer esto- Lisa frotándose la Cabeza

Llegan al Área de la Piscina, donde los Abuelos los Esperan.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Abuela!-

Los Abuelos Loud notan a los Niños

-Jaja, Niños, vengan acá con sus Abuelos- Albert abrazando a sus Nietos

-Siempre me Sorprende cuando nos visitan- Myrtle uniéndose al Abrazo

-Oímos que un Techo lleno de Nieve está en las Artes- Albert viendo la Pintura de los 50 que hizo Lincoln

-Bueno, Alguien tenía que estarlo ¿No?- Lincoln viendo lo bien que le quedo

-¿Quién sabe? Quizá hasta seas el Próximo Da Vinci- Myrtle

-De hecho tienes un Punto Abuela- Lisa no será de Artes, pero reconoce que Lincoln podría ser un Artista de Gran Calibre como uno de los Grandes Maestros del Renacimiento

Salen afuera para tomar algo de Aire Fresco, aunque una Sombra les llama la Atención y al ver Arriba notan una Silueta alada volando hacia ellos, entran de nuevo y logran evadir al Atacante.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Luan

-No lo sé, pero parece que Quiere al Abuelo- Lucy noto que iba hacia Albert específicamente

-Llamare a la Policía, Niños, escóndanse- Myrtle sabe cómo usar un Celular Moderno

Los Niños Loud se esconden en el Almacén, que por suerte para ellos tiene una Salida Trasera.

-¿Uno o dos Días Libres matarían a alguien? En nuestro Caso: Probablemente- Lincoln a Nosotros

-¿Por qué tiene que Pasar esto cuando Queremos un Descanso?- Lynn Molesta

-Luego Preguntas eso, ahora tenemos un Ave que Cazar- Luna cambiándose a su Traje, junto a Lincoln, Lucy y Lana, ya que son los que Pueden Volar entre ellos

-Las Demás, quédense, no queremos que los Abuelos se Asusten si no aparecemos todos- Lincoln antes de ponerse las Gafas y ser Solar-Fire

Frente a Sunset Canyon el Agresor rompe las Puertas de en frente y entra, se ve que es una Mujer Pelinegra de Edad Avanzada y Cabello Largo, Nariz larga como un Pico, Traje Acorazado Ligero Negro, Alas Metálicas Negras en su Espalda que se Adjuntan a los Brazales, Garras Negras y Máscara de Presurización Negra.

-¡Muy Bien Amiga! ¡¿Quién se Cree que Es?! ¡Le doy un Minuto para darme un Cheque por todos los Daños o…!- Sue es Tomada y llevada al Cielo junto a la Agresora Voladora, dándole a entender lo que Pasara si no Coopera- Señora, ¿Cómo Puedo Ayudarle?- Sue Asustada de que estén a tal Altura del Suelo

-¡Dame a Albert Thompson! Ahora-

-No Conozco a ningún Albert, al menos uno que se Apellide Thompson, pero conozco a uno que es en verdad Desagradable… ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Sue al ser Soltada, aunque sea Desagradable para los Jóvenes, jamás entregaría a los Ancianos que Cuida

La Agresora vuelve a Atraparla

-No soy Tonta, Sé que Albert está Aquí, y También sé que sus Nietos están Visitándolo-

-¡No lo Sé!, salió y no sé a dónde se lo Llevaron sus Nietos… ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Vuelve a ser Soltada y Atrapada, van dos, 3 Strikes y esta Fuera

-¡¿Acaso te Parezco Tonta?!-

-La verdad, Si-

Sue es Soltada y cae Veloz a su Destino, pero se Desliza en un Tobogán de Hielo suavemente, hasta llegar a la Tierra, y Desmallarse del Susto.

-Guau, Señora, eso es Jugar a la Papa Caliente, Versión Lunáticos- Solar-Fire haciéndose Notar

-No tengo Tiempo para unos Niños- la Agresora

La Agresora de Negro vuela Lejos de ellos y por Consiguiente de Sunset Canyon, pero lo Sigue Lana en su Forma de Halcón Peregrino.

-Oye, Admito que me Gusta que alguien se vista de su Animal Favorito, pero No has Considerado, no sé, ¿Patentar esa Mochila con Alas? ¿Ser un Nuevo tipo de Guía de Turistas? O…- Esquiva un Corte de las Alas que iba a ella

-No tengo Tiempo para boberías de Niños, Lárguense-

-Me temo que no podrás Alejarte de Nosotros con Facilidad, Cuervo- Solar-Fire lanzando una Nube de Fuego esperando Detenerlo

Las Hermanas esperan Emboscarlo, pero los Evade con mucha Agilidad, hasta que llegan a la Ciudad.

En un Recinto del DPRW, un Par de Oficiales están Comiendo Donas junto con un Café.

-Recibí una llamada de Sunset Canyon, dicen que una Mujer Loca con Alas intento Atacar a sus Ancianos-

-Son Ancianos, dicen todo tipo de Cosas ¿Qué Sigue? ¿"Nos Invaden los Marcianos"?- una Oficial

Ambos se Ríen, hasta que una Bola de Fuego se estrella cerca de ellos, y ven el Agresor con Alas que reportaron los Ancianos, peleando contra los Voladores del Escuadrón-L a unas Calles del Recinto.

Vanzilla llega con Albert y Myrtle.

-¿Qué está pasando?- la Policía reconsiderando su Opinión sobre la Mente de los Mayores

-Las Explicaciones Adentro- Albert señalándoles que no es Seguro hablar a fuera

Entran al Recinto, mientras en el Cielo, la Cuervo evade los Rayos de Hielo de Black Blizzard, los Clavados Aéreos de Chica Bestia, los Rayos de Amplificador y las Bolas de Fuego de Solar-Fire, luego entre los Autos y los Edificios, se le Pierde de Vista.

-Bueno, eso pudo salir Peor- Chica Bestia aun en Halcón Peregrino

 **2 Horas Después…**

Los Helicópteros recorren Royal Woods buscando indicios de lo que parece un Atacante desde el Cielo, hasta los Periódicos tienen el Titular de "Las Plumas Negras de la Cuervo", con las Fotos de Lincoln, usando un Drone Cámara a pedido de Lisa.

-Esos Editores Leen demasiados Comics- Lynn viendo los Encabezados en Internet desde la Computadora Principal de la Base

-Aunque las Fotos son buenas- Leni viendo que una Sección Pequeña que dice "Fotos por Lincoln Loud"- En serio, como que son muy Rápidos-

-Luego Hablamos de eso- Clyde en su Silla viendo los Radares Aéreos de Royal Woods en busca de Cuervo- Hay Aves migratorias y Locales, pero ningún Cuervo Mecánico a la Vista-

-No puede haber Desaparecido de la Nada- Lincoln revisando algo sobre Mochilas con Alas o Trajes de Vuelo- Pero creo que Encontré algo, las Computadoras Entraron a las Grabaciones de Seguridad de las Industrias Tetherby, al parecer hubo una Fuerte Discusión-

-Reproduciendo- Clyde poniendo "Play"

Todos miran las Grabaciones, y sí que se ve fea la Discusión, una Mujer que coincide con la Descripción de la Cuervo se ve Discutiendo con un Hombrecillo un Bajito y Poco Regordete.

- _[¡Explícalo Squord!, ¡¿Por qué cuando Presente mi Modelo del Aero-Traje Deslizador lo Rechazaron, y Semanas Despues, Presentan Vuelo-Tech como "Su" Creación, siendo esa MI Tecnología?!]-_

 _-[L-L-Lo Siento mucho Roxanne, nunca fue mi Intención, la Directiva me dijo eso de la Nada]-_

 _-[No se Disculpe Doctor, Jamás lo Hago ni lo Hare]-_ Una Voz Joven y entra en Imagen una Chica Rubia de la Edad de Lori, peinado Formal de Mujer, Traje de Negocios Gris con corbata Azul, Tacones y la Clásica Mirada cínica a sus Empleados de "Clase Pobre"- _[Necesitamos Sangre Nueva aquí en nuestras Industrias, Señora Ravenoff, usted no Logro nada aquí cuando Joven, ¿Quién le Creerá si le Diera es Crédito por inventar Vuelo-Tech siendo una Anciana?]-_

Clyde pone Pausa, y las Chicas recuerdan bien esa Mirada, una Tetherby, la misma clase de Persona que jamás quieres Tener Cerca.

-Según Reconocimiento Facial, es Clarisa Tetherby, la Hija de Lord Tetherby, sus Industrias Manejan la Tecnología Armamentística y otros… Negocios Cuestionables, pero aun así, las Autoridades Policíacas y Gubernamentales no quieren Arruinar a sus Únicos Proveedores de Armas- Clyde analizando la Información que tienen de los Tetherby

-¿Algo más que merezca Mención?- Lisa

-La Identidad de la Cuervo, Roxana Ravenoff, Nativa de Rusia que vino a Estados Unidos por una Oportunidad Dorada, Graduada con Honores en Ingeniería Mecánica, presento la Patente de un Traje Aero-Transportador, pero Clarisa Tetherby la Desacredito y Tomo el Crédito de su Creación, luego, desapareció sin dejar algún Rastro por casi 4 Meses, antes de eso, fue Ex novia del Marine, Albert, antes de su Retiro, luego de la Discusión y Despido, no se supo de ella-

-Hasta Ahora- Luna viendo una imagen de la Cuervo en los Noticieros Atacando un Camión de los Tetherby, junto a la Destrucción del Instituto Tecnológico de Avanzada, algo que Devasto a Lisa

-Y eso Explica porque quería Atacar al Abuelo y a la Abuela, la Heredera Tetherby es el Siguiente Blanco, por mucho que odio a los Tetherby, no podemos dejarlos Morir por sus Garras, somos Héroes, no Asesinos, ni les Permitimos actuar- Lincoln cambiándose a su Traje

-A veces ser un Héroe es Tedioso- Lola cambiándose y montando a Lana, quien ya estaba en su Traje y se Transforma en un Tigre- Prefiero un Poni, pero funciona para mí, ¡Arre Lana!- Lola Cabalga a Lana

 **Torre Tetherby…**

Clarisa junto a un Séquito de Guardaespaldas estaban saliendo de su Limosina a una Fiesta de Gala, hasta que una Sombra se Aproxima, miran al Cielo y es la Cuervo.

-¡TETHERBY!- Cuervo Preparándose para Desgarrarla

Clarisa entra de nuevo, y conducen Violentamente estrellando a varios Autos, llamando la Atención del Escuadrón-L.

En Persecución, la Limo evade los Autos y a la Cuervo, esperando que la Policía logre llegar.

-¡No Puedes Escapar de la Justicia Verdadera, Tetherby!- Cuervo ansiosa de Vengarse

Solar-Fire se le acerca discretamente a las Espaldas.

-Lo mismo te Digo yo-

Un Helicóptero Armado vuela silenciosamente detrás de Solar-Fire, además de Tenerlo en la Mira.

-Este es el Trabajo más Extraño que nos han Dado- EL Piloto a otros dos, un Musculoso Bigotudo y otro Atlético con una Barba naciente- Nah, que Diablos, el Big Man es quien Paga y nunca Rechazo una Buena Paga- Dispara un Misil

-[¡Lincoln! ¡Misil a tus 10!]- Clyde a Solar-Fire

Solar-Fire mira atrás y el Misil estalla en Espuma Anti-Incendios, haciendo que caiga muy feo en el Helipuerto de una Azotea.

-¡Hermano!- Amplificador yendo a su Hermano, junto a las Demás

-¿Estas Bien?- Reina Veloz haciendo un pequeño ciclón para quitar la Espuma

-Eso creo, ¿Pero quién Disparo eso?-

Un Helicóptero aparece, el Musculoso y el Atlético bajan y se Preparan para Hacer su Trabajo.

-Tengo la Sensación de que no será Fácil- Black Blizzard haciendo una Alabarda de Hielo

-[Muy Bien, Muchachos, ya saben que hacer]- El Piloto a través de un Sistema de Audio Exterior

El Musculoso intenta Golpearlas, pero Strong Girl logra Detenerlo, el Atlético saca un Bastón con Filos, el Cual Black Blizzard bloquea con su Alabarda Congelada.

-Nos hacen perder el Tiempo, Cuervo debe estar sobre la Limosina en este instante- Reina Veloz golpeando múltiples veces al Musculoso, aunque parece no Afectarle- Amplificador, Chica Bestia y Solar-Fire, váyanse, nosotras podemos con ellos-

-[No lo Creo]- El Piloto Dispara contra los Voladores, logran esquivar los Tiros, pero ahora son Perseguidos- Necesito un poco de Ayuda aquí- Usa un Transmisor para pedir Refuerzos Aéreos

Unos Helicópteros a Control Remoto se unen a la Persecución.

-¡Oh, Por favor!- Chica Bestia en Halcón Peregrino

-¿Por qué los Malos siempre tienen las Cosas más Geniales?- Amplificador esquivando Disparos de los Helicópteros, mira las Cabinas, y están vacías- Hay que Derribar estos, están vacíos-

-Hay que llevarlos a Sitios Desolados, no podemos hacerlos estallar sobre las Calles- Solar-Fire viendo los Autos que conducen debajo de ellos

Amplificador y Solar-Fire llevan los Helicópteros Autómatas a partes Desoladas, Amplificador se Tele transporta al interior del Suyo y hace estallar de Sobrecarga los Controles.

Solar-Fire va muy por delante del Suyo, hasta que se Detiene y quema la Cola haciéndolo caer, ojala pudiese hacerlo con el Pilotado.

Cuervo aparece Persiguiendo la Limosina y Abriendo el Techo, Solar-Fire ve una Puerta arrancada, entra y se sienta.

-Uh, Elegante, con Quemacocos y Todo- Solar-Fire antes de Disparar un Chorro de Fuego distrayendo a Cuervo, y peleando con ella en el Aire.

Mientras con los Matones, ojala se hubieran quedado en el Helicóptero, ya que Lidiar con Niños con Súper Poderes es más Difícil que los Objetivos Usuales, Multi-Chica se divide antes de ser Golpeada, la Armadura que crea Princesa Diamante es Prácticamente Indestructible, Chica Invisible es un Dolor de Trasero por no poder verla y de Oídos con sus Incesantes Malas Bromas, Black Blizzard logró escaparse para ir por sus Hermanos, Reina Veloz nunca está en el Mismo lugar dos veces, Strong Girl es más Fuerte de lo que Parece y Planta Bebe no tiene Límites cuando intenta Inmovilizar.

Otro Helicóptero Automatizado aparece y Dispara a Planta Bebe, pero Strong Girl se interpone recibiendo cada Disparo en la Espalda, no Duele, pero si Molesta, eso es Algo que Pocas Municiones pueden hacer.

-Ya en serio ¿Literalmente quiénes son Ustedes?- Reina Veloz a los Matones

El Atlético vuelve a intentar Atacarlas, pero es Totalmente Inmovilizado por Planta Bebe, el Musculoso, es Lanzado del Edificio, pero Strong Girl y Chica Invisible lo atrapan, y usan Lianas de Planta Bebe para atarlo a un Mástil.

-Sabemos que puedes Romperlas, pero no te lo Recomendamos- Strong Girl

-Esa sería una muy Impactante Caída- Chica Invisible riéndose de su propio Chiste Malo, otra vez- ¿Entienden?-

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡SOLO, CÁLLATE!- el Musculo sin poder Resistir otro Chiste de ella

-Si hubiese Forma de Callarla, ya lo habríamos hecho hace Muchos Años, créenos, lo Intentamos de Todo- Strong Girl compartiendo su Dolor

En la Persecución, Cuervo intenta quitarse a Solar-Fire de encima, hace que su Ala intente Cortarlo, aunque solo logro Rasgar su Ropa.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Sabes cuánto Cuestan estos Trajes?! ¡No son Baratos!-

El Helicóptero vuelve, intentando Deshacerse de Black Blizzard, Amplificador y Chica Bestia, perdieron a Tehterby en un Estacionamiento Subterráneo, ya no debería haber Problema en detener a la Súper Villana.

-Dos Pájaros, un Tiro- Solar-Fire trazando un Plan para deshacerse del Helicóptero e Inmovilizar a la Cuervo, ya tiene la Idea- ¡Vamos Pajarraco, juguemos a los Atrapados!- Solar-Fire lanzándole una Bola de Fuego, logrando enojarla y hacer que lo Persiga

Ya Cerca del Helicóptero, las Hermanas están atrapadas en un Callejón entre Edificios.

-[Adiós, Mocosas]- El Piloto a punto de Estallarlas con un Misil

Un Torrente de Fuego nubla su visión, Solar-Fire ya va a ser Rebanado por las Alas de Cuervo.

-[¡Ahora!]- Clyde calculando el Momento Preciso

Solar-Fire usa sus Lecciones de Combate, le toma el Brazo y hace que su Ala Derecha se meta en el Rotor de Cola, haciendo que el Helicóptero se salga de Control, casi estrellándose en una Azotea, en el Proceso…

-¡Mi Ala! ¡No tengo Estabilidad!- Cuervo intentando equilibrarse con solo un Ala, ya que perdió una

-No, pero sigues Volando- Solar-Fire sentado en su Espalda junto a sus Hermanas

-¿Cómo funcionara eso?- Black Blizzard preguntando, no tiene Turbinas y no habían Indicios de Combustión

-Oye, Periquita, ¿Tu joroba está Zumbando?- Chica Bestia antes de Meter un Golpe en la Mochila, y al quitar un Pedazo, ve Tecnología de Impulsión Anti-Gravedad

-¡No, Tontos! ¡Vamos a Morir!- Cuervo empezando a sentir la Gravedad vuelve a Afectarla

-Según Tu- Amplificador junto a sus Hermanos la toman, llevándola con la Policía

Más Tarde, la Policía tiene una Pájaro con las Alas Congeladas, y unos Matones Inmóviles, pero el del Helicóptero Escapo.

-Bueno, Tres de 4 no es tan Malo- Princesa Diamante

-[Y menos en una Noche de Tipos Raros]- Ronnie Anne vio todo junto a Clyde y Bobby

-[Tenemos que volver a Casa, también deberían, sus Padres Podrían sospechar, además, Lincoln tiene Trabajo de Arte Fino]- Clyde

 **Casa Loud…**

Por suerte, lograron llegar unas Horas antes que sus Padres, Tiempo que Lincoln aprovecha para su Trabajo, ya le Pagaron por su Diseño deseado y la Pintura, si no la hubiesen Pedido, creerían que es una Foto.

-No hay Problema Sr Lucciano, me alegra que a su Esposa le gustara la Pintura, ¿Van Publicitar mi Arte? No es Necesario, pero Gracias, Adiós- Lincoln colgando su Teléfono, antes de vernos- Era uno de mis Primeros Clientes, el que más Paga de hecho, dijo que mis Pinturas son tan Valiosas como las de las Galerías, lo bueno es que es un Negocio Limpio de Cadenas de Restaurantes-

Los Padres llegan, y Lincoln se quita el Delantal y el Plástico, los Niños abrazan a sus Padres, puede que mantengan en Secreto que son los Héroes de Royal Woods, pero sin duda es algo que no Cambiarían por Nada ¿Hay algo mejor que ser un Héroe? Adelante, intenten pensar en ello.

-¿No deberías Decirles que sabes su Secreto de los Disfraces?- Myrtle a Albert en Sunset Canyon

-No, será más Divertido de ese Modo- Albert sabiendo que sus Nietos son el Escuadrón-L, pero será más Divertido ver sus Caras sorprendidas cuando lo descubran

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _Cuervo es una Encarnación de los que se Aferran a sus Rencores, unos lo Soportan, otros nunca lo Superan, pero sin Duda, darse otra Identidad para Vengarse de quienes Hicieron Daño para tener una Vacía Satisfacción que seguirá Lastimando a Personas por el Resto de la Vida, esa es una de las Muchas Definiciones de Maldad, pero no han Visto la Maldad, una Mucho más Profunda de la que Jamás hayan Visto._

 _Respondiendo a los Reviews de los Lectores, quienes dan Vida a estas Historias:_

 ** _Regamers10: No es Mala, un poco Cliché, pero Nada mal, y Oscura, siempre estoy Abierto a Sugerencias, espero que siga Leyendo, esperan más Sorpresas para estos Héroes, Espero que se encuentre Bien._**

 ** _Blaze Namikaze: Gracias, me Alegra que le Guste, y ¿un Croosover con los Vengadores? Puede ser Posible, seguro es por ver el Homenaje a Stan Lee (Nunca te Olvidaremos), quizá hasta con Batman o algún otro Héroe, no sería muy Nuevo, pero es Bueno, espero que se encuentre Bien._**


	11. Enemigos en las Sombras

Loud House Aventuras de Héroes

Capítulo 11

Enemigos en las Sombras

 _Clyde apoyando a los Amigos, ahora tiene un Enfoque más Preciso, y aunque Cuervo es una Villana con un Traje Tecnológico, No deben olvidar que hay un Villano que los Observa desde las Sombras, aguardando el Momento de dar el Golpe Decisivo._

 _ **Descargo de Responsabilidad:**_ _No soy Dueño de "The Loud House", El Diseño de los Trajes puede que sean Semejantes a los Diseños de admiralDT8, algunos Nombres y Poderes Pertenecen a Smoking Wrecker, quien a pesar de ser Peor que un Patán y Más Salvaje que un Bárbaro, es un Gran Escritor, si Lee esto, lamento la Franqueza, pero quiero que sepa que es un Gran Escritor por Sobre Todo._

 **Royal Woods…**

El Escuadrón-L recorría la Ciudad en la Vida Nocturna, algunos en conjunto con alguna de sus Hermanas o solos para ver si había un Crimen que detener, pero la Noche estaba Pacifica, algo que no Muchos Disfrutan, la misma Sombra observa al Escuadrón-L, revelándose como un Ninja del Clan Jigoku.

-Más Vale que tengas un Motivo para hacer esto a Espaldas del Maestro, el Jigoku no permite Fracasos- El Ninja Acorazado apareciendo detrás del Espía

-Espió los Movimientos de Lincoln Loud y de Solar-Fire, el Maestro quiere…- Una Espada lo calla para Siempre y el Cuerpo cae en un Basurero

-No me Interesan esas Plagas, yo Mismo pienso convertirme en el Sucesor del Maestro, empezando con Eliminar a Lincoln Loud- el Ninja Sacando una foto de Lincoln y luego Cortarla en dos con su Espada

 **Casa Loud…**

Lincoln estaba poniéndose la Pijama, hasta que siente que algo Malo pasara cuando menos lo Espera, como Ganarse el Odio de Alguien.

-Esto no me Agrada- Lincoln a Nosotros

 **Mañana…**

Los Loud empiezan con un Sándwich de Desayuno de su Padre.

-Aun no entiendo como Papá puede hacer tan bien Sándwiches como estos- Luna

-Lo Sé, pero así es Él, así que me da Igual- Lynn mordiendo el Suyo

Lincoln solo veía la Ventana esperando Equivocarse, pero siente que sus Manos empiezan a vaciarse y las Enciende en Llamas por Instinto, alejando a Luan Invisible, Lola y Lana de su Sándwich.

-Oye ¡¿Cuál es la Gran Idea, Quemarnos las Cejas?!- Lola Enojada

-Iban a Comerse mi Sándwich-

-Pero no lo Comías, ni mordiste- Lucy sin asustar a Alguien

-Lo siento, es que algo me Atormenta, como un Mal Presagio- Lincoln recordando la Sensación luego de volver a Casa, y antes de Comer su Sándwich

-Seguramente es Lola- Lana sin pensarlo mucho, Lola es una Amenaza para toda la Casa Loud y todos los Demás

-¿Disculpa?- Lola sintiéndose Indignada- No soy una Amenaza-

Todos Miran a otro lado y Silban para disimular, dando claro que no piensan lo Mismo.

-Olviden a Lola y mantengan los Ojos Abiertos, quien sabe que pasara-

-Luan, ¿sabes qué Hora es? Tengo que ir al Trabajo, mi Descanso por la Radiación termino ayer- Leni

-Por supuesto- Luan aun estando Invisible, sus Poderes están Atascados desde hace una hora, al principio Fluctuaba entre Visible a Invisible, pero luego se quedó en Invisible, que suerte que sus Padres están muy Ocupados en el Verano- Son las Invisible y Media- Luan no intentando ser Graciosa

-Rayos (Dang it) ¿Es tan tarde?- Leni

-Espero que Zadavia pueda Arreglarte, y hacerte Literalmente un 40% más Tolerable- Lori usando Gafas Infrarrojas para ver a Luan

-¡Oye!- Luan Ofendida

Aunque todo se ponía más Relajado, Lincoln no podía quitarse la Sensación de que sucederá algo Inesperado.

 **Clan Jigoku…**

El Ninja Acorazado estaba arrodillado frente a Zenaku.

-¿Quieres que te Deje "Poner a Prueba" a Lincoln Loud?- Zenaku esperado haber entendido Bien

-Si Maestro, sé que es Mucho pedir…-

-Kage, eso no es Mucho, ¡Es Demasiado!- Zenaku lo patea hasta un Muro- ¡Jamás Sigues las instrucciones de Dejar algo Con Vida! ¡¿Por qué Debería concederte eso?!- Zenaku despliega sus Cuchillas y las Coloca en el Cuello de Kage- ¡Dame una Sola Razón, para no Deshacerme de Ti, ahora Mismo!-

-Padre, alto- Shiryu Interviniendo- Por Mucho que me Gustaría ver la Cabeza Vacía de Kage rodar como una pelota, hay que darle una Oportunidad, tú me lo Enseñaste, la Lealtad se Recompensa-

Zenaku mira a su Hija, retrae las Cuchillas.

-Bien, a pesar de tu Rebeldía en las Misiones, solo mostraste Lealtad hacia mí, prueba la Valía de Loud, pero estarás Acompañado-

-No necesito la Guía de una Niñita- Kage viendo a Shiryu

-No hablaba de mi Hija- Chasquea los Dedos

De las Sombras sale un Hombre Delgado, Afroamericano Brasileño, Cabello rizado Castaño, Vestido de Motociclista, pero sin Casco, Mangas Arrancadas y Botas con Tachuelas y Ribetes Metálicos.

-No, me Quedo con la Mocosa, cualquiera menos esa Rata- Kage Desconfiando del Brasileño

-Relájate Amigo, no es un paseo en el Parque o una Feria para mí tampoco, pero hago lo que me Diga el Maestro-

-¡Tu solo eres una Rata que tuvo Suerte!- Kage Apuntándole su Espada al Corazón

-¿Quién será Más Rápido en Rebanar a quién?- El Brasileño sacando Cuchillos

-O Trabajan Juntos- Despliega las Cuchillas de nuevo, asustando a los dos Hombres- O se Atienen a las Consecuencias-

-Si Maestro-

Zenaku se Retira, dejando a ambos con Shiryu.

-Alégrate de que deje que te Diera una Oportunidad, de lo Contrario estarías durmiendo con los Peces-

-¿Cuál es la Trampa?- Kage a Shiryu –Tu Candidato para ser el Sucesor del Maestro te vale mucho para que me dejaras hacer esto, tu deberías ser quien lo Mate-

-Hola, Quien este de Encubierto para Ganar su Confianza por las Buenas, levante la Mano- Shiryu levanta su mano para demostrar su Punto- Tengo que Mantener el Disfraz, de lo Contrario estaría tirando al Sucesor a un Fin Espantoso estando él en tus Manos-

-No lo Aceptara cuando le digas la Verdad, Preciosa- El Brasileño jugando con un Cuchillo de Bolsillo

-Luis, recuerda que no estás Pudriéndote en esa Celda porque mi Padre te Acepto- Shiryu amenazándolo con su Ninjato- Si dependiera de mí, ahora mismo estarías en Alcatraz, pero será Entretenido verlos Fallar, pero Poder ser quien haga Ascender al Siguiente Zenaku, es más que Gratificante-

Shiryu se aleja del Complejo, volviendo al Disfraz de Maya.

 **Casa McBride…**

Lincoln y Clyde estaban Jugando Videojuegos, esperando que Lincoln se distraiga de esa Sensación que lo Molesta, y pudo hacer que ya no piense que sea Algo Serio, que quizás solo es Lola.

-Bueno, Lola es la Mayor amenaza en nuestra Casa mientras no sea el Día de los Tontos, ¿Realmente es una Amenaza en cada sentido de la Palabra? Sí, y eso fue antes de Nuestros Poderes- Lincoln a los Lectores

-Oye Lincoln, si me pusiste a Prueba, ¿También a Rusty, Liam y Zach?-

-Sí, la verdad, como te Dije, lo Descubriste antes que los Otros, solo, Finge Demencia hasta que lo descubran, mientras yo evito que Lola mate a Alguien-

-Sí, ¿Lucy tiene Listo mi Funeral?- Clyde temiendo que Lola intente algo a sus Espaldas, no sería la Primera vez

-El de todos Nosotros, hasta el de Mamá y Papá- Lincoln recordando los Arreglos, hasta hizo los de su Propio Funeral –La quiero, pero Asusta mucho-

-Somos dos-

Lincoln siente los Pelos del Cuello erizándose, voltea atrás y nota Figurillas yendo hacia él.

-¡Abajo!- Lincoln lanzando a Clyde al suelo, la Ventana se estrella por los Objetos, viendo que son Estrellas Ninja -¿El Clan Jigoku?-

-¿Clan Jigoku?- Clyde recordando los Archivos que tienen sobre dicho Clan de Ninjas- ¿Hablas de ese Clan de Ninjas Asesinos? ¿Por qué nos Atacan ahora? Mejor Pregunta ¿Por qué nos Atacan a Nosotros?-

-No lo sé, pero no me Quedare quieto para saberlo- Lincoln sacado de su Bolsillo un Cilindro, que se Extiende hasta ser un Bastón Bo, la Ultima Invención de Lisa, el Multi-Arsenal, un Arsenal Ninja de Bolsillo, más que Practico para situaciones como estas, y la de Ahora

Lincoln sale, le Lanzan más Estrellas, pero logra Desviarlas y devolverle una al Tirador, luego de eso, se detienen, pero Lincoln no se Confía.

-¿Ya se fueron?- Clyde desde el marco de la Puerta

-Eso Creo- Lincoln atento

¿Acaso Descubrieron quien es Solar-Fire bajo la Máscara? Ojala no sea así, o todos los Seres queridos de Lincoln serán un Blanco, y los de toda la Familia.

 **Centro Comercial…**

Lori junto a sus Amigas estaban de Compras, fueron a Reinenger's para ver a Leni en el Trabajo.

-¿Cómo va todo Leni?-

-Como que muy Bien, aunque la Sra. Karmichel dijo que me vio en dos Lugares Diferentes al mismo Tiempo- Leni olvidando que tiene Poderes, de nuevo

-Hahahaha, que Cosas ¿No?- Lori ocultando el Hecho de los Poderes de Leni

-Oigan, ¿Nadie nota que ha habido Sombras Extrañas?- Carol recuerda que mientras iban al Centro Comercial, sombras que no eran de Aves pasaban sobre ellas

Lori mira la Ventana y lo hizo a tiempo, ya que un Objeto Afilado va hacia ellas, usa su Súper Velocidad para ralentizar los Alrededores, saca a Carol, Becky, Whitney, Fiona, Miguel, Jackey, Mandee, Clientes, a la Sra Karmichel, y se lleva a Leni a un Probador vacío.

Todo vuelve a ser normal, y antes de que todos se diesen cuenta, las Ventanas se Destruyen revelando Armas Asesinas Ninja.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Becky asustada

-No lo sé- Miguel

-Llamare a la Policía- Mandee sacando su Teléfono

-Oigan ¿Dónde están Lori y Leni?- Carol notando que faltan las dos Mayores de los Loud

Mientras en el Probador, un Clon de Leni se asoma discretamente para ver al Perpetrador, pero no encuentra nada.

-No veo Ningún Ninja- Leni 2 a su Hermana Mayor y a la Leni Original -Debió Irse-

-¿Por qué el Jigoku nos Ataca?- Lori esperando no usar el Traje

-Oye, Como que ¿Las Armas de los Jigoku no suelen ser todas Negras?- Leni notando algo de un Color Distinto en el Arma

Lori se acerca y nota que es una Cinta Blanca en Buen estado, junto a otras Maltratadas, Amarillas, Marrones y una Negra.

-¿Qué Significa esto?-

Blanco, once Armas, Cintas de Colores, Amarilla, Marrón, Negra, un Momento

- _Amarillo, Amarillo Claro, Marrón, Marrón Desgastado, Marrón, Blanco, Negro, Cintas Amarillas Gemelas, Marrón y Amarillo-_ Lori se da cuenta de Algo, esos Colores son los Colores de sus Cabellos están en el Orden de Nacimiento de la Familia Loud, no es Detective, esa era el Área de Lincoln, pero si la Cinta Blanca que debe simbolizar a Lincoln, está en mejor estado que las Otras- ¡Leni, el Jigoku va tras Lincoln!-

El Objetivo del Clan Jigoku: Lincoln Loud.

 **Club Nota Oxidada…**

Luna terminaba de tocar en un Club donde había Micrófono Abierto, y Luna destaco otra vez, aunque no Notaba que alguien tras bambalinas la Veía con nada más que Envidia mezclada con Odio, pero está muy Ocupada siendo alagada que no lo Nota.

Sale del Club, cuando caminaba a su Café Británico favorito, cuando recibe una Llamada de Lori.

-¿Qué paso Hermana?- Luna Extrañada, ya que Lori solo quiere reservar sus Llamadas para Bobby

-[¡EL CLAN JIGOKU VA TRAS LINCOLN!]- El Mensaje de Lori por la llamada es Corto, pero conciso

Luna luego de Guardar su Teléfono, se cambia de Traje en un Callejón, usa sus Poderes Eléctricos para viajar por las Redes Eléctricas de Royal Woods y Encontrar a su Hermano.

 **Casa de Ronnie Anne…**

-¿Ataque de Ninjas Asesinos? Sabes, Si no me hubiese Duchado una Tormenta de Basura Cósmica que da Poderes, eso sería lo más loco que he oído en Toda mi Vida- Ronnie Anne en su Habitación junto a Clyde y Lincoln

-Es Extraño, el Clan Jigoku no es de los que Atacan de este Modo, es muy Arriesgado y Publico, fue a plena Luz del Día- Clyde recordando el ataque contra su Casa

Encienden la Tele para ver si hay Reportajes de Ataques con Armas Ninjas, y encuentran uno en Reinenger's, el Empleo de Leni.

-[Hasta ahora no se sabe sobre estos Misteriosos Ataques, pero parece que hay un Mensaje en estas Armas, los Expertos están intentando averiguar qué clase de mensaje quieren enviar los atacantes usando esta Clase de Armamento]-

Congelan la Imagen, y notan las Once Armas y las Cintas atadas a ellas, Lincoln entiende de Inmediato que quieren decir, los Loud son su Objetivo, Él en Específico.

-Oh No-

Una Flecha se clava en la Pared fuera de la Casa, notándose a los Ninjas con Arco y Flechas, apuntando a Lincoln.

-¿Una Semana tranquila de Verano es mucho pedir?- Lincoln antes de cambiar el Cilindro a una Katana

Mientras evita ser un Tiro al Blanco, Ronnie Anne saca un Libro de bolsillo, hojea las Páginas, mientras Clyde está junto a ella.

-¿Una Novela? ¿En este Momento?- Clyde

-No Llores como la Niña que eres McBride, esto no es una Novela- Ronnie Anne antes de asomarse por las Ventanas y enfocarse en los Ninjas- _Haburio Gamis-_

Los Arcos se deterioran hasta hacerse Polvo, lo cual, Lincoln aprovecha para poder Golpearlos, Derribarlos y dejarlos fuera de Combate.

-Es un Libro de Hechizos, lo vendían en una Subasta en Línea, creo que la Basura Cósmica esa pudo hacer algo que me dio Magia, tuve que Permanecer Despierta para hacer Turnos Extra en el Nuevo Mercado, pero ahora sé que esta Cosa es Real-

-Luego hablamos de eso- Lincoln llegando a ellos- Si de verdad soy su Objetivo, quiero saber porque lo soy-

-¿Tenemos que Escondernos?- Clyde esperando que acabe rápido

-Sería lo más Seguro- Lincoln acercándose

-Pero ¿Dónde?- Ronnie Anne temiendo que ataquen a su Mamá, sus Tíos, Abuelos y Primos, Bobby tiene Poderes, pero eso no elimina la Preocupación

-Hay que Movernos con Continuidad, no deberían poder atacar algo que no pueden Fijar- Lincoln

-¿Y los Ninjas que te atacaron?- Clyde

-Desaparecieron, estaban allí y al siguiente segundo Desaparecen, seguro Lucy aprendió de sujetos como ellos- Lincoln recordando que ellos Desaparecieron al momento que miro a Clyde y Ronnie Anne para ver si estaban bien.

Rosa, Frida y Carlos llegan a la Casa, luego nota los Indicios de una Pelea.

-¡Mija! ¡¿Qué fue lo que Paso?!- Rosa viendo las Paredes de afuera

-No soy Detective, pero parece que Intentaron Asesinarlos una Cuadrilla de Ninjas- Carlos viendo los Agujeros y Armas Ninja Caídas

Lincoln solo mira hacia atrás, esperando que no se les Ocurra atacar mientras hay algún Civil en los Alrededores, aunque Discretamente tiene su Mano en el Bolsillo junto a su Arma.

 **Base Escuadrón-L…**

Luego de un Testimonio Rápido a la Policía, Lincoln, Clyde y Ronnie Anne van a la Base, ya que parece ser el Único Lugar donde no podrán atacarlos, ya que solo ellos saben de su Ubicación.

-Espero que este Lugar sea lo Bastante Secreto para que no nos Encuentren- Ronnie Anne algo Cansada, no está acostumbrada a la Magia

-Oigan ¿Qué paso?- Luan empezando a perder Transparencia

-Ninjas Asesinos, lo mismo de siempre- Lincoln con un Tono y cara Planos

-JARVIS, ¿Podrías avisarles a las Chicas y a Bobby que estamos aquí?- Ronnie bebiéndose una de las Bebidas Energéticas de Lynn

-[Enseguida]-

Lincoln empieza a Buscar más Sitios donde el Jigoku ataco y Causo Destrozos Moderados o Severos las Últimas 24 Horas, el Centro Comercial, Reininger's, el Café Británico Favorito de Luna, el Portal Chortle, las Canchas que Lynn frecuenta, el Café "Frijol Quemado" donde Lucy suele hacer Noches de Aficionados, Tiendas de Mascotas donde Lana ha ido esta Semana, los Escenarios que Lola visita con Frecuencia para sus Concursos Veraniegos, la Universidad donde Lisa Enseña y la Guardería de Lily.

Todos los Lugares favoritos de sus Hermanas, hechos Pedazos, revisa los demás Lugares que Frecuentan sus Amigos y Conocidos; Consultorio de la Dra. López: Nada; la Sastrería Spookes: Intacta; la Granja de Liam: Salvo los Animales, Tranquila; El Salón de Juegos: Relajado; el Nuevo Mercado Casagrande: Sin Problemas; Las Tiendas de Comics que Frecuenta Lincoln: Todas intactas, aunque Destruyeron la Primaria, no es que sea de Importancia.

El Loud Albino intenta Fijar un patrón para el motivo, no parece que Quieran Liquidarlo, sino Probarlo y tentarlo, ¿A qué?

-Esto no tiene Sentido- Lincoln

Las Luces están empezando a Fallar, hasta que una se Apaga y sale Luna de allí, algo agitada y Mareada, aun no se Acostumbra a usar esa parte de sus Poderes.

-Tengo que Practicar más con ellos- Logra notar a Lincoln, alegrándose de ver a su Hermanito Intacto- ¡Lincoln! ¡¿Estas Bien?!-

-Lo estoy, aunque estaría Mejor sabiendo que quieren esos Ninjas Locos- Lincoln traza una Línea para intentar predecir el Siguiente Blanco

Las demás Hermanas llegan, aunque algo Desanimadas por la Destrucción de sus Lugares Favoritos, Lana por suerte aseguro el Parque Arboles Altos y sus Amigos Peces están bien, aunque eso no la Anima.

-¿En serio tienes que hacer todo ese Sinsentido, Lincapestoso?- Lynn algo Malhumorada

-Sí, porque estoy Reduciendo los Lugares donde Frecuentan ustedes, aparentemente los que están Atacando, están Destruyendo los Lugares donde ustedes suelen pasar el Tiempo- les Muestra los Lugares ya Destruidos- Pero los que Yo, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Rusty, Liam y Zach visitamos con Frecuencia, todos están Bien, si usaras más o si Tuvieras Cerebro, lo entenderías-

-¡En Cuanto encuentre a los Responsables, los voy a Convertir en Ensalada!- Lola con sus Manos en forma de Espadas

-Dudo que Puedas, porque son del Jigoku- Lincoln le arroja a Lynn una Estrella Ninja en la Frente, no le duele, pero se le Clava

Lynn se la Quita y reconocen que es una de las Armas del Clan Jigoku.

-Si no Atacan donde tu Frecuentas Patético, ¿Por qué atacaron mi Casa y la de Clyde?-

-Reclutamiento- Lincoln antes de revelar que se llevó la Flecha que clavaron en su Pared, tiene una Nota atada en la Cola y no se ve a simple Vista, pero la Flecha tiene Gravados en Relieve- Es lo más Seguro, JARVIS, Traduce el Grabado- Pone la Flecha en un Escáner

-[Traduciendo]- JARVIS Analizando la Gramática en el Arma- [Traducción: Lincoln Loud, Elegido de los Señores del Infierno, Nuestra Causa requiere de Personas como Tú, Únetenos y Acabaremos con los Ingratos que te Atormentaron y te Atormentan Ahora; Fin de la Traducción]-

-Uf, no quisiera ser ellos- Leni aliviada sin Motivo alguno

-Leni, Literalmente habla de Todas Nosotras, incluyendo a Mamá y Papá- Lori haciendo que Leni recuerde todas las Veces que fueron Crueles con Lincoln, el Punto Dulce, el Video, las Tareas de la Casa, el Inodoro, el Futbol, los Días de los Tontos, las Promociones del Restaurante, y una Larga Lista más, aunque los Eventos que les dan el Premio a "Peores Hermanas del Mundo Mundial", son el Protocolo y la "Mala Suerte"

Leni ahora al Darse cuenta, se Asusta y Grita Aterrada, se clona de Forma inconsciente y todas corren aterradas como Pollos sin Cabeza frente una Manada de Coyotes.

Ronnie Anne harta de todo el griterío Inútil, usa su Libro de Hechizos, crea unas Manos de Magia Gigantes y aplasta a Todas las Lenis con la Original, devolviéndolas a ser solo una, la cual, acaba inconsciente.

-Primero: Jamás en sus Vidas vuelvan a Gritar por Cualquier Motivo, Segundo: Perder la Cabeza no arreglara Nada, y Tercero: Aun si Lincoln no se Uniera al Clan Jigoku, Ustedes 10 Pedazos de Idiotas e Imbéciles se Merecen cada Tormento de hoy y Mucho más-

-Si ya terminamos de arrojar Culpas Merecidas, hay que ver que otro Lugar atacaran, hay una Lista Recortada- Clyde viendo la Lista que Lincoln recorto- Hay como Mínimo 142 Direcciones más-

-Ya la Reduje a 4- Lincoln mostrando Imágenes de las Direcciones que recorto- La Casa, el Hotel Resort donde Mamá y Papá quisieron Relajarse, el Restaurante y el Consultorio de Dentista donde Trabaja Mamá, el Tiempo no está de nuestro Lado, el Jigoku no es Conocido por Pacifista, no les Importara si hay Niños allí, los Mataran a Todos sin Importar Nada-

Lincoln camina a la Salida poniéndose su Traje, Lisa ni siquiera podría haber pensado en eso tan Rápido, y se Jacta de ser la Ganadora de un Premio Nobel Jr.

-Es Bueno- Lucy poniéndose el Suyo

-Presumido- Lynn molesta sin Motivo

-Solo Cámbiense y Corran- Reina Veloz corriendo al Hotel Resort

Se Dividen para cubrir más Áreas, Reina Veloz, Princesa Diamante y Planta Bebé van al Hotel Resort; Amplificador, Strong Girl, Cerebro Verde y Chica Bestia al Consultorio de Dentista; Solar-Fire, Multi-Chica y Black Blizzard al Restaurante y Chica Invisible va sola a la Casa.

-¿Cuándo estará Listo mi Traje? La verdad, no me Gusta estar Excluida de la Acción- Ronnie Anne a JARVIS

-[El Diseño está Terminado, las Resistencias aún no están Completas]-

-¿Trabajas en ellas Verdad?- Ronnie Anne viendo a JARVIS trabajar en un par de Trajes- ¿Crees poder Acelerar el Paso? No creo que esta noche sea tan Tranquila como las Demás-

-Espero que no haya alguna Sorpresa Inesperada en esto- Clyde conectándose a las Cámaras de Vigilancia en las Calles

 **Hotel Resort…**

Logran llegar y no ven que haya alguna Actividad del Jigoku, entran y todo parece Normal.

-Nada aquí, pero podrían aparecer- Princesa Diamante a los Demás

 **Casa Loud…**

-La Casa está tranquila, demasiado Tranquila- Chica Invisible viendo cada rincón de la Casa- ¡Que debería Llamarse la Casa Quiet!- se Ríe de su Propio chiste pero los demás solo gimen con Molestia, de nuevo- ¿Entienden?-

-[Usa el Canal de Comunicaciones para tus Chistes de nuevo y el Sr. Cocos se convertirá en Sr. Leña]- Solar-Fire sin ganas de oír una Broma -[Al menos tu Acto de Mimo es más Tolerable, ya que no Podemos Oírte]-

-¡Oye! Eso Duele-

 **Consultorio…**

-Siempre Odie estos Lugares, esas Herramientas no me Transmiten nada de Confianza- Amplificador viendo la Oficina

-Dímelo a mí, seguramente un Fantasma ronda en esta Pocilga que Mamá llama Trabajo- Chica Bestia escondiéndose tras la Tercera Hermana Mayor

-No seas Ridícula, el Concepto de los Fantasmas es como Máximo una Completa Absurdez Científica-

-Y los Súper Poderes también eran según tú una Absurdez y míranos ahora- Strong Girl viendo a la Cerebrito

No saben que por Fuera, están siendo Observadas por Sombras.

 **La Mesa de Lynn…**

Los Últimos logran llegar al Restaurante, y aparentemente justo a tiempo, ya vieron Ninjas acercarse discretamente, y para Mala suerte, el Restaurante está Lleno, Kotaro y Grant están ocupados atendiendo las Mesas y los Padres Loud están en la Cocina.

-No lograremos sacarlos a Todos a tiempo- Black Blizzard

-Entonces Desalojemos el Lugar- Solar-Fire antes de Patear la Puerta e Incendiar una Mesa- ¡Salgan Todos, Ahora!-

Las Armas Ninja empiezan a Romper las Ventanas, los Clientes aunque con Hambre, saben que es muy Posible que sean Ninjas Asesinos, así que corren por sus Vidas.

Grant se cubre junto a Kotaro en la Caja registradora.

-¡¿Qué está Pasando Aquí?!- Lynn Sr antes de salir y Gritar como Niña al ver una Espada ser lanzada contra él

Black Blizzard patea una Bandeja logrando Bloquear el Arma, quita la Espada y golpea a uno en el Rostro con ella, se desliza por una Rampa torcida de Hielo embistiendo a varios Ninjas e Inmovilizando a varios.

Multi-Chica se clona en un mínimo de 20 clones para asegurar a los Civiles y mantener lejos a los Ninjas, un par de Clones logran noquear a unos cuantos, los demás sacan a cada no combatiente lejos.

Solar-Fire sin duda tiene el Día más Agitado de su Vida, los Ninjas solo Ignoran a sus Hermanas como si fuesen insectos y lo atacan a él, con su Multi-Arsenal en Espada logra derribar a un buen Numero de ellos, aunque parece que aumenta, con su Padre desmallado y su Madre en la Cocina intentando reanimar al Cobarde de su Marido, la cosa esta Difícil.

-¡¿Las Mataría venir aquí a Ayudar?!- Solar-Fire a sus Hermanas dispersas

Escucha Ventanas destrozándose, Golpes fuertes, Electricidad y Corridas de Alto Octanaje Humano, las Atacan a Todas.

 **Consultorio…**

-Quisiéramos- Amplificador antes de convertirse en Rayo y Electrocutar a un Ninja- Pero nos tendieron una Emboscada-

-Era una Trampa- Cerebro Verde elevándose y manteniendo en el Suelo a varios Ninjas- Desde el Principio-

 **Hotel Resort…**

Reina Veloz corre sacando a las Personas del Lugar, mientras Planta Bebé y Princesa Diamante luchan contra los Ninjas, no son tan Hábiles como Shiryu, pero aún son Peligrosos, ya Hirieron a Mujeres y a Niños que visitaban el lugar.

-¡Llamen a los Paramédicos!- Reina Veloz al Gerente y los Empleados antes de unirse

Logra derribarlos a todos empujándolos a los Muros y dejándolos inconscientes.

-Chu, chu, Chu- Princesa Diamante agitándoles Cuchillas Rosas como s intentara espantar una Mosca- Largo de Aquí vagabundos-

-Popo- Planta Bebé manteniéndolos lejos con Enredaderas

 **Casa Loud…**

La Casa de los Loud es sin duda lo que Peor se lleva, Chica Invisible no puede mantener mucho tiempo un Campo de Fuerza del Tamaño de la Casa y los Ninjas están Lanzado Cocteles Molotov para Incendiarla.

-Necesito Apoyo Urgente, y no hay Chiste- Chica Invisible esperando que no la Ignoren esta vez

 **La Mesa de Lynn…**

Solar-Fire logro sacar a más Ninjas a Bastonazos, nota una Sombra más grande moviéndose afuera, rompe la Puerta y es Kage, se lanza al Héroe de Fuego, y logra mantenerlo a raya con el Bastón.

-No te Puedes esconder por siempre Sabandija- Kage lanzándolo a una Mesa

Solar-Fire recupero el sentido rápido, ya que el Ninja Acorazado salto y lanzo un Golpe, no le dio a él, pero si a la Mesa, rompiéndola, Black Blizzard está lanzando Hielo esperando Inmovilizarlo, pero logra bloquear lo y noquearla lanzándole la Bandeja Congelada a la Cara, Multi-Chica con sus Clones intentar encerrarlo, pero el Ninja las golpea sin Piedad a Todas, a la Original le da 4 Golpes Extra en el Vientre, lanzándola a la Pared de Cara.

-¡Ya me Cansaste!- Solar-Fire antes de encender sus Manos

-Eso te lo digo Yo- Kage lanzándole otro Pedazo de Mesa

El Héroe logra pasar de largo y encender en llamas sus Hombreras, logrando que grite de Dolor, logra quitárselas, pero Solar-Fire con el Multi-Arsenal en Nunchaku logra azotarle la Cara, luego sostenerlo de la quijada y lanzarlo fuera, al mirar donde cayó el Sujeto, ya no estaba.

-Odio cuando hacen eso-

El Resto del Equipo llega, todas con Heridas, Cortes y Moretones de sus Peleas.

-Qué bueno que el Sr. Quejón llamo a la Policía- Chica Invisible viendo una Hamburguesa Intacta en una de las Pocas mesas y luego Comérsela

-Necesitamos Vacaciones de estas "Vacaciones"- Reina Veloz esperando que sea todo por esta semana

-Pues no Esperes que se Cumpla, siempre será Impredecible cuando nos Necesiten- Solar-Fire antes de ver a sus Hermanas- Lamento si fui un Idiota este Día, con ese Presentimiento y los Ataques del Jigoku, no ayudaron a mi Humor-

-También lo Lamentamos Bebé Hermano- Amplificador

-Sí, siempre te Usamos, te Empujamos, Amenazamos, Violamos tu Espacio y hacemos como que no nos Importa, pero luego de esto y muchas cosas más, hay que Aprender a Valorarte- Reina Veloz se supone que es la Mayor de sus Hermanos como siempre Presume, pero solo les Enseño a arreglar todo con Violencia e Inmadurez

-Sigo Creyendo que la Princesita es la Mayor Amenaza- Chica Bestia

-¡Oye!- Todos se ríen de la Desgracia de su Hermana Caprichosa

 **Clan Jigoku…**

Kage Desprovisto de su Traje es atendido en un Hospital en poder del Jigoku, los Doctores vieron que algunas partes de su Cuerpo Experimentaron Hipotermia e Hipertermia de forma irregular, sus Hombros tienen Quemaduras de Grado 2 y los Golpes agrietaron algunos Huesos.

Zenaku aparece en su Habitación, que no está Iluminada, no lo Necesita de todos Modos.

-¿Fallaste? ¿Tu?- Zenaku con un Sarcasmo Notable

-Maestro, es solo un Inconveniente Menor, le juro que puedo Acabarlo completamente y Aniquilarlo en una Pelea Limpia- Kage antes de ser Golpeado en la Cara por Zenaku, dejándolo apenas Vivo

-No Existen las Peleas Limpias en el Infierno- Zenaku yéndose, Decepcionado de su "Mejor Guerrero"

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _Otro Obstáculo Superado, un Objetivo aclarado, los Loud ahora sabiendo que el Clan que Quiere aniquilarlos quiere a su Hermano, por Primera vez en todos sus Años de Vida a Aprender de sus Errores y Proteger a su Familia, o un Infierno Literal se Desatara._


	12. Redes de Agua, Parte 1

Loud House Aventuras de Héroes

Capítulo 12

Redes de Agua, Parte 1

 _Los Loud obtuvieron su Primera Victoria sobre el Clan Jigoku, claro que patear el Trasero de unos Ninjas no es algo que considerar una Victoria sobre su Líder, pero algo es mejor que nada, aunque la Espía que asecha a Lincoln aún persiste, pero aún más hay más Amenazas latentes afuera, entre ellos, Un idiota que se cree el Rey del Mundo._

 ** _Descargo de Responsabilidad:_** _No soy Dueño de "The Loud House", El Diseño de los Trajes puede ser Sean Semejantes a los Diseños de admiralDT8, Algunos Nombres y Poderes Pertenecen a Smoking Wrecker, quien es un peso de ser Peor que un Patán y Más Salvaje que un Bárbaro, es un Gran Escritor, si Lee esto, lamento la Franqueza, pero quiero separarse es un Gran Escritor por Sobre Todo._

 ** _¿Saben algo? Puse Portadas estilo Danny Phantom en un Viejo Fic mio, acabo de pensar "¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?", Esta es la Temática de Superhéroes así que, Puede que funcione_**

 ** _Portada: Las Hermanas dentro de una Ola Gigantesca, Royal Woods con el Agua a las Rodillas y el Único Lugar Seco, es alrededor de Lincoln, quien mira con Furia Ardiente el Desastre y un Raro Cilindro en la Mano._**

 **Royal Woods, Eructo-Hamburguesas ...**

Luna, Lincoln, Lana y Lily estaban comiendo unas Eructo-Hamburguesas, mientras que Lily tenía Eructo-Hamburguesa de Bebé, una buena Forma de Celebrar su Triunfo sobre el Jigoku por primera vez.

-Esos Ninjas eran muy Hábiles, no tanto como la que Peleamos, pero eran buenos- Luna

Lily les Balbucea en "Aun Recuerdo los Golpes que daban".

-Bueno, tenemos que cuidar el Hecho de que muy separados, somos casi un blanco fácil- Lincoln viendo su Pelea contra Kage en el noticiero cerca de la caja registradora

-Por suerte, con lo bien que fue el Restaurante de Papá, el Seguro cubre todos los Daños, además, desde que Aparecimos, es Creíble el "Seguro, me gustaría usar mi Póliza de Seguro para arreglar mi Restaurante, se Dañó en una Pelea causada por Ninjas "- Lana

-Ha ¿Quién lo diría? - Lincoln ante las Ironías de la Vida

-Pero Hermano- Luna comiendo su Hamburguesa- Es genial tener Tiempo Libre, sin Tarea, Escuela, intentos de Robo, Súper Villanos ni Alertas de Crimen, así debería ser la Vida-

Escuchan a alguien caer y es uno de los Gorilas de Chandler quien le quita la Comida a alguien, para dársela a su Jefe, quien no le Importa lo que ocurre con quien empujaron.

-Genial, el Rey de los Tontos- Lincoln sintiendo que sus Manos quieren Arder

-Tranquilo Hermano Mayor, no Actives las Alarmas contra Incendios- Lana haciendo discretamente una Cola para evitar que Lincoln pierda el Control

Lincoln intenta Calmarse, logra hacerlo, aunque Chandler es el Mismo Idiota que lo uso para tener Cosas Gratis a través de Lori, sin mencionar que investigo un Poco la Planta de Tratamiento de Agua donde hizo su Fiesta, viola muchas Reglas al Código de Salubridad, de Seguridad al Empleado y de no Respeta ninguna Ley de Protección Ambiental.

- _Y Pensar que Clyde y Yo creíamos que era Increíble, pero es increíblemente Espantoso como Persona-_ Lincoln enojado consigo mismo por ser tan Idiota

-Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Lincoln, ese Tipo es un Idiota, Chunk me dijo que paso por esa Planta una Vez, y pudo ver a Animales Mutantes fuera de allí- Luna

-¡Popo!- Lily con Enojo dándoles a entender que está De acuerdo con sus Hermanos Mayores.

-Lleve las Pruebas a la Policía, pero parece que el Proceso Tardara, Lana ¿Te aseguraste que los Fishman y sus Bebes estén Lejos de esa Planta?- Lincoln

-Sí, el Parque Árboles Altos está Protegido por los Federales, ni siquiera Sobornando a los Oficiales pueden acercarse, pero no quiero correr Riesgos- Lana

-Bueno, el Karma le caerá bien Gordito- Lincoln viendo a Chandler salir con Comida y Malteada robados- Y muy Pesado-

Chandler disfrutaba de la "Comida Gratis" tanto que no vio un Charco que fluye a su Caminar.

 **Casa Loud…**

Lincoln termina un Retrato sobre un Royal Woods bajo el cielo Nocturno, mientras Lily miraba el Trabajo de Lincoln, parece tan Realista.

-Bueno, creo que este es uno de mis Mejores Trabajos- Lincoln a los Lectores- Quisiera decir lo mismo de la Clausura de la Planta de Tratamiento de Aguas, lo Juro, en cuanto tenga a ese Idiota de nuevo en Frente, no sé qué voy a Hacerle-

Lori llega de otra Cita con Bobby, notando de inmediato a un Lincoln irritado en el Porche, la Mayor siente algo Similar, ya que fue Usada por el mismo Idiota que uso a Lincoln para tener cosas Gratis, la verdad, sacarlo de su Cama y dejarlo en medio del Desierto de Sahara era la idea más Tentadora que pasa por su Cabeza.

-Tranquilo Lincoln- Lori abraza a su Hermano- Todo saldrá bien al Final-

-Eso Espero- Lincoln dándole una Ultima Pincelada a su Pintura

 **Planta Biggs de Tratamiento de Aguas…**

La Familia de Chandler en este momento terminaba de cenar en Lujos, Chandler Padre en su Oficina termina unos Asuntos, cuando aparece un Hombre Trajeado.

-¿Quién es usted y como llego a mi Oficina?-

El Hombre solo mete la Mano en su Chaqueta, fuera de la Oficina, se ven Resplandores Morados y se oyen cosas como Fallas Eléctricas, Chandler tenía un vaso con Agua y se asoma por la Ventanilla para ver que fue eso, y lo que ve es su Padre con un Hoyo Humeante y Quemado en su Pecho, un Hombre de traje y un Arma Humeante.

El Pelirrojo cae con miedo, pero llama la Atención del Trajeado, mira al Hijo del Cadáver y saca una Jeringa.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Qué vas a Hacerme?!- Chandler

No se ve, pero Chandler está Gritando de Dolor, mientras su Madre esta tumbada en una Mesa con una Herida Humeantes en medio de la Frente.

 **En la Mañana, Casa Loud…**

Los Loud se levantan, ya que están algo Agotados por sus Actividades de Héroes, no hacen su Caos habitual, desayunan un Cereal y miran Televisión, navegaban entre canales, cuando el Noticiero Interrumpe la Programación.

-¿Ahora Qué? ¿Una Falla Nuclear?- Lola fastidiada

-¿Fuga del Zoológico?- Luan

-¿Pandilla de Motociclistas Vándalos?- Leni, ante la mirada intrigada de todos- ¿Qué? Hay más que Aire en mi Cabeza-

-Suban el Volumen- Lincoln a Luna, quien le sube

 _-[Soy Katherine Mulligan, aquí en la Planta de Tratamiento de Aguas Biggs, hace unas Horas, se les Declaran a Corline y Chandler Biggs Padre, Muertos, lo curioso, es que tienen Heridas de Quemaduras, las Siguientes Imágenes pueden ser muy Fuertes para el Público Joven]-_ Muestran las Heridas de los Muertos y Lincoln tiene una Alarma en su Cabeza

-Son las Mismas Marcas de las Armas de quienes se llevaron el Power Boom-

-Pish Posh, Hermano Mayor, aunque el Parecido sea Sorprendente, no podemos saltar a Conclusiones Precipitadas- Lisa como siempre, negando todo por ser la Más Inteligente en la Casa Loud

- _[Los Informes Forenses confirman que deben ser algún Tipo de Armas a base de Láser, hasta ahora no hay Avances para Armas de este Tipo, por lo cual, no Existen Sospechosos, pero se Declara una Alerta para Toda Royal Woods, la Alcaldesa dijo esto en una Conferencia de Prensa reciente]-_

 _-[Ciudadanos de Royal Woods, estamos Experimentando un Avance Alarmante de Criminales, no podemos Culpar a Nadie ya que siempre es Inesperado, pero les Pido que siempre tengan Cuidado ante todas las Cosas, la Policía y nuestros Héroes Locales harán todos los Esfuerzos Posibles, para disminuir este Caos]-_ La Alcaldesa ante su Pueblo

Apagan a Televisión y sin duda es Sorprendente la Noticia, pero algo intrigante, ¿Qué le paso a Chandler? Porque no fue ni Mencionado en el Noticiero.

-¿Se lo habrán llevado los Alienígenas?- Leni

-Perdónala Santa madre de la Ciencia- Lisa al cielo

Lincoln solo piensa en las Heridas de los Cadáveres, no es un Forense, pero por mucho que lo Niega Lisa, las Quemaduras son Concordantes a las de cuando les Robaron la Súper Droga que debían Destruir, quien quiera que lo haya hecho, no solo es Despiadado, sino también usa un Tipo Específico de Arma.

 **Locación Desconocida…**

Chandler está en una Especie de Cámara llena de Líquido, el Sujeto de Traje junto a otros 5 Exactamente Iguales lo observan.

-¿El Sujeto de Prueba para la Conversión Fisio-Genética está Listo para la Progresión del Experimento conocido como Mutación?-

-El Experimento puede Progresar como se Planeó, pero ¿Qué hacemos con los Individuos de Interferencia conocidos como Escuadrón-L?- otro de ellos, con el Mismo tono Robótico

-Si no Funciona la Mutación podemos Lanzarlo a los Individuos de Interferencia conocidos como Escuadrón-L-

-Parece un Plan Factible, funcione o No- Presiona un Botón y la Cámara se Electrifica haciendo que el Cuerpo de Chandler convulsione y se Retuerza en el Líquido donde está Suspendido.

 **Centro Comercial…**

Las Hermanas fueron al Centro Comercial, aunque Lincoln se negó a ir ya que otra vez fue Votación de 10 Contra 1, además Lincoln tiene algunos Pedidos Pendientes de algunos Trabajos de Arte por encargo que le Pagaron por Adelantado.

-Es una Pena que Linky no quisiera venir, a él le Encanta el Centro Comercial- Leni una vez más demasiado Inocente o le da Igual cuanto Lincoln no le gusta tanto el Centro Comercial

Nadie intenta Corregir eso, ya que están muy ocupadas con sus Propias compras para preocuparse por eso.

-Bueno, es un Artista y tiene algunas Pinturas Pendientes- Lana con nuevas Herramientas

-Pues espero que tenga lista mi Pintura- Lola limándose las Uñas

Lori antes de reclamarle a Lola que deje en paz a Lincoln, algo Rompiéndose resuena, y es Concreto en los Pisos de Arriba, Lori va a un sitio abandonado a Cambiarse, corre hasta el Epicentro del Ruido, viendo algo que no Parece Humano, si puede llamársele así.

Parece una Especie de Rinoceronte Bípedo acorazado con Pliegues en la Espalda, Espinas encima de la Cabeza, Brazos de Gorila y una Boca de Cocodrilo.

-Literalmente siento que me darán Nauseas-

El Monstruo embiste a Reina Veloz, haciéndola caer por el Área de Comida, las Personas presentes empiezan a Correr, ya que saben lo que pasara.

-Al menos aterrice en un Buen Lugar- La Héroe Veloz antes de comerse un Chili Relleno que estaba junto a su Cara

El Monstruo cae haciendo un Cráter, aunque Strong Girl lo golpea en el Estómago lanzándolo contra una Perfumería.

-¡Apunta Bien!- Princesa Diamante a su Hermana

-¿Esa Cosa es uno de los Inventos de Lisa?- Chica Bestia viendo al Monstruo levantándose

-¿Por qué asumen que cada Monstruosidad que aparece es Experimento mío?- Cerebro Verde

-¿Quieres la Lista de Razones Sumamente Obvias en Orden Cronológico o Alfabético?- Amplificador

Antes de seguir discutiendo lo Científica Loca que es Lisa Loud, el Monstruo rompe todo el Escaparate de la Tienda y las Embiste, estrellándolas contra una pared, para que luego salgan Disparadas al otro Lado junto la Pared, siendo acompañadas y Golpeadas de Ladrillos.

-Tomo Nota: Es más Listo de lo que dice su Aspecto- Chica Invisible adolorida debajo de un Montículo de Ladrillos, antes de que otro Ladrillo le cayera en la Cabeza y la Noqueara

El Monstruo toma a Strong Girl del Tobillo, quien esta Desorientada y nada Consciente de lo que pasa, la balancea por Giros y golpea a cada una de las Hermanas y la Arroja a una Estación de Gasolina para Camiones, siendo estrellada por un Camión.

-Por esto Odio Conducir a Royal Woods, siempre con sus Súper Peleas- un Camionero viendo como quedo su Camión

-Dímelo a Mí- Strong Girl antes de caer Inconsciente de cara al Piso

El Monstruo iba a seguir con la Golpiza de las Hermanas, aunque alguien le toca el Hombro, se da Vuelta y es un Hombre de Metal, quien le da un Puñetazo en la Cara y un Círculo Mágico hace que Desaparezca.

El Hombre de Metal vuelve a la Carne y Hueso, y es Bobby, usando un Traje Gris con los Brazos Verdes y Líneas Verdes recorriendo sus Piernas y la Espalda, usa unas Gafas Lineales que Cubre Recto los Ojos.

-Guau, Golpear un Monstruo estuvo Genial-

Ronnie Anne usa uno Morado Oscuro, una Capucha Adjunta a su Traje, una Chaqueta Abierta sobre una Maya Negra, Pantalones Cortos sobre la misma Maya y un Antifaz con Lentes de Múltiples Visiones.

-Qué Bueno que estuve Practicando mis Hechizos toda la Semana- Ronnie Anne levitando a las Hermanas Loud- Antes de que digan algo, es Difícil Ignorar el Estruendo que se escucha a Kilómetros- Nota que falta alguien- ¿Y el Perdedor?-

-En Casa, está con su Trabajo de Pintor- Black Blizzard limpiándose el Polvo y Escombro

-Esto no me da un Buen Presentimiento, primero ese Monstruo aparece, ¿Acaso vendrá algo más?- Ronnie Anne haciendo Círculos Mágicos que actúan como Computadoras

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde enviaste a esa Cosa?- Amplificador

-La cosa está en… No Tengo ni la Menor idea- Ronnie Anne usando los Círculos Mágicos para encontrarla

Las Tomas de Agua y las Tapas del Alcantarillado están Temblando de repente, antes que Galones de Agua salgan y Formen un Tsunami en Tierra.

 **Casa Loud…**

Lincoln volvió de entregar algunas de sus Pinturas, termino de Poner los Toques Finales en varias y se asegura de que el Calentador Estropeado del Sótano y sobre todas las Cosas, sus Hermanas, no las Arruinen.

-Las Amo, pero siempre Arruinan Todo, aun cuando no es su Intención- Lincoln a los Lectores- Hasta casi Arruinan la Amistad entre Lucy y Rocky solo por "Normalizar" a Lucy, a veces creo que si hay algo que todas Comparten en Común, es su Talento para Arruinar cualquier cosa, ya sea Conscientemente o No-

Escucha la Puerta de la Casa, pocos saben del Timbre-Trampa para Repartidores de Pizza, y son Bobby, Ronnie Anne y sus Hermanas, además de Clyde, abre la Puerta, las Hermanas de Lincoln están tan Mojadas como un Pañuelo en la Lluvia y los Santiago están Secos, comparados con Ellas.

-¿Qué les Paso? ¿Luan soltó una Gran Bomba de Agua en el Centro Comercial otra Vez?-

-No, pero una Broma de esa Magnitud otra vez y Adiós Centro Comercial para Siempre- Lori mirando mal a la "Comediante", seguida de todas las Demás Hermanas

-Un Nuevo tipo, aparentemente está Totalmente preparado para Ti Hermano- Luna secándose la Camiseta lo más que puede

-Parece Hecho por Completo de Agua- Ronnie Anne sosteniendo una Botella con agua- Por suerte pude encerrar algo de su Agua aquí, al menos tenemos esto-

Mientras aseguran la Muestra del Nuevo Villano, esperan que esto no sea alguna especie de Paranoia, aunque con alguien que tiene Hermanas que arman Maquinaciones muy Dolorosas y Experimentos Horribles, la Paranoia está Justificada.

 **Cuartel Escuadrón-L…**

Clyde analizaba la Muestra, sin duda era favorable estar en una Silla de Apoyo Técnico a veces.

-Es Nivel de Oxigeno es al menos 14 Veces mayor al del Hidrogeno- Clyde viendo la Composición Mineral-

-¿En vez de H2o es Ho16?- Lisa uniéndose

-Sí, también tiene Altos Niveles de Carbono, Hierro, y unos tres Compuestos que aún no Logro identificar- Clyde revisando

-Aun con nuestros Equipos, tomara algunas Horas saber con exactitud que era esa Cosa compuesta de Ho16 como lo indican las Maquinas-

Lincoln revisa las Filmaciones de las Cámaras de Transito y el Centro Comercial, aparte del Fenómeno Quimera de antes, solo puede verse un Maremoto que surgió luego de que las Bocas de Incendios y las Alcantarillas estallaran de Repente.

-Muy bien, no tenemos tanto con que Trabajar para esta cosa, aunque me Preocupa también el Monstruo de hace rato, ¿En serio no tienes idea de a donde lo Enviaste?- Lincoln a Ronnie Anne

-Ni la Más Mínima-

Una Notificación de Alerta llega a la Computadora, y cuando miran, ven al Monstruo Cristalizado en el Centro de Great Lakes City.

-Tomo nota: el Destino de Envió es un Lugar donde estoy Familiarizada- Ronnie Anne aprendiendo de sus Hechizos, escribiendo los efectos en una Libreta, todos la Miran- Soy Nueva en esto de la Magia, tengo que Anotar cualquier Anormalidad que Pase-

-Qué Suerte- Lucy envidiosa, ella desearía poder usar Magia Real

Todos se visten, Clyde les da Apoyo táctico y Aparentemente, el Cristal donde está Encerrado no durara Mucho.

 **Great Lakes City…**

El Escuadrón-L llega al centro, luego de alejar a cada Civil de la Escena, esto no será Bonito, las Grietas empiezan a Expandirse, hasta que la Prisión del Monstruo se rompe y se Libera.

-Al menos sabemos, cómo que Dónde está- Multi-Chica

-Lo Malo, es que ni entre las 10 Podemos hacerle Daño- Chica Bestia recordándole que tan mal les fue la Primera vez

-La Diferencia es que estoy Aquí- Solar-Fire encendiendo sus Manos

El monstruo mira las Manos en llamas, parece Asustado, si hay algo tan Primitivo como el Instinto de Sobrevivir, es el Miedo, y en este caso, será el Miedo Animal al Fuego.

El Monstruo retrocede asustado, el Héroe Confundido nota eso, aunque mira sus Manos, las acerca un Poco y el Monstruo se asusta, las aleja y se relaja, repite es Proceso un par de veces.

-Sí, creo que todo Mejora conmigo- Solar-Fire viendo a sus Hermanas

-Si ya terminaste de echarte Aires de Grandeza, ¡Saca esa cosa de aquí!- Princesa Diamante

El Mismo Tsunami aparece del Mismo Modo que antes, pero esta vez se alejan antes de que los Toque, rodea al Monstruo y esté desaparece, un Montículo de Agua se arremolina en la Calle y empieza a Tomar Forma.

La Contextura Física de alguien de la Edad de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, aunque usa un Traje de Buzo de Última Generación, acorazado en Negro con Líneas Azul Oscuro, un Caso que cubre toda la Cabeza, salvo el Visor completamente Rojo, los Filtros en la Boca y el Tanque están Llenos de Agua.

-No Creí tener que Lidiar con el Escuadrón de Perdedoras usando un Cuerpo, bueno, Necesito algo de Ejercicio- Alza los Brazos haciendo que el Agua de las Alcantarillas y las Bocas de Incendios salgan a Chorros

El Agua se Mueve a su alrededor, lanzándola contra el Héroe de Fuego, quien Rápidamente se apresuró a Evitar el Agua, intenta Evaporarla, aunque no fue tan bien como Esperaba.

-No podemos Pelear contra alguien que Controla algo que nos Rodea a Diario, y aun no uso Bien algunos de mis Hechizos- Ronnie Anne

-No creí que Yo diría esto pero, ¡Retirada!- Solar-Fire

Quema una Buena Sección de la Calle, logrando crear un Agujero, cuando el Nuevo Sujeto iba a revisar donde están, la Policía lo Rodea.

-Ah, Por Favor, como si necesitara esforzarme con Ustedes- hace que una Corriente de Agua Controlada los estrella contra las Paredes

En una Sección Abandonada de las Alcantarillas, logran salir a la Superficie y quitarse los Trajes.

-Hermano, ¿Escapar por el Desagüe?- Luna esperando no volver allí de nuevo

-Esa fue una Escapada muy Sucia- Luan riéndose- ¿Entienden? Pero ya en serio, lo Odie-

-¿Qué Preferirían? ¿A: Escapar Volando y Revelarle a ese Sujeto donde Vivimos? O ¿B: Apestar y que esa Manguera Viviente no nos Descubra?- Lincoln sacudiéndose la Telaraña y algo de Suciedad

-La B, es la Táctica más Inteligente que habría que hacer considerando que si supiera donde Residimos, nos Destruiría junto a Nuestras Unidades Parentales- Lisa viendo la Posibilidad del Escape por el Drenaje

-Eso me Recordó a una Película- Bobby

-Al menos seguimos Vivos- Ronnie Anne sacudiéndose las Telarañas

-Ok, Ahora Necesitamos ver cómo podemos lidiar con alguien que es más Liquido que los Pañales de Lily- Lana disfrutando las Alcantarilla

-¡Popo!- Lily ensuciando otro Pañal

-¡Dijo Líquido, No Apestoso!- Lola a la Bebé Loud

Lori le cierra la boca a Lola, ven un Camión Sospechoso, y un Sujeto que tiene pinta de vivir en un Departamento Solitario, Larguirucho, Ropa Sucia y cara de Malo, se esconden y vuelven a sus Trajes de Héroes, cuando cierra el Camión, los Protectores de Royal Woods lo rodean.

-Muy Bien Amigo, tuvimos una Mañana y Tarde Difíciles- Amplificador volando

-Podemos dejarte unos Moretones o Eliges las Fracturas, tu Elección- Strong Girl

-Sugiero que lo vea con Lógica, somos 13, te superamos de a 12- Cerebro Verde

El Hombre solo saca un Arma de Aspecto Ficticio, que les Disparas Láseres a modo de Escopeta Súper Veloz, logran refugiarse, y Strong Girl le da un Zape a Cerebro Verde.

-Aprende a Cerrar tu Pico-

El Camión enciende y se va lejos de ellas, pero se niegan a Perderlo, Reina Veloz, Chica Bestia en Chita, y Chica invisible lo Persiguen por Tierra, Solar-Fire, Amplificador, Black Blizzard y Cerebro Verde lo Persiguen por Aire, mientras Multi-Chica, Strong Girl, Princesa Diamante y Planta Bebé por Ruedas.

Reina Veloz y Chica Invisible se le Pegan a los Costados, pero logra que se Golpeen con los Posters de Luz, Chica Bestia empieza a Cansarse de perseguir la Camioneta, lo cual los Voladores le Disparan, muchos fallan, Black Blizzard lanza picos apuntándole a las Ruedas, y Funciona, ya que la Camioneta se vuelca, pero logran Detenerla.

Strong Girl frena frente a las Ventanas y el Parabrisas, para Arrancarlos y sacar al Conductor.

-¡Tú y Yo tenemos que Hablar Amigo!-

-Hemos tenido un Mal Día, así que no nos Provoques- Amplificador

Mientras están en eso, los Demás revisan la Camioneta en busca de algo Sospechoso.

-No encontré Nada- Multi-Chica

-Nosotras Tampoco- sus Clones

Solar-Fire toma el Arma que uso contra ellos y es del Mismo tipo que de los Ladrones que tomaron la Droga que daba Poderes.

-Esta Arma usa un Sistema Bélico de Láser, como las que Robaron el Power Boom y Mataron a los Padres de Chandler-

-Hermano Mayor, por Última Vez…- Cerebro verde antes de ser Interrumpida

Es un Taxi y de ella salen los Hermanos Santiago-Casagrande, Bobby le da una Propina al Conductor para que no Diga Nada.

-Oigan, no todos podemos Volar, Correr a Súper Velocidad o tenemos Ruedas- Ronnie Anne Molesta

Bobby golpea suavemente la Camioneta y se escucha un Golpe Sordo, cuando la abren para ver que fue, miran un Cilindro Sellado con Alta Tecnología, pero lo que les llama Verdaderamente la Atención, es que el Contenido brilla de un Verde Azulado con Motas Negras y Chispas Blancas.

-¿Qué Rayos es esa Cosa?- Princesa Diamante pareciéndole Asquerosa

-No lo Sé, pero que Nadie lo Abra hasta saber que es- Reina Veloz

Las Comunicaciones se Conectan y es Clyde.

-[Logre Identificar 2 de los 3 Compuestos que tiene este "Tsunami Terrestre", hay Hierro que se Encuentra en la Sangre Humana y lo más Perturbador, Células Humanas, su Composición Genética está Prácticamente Irreconocible, si siquiera sé si es Humano]-

Miran el Cilindro y cuando el Escaneo intenta Encontrar su Composición, no encuentran Nada, aunque el Tercer Compuesto sin identificar, Coincide a la Perfección con el que encontraron.

-Chicos, creo que en Nuestras Manos, hay un Desastre en potencia- Reina Veloz viendo el Cilindro, y todos Reflejándose en el Compuesto Contenido

 **Continuara…**

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _Un Monstruo que le teme al Fuego, un Nuevo Súper Villano, Personas Muertas y Desaparecidas, y ahora un Nuevo Químico que nadie sabe de dónde salió, no soy un Calculador, pero cosas así, para mi suena a una Receta para el Desastre._

 _Ahora a Responder los Reviews de los Lectores, quienes le dan Vida a las Historias:_

 ** _J0nas Nagera:_** _Me alegra que hayan sido de su Agrado, Lisa muchas veces prefiere Escuchar su Cerebro en lugar de que su Corazón y al Niño de 4 Años dentro de Ella, y ese es el Resultado de poner la Ciencia encima del Amor de dos Personas que Pagaron por su Elección; Zenaku sabe más de lo que dice y prefiere mantener ciertas Informaciones solo para él; ¿No ha visto los Capítulos donde cada Hermana se vuelve contra Lincoln por cosas tan Estúpidas?, Algo que todas Tienen en común, Arruinan todo incluso si no es Intencional, Sus Padres son más Bien adornos Decorativos si no las Disciplinan, y no me haga Recordar el Trato Rudo de Lynn a Lincoln junto al Fiasco de la "Suerte"; Un Entrenador que también es Enemigo Encubierto, la idea era muy Atractiva para no Usarla; no tenía Muchas ideas de Como Introducir a Bobby y Ronnie Anne; y Tengo Planes futuros para los Tetherby, Espero que se encuentre Bien._


	13. Redes de Agua Parte 2

Loud House Aventuras de Héroes

Capítulo 13

Redes de Agua, Parte 2

 _Iniciando como un Ataque de Monstruo, ahora se vuelve una especie de Conspiración, ¿De que es esta Conspiración Surrealista? Ya que Empieza con el Ataque de un Monstruo, y termina con un Camión que lleva un Cilindro Extraño, ¿Cómo avanzaran las Cosas?_

 _ **Descargo de Responsabilidad:**_ _No soy Dueño de "The Loud House", El Diseño de los Trajes puede que sean Semejantes a los Diseños de admiralDT8, algunos Nombres y Poderes Pertenecen a Smoking Wrecker, quien a pesar de ser Peor que un Patán y Más Salvaje que un Bárbaro, es un Gran Escritor, si Lee esto, lamento la Franqueza, pero quiero que sepa que es un Gran Escritor por Sobre Todo._

 _ **Portada: Las Hermanas dentro de una Ola Gigantesca, Royal Woods con el Agua a las Rodillas y el Único Lugar Seco, es alrededor de Lincoln, quien mira con Furia Ardiente el Desastre.**_

 **Calles…**

Los Loud bajo sus Identidades de Héroe miraban el Contenedor, hay diversas Reacciones, Asco entre Multi-Chica y Princesa Diamante, incertidumbre para Cerebro Verde, Solar-Fire y Amplificador.

-¿Qué es esta Cosa?- Reina Veloz viendo el Cilindro con un Contenido Extraño

-Según JARVIS y la Computadora es una Especie de Sustancia de Propiedades Inestables- Cerebro Verde queriendo tener una Muestra para Analizar

-Probemos esa Cosa conmigo- Strong Girl sin ver el Problema

-¡¿Qué?!- Los Loud Escondidos en los Trajes viendo a Lynn/Strong Girl como si le hubiese crecido una Segunda Cabeza

-¡¿Perdiste la Cabeza?!- Chica Invisible sin creerlo, sin Juego de Palabras

-Soy la Más Resistente de Ustedes, si esa Cosa es un Químico, seguro me hará Más Poderosa de lo que soy- Strong Girl con Simpleza y Altanería

-O te Convertirá en una Baba Gelatinosa- Cerebro Verde repasando un Defecto Obvio, o los Hará más Poderosos que Nunca o los Convertirá en Babas Gelatinosas Monstruosas

-Como sea, es una Mejora- Princesa Diamante pensando que su Hermana será menos Fastidiosa si es una Baba

-Esto es Serio, esta Sustancia es un Compuesto Desconocido y quien sabe que efectos tenga sobre Materia Orgánica Viviente, como Nosotros, por Ejemplo- Solar-Fire

-¿Quién Produciría esta Cosa? Más Importante, ¿Qué es?- Ronnie Anne

-Podemos Preguntarle a este Chico- Bobby sosteniendo al Conductor

-Muy Bien, vida Inferior, Exigimos Respuestas- Cerebro Verde

-¿Por qué Crees que te Diría algo?-

-Porque eres Peterson "Pitt" Glenson, Ex Ejecutor del Cartel Local "Los Errantes", entregaste Escondites, Almacenes de Drogas, Casas Seguras y de Dinero para que no te Condenaran a Prisión- Solar-Fire accediendo a los Datos de reconocimiento Facial- En otras Palabras, Eres un Soplón-

-Veras, nosotras tenemos Poca Paciencia, Pitt- Princesa Diamante tomando el Cilindro, Abriéndolo y mostrándoselo a la Cara del Criminal- Y además, una de Nosotras tiene una Curiosidad Morbosa-

-¿Qué estás Haciendo?- Pitt asustado

-Jugando a "Científico Loco", queremos saber qué hace esta Cosa, podrías terminar apuesto, no tanto como Yo, o ser Deforme, como Strong Girl-

-¡Oye!- La Deportista Secreta Ofendida

-Y bien, ¿Es Hora del Experimento?- La Princesa inclinando Lentamente el Cilindro

El Hombre empezaba a tener Miedo, no quiere saber qué hace esa Cosa, y con un Hombre de Piedra y una Chica Súper Fuerte sosteniéndolo, no hay Escape, más que Confesar lo que sabe.

-¡Esta Bien! ¡Está Bien, Hablare!- Princesa Diamante pone el Cilindro en un Angulo no Riesgoso- Ellos se hacen Llamar "Zaark", han estado en un Raro Tráfico de Humanos desde hace Semanas, les Traían Científicos, ¿Para qué? No Sé, pero tal vez tenga que ver con eso que Sostienes-

-Como que Funciono- Multi-Chica

-Seguro, ¿Quieres verte como Strong Girl?- Princesa Diamante segura de si Misma

-Luego me Encargare de Golpearte-

-¿Cómo están Secuestrando Científicos y de donde los Sacaron?- Solar-Fire

-No lo Sé- Pitt, Princesa Diamante bate el Cilindro- ¡Solo Sé que les Faltan 4, que se Trasladaron a Royal Woods!- Asustado De nuevo

Unas Camionetas aparecen, y de ellas salen Hombres Exactamente Iguales, que tienen Armas vinculadas con Sierras Eléctricas, las cuales Abren Fuego, los Héroes se refugian y el Soplón Escapa.

-Esos deben ser Zaark- Bobby recubierto de Metal

-Bueno, intentemos lidiar con ellos- Chica Bestia transformándose en Armadillo

-Pase Largo- Stong Girl pateando a su Hermana como Pelota de Futbol

Golpea a los Sujetos, mientras Chica Invisible y Princesa Diamante hacen Palos de Campo de Fuerza y Diamante Rosa, logrando que muchos caigan al Suelo, pero vuelven a Levantarse y no parecen perturbados.

-¿Se Supone que eso Pase?- Ronnie buscando un Hechizo

-No, no debería Pasar- Solar-Fire con las Manos en llamas- ¡Retirada de nuevo!-

Enciende un Muro de Fuego, que los Separa a ellos de los Atacantes, aunque cuando se Disipa, solo Multi-Chica y Chica Bestia están frente a uno de ellos.

-¡¿Te Crees muy Rudo?! ¡Pues no nos Enfrentaste!- Chica Bestia enseñándole los Dientes

-¡Pues no Peleaste con Nosotras!- Multi-Chica haciendo malas Imitaciones de Kung-Fu, lanza una patada, pero el Hombre la Bloquea y la Derriba sobre Chica Bestia- ¿Plan B?-

-Plan B, Maravilloso- Chica Bestia sarcástica, antes de que ambas Griten asustadas

Empiezan a Correr con el Sujeto siguiéndolas, saltan sobre autos, y él También, dan una Vuelta equivocada y llegan a un Callejón sin Salida, voltean y el Hombre está en la Única Salida, la Niña transforma sus Brazos en patas de Tigre y los Sacude por todos lados.

-¡Aléjate!- Logra Dañarlo, Rasguñándole la cara y haciendo que se caiga

-¡Oh Dios Mío, Como que Lo Matamos!- Multi-Chica Aterrada

Se acercan y ahora en lugar de horror es Confusión, la Piel Arrancada es Sintética, y se ve que cubría un Armazón Robótico con las Articulaciones de Cables Azules Gruesos.

-¿Pero qué…?- Chica Bestia antes de ver que el Robot es Ciclope

Se Reactiva y Asusta a las Hermanas, haciéndolas Gritar, Multi-Chica se clona en unas 15 de ella y lo Pisotean entre todas, logrando que deje de Moverse, logran reagruparse con los Otros en la Base.

-Literalmente ¿Qué les pasa Ahora?- Reina Veloz quitándose las Gafas, siendo de nuevo Lori Loud

-¡Esos Sujetos eran una Especie de… Robots Alienígenos!- Lana asustada

-¡Y eran como que Realmente Horribles!- Leni asumiendo la Posición Fetal y chupándose el Dedo

-Leni, no Existen los Alienígenas- Lori sin tomar importancia a algo que no sea su Teléfono, otra vez

-Odio Ignorar a Leni, pero tenemos que ver en donde se Esconden estos Zaark- Lincoln junto a Clyde revisando los Mapas

-Había un Grupo de Camionetas similares a la que Detuvieron, luego de pasar por los Terrenos del Parque Arbustos Anchos, donde no hay Cámara debo añadir, es muy Probable que su Escondite esté en ese Lugar- Clyde marcando un Claro en el Parque Arbustos Anchos- Pero no podemos concretar Nada-

-Muy Bien, hay 4 Científicos que se Trasladaron a Royal Woods según ese Soplón, si solo Supiéramos su Rama Especifica o un Proyecto, eso reduciría Significativamente la Búsqueda- Lincoln

-Creo que podemos Empezar, con Estudiar esto- Lisa con el Cilindro Asegurado en una Mesa de Laboratorio y Vestida con un Traje para Materiales Peligrosos- Si conocemos el Efecto, podría decirnos que clase de Científicos Buscan-

-Suena a un Plan para Diseccionar- Luan con otro Chiste Malo, donde todos se quejan- ¿Entienden?-

-Mientras estás en eso, investiga cómo hacer que Luan tenga la Boca Cerrada por al menos 36 Horas, o Años- Lori

-Creo que veré si en el Proceso logro inventar un Adhesivo que Selle el Orificio Bocal de Luan- Lisa poniéndose la Máscara del Traje de Protección

Todos hacen lo suyo, las Gemelas están viendo un Programa de Concursos de Pingüinos; Lily puede ser un Bebé, pero es más Lista de lo que todos son Conscientes, Especialmente sus Padres, así que usa su Tablet para ver las Plantas más Letales, quiere ver que puede hacer con sus Poderes de Planta; Leni en su Nueva sala de Costura, mira unos Modelos para Trajes de Repuesto o Nuevos Modelos; Luna está escuchando Rock en la Radio, que bueno que Lisa Insonorizo su Laboratorio, porque como Siempre, la Radio está a Todo Volumen con Luna.

Lincoln y Clyde estaban repasando Posibles rutas de Escape de los Zaark, con algo de Ayuda de Zadavia; Lori está Hablando con Bobby por Teléfono, él y Ronnie Anne tenían que Volver para ver el Nuevo Mercado Casagrande, Lynn estaba en otro Lugar del Depósito de Chatarra buscando cosas para hacer sus Equipos de Ejercicio, Lucy encontró una Nueva Colonia de Murciélagos y la Coronaron como su Reina y Luan estaba Preparando Chistes para el encuentro con Zaark.

-Lisa, ¿Ya descubriste que hace esa Cosa?- Lana

-Aun No- Lisa golpeando la Puerta con Frustración- Es como si una Sustancia como esta jamás hubiera Existido, no hay Nada Reconocible en esto-

-Bueno, necesitamos ver que es y porque es Vital para estos "Zaark"- Lincoln

Una Rata camina por las vigas del Techo, una Araña está cerca del Compuesto, la rata salta y la araña se le Pega, ambos caen en el compuesto, lo cual notan todos.

-Agh, no puede ser- Lisa- Esos Especímenes Invasores Contaminaron la Evidencia-

El Compuesto Burbujea, todos dirigen su Atención, algo sale del Compuesto, y es una Especie de Rata con Patas y Ojos de Araña, el Mutante les Bufa y todos los Presentes se asustan.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esa Cosa?!- Leni sobre Lori

Lincoln se apresura y lo Incinera, mira el Compuesto y ahora lo Entiende, es una Especie de Mutagenico Altamente Potente.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos qué Hace esa cosa- Lincoln

-Y eso es un Problema- Zadavia apareciendo en el Transmisor

-¿Cómo Saber algo es un Problema?- Lisa

-Algo que continuamente Ignoras y violas todos los Días, es que No todo el Conocimiento está Destinado al Ser Humano, algunos son un Tabú por Simple Aberración General, como esto- Señala el Mutagenico

-Explícanos Hermana- Luna esperando saber

-Esta Sustancia que está aquí, no es de la Tierra, por eso Lisa no encontró nada Parecido, tampoco es algo que yo haya visto, porque me Desagrada y porque solo lo he visto dos veces contando esta, no estoy segura de como Afecte a la Materia Humana, pero mejor no Arriesgarnos-

Todos miran a Lynn, quien fue la Primera en sugerir que lo usen en ella, y podría ser más Poderosa que ahora, o convertirse en un Fenómeno, o más Fenómeno de lo que ya es, en opinión de quienes la Aborrecen.

 **(N/A: Incluyéndome, ¿Qué? De Todas las Hermanas, Lynn Jr. Es una de las Peores en mi Opinión, una parte porque no soy Fanático de los Deportes y ¿Qué Idiota en su Sano Juicio y al menos un Poquito de Cerebro se cree Supersticiones y "Rituales" seguramente Inventados por algún Idiota para que haga el Ridículo?)**

-Bueno, ya entendí, lo que Sugerí fue una Idiotez, ¿Cómo iba a saber que hacia eso?-

-De cualquier modo, si una cosa como esa está en la Tierra, hay un Gigantesco Peligro, si ocurriera un Incidente- Zadavia muestra una Simulación de la Tierra, los Zaark arrojando Mutagenico al Agua y los Bosques, dando Resultado a Abominaciones que hacen ver a los Experimentos Fallidos de Lisa como Ranas Bebé- Esto y más Podría pasarle al Planeta-

-¿Pero para que los Científicos?- Luan sin verle lo Gracioso a un Planeta Mutado

-A pesar de su Naturaleza Volátil, Impredecible y Riesgosa, el Mutagenico es Modificable, tal vez los Secuestran para ver como Favorecer las Mutaciones para ellos, si recuerdo Bien, ¿4 están aquí en Royal Woods?-

-Sí y Gracias a lo que paso con la Rata y la Araña, pudimos Acortar la Lista- Lincoln con una Holo-Pizarra, tachando dos Fotos- Pero ya se llevaron a 2, tengo a los Restantes Ubicados, el Profesor Arnold Schrimnt, que dará un Seminario en el teatro de Royal Woods sobre los Efectos de los Contaminantes en la Genética de la Flora y Fauna del Planeta, lo cual, será en un Mes, pero el Más Cercano, es el Doctor Ferdinand Ortiz, que dará Clases de Verano en el Instituto para Genios de Royal Woods, y saldrá de su Turno en 3 Horas-

-Hasta ahora no Sabemos cómo se los Llevan, pero estamos Preparados para esos Viejos- Luna

-Sera mejor que se Preparen bien, no sabemos que nos Espera, Zadavia Fuera- la Transmisión Termina

-En Marcha- Lori poniéndose su Traje

 **Instituto para Genios de Royal Woods…**

Los Louds estaban esperando escondidos cualquier Anormalidad, pero hasta ahora Nada.

-Déjenme recordarles que quisieron venir antes- Solar-Fire escondido entre unos Arboles

-Lo sabemos, pero era Necesario- Amplificador convertida en Energía dentro de una Bombilla cercana

-Bueno, al menos tenemos buena Vigía- Chica Bestia transformada en Gato

Miran los Alrededores, aunque en un Edificio lejano, una Silueta los Observa, unos Ojos Brillantes Purpuras y Relampagueantes miran el Instituto, apunta su Mano a la Puerta Principal, la cual se torna Naranja Brillante junto a Micro estallidos rodeándola, y Dispara una Explosión Concentrada, que causa un Gran Estallido.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-Strong Girl saliendo debajo de un Auto viejo

-¡Una Explosión muy Potente!- Cerebro Verde junto a Multi-Chica

-¡¿Cómo que de Dónde Vino?!-

-¡Debe ser un Francotirador con un Arma Potente, debe estar en los Techos!- Black Blizzard deslizándose entre los Edificios buscando

Aunque no llega muy Lejos ya que una Gigantesca Sombra esta sobre ella, cuando Levanta la mirada, hay una Gigantesca Araña Negra mirándola con Intensiones Asesinas.

-Tengo un Problema de Arañas donde estoy- Black Blizzard monótonamente asustada

-[¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡ARAÑA!]- Multi-Chica Aterrada

De vuelta en el Instituto, alguien está frente a las Persianas Metálicas, la piel de sus Manos se vuelve de una Textura Visiblemente Rocosa pero Humana, golpea la Persiana Perforándola, y arrancándola del Todo.

-Eso sí que es un Tirón de Fuerza- Chica Invisible con un Chiste Malo, todos se quejan- ¿Entienden? Pero ya en serio, ¡Alguien Rompió las Persianas de Metal y entro!-

-¡Yo voy!- Princesa Diamante entrando

Una Manada de Gatos Callejeros la atacan, impidiendo que se Mueva.

-¡Quítenme sus Sucias Patas!-

Dentro, el Doctor estaba en un Cuarto seguro, hasta que la Puerta vuela en Pedazos, una Sombra Pequeña lanza algo y explota soltando un Gas, noqueándolo, la Sombra tiene Puesta una Máscara Anti-gas, pero se ve que sus Ojos resplandecen en Purpura.

Solar-Fire entra y ve que se lleva al Doctor, es una Niña de su Edad con Cabello castaño Peinado como Lana, usando una blusa color rosa con el cuello y línea vertical blanca que se separaba al llegar a la cintura, en el pecho tenía un corazón con el dibujo de una mariposa negra dentro, llevaba guantes sin dedos color rosa y blanco a rayas que llegaban hasta los codos, una falda rosa con lunares blancos, leggins negros hasta las rodillas y en el borde líneas blancas.

También tiene botas color rosa con las suelas y la parte de adelante blancas, y esta parte de adelante simulaba un corazón, su máscara es delgada, y tiene forma de un Corazón Rosa, tenía líneas de color rosa en su cabello castaño y sus colitas.

Tiene un cinturón de color gris, con una insignia, con una gran H de color blanco.

-¿Quién eres?- Solar-Fire desplegando su Multi-Arsenal en Katana

La Niña no responde, solo Extiende la Mano, donde salen Brillos Arcoíris, siendo Reemplazados por una Espada Jian, la Sostiene y mira al Héroe.

-Esto podría ser un Problema-

Se lanzan entre ellos y bloquean los Cortes, Solar-Fire cambia a Bo para intentar incapacitarla, aunque la Extraña aparentemente puede Crear cualquier cosa que Necesite, ya que acaba de Crear un Bastón Metálico, dándole en la Mano, haciendo que suelte su Arma y Usando la Jian para Cortarle un poco la Mano.

-Ríndete, esas Personas han Hecho Cosas Horribles y no quiero hacerte más Daño- la Niña acercándose

Solar-Fire la toma desprevenida y lanza un Torrente de Fuego, dándole en el Antebrazo, ambos se miran y el Corredor Colapsa, separando al Héroe del Científico y la Secuestradora.

-Grandioso- Solar-Fire inexpresivamente

Sale y sus Hermanas están Apaleadas, notándoseles Moretones, Ojos Morados y algunas Cojeras.

-Adivinare, Nuevos Súper Individuos-

-Sí- Todas de acuerdo

-Necesito muchas Banditas para mis Ouchis- Multi-Chica llena de Raspones y Arañazos de Gato

-Creo que necesitaremos más que Banditas- Amplificador con el Traje quemado en algunos Lugares y el Lente Derecho de sus Gafas roto

-Muy bien, al menos ya sabemos cómo es que los Secuestran, tienen a Personas con Poderes, y muy Buenas, pudieron patearnos el Trasero- Solar-Fire antes de sacar una Hoja- Pero ahora sabemos dónde están-

-¿Y cómo nos Ayuda una Estúpida Hoja?- Strong Girl con un Ojo Negro y Raspones algo Profundos

-Porque la Planta de donde viene esta Hoja solo se encuentra en sitios apartados de Civilización a una Distancia Considerable en el Parque Arbustos Anchos, y sé dónde está- Cerebro Verde Escaneando la Hoja

 **Parque Arbustos Anchos…**

Dentro de un Complejo que parece sacado de una Película de Ciencia Ficción, el Doctor Ferdinand es llevado a su Celda, un Zaark en una Habitación Aparte habla con la Transmisión de alguien más.

-Zaark debe reconocer que tus Humanos con Poderes han hecho de forma Eficaz lo que se Conoce como Captura-

-[Y ustedes tienen que ver a alguien que les Arregle el Vocabulario, pero mientras me Paguen, mis Chicos harán cualquier cosa, Por un Precio, claro está]-

-Zaark enviara la Cifra conocida como Tarifa a su Cuenta, esperamos que cumpla su Palabra de no Traicionar a sus Clientes-

-[Depende de cuánto Paguen]- Fin de la Transmisión

 **Cuartel Escuadrón-L…**

-Desapariciones y Secuestros Similares han ocurrido por Nueva York- Clyde reuniendo Información sobre Individuos con Poderes ajustados a la Descripción de los Atacantes- Nadie sabe quiénes son o que Pueden hacer, pero los Secuestros tienen el Mismo Patrón, las Victimas son Científicos del Campo Genético, no hay Demandas ni Intentos de Rescate, y hasta los Métodos son similares, "Un Hombre de Piedra", "Blancanieves Malvada", "Un Tirador Bomba", "Una Araña del Demonio" y "Una Navaja Suiza que Camina"-

-Según mi Espectrógrafo, una Parte Pequeña de la Tormenta Cósmica Colisiono en Nueva York, luego de que nos Irradiara a Nosotros- Lisa viendo los Rastros Espectrógraficos de la Radiación, y ellos están tan Llenos de ella como los Loud

-Genial, ahora tenemos no solo Secuestradores de Científicos, sino también Personas con Poderes como Nosotros- Lori deseando no Lidiar con más Locos con Súper Poderes o Locos por lo menos

-Por ahora concentrémonos en los Secuestros, antes solo Especulábamos, pero ahora tenemos Confirmación- Lincoln viendo la Ubicación Topográfica de la Planta que estaba en la Escena- Además, puse un Rastreador en la Bata del Doctor mientras peleaba con la Secuestradora, por lo que tenemos el Lugar Exacto, preparémonos, no sabemos que nos aguarda en el otro Lado-

En eso, Lana y Lola quitan una lona sobre una de las Mesas de Diseño de Lisa, revelando unos Guantes y Botas Mecanizados.

-¿Exactamente qué es eso?- Lucy no lo muestra, pero esta Confundida

-Escaladores Anti Gravedad con Amplificadores de Fuerza Física, no tuve tiempo de Probarlos, pero estoy 80% Segura de que deberían ser capaces de Llevarnos por sobre los Muros del Complejo sin Problemas- Lisa usando su Capacidad Cerebral aumentada para diseñar estos Artilugios

-De Lujo- Lynn tomando un Par de su talla

-Esto está para Orbitar fuera del Mundo- Luan riéndose de otro de sus Chistes Malos, todos se Quejan- ¿Entienden?- Lisa le lanza una Píldora, haciendo que se Atragante, cuando se le Pasa, intenta hablar, pero ningún sonido sale de su Boca

-Al menos la "Píldora Anti-Luan" funciona a la Perfección, no deberia Callara por más de 12 Horas, pero nos Librara de sus Chistes- Lisa aliviada de por fin Escuchar sus Pensamientos, sin Chistes de por medio

-Uf, Así está Mucho mejor, vuelvo a Escuchar mis Pensamientos- Luna aliviada

-Luan, te Amamos, pero Literalmente debes entender que eres Demasiado Fastidiosa para nuestro Bien, Justo Ahora- Lori sin importarle del todo como está sintiéndose Luan

-Si ya terminamos, tenemos Gente que rescatar- Lincoln poniéndose las Gafas de Solar-Fire

 **Parque Arbustos Anchos…**

Pitt con una Arma Zaark grande, junto a varios del Personal, están frente a la Puerta Principal.

-No deben Tardar-

-Zaark, ¿Los Individuos de Interferencia vendrán a este Lugar que es este Lugar?-Un Zaark a otro que está a la Izquierda del Camionero

-Zaark no Posee ese Conocimiento, Preguntare al del Exterior si tiene ese Conocimiento- Mira a Pitt, quien tiene la Cara contorsionada de Intolerancia ante el Lenguaje de los Zaark- ¿Tienes Conocimiento de que los Individuos de Interferencia Atacaran este Lugar que es Este Lugar?

-¡Son Niños! ¡Díganles Niños! ¡Y Vendrán Aquí!-

Un Zaark en un Muro alto nota algo Acercándose.

-Las Luces de un Vehículo que parece tener a los Llamados Niños, viene a este Lugar que quieres que Llamemos "Aquí"-

-¡¿De qué Están Hablando?!-

Escucha Neumáticos Chirriando de Fricción por un segundo, es una Camioneta que va hacia ellos a Paso Veloz.

Disparan contra el Vehículo logrando volcarlo, haciendo que Estalle, cuando Pitt se acerca, un Cilindro de Mutagenico es Impulsado y cae sobre él, causando una Espantosa Mutación, o una Muerte muy Agonizante.

Los Zaark sin importarles que haya pasado con Pitt, miran los Restos de la Camioneta.

-Los que Deberían haber venido a este Lugar, no están en Este Lugar-

-¿En Dónde estarán los individuos de Interferencia Llamados Niños?-

En un Muro sin Vigilancia, los Loud trepan usando los Escaladores Anti Gravedad.

Multi-Chica mira como resulto, pero nadie ve al Soplón que les dijo todo.

-Qué Bueno que no estuvimos allí-

-Dirás, que Mal, nos Arruinaron una Muerte de escape poco Probable- Black Blizzard escalando

- _Lucy, ese era el Plan, teníamos que atraer su Atención mientras nosotros nos Infiltramos y Rescatamos a los Científicos_ \- Solar-Fire atreves del Enlace Psíquico

- _Lo bueno es que Llegaremos Pronto-_ Amplificador con Planta Bebé en su Espalda

Logran Pasar los muros, en el Techo de una Sección que debe conducirlos a los Laboratorios o al menos a las Celdas de Prisioneros, Princesa Diamante corta un Círculo para abrirse paso, entran discretamente y ven a los Zaark sin Piel Sintética.

-Vaya, ¿De verdad son Robots Extraterrestres?- Princesa Diamante sin poder Creerlo

-Noooo, son Monos Voladores del Reino de Oz- Chica Bestia Sarcástica

-¿Estamos en Oz?- Multi-Chica chillo, delatando su Posición

Miran mal a Multi-Chica, aunque salen y empiezan a Despedazar Chatarra del Espacio.

Reina Veloz reúne a un Grupo, que unas 20 Multi-Chicas empiezan a Pisotear como si fuesen Insectos Desagradables, un Zaark intenta atacarla por atrás, pero su Hermana Mayor lo Destroza.

Amplificador pasa a través de ellos causándoles Mal Funcionamiento, unos Intentan atacarla por atrás, aunque una Fuerza Invisible les quita la Cabeza de un Golpe, miran por todos lados, pero no encuentran nada, hasta que se revela a Chica Invisible, haciendo estallar una Bomba de Campo de Fuerza.

-Bueno, eso fue Impactante- Amplificador, esta vez las Hermanas si se ríen

Luan hace un Lenguaje Mímico Ofensivo, ya que nadie se Ríe de sus "Bromas".

-Las oímos cada Día, y ni siquiera son Divertidas- Strong Girl entendiendo a que quiere Llegar Luan, mientras Aplasta la Cabeza de un Zaark

Black Blizzard se crea un Bastón que Termina un una Cuchilla, desmembrando a los Robots, descuida uno que esta Frente a ella, pero su Cabeza Explota gracias a una Bala de Fuego que Solar-Fire tiro.

-Bien, no Pensé que ese Truco sería tan Efectivo-

-[Clásico, pero Efectivo, no Discuto con los Resultados]- Clyde desde la Base y una Pantallita en las Gafas

Princesa Diamante se crea una Espada Rosa, cortando a los Zaark, aleja unos con un palo en su otra Mano, Chica Bestia intenta algo, Patas de Canguro y Garras de Reptil, un Salto y corte detiene a los Zaark, pero solo dura poco, ya que vuelve a ser toda Humana y muy agotada.

-Necesito Practicar con Combinaciones- Chica Bestia agotada

-Bueno, nunca la habías hecho Antes-

Cerebro Verde aplasta las Cabezas de los Zaark, mientras Planta Bebé les lanza una Bomba Pañal, increíblemente pudieron hacer que los Zaark se espantaran con el Olor de los Pañales.

-¡Es lo Conocido como Apestoso! ¡Iugh!-

-¿Cómo unos Seres Sintéticos como ellos pudieron captar el Olor de los Pañales?- Cerebro Verde con una Pinza en la Nariz

Se reúnen y Multi-Chica toma una Cabeza, enseñándosela a sus Hermanos.

-¡¿Ven?! ¡Como que se los Dije! ¡Robots Alienígenas! ¡¿Pero acaso me Escucharon?! ¡No! ¡Porque creen que no Tengo nada en la Cabeza!-

La Cabeza de robot se Reactiva aferrándose al Brazo de Leni, lo sacude haciendo que se estrelle contra una Pared… Que tenía un Botón que en Idioma Alíen parece decir "Alarma"

Todos la Miran molestos.

-Bueno, hora del Plan B- Solar-Fire logrando ver un Panel de Control, lo quema y abre las Celdas

-¡Salgan de Aquí!- Amplificador guiándolos a una Pared, transforma su Brazo en una Navaja de Electricidad y logra abrir un Hoyo, y en el Proceso, Freír algunos Zaark

Una Van Blindada con Armamentos Ocultos **(N/A: Imagínense el Bati-Movil con forma de Vanzilla)** logra romper un Muro, los Científicos entran y se resguardan, antes de poder acercarse a su Vehículo, una Cascada los retiene, y es el Sujeto de la vez anterior.

-Conque los Perdedores siempre vuelven, Hora del Segundo Round-

Un Temblor pasa donde están ellos, y de la Tierra sale algo, una Especie de Tronco con Enredaderas Gruesas y Espinosas, una Cara Salvaje de Monstruo, Dientes de Savia Petrificada y un Órgano cubierto de Ramas.

-Guau, este Pierde un Concurso de Feos por Feo- Strong Girl viendo el Monstruo

-Sin duda- Solar-Fire algo asustado

El Monstruo suelta algunos alaridos y mira a los Héroes con Furia.

-Ustedes me Hicieron esto, y ahora lo Pagaran-

-Es Pitt, debió Exponerse al Mutagenico- Black Blizzard recordando que alguien pasó pos esa Camioneta Destruida, debió quedar escondido otro Cilindro de esa Cosa

Pitt los ataca con sus Enredaderas, logran Evadirlo y resguardarse, el Monstruo Pitt se Estira del Suelo y divide sus Raíces para Formar un Parecido a las Piernas, logra Caminar y en conjunto con el Acuático, acorralan a los Héroes, entre Latigazos de Enredaderas Espinosas y Disparos de Agua a muy Alta Presión, a final, están acorralados entre la Pared, un Maremoto y una Súper Planta Carnívora.

- _Bueno, nuca pensé que terminaría así, siempre supe que alguna de las "Practicas" de Lynn me Mataran algún Día, pero nunca pensé en morir Así_ \- Solar-Fire a través de la Telepatía

- _Yo esperaba que fuese una Comida Mal Hecha de Papá, ese Burbon con Salsa de Pescado y esa "Sorpresa" de Tinta de Calamar, Blegh, fallos Críticos para Papá-_ Amplificador algo Asqueada

-Bueno, diría que fue un Placer conocerlos, pero no es Así- El Hidro cinético con Remolinos en sus Manos

-¿Qué es lo que Mato a los Héroes? La Reforestación- Pitt sacando Espinas

Cuando el Golpe Decisivo iba hacia ellos, una Explosión Concentrada ataca entre Pitt y el Hidro Villano, no lo piensan mucho ya que aprovechan para Apalear algunos Zaark y a los Villanos, Solar-Fire calienta su Puño y va hacia la Cara del Villano de Agua, quitándole la cara de la Máscara, revelando su Cara.

-¿Chandler?-

Es el Matón Pelirrojo que lo uso para tener cosas Gratis, aunque parece tener la Mirada vacía, nota un Aparato unido a su Frente, lo quema y se Desmaya en el Suelo.

Se une a sus Hermanas en pelear con Pitt, Planta Bebé intenta controlarlo, pero apenas puede ser Controlado, Strong Girl lo arranca del Piso y lo Lanza hasta un Helipuerto, Multi-Chica logra mantenerlo en el Piso, mientras Reina Veloz corre a su alrededor golpeándolo.

-¡Suéltenme!-

-¡Olvídalo, Corteza Pitt!- Chica Bestia

-¿Corteza Pitt?- Todos Confundidos

-Necesita un Nombre de Villano y fue lo Único que se me vino a la Mente-

-Creo que mejor le queda, "Maleza"- Solar-Fire

-¡No me llamen…!- Se detiene a Pensarlo- De hecho, no suena Mal- El ahora Maleza, los azota con un Latigazo de Enredadera saliente de la Tierra

Logran Recuperarse y Multi-Chica logra notar Tanques de Propano donde cayó, dándole una Idea.

-¡Oye Maleza, Puedo darte el Cambio de Imagen que Necesitas! ¡El Estilo de Bosque esta Pasado de Temporada, y es Verano!-

El Monstruo Planta la ataca con Espinas, pero se Duplica haciendo que le dé a los Tanques de Propano, causando que se Asuste.

-Como que Caíste- Multi-Chica y su Clon alejándose a paso Veloz

Explota el Propano y Maleza junto con él.

-No puedo Creerlo, Tuviste una Idea que Funciono- Princesa Diamante a su Hermana menos Brillante

-Se los Dije, tengo más que Aire en mi Cabeza-

Lincoln solo ve a Chandler recuperar el Conocimiento, quien recuerda todo.

-Lamento que ellos te Arrebataran todo, pero Puedes Ayudar, podemos evitar que otros pasen por lo Mismo que tú, no es mucho, pero es algo, ¿Qué Dices?- Le ofrece la Mano

El Hidro Cinético mira sus Manos, solo para ver al Héroe de Fuego, antes de que una Tubería de Agua salga del Suelo y lo Lance contra un Muro.

-Yo Digo, Olvídenlo Perdedores, un Poder como este en Ayudar a Otros solo es un Desperdicio, ¿Por qué usarlo para Otros cuando Puedo usarlo Para Mí? Con Poder como este, el Mundo, está a mis Pies, no creas que por Liberarme somos Amigos, pero te Dejare ir, luego de esto, uno de los Dos, será Historia Antigua- Se convierte en Agua y escapa por el Drenaje

-Esa si la vi Venir- Princesa Diamante sin sorprenderse

Lincoln solo pudo ver como alguien abraza el Lado Oscuro de los Súper Poderes, pero no hay Tiempo para Lamentos.

-¡Hermano, Vámonos de Aquí!- Amplificador desde el Vehículo

-¡Rápido!- Cerebro Verde viendo que vienen más Zaark

Aborda y se van a toda Velocidad, los Robots miran como quedo el Complejo y su Mutante.

-Los que Estaban en este Lugar causaron Destrozos Significativos de lo que es este Lugar y nos Robaron nuestros Recursos Primordiales para el Plan-

-A esos Individuos de Interferencia Llamados Escuadrón-L, son Peligrosos para lo que hacemos en este y Otros Lugares-

-Estoy Consciente de ello- Un Zaark mira a Nosotros- El Escuadrón-L debe ser Destruido, de Todas Partes- el Ojo Ciclope del Robot brilla en un Rojo Maligno.

 **Más Tarde…**

Los Zaark se trasladaron a otro complejo Escondido, dejando los Restos Carbonizados de Maleza, pero una Parte empieza a Recuperar Color y empieza a Latir.

 **Casa Loud…**

Atendían las Heridas que Obtuvieron y Lori uso sus Poderes para comprar en un Parpadeo Loción de Calamina para la Comezón que les Produjo el Mutante a algunas, fue una Larga Noche y Descanso es lo único que Quieren ahora.

-Uf, esta sin duda fue la Noche más Agitada- Lincoln con un Vendaje en la Mano, producto de su Encuentro con la Niñas de Rosa con la que Peleo

-Literalmente solo quiero Dormir- Lori con ojeras de Cansancio

-Yo también, estoy Muerta- Lynn tirándose a su Cama

-No lo Estas, aunque yo si quisiera- Lucy desde su Ataúd

-Necesito Duplicar mi Sueño de Belleza- Lola

-Después de esta Noche hasta Yo podría tomar uno- Lana agotada en el Suelo con Charles, Cliff y Brinquitos, su Rana

Luan solo hace una Mímica de Dormida, aunque de verdad está Cansada.

-Ojala Mañana sea solamente un Día Normal, sin Súper Villanos, sin Ninjas Asesinos, sin Mutantes o algún Crimen, solo, un Día Normal, Por favor- Luna rogando al Cielo, antes de caer Dormida

Quizás puedan tener un Día Normal, pero el Destino **(Alias: Yo)** sabe que aunque el Mal y el Crimen no se Agotan, los Héroes Sí

Luego de dormir por toda la Noche, junto a Romper, Quemar, Sobrecargar, Explotar y Cortar sus Relojes Despertadores, al menos ya no están con la Cara al Piso.

Ya todos Desayunados, empiezan con la Televisión, Charles entra corriendo y Ladra como Loco.

-¿Qué pasa Chico?- Lana con Charles, el Perro le ladra como si le Hablara, Lana logra entender y pega su Rostro a la Ventana- ¡Tenemos Nuevos Vecinos!-

Miran por la Ventana y hay Personas Desempacando frente a su Casa.

Un Joven Adulto de 18, tiene el cabello castaño algo despeinado y con tres pelos en la barbilla. Usa una chaqueta de cuero negro abierta con una camisa verde debajo unos pantalones jeans azul pálido y zapatillas azul oscuro.

-Voy muy Bien con mi parte, ¿Como van ustedes?- El Mayor a sus Hermanos Menores

Una era una Chica de 16 Años de cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, adornada con una diadema de color lavanda y traía aretes blancos en las orejas. Usa una blusa color lavanda sin mangas, pantalones grises hasta las rodillas y botas color café.

Se sienta agotada en el Suelo, y se limpia un poco el Sudor.

-Nota para mi: Desarrollar más músculos por encima de la Cintura-

Escuchan una queja de Dolor y viene de una Niña.

Era una niña de 11 años de cabello castaño amarrado en 2 colitas además de que tenía aretes blancos en cada oreja, usa una blusa color rosa sin mangas, con una flor de estampado acompañado de una falda de color lila y zapatos de color rosa igualmente.

Mueve cajas, pero tiene unas Vendas en el Antebrazo Izquierdo.

-Nosotros moveremos esto Julie, Tu quemadura no sano del todo- El Mayor

-Zack, sabes que puedo con esto-

-No lo harás, estas Herida- La Adolescente

Otros dos Mueven cajas muy Grandes y al pareces muy Pesada, uno se trataba de un Chico de 14 Años de Cabello Negro parado en Puntas, vestido con una camiseta manga Corta Rojo Carmesí con Lineas Negras en los bordes de las Magas, Cuello y Cintura, y unos Pantalones Jeans Negros-Grises con Zapatillas Azul Claro

El otro es de 15 Años, de Cabello Largo y despeinado de Color Negro como Cenizas, usa una Camiseta Azul de manga corta con rayas horizontales negras en el Cuello, las Mangas y el torso, con un Cráneo blanco en el Pecho, y una Camiseta maga Larga debajo, también usa unos Shorts largos hasta la Rodilla de color Café Claro con Bolsillos Visibles, unas Zapatillas Negras con Detalles Blancos y Rayas verdes Verticales, le lleva un Destacable Collar de 3 Esferas en el Cuello.

-¿Que metieron en esta Caja? ¿Acero?- El más Joven

-¿Yo que voy a saber? ¿Tenias que empacar toda tu Colección de Libros y Todas tus Muñecas?-

-En primer Lugar, todas Mis Novelas de Terror eran Necesarias, en segundo, No son "Muñecas", son Figuras de Acción y en tercera, tu Tienes tu Patineta, yo tengo lo Mío-

-Devin, ya deja de Hablar de tus Muñecas y ponle más Musculo- el Mayor acercándose

-Para ti es Fácil decirlo Zack, esta Caja es muy Pesada, Ya en serio, ¿Que Metieron aquí?-

-Lo sabrás cuando Desempaquemos, Ash, ¿Donde esta tu Gorro?-

El de 15 se toco el Cabello, notando que le falta algo.

Lincoln y las demás deciden que vieron suficiente, van a Cambiarse las Piyamas por sus Ropas y Saludarlos.

-Hay que hacer nos Buena Impresión, no como con los Últimos Vecinos que Tuvimos- Lori antes de que todos miren a Lola, pero ella solo Silva de manera Inocente

Mientras están Ocupados con las Cajas, Julie siente que algo tira hacia arriba de la Suya y es Lincoln.

-Hola- Lincoln

-Hola- Julie

-Deben ser Nuevos aquí, soy Lincoln, Lincoln Loud-

-Julie Hathaway, mucho Gusto-

-Y estas son Mis Hermanas, la que ve el Teléfono es Lori, quien esta Distraída con una Mosca es Leni, la Rockera Genial el Luna, la que se tiene que Quitar los Lentes de Groucho- Quitandole los anteojos de Broma a Luan- Es Luan, la Deportista es Lynn, la Gótica es Lucy, las Gemelas que Pelean son Lana y Lola, la 4 Ojos es Lisa y la Pequeña es Lily-

-Aw, que Linda Bebé- Bianca haciéndole cosquillas a Lily

-Estos son Mis Hermanos, el Más Grande es Zack, la Timida es Bianca, el Rarito es Devin-

-¡Oye!-

-Y el Genial es Ash- Julie ve a su Hermano viendo a Luna embobado, y Luna tambien lo esta

Ambos no se dan cuenta de nada, hasta que les Chasquean los dedos en la Cara, de regreso en la Realidad, intentan Retomar sus Imagenes de Geniales

-Si necesitan ayuda, tenemos Manos Extras- Lynn moviendo una Caja con su Fuerza Natural, sin Súper Fuerza

Escuchan algo Moverse y en los Arbustos se revela a un Varano, o un Dragón de Komodo, las Hermanas se asustan, Excepto Lana, quien ve que el Varano tiene un Collar con una Placa de "D" y una Gorra de Lana en la Boca.

-Conque ahí estaba- Ash tomando su Gorra- Este es Dragon, tranquilos, es tan Manso como un Perro-

-Por si acaso, estaremos aquí- Leni esconduda con Luan, Lola y Lisa, detras de un Basurero

Mueven un Buen rato las Cajas, y ya pasado el Medio Día, ya se termino de Empacar.

-En serio Gracias- Zack secándose el Sudor- Fue más Rápido de o que Creímos-

-Sí, tal vez más Tarde podamos pasar por el Centro Comercial al Área de Comida- Luna intentando no quedar como Boba frente a Ash

-Sí, tal vez- Ash tratando de mantenerse "Cool" frente a Luna

Lincoln observa las Vendas con Gasa de Julie, desde donde esta, puede notar un Olor a Pomada para Quemaduras y no puede evitar pensar en su Encuentro, donde Quemo a la Niña del Laboratorio en la Misma Área Anatómica.

-Oye, ¿Estás Bien? No quise señalarlo, pero Pareces Herida y Huele a Pomada para Quemaduras- Lincoln a Julie

Julie se soresalta un poco.

-Oh ¿Esto? Teníamos Prisa por la Mudanza y me Queme un poco haciendo el Desayuno- Julie ve la Mano vendada de Lincoln y el Patrón de la Hemorragia Grabado en la Venda- ¿Que te paso en la Mano? Se ve mal-

-No es Nada, solo me Corte haciendo Desayuno- Lincoln intentando no sonar sospechoso

-Creí que eso se hizo por...- Leni no termina ya que Lori le patea la Espinilla, haciéndola Tragarse sus Palabras

-De todos Modos, tenemos que hacer cosas de Mudanza y Nuestros Padres podrían llegar- Devin

-Nos vemos Después- Ash

-Nos vemos- Luna Semi-embobada, siendo arrastrada por sus Hermanas

Cuando se quedan solos, los Hathaway miran por las Ventanas de su nueva Casa, una silueta los Observa y estos se ponen como estatuas, adentro de la Casa, en el Sótano, se ven un par de siluetas Adultas, aparentemente los Padres, y la Madre cuenta con el Vientre Abultado.

Un hombre de 40 años de edad, cabello negro peinado, con unos mechones de barba en su mentón, era algo corpulento, pero no llegando a ser gordo.

Usa un chaleco color café sin mangas encima de una camisa de mangas largas blanca y en el cuello una corbata negra, llevaba pantalones negros-grises y zapatos negros de trabajo.

También había una mujer igualmente de 40 años, la cual tenía cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo, con unos aretes en ambas orejas y lápiz labial rosa.

Llevaba puesto un sweater de color naranja de mangas largas, acompañado de pantalones color café claro hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, junto a unos zapatos de color blanco.

-Jonatan, Marah, sus Hijos sin duda son mis Obras Maestras, y deben creerlo todo para que funcione- El Secuestrador, antes de que sus Ojos Brillen en un Tono Púrpura Relampagueante- _Y si tengo que Matarlos de Verdad, con Mucho Gusto-_ Aparentemente el Secuestrador tiene Poderes Mentales y Demasiada Apatía por la Vida Humana

Mientras con los Hijos Hathaway, miran el Horizonte, Bianca acaricia a Dragon, su Mano toma una Forma Escamosa con Garras, las Manos de Zack se vuelven muy Duras que se Confundirían con Piedra, a Devin le sale una Tarántula Azul del Cabello y una Negra con Siniestros Ojos Amarillos Conectada de una Sombra Proyectada Físicamente en su Brazo, Ash tiene las Manos Brillando con unas Chispas en las Palmas, a Dragon le salen un Par de Alas y a Julie le sale un Brillo Arcoíris que fabrica una Espada Boa-Zande, todo antes de que sus Ojos Adquieran ese Brillo Purpura Relampagueante.

¿Nuevos Amigos o Nuevos Enemigos? No lo sé, solo se sabe, que no sera Lindo lo que pasara a continuación

 **Fin del Capitulo...**

 _Enemigos con un Plan Enigmático con Resultados Catastróficos a la Espera, un Nuevo Monstruo en las Calles de Royal Woods, Secuestradores con Poderes y Nuevos Vecinos, bien podrían ser Amigos y Aliados para los Loud o ser sus Mayores Enemigos, pero ¿Quien era ese Hombre que retiene a los Padres? Todo se resolverá en el Siguiente Cápitulo_

 _Ahora a Responder los Reviews de los Lectores, quienes le dan Vida a las Historias:_

 _ **J0nas Nagera: Bueno, quise Probar algo Oscuro y Fuerte, me alegro haberlo hecho Bien, quizá hayan más cosa Oscuras en el Futuro, espero que se encuentre Bien**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Como ya deben Saber, estamos enfrentando esta Pandemia Llamada Coronavirus (O Covid-19, como Prefieran), aunque sea Alarmante, haya dejado Muertos, debemos mantenernos Firmes, la Humanidad ha Sobrevivido por Millones de Años gracias a la Astucia e Ingenio que hemos Desarrollado desde que eramos Simples monos, no Hemos Muerto cuando Llego la Peste Negra y Nuestra Hora, no sera Hoy, Mañana ni en un Futuro muy Cercano, Sobreviviremos, no Importa que.**_


End file.
